Mad Attraction
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Deals with the devil were tricky bastards, especially when a three pointed tringle is formed about ready to burst into flames with the entrace of a certain frisky feline. Joker/Batman/Catwoman...Yaoi/slash :3
1. Allure

**Title: **Mad Attraction

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own anything to do with Batman comics or the wonderful movies.

**A/N: **I wrote this because I love the new movie. And secondly I just want to say R.I.P Heath Ledger, for you are forever missed as your Joker will be remembered in history as the best ever!! And lastly sorry if this is way dragged out. I just love the violent make-out scenes for that is to me how their relationship is and would be if it were…..slash. And thirdly the part in the movie in the prison holding cell between batss and the joker was priceless for I mean double ouch!! Yikes.

**Enjoy**

The lights of Arkham Asylum institute for the criminally insane were alive and bright as ever in the pitch dead of night. The wheels of a cart rolling down a titled white hallway squeaked loudly in the heavy silence as the inmates slept quietly on in their cells.

Well quiet enough anyways. For that was what they wanted you too believe as a good deal of life at this craze house was constantly always awake and alert watching in shadow. Silent footsteps went off in these cells as its prisoners remained going mad others internally plotting their one final escape.

In one particular cell at the very end of one hallway in the mist of all this midnight spook of activity. A wisp of wild laughter could be heard inside its thick walls. For the remains in this cell now held that of one of Gatham cities newest yet craziest captured villains of all time as it was no joke.

Committed, multiple unnumbered crimes against the city as well as ghastly murders which sprang chaos and fearful nightmares throughout the entire world he was not a man easily forgotten. And yet he was a recent catch just a week old yet his terror was still yet to be over.

Extra security was all but permitted for entering this dangerous cell. For although he was new the deadly trickster prevailed and anyone not prepared was a dead man. Two watch guards in keeping watch over the clown's cage had already been sent to the hospital with violent injures along a few unlucky inmates two dead.

With this nutcases face still fresh and alive on both the TV and radio and in the minds of millions at his unforgettable crimes he was a popular guy to say the least, the way he liked it.

The other inmates some of them just as bloodthirsty and famous in Gatham history even seemed to fear him and his warped hat of tricks and aces and for good reason holding a respectful distance. For no one wanted to be the next victim of this cruel killer hence the reason he now held his one cell.

Tonight a fresh pair of guards stood statue still even in the late hour as they keep watch over their newest responsibility making extra sure everything was locked tight. For if by any luck or by even by chance this sadistic killer got out in surly would mean the ultimate doom to a city that was still recovering.

For with so many deaths and hushed rumors and talk of what was to become of a one and in hiding Harvey Dent in the newspapers along with the continuing hut for Batman, the city was in an absolute frenzy. For with all this going on in the world today the city of Gatham was just in on itself barley beginning to repair its wounds.

For though many were at ease that the insane mass murderer nicknames the joker was finally set behind bars as his crimes were finally put to a end, well at least somewhat some still felt panicked. For now as they turned their heads they were all but frightful of the hero now turned villain that was now on the loose.

No matter that this man use to be their cities only protector and one symbol of justice and peace other then Harvey dent the people now felt threatened by him. Feeling that he was a true betrayer, and criminal, who need to be put too his own justice.

The police all of course continued with hunting him the best they could but the capped crusader remained hidden away in dark night waiting many said for his next kill. Still amok and highly deadly it was all a mystery they never knew they would ever solve.

For now with the cities two greatest warriors turned grey in the dawn of light darkness was the only thing which was left to swallow good or bad whole, or so they thought.

One, of the two guards shuffling a yawn raising his radio to his lips commented everything was in order as the security cameras over head continued to watch silently. This night seemed to be like any other night to them but that was all about to change in a matter of seconds as suddenly the lights flickered.

The guards at the cells thick door imminently tensed their hands flying to their guns as the blinding white lights over their heads continued to flicker when quickly the lights all but went off altogether in static.

The Asylum was then on out plunged into darkness. Wild cries were soon heard for the cells as the two guards only reaction was that of there sudden heavy breathing and wide frantic eyes.

The cries and shouts of the prisoners went on wildly through out the darkness as the guards cried out anxiously into the radios without any reply. For with their guns in hands, they were all but ready for something though they could not see as it was their job to keep order in crisis even while sitting ducks.

But something they did not expect in this chaos was to be in a sudden whoosh of air attacked from the darkness itself as both were in gasps of surprise and pain put silent. There limp bodies fell to the ground seconds later, too blend in with the shadows the radios smashed to pieces on the floor as in a flash of blue light eyes was seen but to no avail to any witnesses.

The shadow inking wrath in the darkness was almost but impossible to see if it weren't for the sight of its eyes which did not blink as it stared straight a head to look at the metal door before it.

The screams and loud banging's of the inmates in the hold did not seem to faze the shadow in its quest as it in a rush slammed through the cells thick bolted door in a flutter of black cape.

Silence echoed in the darkness of the entire cell as the loud sound of the door closing behind the wrath bounce off its thick patted walls. Blue eyes then like that of demons gazed straight ahead as out of the gloom erupted a chilling mumbling fit of laughter.

The lights as if my command started flickering back and forth once again on and off until finally blinding white light was yet again alive inside the cell. The staring blue stare in the dark no longer to see was gone in a flash as in their place instead now started that of a pair of dark brown piercing eyes.

The quiet laughter which had started up in the bleakness was now growing in volume as it rumbled of its single maker's chest and quivering body in exited uncontained waves.

"Well, well…..this is most unexpected" came a voice as a greeting in the thick stillness. The wrath in the doorway watched the as man on his prison cell bed carefully folded his fingers, across his stomach as his wrist and ankles were chuffed with thick chains. "For I wasn't expecting any visitors at such a late hour such as this, especially after only after one tiny bitsy little week and with such……a flashy entrance too I may add but be rest assured, thee is always welcome into my new humble home for like Dorothy said, there's no place like home aren't I right?...the Batman" a smile broke out across this mans face a smile which truly made nightmares real.

Batman said nothing to this. He remained still glaring at the other man in the loony cell as he watched the inmate slowly sit up in his bed the smile widening delightedly, at the sight of his sole visitor.

For the man even in his new change of orange for that of purple in the criminal form looked much the same to the wrath as his image was still burned in his memory forever. For the twisted face was not something easily forgotten. For it was fresh to him as it was to a million more who fear it and with good reason.

For with its messy pained on white face, with its black eyes, and insanely smeared red lipstick smile over those scared always mocking lips it was a sight straight out of a horror movie come to life.

Even the greasy curly outgrown green hair was the same wild tangle as he recalled as the dark eyes staring straight back at him now were even more the madder. The psychotic fried smile was what added it all up too the whole craze picture with the yellow stained teeth and the flickering pink tongue.

"So, what do I owe to this special midnight visit of yours oh dark Knight of mine….so bright" the dirty colorful man in orange mused touching his fingertips together his eyes not straying an inch from the wraths nor did the Batman's as they narrowed. "For there has to be a reason you came all the way here to see, me" he added his eyes narrowing, back.

"I like keeping tabs on by catches…Joker" was the simple low voiced replay.

"Oh, you do then how splendid!" the joker bursted out happily. "For were I was beginning to think you had all but forgotten all about me in our miserable time apart, for how good it is to know you ….care" the joker exclaimed with a laughter that rose the hairs on batman's neck on end as he began clapping his hands. "I was hoping so much….you would materialize out of exile…..to visit poor little old me and by George look what the cats dragged in the great and mighty dark Knight himself!" he cried out raising his hands to appraise.

"I… have to talk to you." Batman said quickly threw his teeth ignoring the clowns ways indifferently with a cool demeanor. "It's of importance and if you don't give me the information I seek, I a sure you the rest of your pathetic night and stay here at this prison will not be pleasant by any means." his voice dripped darkly with his dislike of this man in crime.

"You were one too always make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside with your threats" the Joker said cocking his head to the side. A smug smile on his face now as he brought up a finger to waver, it with a subtle tsk tsk to our hero. "But not one to make dumb on them either, as you are like me a man of his words…so tell me what's got your baties in a twist… for it must be something big" he trailed off his menacing smile nearly ripping his face in two now.

Batman remained silent for a moment calculating as the clown eyed him intently one of his legs now going up and down as he tapped it on the floor to drum his fingers in tune in what was to be, impatience.

Impatient for what though? Did he have something up his capable sleeve maybe? Well if that was the case Batman was sure he could take care of it for this not his first time or by far last encounter to come with escaped Jack in the box.

But curiously enough though Batman knowing the reason why he came here was to ask the killer questions leading to some kidnappings and jewelry story, robbery's connected possibly to him. The wrath in a cap and dark bat suite suddenly found himself most intrigued as too know why the lunatic was so fidgety.

For surly it could not just be him? For it many of their pervious encounters the other had never seemed this edgy or more so to bluntly speak so cooperative it was truly bizarre, for once being in a room with him.

And what a room it was. For like many of the cells here it the institute it was heavily locked down and patted, a metal chair in the corner he just assumed was for feeding time looked deadly like an electric chair. It had many thick leather traps and thick chains on it to hold the mental from injury to others and from them self's.

The joker he had already assured wasn't going anywhere soon as the cuffs around both his wrists and ankles were thick to leave him incapable of running far but enough for him to move.

"Just as a thought?" Batman began. His brown eyes trained on the green haired man across the room from him who's white cut scared face an dark eyes held a deeper blacker logic of life stared back still. "I'm suddenly wondering why you are being so impatient; I mean what happened to your normal behavior? I would have thought by now, you would try to have a go at me….with a stolen fork, or dinner knife, or what ever it is you do." though his voice was deep in its authority a slip of humor was not lost.

And it was soon made clear of his blurt mistake it was not missed. The joker suddenly then cried out in a fit of laughter stomping his feet and leaning back into the wall as he held a hand over his accelerating heart. The eerie laughter went on for what seemed forever as it bounced off the walls in echoes running a cold unpleasant shiver down Batman's spine.

"Ah…well you know what they say" the Joker finally began getting control of himself. Sitting back up placing his chained hands on either side of his knees he spoke some more. "Being locked up can do either good or bad for you so to speak, so maybe, I've just seen the light and have changed my bad ways" he chuckled licking at his red lips furiously as he bowed his head. "But, as for me not trying to stab you to death what a ridiculous, insulting, concept for weren't you listening too….a word I said before?…for killing you now will just be no fun at all as I find now the very idea….. repulsive." his voice dropped a notch as he shook out his matted hair.

It was silent for what seemed a long moment on the wraths side as the Joker dug his fingers into his knees his knees bouncing up and down now more and more agilely. The knuckles of his hands were white in the grip despite the tan skin as it made Batman wondered if something was seriously wrong here for this wasn't normal behavior what was wrong with him? Had he finally lost it.

"You ever seeing the light of good is never a possibility" Batman coolly replied finally. His steal brown gaze pierced the Joker now as if trying to see something there that was missing for where was the fight in this it was not normal in any way he became warier. "On,… account of your new repulsiveness……about thoughts of my death well…..that is the biggest, lie I've ever heard for my death would be more beneficial to you then anyone else, aside from the situation….now." his voice grew deeper as his thoughts drifted away.

The only replay he had after this was yet more picking up laughter as it became louder and fevered as the Joker in a swing of his green hair swung his head back up to suddenly blackly glare meaningfully up at the wrath.

"Why……why…..why……would I kill you Batman?" the Joker cried out hysterically. His whole body shook in his full fit of hysterics as he placing both his hands over his heart, was suddenly serious. "For all this hostility, of yours its crushing me too splinters Batts, as my heart is bleeding,…for. you. Complete. Me. like. No. other. Has" he giggled out fervently in his proclamation licking those lips further at Batman who curled up his own in disgust yet he still stared to lost to turn away.

It was of course not the first time Batman had heard this kind of stuff come out of that monsters mouth. For he recalled with perfect accurate memory the last he had. It had been at the now rebuilding police station, with the police and Gordon, as they watch him beat the answers out of the Joker to find his kidnapped friends.

A pain filtered into Batman's chest at the memory and took hold of his heart squeezing it as the memory of what it lead to and what he had lost was still painful and fresh. And it from that moment on that Batman recalled his mission here and glowered now hatefully at the man who had ruined his life.

"I'm please to say I don't feel the same way" Batman acidly replied back sharp and clear. He took a step forward into the room. "For freaks like you…..and people like me, who do good, and help the world out of its darkness surly do not complete each other one bit as that would be an crime, itself" his voice was deadly.

"Say, what you want…..think what you may……but it changes nothing" the Joker said smoothly back. His voice like the wraths taking on light of darkness and deepening as his eyes bore holes through Batman as he turned his head to the side to peer out of the corner of his eye at the dark Knight in waiting. "For like I said in our last memorable prison cell, encounter….freaks are freaks, and freaks need to stick together for its just how things go." he closed his eyes inhaling.

"Go on" Batman urged his eyes slits interested in the result.

"For you see men like us that's the only way too survive" the Joker continued turning his head back towards the wrath to pop his eyes back open as they were truly now mental with their burning corrupted fire. "To multiply to create massive, wonderful chaos, for expansion is always a beautiful thing….isn't it" he bursted forth laughing his head off.

"Criminals band together, and criminals end up, brought together in justice" Batman stated quickly back at this. His mouth hard in a straight line sickened at what he was listening to. "For the good are capable of banding together too….to do good." He added.

The Joker suddenly at this jumped to his feet and though it was a surprise Batman stood still were he stood and didn't make a move as the clown began to pace in front of him even more recklessly.

In his dark suite Batman blending into the shadows of the room like a towering tower he felt no fear what so ever from this man now before him in orange who was smaller, and shorter in build. Yet he was a deadly capable time bomb of destruction all the same and not someone to be at any rate underestimated that he so suddenly wary that the clown was so edgy.

The Joker stopping suddenly in his pacing and muttering a few short feet or so away from the wrath seemed genuinely deep in thought as his white brow puckered into a gruesome frown. With his chains dragging across the floor behind him he stopped once again brought up a finger and pointed it now almost accusingly at Batman.

"No, no…..you and me…..I and you are much more alike Batty-square-pants then you even realize" the Joker suddenly set off his face now set dark in shadow an thought as he wavered his hand. "For don't you even try to deny it, for I know I certainly aren't, for the way I see it you and me are two peas in a pod, see like yin and yang….Chinese food…..one saintly continuing to be good and the other rottenly bad,…...but still the same at root…..reflections, if you will of our opposite sides of the mirror." he finished this speech to turn his back on the wrath.

Batman thought about this for a few minutes trying too absorb everything the nutty man was saying. It was with a twisted sense of logic that he finally cleared his throat to speak once again.

"Your, wrong I'm not a killer of innocents like you" Batman said in a hard voice full of feeling. His suspicious eyes now bore deadly holes into the killers turned back. "But you are right…..one on thing though for you and me are alike….but we will always be opposites reflected for you can guarantee that, for there is no good left in you worth saving as I can see that for its far to late, but the bad in me is still worth redemption as I can never afford to let someone or something like you influence me top ever harm the innocents in injustice like you did with Dent twisting at his mind, for I will never let it happened as long as I live for I'm the protector not the devil…incarnated." He slowly finished.

"Ah, darn but look on the bright side what kind of hero are you anyways" the Clown chucked. Waving his hand back at Batman dismissively a he continued to pace flashing a sudden mischievous smile back at Batman his dark eyes two pools of pure evil an cunning as he turned quickly away raising his arms in the air. "I mean….look at what you've become, all in the name of justice, for you are now a man on the run just like any other outlaw in this wasted city as your just like everyone else….a filthy, criminal, a murder, for its ironic don't you think? That after everything and the big come bang!! In the end you are nothing more then what you appear to be, a freak….. like me" his voice was low and sinister.

Batman's jaw clenched tight at this as his hands at his sides balled into tight fits of rising anger for he knew the Joker was intentionally pulling his chain to get a reaction out of him. But he was proud to say he had to do much better then that to make him break for he had heard all of this before as it was nothing new.

"For in reality trying to be the one always there doing the good didn't really work out for you did it?" The Joker continued. He bit casually at his nails now interestedly as Batman eyed his still turned back measurably. "Lets see shall we you've tried your best I'll give you that much to wipe this city clean of all bad,…but it never seems to be enough does it? For just think of all those poor poor inconstant people that had to die in the beginning just to hide, you away….and especially that beautiful, feisty, little darling that I blew up along with half of Dent to get to you for what a darn pity, and…..waste" His chuckle was ear splitting.

It was from there on that it happened so suddenly it took both by surprise as in a sudden blur of black shadow Batman was now across the room with the Joker now pinned up against the wall.

Batman's teeth gritted together in a hard grimace of raw anger as he grasped the lunatic's shoulders tightly holding him up roughly in place against the patted wall, he suddenly wished was a brick wall instead. For this was it and the Joker knew he had done the job splendidly for he had just pushed the right buttons.

"Now here I've got myself the right Batman" the Joker suddenly purred in Batman's face. His breath was hot and foul on the dark Knights skin as his chained hands came up to grip that of Batman's wrists licking his lips as he chuckled some more. "For, all this pent up amazing anger of yours….yes. yes. yes….that's what I've been missing!" he cried as the grip on him tightened as Batman growled low and rose the freak higher against the wall.

It was then that Batman not sure if he was willing to let go or not quite yet as the anger still boiled red hot under the surface began too loosen his hold his muscles, loosening up. His heart at the same time was breaking all over again as his memories of Rachel flooded him painful as it all was a stabbing pain in his heart all over again.

Could have been if she had lived and not died all because of him and his mistake that the two of them now at this moment could be truly finally happy together? And in love most of all. For her death was forever going to be on his hands above all else and what had happened to Harvey too for it was inexcusable.

It was however in this precise moment that when lost deep in though within him own self batman suddenly froze. For in a flash so quick that he hardly knew what was happening horror ran through him as the Joker's lips suddenly came in contact with his in cobra strike kiss.

Stunned immobile for what seemed the longest second that those inferior lips were working on his in a loud growl deep in his throat loosing his hold on the clown's shoulders Batman, brought his fist back.

And with a cry of fury pulling himself roughly away when that very fist like a bullet from a gun came out an punched the Joker brutally hard in the jaw were a crunching sound, was not missed. This hit however much to the crusaders dislike did not send the other man falling to the floor as his head merely snap-whipped to the side as blood droplets fell to the floor.

"You foul monster!" Batman raged spiting onto the floor in disgust. He then grabbing hold tightly then of the Joker's neck squeezed it hard as the other man became to just laugh himself silly, as blood blending in with his red smeared lips dripped down his chin and teeth just innocently as he started back. "How dare you I should kill you for that!." he snarled in the psychopaths face their faces inches apart.

"Ohh…..I'd love to see that!" the Joker teased back. Even though it seemed impossible as the force around his neck was chocking the life out of him. "F-for lets face the facts bat-boy……up till now you haven't b-been able to back up, those words….f-for…..for lets admit it you c-can't do it softy bones, you don't have the required balls…..too kill." he growled fearlessly back spitting blood in the wraths face.

"You're wrong" Batman hissed venomously back in a low deadly voice. And hooking his fists low he aimed a punch in the Joker's stomach sending the other man howling to his knees in a sputtering grown. "I can't be manipulated, to do the wrong but I can slip…….for even if its wrong death to some people, who are evil, are always an exception for they don't have a life for they are only….corrupt!" he snapped as he bought his elbow this time down hard into the back of the clown knocking him down further with a kick.

Batman's breathing was heavy and uneven as he fought to get control of himself. For ironic was it that the last time his power of mind and will had been broken in similar situation just as this. For the beating the Joker was now receiving was exactly what the other man deserved and in some way Batman not quit put a finger on it a hinge told him the, crackcaze was enjoying it.

"Y-you're all alone now aren't….you!" the Joker continued on laughing. Though more forced he clumsily began to crawl too his knees holding his stomach. "For that girl……you so seemed too care about that is now blown too smithereens, along with half her squeeze you have nothing else left, do you? for its almost sad really to know she loved that two-faced, fire burned, scabby freak more then you…….as she stabbed you in the back for…. him" he coughed out.

Batman suddenly in a cold rage at these words picking the Joker up by his shirt from the floor sprang slammed him into the door of the cell were his head cracked denting it violently. A blood smear was hard not to see on the steel now as it shined in the white light of the room but batman did not care as it was the first of many injures, to come.

"Shut your mouth you know nothing!" Batman raged in a thunderous roar.

And not to his surprise not even seeming to notice his own injuries the Joker just continued to laugh but this time around more breathlessly as he griped the iron hands tightly that were around his neck strangling him. Batman looked to the pathetic low grow test monster before him now in such anger he was seeing red.

For he want nothing more in this instant then to kill the murderer once and for all to wash his hands clean of him forever to finally end the twist dark game, the Joker had created for them. But somehow even through all that was what he wanted he just couldn't will himself to do it for he was not a killer even of murderers.

He would leave that up to the laws of justice. And like before it infuriated to no end to know the trickster seemed to know him so well as to push him over the edge ready to snap bending his will to his own.

Suddenly though unable to deny the strong overwhelming mixed feelings coursing through him making his heart beat even more painful hard in his chest Batman found himself acting out rashly. For since coming here tonight every single word the Joker had said was coming together as it in a fleeting way began to mean something more then he ever realized possible.

For if he where to admit to himself he was a freak like the Joker said from the gecko. But he was a someone who did not kill savagely killing the innocents just for fun, and a other thing stronger was the fact that he was alone. He had been alone from the start and now with Rachel's death and her love gone there a black ripping whole of emptiness in his chest and life.

And it was this icy cruel emptiness that he felt and the need to feel whole and alive again that Batman acted out in away he never dreamed about for it was totally irrational.

But all he knew or cared about now. Was that even before he could come up with a reasonable clear thought too stop himself leaning forward his lips crashed down onto those of the Jokers in a furious kiss.

The Joker's leaner body froze at once to this sudden surprising exchange as it had at first to Batman before as his laughter died in his throat as Batman's lips devoured his hungrily in urgency.

But he soon slowly relaxed even though those hands around his throat tighten. And before long Batman felt the tugging at his suit as the maniac's fingers dug themselves in his opposite's arms holding him tightly back. Raising one hand too release his targets throat finally Batman entwining his fingers into that messy dirty green hair pulled at it along with its head so he could breathe.

Both men by this point were breathing in and out gaspingly for a moment just staring at each other in mute silent. Batman's jaw was suddenly rigid and clenched tight while a victory arrogant smile was staring to cross the Joker's scared red lips once again.

And before the dark Knight had time to react this time it was the Jokers turn to lash out. He shot forward capturing Batman's lips once again in a kiss his lips molding around those of the dark shadows. In was in the heart of the moment on both their parts even if in a painful way Batman knew this was a ghastly mistake changed his resolve, too pull away.

For with a gasp of surprise with chills of ice and fire tingling down his spine the warm sleek tongue of his arch enemy slipped into his mouth pulling all thoughts of doubt down the drain. He chocked back for a brief second the feeling of it sickening him more then anything as it went about its business explored his mouth with greedy sick passion.

His fingers having dug themselves deep into the clown prince's upper arms was enough to draw blood but it slowly began to loosen as he found himself relaxing and enjoying it too. The urge to pull away and destroy the psycho clown now was not as bloodthirsty as before by any level but it was still there under the thicker layer of need.

His own tongue though not quite as wild and untamed like that of his enemies did slowly flicker out on its own. It licked those hideous yet too irresistible red lip as their tongues clashed in blissful war of dominance. Batman had to say he had never experienced something like this before though he was scared of it he'd admit he was in an odd sort of sense fiercely pleased with himself.

The Jokers hands and fingers were soon having let go of Batman's arms clawing at his neck and face as they rising up and found themselves on either side of the masked Knights face as the kisses slowed. One of the prankster's knees pressing up against the wall kneed the cap hero in the groin not to hurt but making him groan out as their bodies pulsed flushed together.

Batman though finding himself lost in the shower of kisses the Joker continued to plant on him over and over again was not lost to the sudden fact the chain of the manacles of the prisoner were suddenly wound around his neck.

"Let's see that pretty face" the Joker gasped pulling back at last from batman's swollen yet desirable lips. His hands reaching round Batman's neck taped his fingers at the edge of his mask. "For I'm sure the face behind the mask is something to behold….for lets see who the big mighty unstoppable Batman is now" his fingers touching Batman's lips reaching under the thin material began to pull the identity mask of the hero off with an wicked widening smile as Batman's lips parted.

"Not tonight Joker" Batman said smoothly. And with speed and strength to bare grabbing the Joker by his shirt front he spun them around and then flung the madman across the room.

Batman then not watching as the clown landed hard on the floor bowing his head looked down too his feet for the longest moment in deep thought. Raising a steady but slightly shaking hand to his lips his touched them expecting them to burn like fire and decay off or even bleed but they did nothing but tingle.

Laugher was hear yet again as it was that which brought Batman out of his reserve as he quickly in a rush that couldn't be explained smashed the prince of tricks into a near by wall with a kick. He skittered across the floor his back slamming into the wall which was patted but not without a loud crash knocking the wind out of him.

Batman found himself breath heavily once more after this show. He swallowed hard as he slowly with his cape flowing behind him made his way towards the Joker as the Looney scrambled on the floor. Blood droplets were like rain on the white floor as a stream of blood now ran out of the right corner of the white masked man's mouth as he just kept smiling as he tryied to catch his breath.

"Come on hit me some more it what you do best!" the Joker snarled out spit flying. Batman then with a hiss picking him back up shoved him back roughly against the wall pining his hands above his head. "For ever punch…y-you swing….just adds and adds to the friction….t-that is meant to be as its quite lovely…this violent foreplay of ours" he laughed out at this more at Batman's twisted expression.

It was quiet for a long second after this the only sound was both of their panting breathing as they glowered at each other as Batman watched his enemy turned now something else lick the blood from his lips.

"Why not stay and hold up to my previous offer... Batss?" the Joker finally said despite the position he was now in flashing his yellow teeth up at Batman with pure returned glee his dark eyes glittering once more. "For I mean why not just stay here with me? for a while as I'm sure we could become the best of pals, or maybe…… even something more now…….. if you'd like for that would be something explosively dangerous and exiting too stay the least,…..for I'm always game for the extreme sport if there's a price to be had" he cut off and leaning slowly in at first licking them he nibbled at Batman's lips.

"You're a sick twisted man" Batman whispered not pulling away.

"Shh….yes but you love it anyways don't you" the Joker laughed heartily now in his crazed high pitch laughter which sank dread into the hearts of many as he began kissing Batman aggressively once more. "For by the end of this visit…we're going to put a smile on that face of ours if I' it's the last thing I do" he hissed evilly.

And sensing something of an attack was about to happen yet again. With one last powerful crushing kiss to the murderer's poisonous lips Batman quick in thinking shoved the freaks face away. And then a second later he let go of him completely as the Joker surprised by it dropped to the floor gasping, for air.

Batman for there on took hesitant steps backwards as he refilled his lungs with cool needed air as he didn't look up again to meet the Jokers gaze which he felt burning holds into him.

"Is that it…is that all I get to night…. out of this most unexpected yet very naught visit of yours Batman" The Joker asked sighting against the wall a moment later closing his eyes still gasping. "For I must say I'm a wee bit….recklessly disappointed for I just barely got to the best part of tasting that sweet intoxicating justice of yours, as it seems just a waste, for it hardly seems fair or... enough" he clicked his tongue nosily as he shook back and forth.

Batman recovering himself still eyed the Joker out of the corners of his eyes only too flinch slightly to see that his arch rival's eyes were now back open and were smoldering in lust back his way as a lump formed in the, dark Knights throat.

"Come on" the Joker persisted whinly. Reaching up a hand he bided Batman back over to him with his fingers as a sly look came into his eyes along with his twisted grin licking his teeth. "You know you want it as much as I do for we…..can make are own spark and maybe even light up this dark city full of sunshine and rainbows, once again…. aye" he chuckled giddily smacking his lips loudly. "For what is a little fun too you anyways mmm? I mean I do not even think you know the meaning of it, for you're always so tense….so deliciously serious" he nodded his head rolling his eyes to the ceiling with a happy smile on his delish lips.

"You are insane truly" Batman said gathering himself as he turned away sharply.

"Aren't you too though?" the Joker mocked back stretching out his legs and arms with a grunt straightening his back with a crack of his neck against the wall. "For as far as I see it you're a outlaw now just like me and a killer just as I said.…..oops, if it really wasn't for Dent that is as it is so unfair your paying all of his dirty crimes, but who is paying attention?….for it don't matter you and me now are one and the same now in and out….as the world is just jolly-good" he let out a deep fulfilling sigh.

"This discussion is over" Batman said darkl headed towards the door.

"Wait….wait come on pull that bat cape out of your ass and just listen to me alright I'm not through" the Joker said quickly. He held up his hands as Batman's body froze despite himself. "For can't we talk now civilly like proper gentleman,….or what ever the hell we are now besides enemies number one and two….for there is things here which need to be talked about and more then you'll like to admit" he preached.

Remaining silent as always Batman straightening his back slowly at these words and turned back around too glower at the face painting villain he just couldn't for the life of him get his mind off of.

"Ah…see there's that long awaited smile" the Joker broke out laughing fitly. He pointed a hand at Batman whose lips pulled into a firm line to stop himself from cussing every bad word he knew at the crazy he both wanted to kill and rip to shreds and yet want to make love to senseless here and now. "For I told you by the end of this little visit fest, you Batman would have a smile on that chiseled face of yours and here my god here it is….though I most admit it took quite a big effort on my expense to bring it….out" he curly added sane as a hatter.

Batman didn't need to know what he was talking about for there was no possible he was actually smiling if it weren't for the red lipstick print on his face from all those bittersweet heated kisses he had experienced first hand.

"I think I'm feeling something here though for sure" the Joker finally announced becoming thoughtful as he crossed his arms. "I mean I was at first questionable about it, but now that I've had this relaxing good old time down here in crazy town….I've had time to think it out more clearly for I get it now for were like to magnets you see Batss…you try to keep us apart by locking me away here yet you can't seem to stay away for its all about the mad attraction you see for you can't…. fight" he said eerily his voice gloom.

"I can try" Batman promise acidly back momentarily.

"No, you can't for what would your life be like without me?" the Joker giggled pressing his lips together.

"Simpler!" Batman spat furiously.

"Yes yes…..but no less fun" the Joker began. "For me I'm unique you see, I'm special to the food chain, around here as you of all people by now should damn well know it" his eyes darken as his voice grew dangerous once more as he glared Batman back. "And for that reason alone you can't ever get rid of me, for it's me you need the Batman…..like I need you…. for we are together, the thing which makes this city tick what makes it come….alive" he breathed harshly through his teeth leaning forward for emphasize.

The two deadly enemies dared to challenge each other after this in a staring battle of wills as the Joker chanted under his break over and over again the words to make Batman cave in, and give into too him.

But it was not something so easily done. As Batman now knew more then ever what the effect the Joker had on him was as it was not healthy at all or moral as it was like an addicting drug. For he could beat the clown up senseless to a bloody pulp and shout curses at him and threaten his life over and over again without avail.

But it did not in the end change the way he now felt. For there was a deep dark attraction there he now saw not as a blind man but a someone with wide open clear eyes. And it was a dangerous lust and longing that he felt he could never give into as it was something the killer wanted also and craved more then anything else to have him under his power.

And so it was up to him never to give in to have his will shattered and bent to this madman's will for if he did there was no turning back no escaping his clutches.

"You're wrong" Batman said turning away for good one last time as slammed the door open.

"Can't hide from this forever!" the Joker called out after him steadily. His laughter slowed as Batman hesitated at the doorway to slightly turn his head. "For something this powerful is not something easily forgotten, as you'll be back soon enough wanting more craving it, like me for that's how the dice roll my good batty friend" the institute inmate wiggled his bruised jaw spitting blood. "For there's nothing you can change about it now for its destiny for you and me are going to keep on doing this little dance, of cat and mouse, till the very end of dawn I just know it as it will be pure…..sweetness" he closed his eyes dreaming it with pleasure.

Batman's jaw worked as he could just imagine what the Joker was thinking about in his ugly mind and yet wondered if his thoughts were any different then his own and that knowledge sent a shuttered through out his whole body.

For in reality every cell in batman's body yearn to rush the craze clown once again this fatless night and kiss him more passionately then he has ever kissed anyone before in his whole life. But no. He was resisting had to resist like he said for the better good and for the city and for his sake and the life he knew.

So biting his tongue with the sour irony taste of the Joker's blood still there clenching his fists tightly to his side Batman prepared to face the murderer Looney one last time.

"Don't cont on it" Batman said coolly. Spinning around then with a whoosh of his long cap like lighting he threw one of his sharp bat blades at the Joker as it whisked past his face in a blur etching itself into he wall next to the white face leaving in its wake an oozing cut on the clowns left cheek. "For in the dawn…one of us will finally fall and surrender to the other ending this chase and it will not be….me" and with that said without a backwards glance like the wrath he was melted back into the shadows disappearing.

The Joker's smile at this goodbye only seemed to widen more as his dark eyes shined brightly as his laughter fill the enter room leaking even into the gloom of the entire sanctum.

For tonight despite everything the Joker had kept his words. Had made the one and only Batman the dark Knight of the city himself actually smiled secretly. As he could just not wait for the promise of tomorrow and another adventure of chaos to begin as he would once and for all beat and catch the Batman and make him beg for mercy just like it should be now and forever as it was all part of the….plan.

**I hope you liked the story. I m kinda knew to writing slash, so I hope it wasn't too dreadful like the characters properly were as I tried my best to keep them in character but heck no ones perfect. And my apologies to if there are major errors for again I'm not perfect and I will try to get better for it's been a few months since I last wrote FF.**

**Review Please!!**

**More coming soon.**


	2. Grey

Bruce Wayne woke up with a sudden start. Covered in a thin sticky sheen of sweat blinking his eyes rapidly to try and dislodge the nightmare he seemed to still be trapped in he swallowed hard. Turning his head to the side his eyes then straying too the alarm clock which read 8:30 a.m as it was morning already.

With a steadying hand shacking his head of messy brown hair he shuffled a yawn as he rubbed at his face tying to clean himself of that dream he just couldn't for the life of him seem to get away from. For it was the same dream every night. A nightmare, in a real sense too him he had been experiencing since his visit to that damned cell in Arakham institute two weeks ago.

For in so many ways it was driving him crazy. He couldn't figure out or get that fateful night out of his head hard as he tried like it was forever burned there in his mind to never disappear. For each night before he went to bed in his penthouse for a good night's rest which was just what he needed, he was plagued by images of scared white clown faces and smiling daring red lips.

He was in hell it was as simple as that. For that visit with the Joker in his cell had been one of the biggest mistakes of his life and though Bruce wanted to forever believe that lie he couldn't. For in ways to he couldn't, for how could he forget that night when it replayed over an over an over again before his waking eyes of how it could have been if he had, not left.

For yes that was what his dreamish-nightmares were about for they were full of lust and passion all of which he had felt in that patted cell with that psychopath killer. For the question of what if? Was always on his mind, of how or what could have happened if he had not turned away for it was eating at him alive tormently as he would admit it to himself he was a bit obsessed over it.

For could he have turned around and meet the clown face to face and forgotten about his whole life's mission ,of justice, and good just like that with the click of fingers? No. But was it really the truth for if it was he was going straight to the fiery pits of Hades for it for what was wrong with him! For he shouldn't be feeling like this!!

Especially for a mass murderer who just to be another man who clearly just wanted to get under his skin and much more just to prove he could for it was all a bloody mistake what was he thinking. Yes what indeed.

He had to think about more importing things now such as the fact that in the pit of his stomach his six sense which was well served was telling him something awful was going too happened today. For he could just feel it like an ominous storm was approaching as the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood up on end live-wired like there was an electrical charge in the room.

And it seemed that storm wasn't coming nearly fast enough. For in a matter of seconds Bruce Wayne was suddenly blinded by the light of dawn as his blinds were all but snapped open as he fell backwards in bed totally stunned.

"Why good morning there Master Bruce, have a good nights rest?" Called cheerfully out a familiar voice.

Sighting loudly throwing an arm over his eyes Bruce chuckled to himself. For leave it up to his fateful old friend and father in more ways or not too always be there to get him up rising, and shining, in the morning bright and new. For how he was feeling now in bed the sleep deprived world renowned billionaire only wished he could sleep himself to death, in his many troubles.

"Alfred" Bruce began in a low sleepy laughter. "Isn't it a bit early?"

"Why, no Mr. Wayne it quit late for breakfast actually" affirmed his Butler.

And before he knew it Bruce's covers were suddenly being ripped off him as something was being slid across his open lap as he blinking his eyes dazedly for a few seconds then saw a steaming tray of hot food now before him.

"Ah, Alfred what would I do without you" Bruce sarcastically chirped hulling himself reluctantly up to sit in bed.

"I can't imagine myself" the old Butler remarked with a smile helping to fluff up some pillows. He threw a napkin over his arm bowing his head as he poured some coffee. "But I would guess you would be bloody well lost if it weren't for dear little old me and Mr. Fox for thank heavens for him he did not leave but choose to stay to look after you for look at the mess you're already, making." He pointed down.

Bruce followed his gaze to see with a rare childish pout he had dripped a large globe of grape jam on his bare chest but he just shrugged it off as Alfred soon wiped up with a smile and left be departing quietly.

Taking a sip of sweet orange-juice to swallow down the toast and eggs Bruce reaching over to his nightstand snatching his TV remote turned his plasma flat-screen on too check the latest news. He chewed slowly, at his food taking a sip to of his coffee which Alfred expertly knowing his favorite had made for him as he sighted contently as its warmth ran down his throat smoothly.

He turned up the volume not paying much attention as his ears always had the acute knowing when too perk up when it was on something urgent and breaking as all was just on now weather and chit chat. And while he was enjoying his early breakfast a habit he was less and less accustomed to for his reckless, sleepless nights, and late awakenings something seemed to suddenly on the news catch his emending attention.

For the cup of hot coffee in his grasp suddenly with a chocked cry from him dropped out of his hand as he sputtered chokingly whipping his head back towards the tv in with a look which could only be described as utter horror. For there on the tv screen. An anchor woman was in the middle of breaking her new story and the words she spoke next had the known playboy's, heart stopped beating.

"_Police,…. have not yet estimated how many imamates, from the institute have escaped but it is said too be high and close to half of the large populace." The redhead anchor, informed in a low wary voice as she read from a sheet of white paper in front of he with unsteady quivering hands. "And as many have guessed, Gathom's cities, most newest just recently cached famous murderer as I'm sure you all well remember, the clown killer named the Joker, Seems too have been the single most master mind of the horrifying new mass escape, of breaking news, for god help us all, where are our cities hero's now when we need them most in this time of…..need?" she finished off her lines, her eyes shining with what appeared to be tears as the story continued to be shockingly aired._

Alfred in this second after hearing this news waltzing back into the room cared a flashy suit on a hanger as he held it out high and proud not seeming too have really cached, it yet. For more pictures now as he spoke unaware of the escaped Arkham institute's for the criminal insane runaway prisoners continued to flash across the tv as the clowns face finally showed up making Bruce, flinch.

"So what about this today do you think, aye?" The Butler busted holding the designer suit up to himself to show.

And looking up finally to see his Master's opinion Alfred was suddenly frozen solid where he stood at the look of absolute terror that now adored his young foster sons face.

"Why Bruce what is it?!" Alfred asked dropping the suit to rush too his side.

Bruce however remained still and unmoving. He continued too stare wide eyed at the tv screen his warm brown eyes frantic as Alfred finally turned his head to listen too. The spilled coffee, and half eaten breakfast was then in a matter of seconds after all this was finished in a rush was pushed a side as Bruce all but flu out of his bed to get dressed cursing loudly, as he did.

"God, bless our souls the monsters are unleashed" was all Alfred was able to whisper.

-0-0-0-

The sky was just beginning too turn grayish-pink in the dusk of approaching night as a dark shadow rose suddenly on top of a high peaked building that overlooked all of Gathom city. With his cap billowing in the soft turned chilled wind Batman's eyes came and narrowed as he kept watch in secret over his city.

For it was at this time most important of all that he had to keep cautious to keep of alert of what was happening all around him for if he were to slip it would mean high deadly consequences, he could not afford. For ever sense he had heard and seen that heart stopping news report early this morning his brain had been it in a constant scrabble to figure it all out.

For disaster was here knocking back on his door. For what had happened at the asylum, that explosion, that resulted in deaths and the escape of hundreds of craze inmates was technically all his fault. For though he had no hand in it. He might as well have seeing it coming as all picked up evidence pointed to the clown prince of the city being the brains of this newest big runway scheme.

Clenching his fists at that thought Batman bowing his head closed his eyes and letting out a long wary breather he tried to relax himself and his wildly beating heart in his chest. For the mere thought that this was all rightly his fault that if he hadn't tempted that twisted sick man back there so in that prison that this wouldn't be happening now as it burned at him soul and all.

For this would never have happened to begin with if he was now so lustfully foolish. Or would have that happened anyway? He truly did know but that did affect the way he felt truly stick inside with, himself.

For it seemed highly impossible with or without him being some what at fault that the clown would have staid locked away in his cell for very long for one way or another for he far was to cleaver for that.

And so on it was fitting that he was the smarts of this newest villainous mass escape of Gathams ugliest criminals many of which were just a hairs length away from madness, and some on the very edge, of true insanity. For they were all dangerous without question and had to be put back to justice were ever they were now for their brush of freedom Batman knew was going to come to a close very soon.

It was his job. Even now when the city no longer saw it that way too keep the city clean of these kinds of scum and most people like the Joker who knew how to play his cards well to his free will still need his help. For creatures like the clown who loved manipulating an cheating people out of there own lives and robbing it to use them later at their own personal expense were, truly evil.

For that same pattern as before would start all over again with the Joker. He was sure of it now that he was free with all the rest of his criminal in arms family. For he would gather up all the people off the streets and the lowest pits fundable to grow himself a small army of nuts just like him who were all dangerous and backstabbing threads.

For Batman would not repeat not allow what happened to Dent and Rachael and so many other people like them happen all over again and by the same very same slayer-of-innocents which their lives.

For screw how he felt for it did not matter. This time for sure he was going to beat the Joker at his own games match his every step to block him from doing the unthinkable all over again to create world chaos and nightmares. To protect the people, that was his job as he solely vowed he would this time beat the killer at his game as this time around there would be no hiding and no playing cat and mouse.

He was going to meet this head on with or without the help of others to keep them safe. Gordon now the main commissioner of the police force had his hands still tied behind his back trying to keep Batman, while at the same time hunting him safe. So it only seemed fair that Batman try his best this time to keep those people important to him who had almost lost there lives before out of the way.

Justice was going to be served in this city one way or the other. As a bunch of low thugs and mad dogs weren't going to corrupt all over again while it still recovered as Batman was going to make sure of that. The sound catcher mobile radio at his hip muffled off with frantic cries of both news and the police station suddenly as Batman swiftly picking it up held to his ear listening carefully.

There seemed to be a gun showdown going off somewhere near the docks as the police were being outnumbered by a gang of escapees trying to flee on a stolen boat. Narrowing his eyes the wrath once again thanking his luck to perhaps beat off some steam of frustration and anger he was feeling did not think twice before with run like the bat he resembled took off jumping into the night starving for some rule.

-0-0-0-

As darkness now swept the city of Gathom the air of the docks salty and sea swept was silent but for the sudden continuing fire of guns and the cries of the dying and wining players. Three police cars on the edge blocking the main exit and entrance. Were empty as the eight police men who at this point reduced now to only three the other five been shot and killed were betting their luck to survive.

As they hid behind there cars who were nearly totaled with holes and broken glass. They clutched their guns steadily in there hands the crow calls and cries of their opposites going off wildly into the night. For the police men were outnumbered to three to half a dozen who were a mix of the newly escaped and of the streets as some wore clowns masks and others just held cigarettes in their mouths.

"Come on out here cops we won't bite!" called out one of the clowns as he held up his large shot-gun to the air shooting off a loud shell as he pointed it back at the front police cruiser. "Will give you ten seconds too put your guns down, and come, out for this town is ours again now anyways no point hiding!" he laughed out with the rest of his men behind him.

One of the copes who was the only one this night to not be wounded but left alive shakily being new too this job wiped at his sweating brow nervously licking his lips as his breathing cached as he prepared himself to do what they said. For turning to his right out of the corners of his eyes he saw with nausea the bodies of his fellow killed police men as their blood had splattered him as it soak into the dirt of the port.

The two other remainder cops older then he who were hurt one in the shoulder and one in the leg badly eyed him critically helpless as he tried to make the right dictions, for he knew either way they were done for. For how could the police go up against these men now that they were all free when still so many cops were gone killed by the Joker for it wasn't fair for they were dead men now just, waiting.

So making shortly the only decision he could instead of just sitting here putting his hands behind his head to possibility save the others if not himself the young policeman raising to his feet out of hiding faced the gang of clown bandits.

"Now was that so hard?" the lead clown laugh scratchily.

And pulling down his finger on the shot-gun trigger he went to blow the cops head off as the chicken closed his eyes quickly flinching but to the thief's awe and surprise nothing happened. For in a flash to quick for him to counter his gun was ripped from his hands and the butt end slammed into his face breaking both his nose and his mask too splitters as he fell backs in a cry, of utter pain.

It was from there one all the rest of the bandits and escaped institute members spying the black suit and pointed ears with the wild cap blowing behind its owner jumping back in shouts of both fear and excitement set off their gun in fire. The shadow then running too disappear was gone for a few breathless seconds as the guns briefly haled before it took its other prey rapidly from behind.

Batman quickly grabbing the throat of one thug bending him over elbowed him hard in the spine knocking him down as another running at him with a dagger was quickly soon also brought down easily with high swing kick to the head. For in a mater of minutes with only brut strength to aid him with the punches and kicks he'd learn in the past arts the protector had easily taken down all his targets without a sweat.

Crunching down his boot then on the hand of a clown whose hand was beginning to twitch towards his fallen gun in a low growl Batman not in the best of moods tonight ripped the scum off the ground and held him to his face.

"You, where is the Clown!?" Batman demanded shaking him roughly narrowing his eyes.

"Clown what…… c-cclown?" The man stuttered back with a soft laughter.

With a frustrated sight pulling back his fist Batman was about to get his answers out of the thug if he wanted to play or not but quite suddenly before he could a gun shot was sent off as Batman in a sharp gasp of pain dropped the criminal to the ground. The scum staggered for a still moment and then scattered away franticly chuckling as Batman springing a hand to his left shoulder even in the dark saw blood.

"Turn, around slowly y-you're under arrest…. K-killer!" called out a nervous voice from behind.

And slowly doing as he commanded Batman's dark brown gaze meet that of the young scared silly police officer behind him who held his gun now more shakily in both his hands as he pointed it at Batman's chest. Closing his eyes and letting out a breath the hero suddenly cured at his good luck strike as it seemed to have now run out.

"Hands up now Batman!" The cope cried shrilly and despite how uneasy he was he took a hesitant step forward.

"I, just saved yours and your fellow cops lives" Batman reassured softly.

The cop began to say something back to this but stopped himself as he only swallowed harder stepping closer his blond hair blowing in the cool breeze as the wrath's cap twirled in gusts.

"But the gun down boy I'm not your… enemy" Batman said evenly the police man whose blue eyes were wide as his lip trembled taking one more step forward didn't seem to hear him at all. "You need to trust me…..please" he added raising his hands.

"I-I don't think so y-you're coming with me no tricks" the boy chocked rising his gun higher.

Sighing out loud at not really wanting to do this seeing the kid was already scared stiff as his brush with death Batman preparing himself to run and rush the cop from doing something stupid suddenly in light of that plan was stopped short. For when looking there straight into the kids eyes Batman saw in a matter of seconds something terrifying reflected back in them as it him acting out quick.

For in a spring jump Batman grabbing the young cop in rush of cap to protect him a missile went swooshing off above and passed their heads as an explosion soon went as the three parked police cars were suddenly bursting into flying red flames. Landing on the dirt with deby falling all around them with a slight out of breath Batman looking down saw with relief the young cop was okay but knocked faint.

Licking his lips while shielding his eyes from the bright fire just to be sure pressing his fingers to the boy's throat seeing he was going too be fine gently laying him down got up slowly to his feet. The two other police men were dead now but there was nothing he could have done to stop the missile and save them but at least one was still alive now he only needed to know who, had done this?

And it seemed it wouldn't take him long to find out. As he frowning brief at his wounded shoulder which felt like more of a graze more that an actual shot started to hear the beginnings of a sound go off in the distance behind him. For it was a sound which had him suddenly stiffen in frozen alert as his body tense for the approaching hell-storm.

For there was no mistaking that sole singular noise as it was a sound he had been hearing now often more often then he wanted too for peace of mind in his dreams of nightmarish bliss.

For with the sounds of shuffled footsteps behind him to tip him off in a spin of black Batman soon found himself surrounded by yet again more thugs and thieves in clown masks as they sure as heck weren't the same guys as before. For his prey of the night lay all face down in the dirt now disarmed and out for the count while these new guys had fresh guns now pointed at him from each direction.

"Well look what we have here boys!" shouted out a voice from the darkness. The faint yet there noise that Batman had began too hear was now getting closer and closer until he could clearly hear the distinctive chuckling as he narrowed his eyes. "For I've think we've just caught ourselves a rodent in the act of doing what he does best, crippling us, and saving the annoyingly naïve innocent of this most beautiful of city's we now like no call good old sweet….home!" the voice grew louder and chilling.

Batman fists balled up into tight first at these words as he remained cool as the mug of different clown faces around him sniggered and joked in agreement their guns swinging around merrily in their excitement. It was there then a moment or so later that the outline of the figure out of the darkness began to be visible as it headed out from the direction of the high-jacked boat.

From there on out it grew into view no longer in so much night. For in a shock of deep purple and green rat nested hair the one and only true master of this group escape act from looney-toonvile finally showed himself. Batman in the dead centre of this loose circle of men did not make a sound as he just wearily watched the man of his worst dreams come true come closer into view.

"What don't I get a big hug?" The Joker called happily opening his arms wide. He stopped just short outside his men as they gave him some room as they all were wary too have him so close as Batman turned his head away sharply. "For, its been nearly two whole weeks since we last saw each other as I'm just itching to express, how I truly deeply have missed you Batts" he giggled eerily soft.

And as the seconds went by in this thick cloudiness which meant the Bat was not going to respond any time soon this seemed to finally truly unnerve the ace holding trickster. For the next thing Batman knew having grabbed one of the machine-guns fast the head of it was suddenly pressed hard against the side of the dark crusaders head and yet he did not flinch as the, clown glared sneeringly.

"Oh, no no no this silent thing simply will not… do" the Joker said hotly up right in Batman's face. His breath just like before back in the small prison cell was awful, and warm, in the hero's view and yet he held still against it and the gun. "For come on don't be this way its only fair too play back to start the game for look at me, when I'm talking to you for your hurting my…. feelings" the leader pressed slowly.

Batman remained mute. For he was not going to give the clown the joy to have what he wanted and especially now in front of his minions as the group of them around the two were nervously skittish possibly about more police arriving soon.

"I said look at me!" The Joker roared spitenily furious coking the gun.

Sensing no lie seeing he might as well humor the lunatic for just a second to calm him down. Batman against his better judgment turning his head ever slowly to the side the gun still pressed to his head leveled a scorching glaring at the Joker. And what did he get in reply you ask? A mere slap on the cheek though he could hardly feel it through his mask as the Joker all of a sudden pulled the gun back from him with a letting out loud sight

"Now was that so very difficult….mmm?" the Joker teased then. "For…. why oh why? doe's everything have to be so damn difficult with you all the freaking….. time!". His clove hand remaining on Batman's cheek trailed down as his thumb patted at the smooth looking lips the leaning nuts eyes then focusing on them with clear unhidden returned longing. "For you can either be cooperative, about this little reunion, or very very difficult as you know I just love the plan hard to get type for there always so…..feisty" he whispered only for Batman too hear.

And just as suddenly as those words left his mouth closing that small electrifying distance between them the Joker grabbing Batman's face in his hands pulling him down to his level in a strike touched his red lips to those of the caped wonders.

And with a gasped intake of breath seconds later from Batman that was all it was thank heavens as he was quit sure any second now he just wouldn't have been able to get a firm grip on himself. For if those poisoness lips had lingering on his and longer he was sure his firm resolve would have been snapped as he have given in finally to all his wrong wrote desires.

For just by good fortune just a breaths hair apart from a true kiss one of the Joker's men spoke on up as the man in purple's back rigited as he stopped his advance on Batman at once. For as they looked into each others eyes now so close a part of Batman felt that strange feeling come on over him all over again as it had before alone with this other man as it was a feeling which still hadn't left him totally.

"You know what" the Joker said his lips softly barley speaking against those of the Knights. His eyes suddenly growing distantly dark as he spoke these simple words as he rose his left arm high and right behind his back without turning around. "I, really really do hate it when people always interrupts the good……parts." and pulling the trigger of his intact gun he let off a round of bullets on his men who all screaming out in horror and instant surprise with thumps from those who unfortunaly got hit fell to the floor soundly wiped clean.

Batman in sickening shock pretty much as well didn't get time to react to this brutal sudden turn on comrade display. As the Joker seemed to have other more emending plans on his warped mind. For throwing the heavy gun quickly to the side reaching back out he took both sides of the crime-fighters mask face back into his awaiting bloodstained hands hands.

"Yes much better" he said once again joyfully to himself. And in a rush moment like just seconds before his lips were now fully this time back on Batman's claming them once again as the kiss was overwhelming to a curtain dark wrath as he staggered back resolve cracking. With one of his hands he tried pushing the other man off him but he found his strength suddenly sapped as that hand now only lingered uselessly to only squeeze at the firm purple shoulders.

While coxing his lips open though he tried in vain to stay under control Batman letting the sneaking-killer have his way yet again in this totally yet mind blowing different situation of pure crisis didn't resist him this time around.

And as the kisses became more faster and urgent as the few seconds went by. The Joker pushing on Batman's armored chest for leverage set off warning bells in the wraths head finally that this was wrong and not the right place or time to be sidetracked. For were the hell was his firm unbreakable resolve now!? He was letting the clown win and that wasn't ever going to happen he couldn't let it break him.

So with strength too gain pushing back at his shattering perfect will and overflowing wave of passions Batman quickly with a gruntle pulling back breaking the warm wetly kiss without a breath pushed the crazy suddenly violently away from him. At which in its wake had the deadly prankster fall backwards onto the ground with huff and loud gasp of shock.

Sucking in deep lungfuls of air then raising his arm to his mouth Batman wiping hurriedly at his mouth and sputtering to the dirt to be reed of the alluringly ill bizarre taste there thought quickly of what to do next. The Joker on the ground only at seeing this began too laugh, his chest under the green, blue and purple, only rumbling in fits as Batman threw him a dirty disgusted look.

"What's the problem Batss isn't this what you want? The Joker mumbled in his mirthless glee. He licked at his scared lips deliciously savoring the taste as he breathed heavily through his nose. "For, it's pretty clear to you and me where all of this is really headed, as there is no going back now as things here between you and I have changed for better or worse….forever" he sniggered wickedly biting his lip.

"Y-you need to be brought back to…justice!" Batman said back simply with venom. Swallowing hard he then narrowing his eyes straightening his back turned his head slowly back to the freak-off-a –leash killer. "For this breath of fresh air you feeling right now, isn't going too last you for much longer as you, and all your men, are going back to prison were you belong" he growingly threatened.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say something like… that" the Joker said then clicking his tongue. And reaching down picking up a rock he threw it at Batman out of no were hitting him in surprise in his right shoulder as he filched with a raging hiss. "See for I'm not going anywhere soon, and certainly not, in hells name back to that crazy hole, as it was a little to crowed for my, taste" he continued and picking up another rock he threw it yet again at the dark savor as he easily dogged it this time.

Batman then with a snap readying to spring like a hunting tiger onto the clown was suddenly out of the shadows of the night attacked from the behind as he quickly had something cold and hard pressed too his neck chocking him. Gripping the hands that held him looking as fleetingly as he could downward the hero saw he was being held do against a crowbar as he spat out at its tight grip.

He realized then that more of the Jokers hidden clowns had come out from hiding and being distracted by the psychopaths childish games he had been thrown and now here he was being strangled to death. However as much as these thugs wished they finally had the upper hand on the Bat of Gathom city they were all sadly mistaken, as Batman whipenly gripping the hands tight spun his attacker around.

Grabbing the crowbar then from the trashes hands Batman then using it to bash his prey in the head unconscious was yet again before he had time to spin around fully had something brutally hard like a baseball bat being quickly smashed into his unguarded back. He staggering at the pain and force of it fell to one knee on the ground gritting his teeth as his right wounded shoulder now with his back burned on fire.

And breathing in hard for air as he was doing quite a bit of tonight. Batman didn't even seem to cringe away as a pair of old beat up scuffed shoes came into his view as the person then kneeled beside him to whisper near his ear.

"For I never joke about something I….mean" the Joker hissed. And out of nowhere Batman was hit yet again in the back with the same brutal battering ram as before as this time in knocked him to the ground as he let out a loud cry of pain. His face hit the dirt as he breathed out now unevenly balling his fingering in the dirt into cold firsts.

A whistle was made then as something was thrown as Batman suddenly found the sharp tips of the crowbar pressed up against his face as a quick kick from someone to his right suddenly had him on his side.

"You, see Batssies I really don't like being locked……up" the Joker said. Batman closing his eyes then from the sky to calm his racing heart braced the pain as it shot up his spine were certainly he was going to have violent marks in the morning. "For I love to much my dear sweet freedom as it's important to me, just as much as my loves are for chaos, and destruction of pain, as I don't account this…… lightly this time around when you threaten, so perfectly, with the right amount of passion to bring me….down " he smacked his lips loudly.

The sharp edges of that damn crowbar lethal tips slid there way down his lips as suddenly a heavy weight was on top of the city's only true one protector rolling him over onto his back with a cringe from him. The new weight was not like that of another blow but instead it was quit s warm as he suddenly realized who was now leaning over on top of him as the Joker snacked his chin firmly in lock.

"I'm… never ever going back to prison for you my batty friend, are never going to send me back" The Joker breathed out softly leaning into a certain frozen Batman's face as their noses touched as suddenly something else cold and hard was pressed up to the Knights lips. "So don't even think about trying, too win at this fight, for you won't for…… I got all the right strings attached for if you try to take me down now it will only lead to more disaster, as I'm really sure you don't want that am I right…..hmmm" the tip of the razor sharp knife traced the counters of his lips as it was just another pulled out tool of the happily insane.

"I will beat you though" Batman said thickly. He gazed at the Joker whose chest pressed to his only vibrated in yet more laughter as the knife's edge traveling to the tip of his mouth slipping inside slowly in the corner." For, what ever way you got out of prison, with whoever's help you had you and the rest of you clone clowns, and scumbags, will be sent back sooner then later as I will catch each….and….everyone of you, and put you back in your rightful place to serve time for you crimes, against this cities… p-people." he didn't even seemed to notice that blade was starting too cut him as the Joker darkened in shadow.

"Well it's a long story of how we managed our grand flee care to hear the… story?" the Joker asked soon enough. The cutting stopped as the hand froze in its slow act pulling back only to cross each space of the face with the daggers tip. "While…….. you see we had some inside help just as you said, but not from the weird like as you put it,…..but the freak observers in fact, as one merrily happily little day while I was feeling all alone without you, I was paid a visit… by one of the Doc's there as she ended up being a huge fan of my delicate work, and so that for there on was my ticket….to freedom you see." he stopping his knifes caress over the Bats right eye. "So using her, not that it was hard seeing she is in la la creepy land then most, we all escaped with her help as now she's an ano-loyal…. follower" he finished this slightly with a shiver.

"This freedom of yours" Batman called spitting through his teeth seconds later. "Is not going to last for you and your… kind"

"In that case-scenario then I guess I'm just going to have to kill you after all to get rid of your kind,...instead" the Joker said curtly as he then in a hiss pressed his weapon back up flush against that small space of tanned skin on the Batman as it was nearly slicing. "For lets just cut you into small pieces already, and carve a nasty picture, like my old dear wife's into that face of yours, you seem to love so much too always hide it from me for it'll add to all the mystery in the end, as frankly I'm kinda...feed up with all this chasing around bullshit, as I'm to stung up now for some true pain here as all I've heard of late is my….own" he grinned tightly.

It was silent for a long moment. As the only sound heard was that of the breathing which more and more gradually picking as they remained to stare into each other faces just apart. Batman could literally feel ever line of his body ever cell and tissue, yearning in hungry, craving to push up against that of the hot body on top of his to bring it closer and tight till there was no space left to breath.

But no he did not. He held perfectly still controlling his heart rate as it went a mile per second as he clenched his jaw tight to hold in the loud cry of pure misery he want so badly to howler at the moon like a lost wolf. For he truly did feel lost. For in so many ways that was the way he felt as his many emotions refused to be restrained and caged away by lock and key as they drove him nearly to the brink.

And so many times already during this night that he nearly did go over the edge and plummeting into the crashing dark black ways below him which ensnare him pulling him down further into temptations embrace. For he wanted this yes? There was no denying the strong electrical pull he felt towards this other man no matter what a monster he was for it was just like he had said it was.

For it was a hopeless addiction problem he was facing here as they were both were so pulled towards the other for that's exactly what both had for the other the antidote and the drug was it a one in two deal breaker.

But all the same he had to try still to break away from this if it was the last thing he did. And if he was strong enough and won against it this devils hold then that was his own Herculeium power over the mind solid gold victory. But if he were to fail crushing that of himself an all his reason it would only affect, him but also, that of this cities people for what would become of all them if their last hero finally became one of the sinisterly, corrupted like all the rest? God help him.

"My pain is that the sound you're after" Batman finally called out softly his voice smooth though it felt unsteady. His body now as his mind continued to fight against the onslaught of feelings froze even more solidly as he spoke. "For that to me seems like what you really want as all this torturing crap, all these games here between us now,….here… and in the past, have all just been extra little pleasures of yours haven't they as its my pure agonizing pain your really after, what you strive for to…. hear." He hissed threw his teeth.

"Why, yes actually it is in a way I'll…. admit" the clown prince replied just as softly back by with a certain air. The unsteadiness of his life long to come arch-enemy intriguing him now then anything else made him more or less seemingly confident. And passing this scrambling indecision off as being an easy half minded surrender. "But... I guarantee you it is not by far the only thing I'm after as there are lots and lots of other little pleasures, I'm just dying too experience with, you" wetting his red lips a wide smile stretched across, his face.

Batman continuing to remain still as that of the Joker lips slowly descended back too his suddenly in a suck of needy air as it refilled his lungs with fresh cooling oxygen expanding mentally prepared himself for it the next, blow.

The taste of his own bitter blood in his mouth as it stun did not hedge him as he licked it up his eyes shining bright in the dim moonlight as the murderers dimming in clear overpowering desire burned black. But just as their lips were just about too touch for the second and last time this night being the last breaking straw on the camels back a sudden loud throat clearing was hear cutting them off.

Batman truly counted his lucky stars this night in blessing. For not only had he been spared yet again this night full of demons and sirens he had been given another chance to fight its alluring call as he waited to shove on back.

"Um….shouldn't we be high tailing it out of here by now boss?" called out one of the still remaining alive clowns. He was large in build as he held his machine-gun alert in his hands as the other two circled jumpily around him. With an forming deep frown crinkling his white forehead pulling away yet again with a clenched jaw sighting loudly to roll his eyes the Joker bring up a finger bided the thief towards him.

Although, seeming wary of the gesture the man looking around quickly to inspect did slowly what the Joker asked and as soon as the man was in reaching bending down tossing his knife quickly to the other hand in a flash the Joker, striked. For in the matter of few seconds in a spray of blood the clone-clowns throat was slashed wide open as the thug gurgling clawing at his sliced neck fell backward to the ground.

"No more Interruptions!" The Joker cried shrilly waving his now blooded knife around widely for all to see. And swinging his head around with a fly of green knotted hair his narrowed murderous glare stopped the two only surviving clowns left in their tracks as they stilled as he smiled grimly back even wider. "Now, leave if you two despicable sheep don't want your raw throats to be my next sharpening board!" he said bordly flicking his wrist to rid the glistening blood off his gruesome, fond tool.

The two gun holding clowns at this nodding their heads firmly in clear fear began backing away as the Joker turning back his head too smirk down at Batman suddenly with a clear jittery longing for some more fun reached back out for his forgotten gun.

And swing back around one eye closed he shot a bullet in the head of one clown knocking him dead with loud thumb and with a shot to the chest blew the other in to the bay afterwards only to lower his gun and blow out the, smoke.

"If, you can't get them to shut once why bother asking again….yah kids" the Joker sighted sadly shaking his head. And dropping now clearing the evidence of this violent crime now with no witnesses to bare but one. Turning back to Batman who lay still underneath him the Joker smiled a truly devilish grin down at his still captured prey. "Now now,…were we ah yes your famous pain I would love to see that very much so, and as I said along with it other….things" And dropping the gun he leaned back in muttering gibberish.

"Okay then," Batman amended his eyes darkening once more in their utter ill revolution.

And in a rush of black super movement no longer frozen with a cry bring his head up he ram-bashed the maniac squarely in the head sending him crashing backwards in a spiting-daze as Batman freed himself at last. He was the very next moment grabbing the Joker collar yanking hard on him was now the one kneeling over the condemned slayer as he breathed out loudly gasping in, pre-victory.

"Do you still want to feel my pain!?" Batman seethed still catching his breath as his hands coming around the Jokers throat were now cutting off his air supply. "For this is what it is in its rawest form and this is what you are exactly going to get!" he growled furiously.

"Your pain………ahh yesss" The Joker laughed out high and proud chokingly. "Is pain enough,…..as I-I will say its mine to Ba-tss……..f-for your suffering gives me both pleasure and…..heartache you s-see…as its both blessed music, and –n-nails scratching on a bloody black board defying my ears, as its purely a bittersweet….c-cc-oncoction which has all but left my senses,…j-jjust t-tinglin-g out of c-control" he spat his hands clawing at the wraths iron hands that held him fast as they tightened raising him up to its blazing, gaze.

"You are vermin scum of the earth!" Batman spatially hissed in his face. His fist then pulling back punched the crazy psychopath over an over again letting all his fueling anger and hated for this man out who he just wanted to cuss and shout out an rip and tear into tiny pieces to never be able to hear or see his scared clown face again, for it was just to hard to bear now. "For this ends here too night!" he cried out bring his fist down one last time to deliver the sweat and dirt knock out blow.

But strange enough as his heart was about to burst open from his chest amazingly that final hit never came down as his fist held back shot froze in the air just millimeters from the crunching broken nose strike.

For as he looked now down to his prey-crime doer victim he suddenly found in a dilemma as he some how just couldn't brings himself to land another punch on this man face who was taking all his swings up right and defenseless.

For with an busted lip. Even with blood shining now wetly on the red smeared lips and the gashing cut over the right cut eye a smile always seemed to be there on the Joker face as he clearly no matter how beat he was could not never whip it clean for good.

And although it angered him further to no end Batman to see no matter what to this man it never seemed enough the dark Knight could not an would not finish this man like this as there had to be a better way to do this. For getting his hand blooded unnecessarily in possible murder if it had come to that was never the way to go for there was always still the justice to be served.

For tonight was not going to be the final of the battle between them like had thought. For he would give the purple demon some more time to properly prepare for what was to come a proper challenge in which Batman was determined to win. For this anger and uncertainty was always going to be there bubbling under the surface as he never again would come this close to unleashing its full fury again.

For he had to keep reminding himself who he was dealing with here. For this the same that had killed one of his longest friends and first loves and had made a life a living hell full of guilt ridden revenge all for the fun of it to get to him to this point. For this man now in his hands wanted nothing then for him to break out of his shell to break all his rules and become a killing bloodthirsty monster just like him.

And he would not will not stand for that any longer. For he had to do this right in one way or the other to finish this game for once and for all if he was ever going to survive but how to do it when the proper time came? For as it was he was dangling to the ledge by the tips of his fingers trying his hardest to hold on to his sanity and dignity.

For this murdering lunatic was turning his whole life into a nightmarishly ruled place in more ways then none as he wasn't quite sure he wanted to live in it anymore as it was a world full of nothing more then pure blistering heady lust and his ultimate, desires.

So with this in mind seeing he must control this collision of two words or it would forever ruin him seeming he had done enough for the night in damage grabbing the Jokers labels once more raising him to his face to speak Batman remained in controle. The words that would give this bile dirty rat a second chance were now flowing on the tip of his tongue as he focused on trying to speak them.

So opening his mouth to speak what his brain had come up with the only saint left in this crime indorsed city to sure now of his plan that he would not fall quickly came up short. When suddenly he was in a gasped rush put silent as he found sticky wet red lips then catch his in an surprise kiss which knocked him totally, senseless.

How was in even possible!? That when ever he though he had things under control again things all suddenly seemed to fall apart not as plane for it seemed the clown was an expert now at side-blinding him most unexpectedly.

This had to be a curse his mind guttered up for it just had to be for he was doomed either way. For as the hand that was reaching up to knock the genius-jack cracker box back down was quickly starting to loose its feeling as it slacked helplessly. The memories of those violent yet too blissful filled moment of passion they had shared back Arkham seemed to be all flooding back to him more vividly then ever in this moment of return mixing with, tonights.

And Batman suddenly at all of this building pressure feeling all his muscles go dead to start to react properly against this ugly powerful pulling force began to feel his weakened resolve begin to crumble further to grind into sand.

And as the Jokers arms came wrapping themselves around his neck pulled him down deeper in the kiss he found all his will of strength to resist further evaporate as he fell. For this sickening yet so alluringly bizarre taste of both the Joker himself and the irony blood was beginning too be too much to handle all at once all over again as now totally consumed that of the dark hero of the night.

For before he knew it himself he was finally so coming to this raw hot passion he felt towards this other man who seemed to have put a spell of wickedness on him just as much as he had his own spell over him of bitter sweetness. For it was no denying anymore no running away from it any longer as it was a useless thing too fight.

For this man under him now drove him absolutely mad. And as he kissed him now with nothing more holding him back he had little wonder why the man was what he was as a truly deadly rabid intelligent animal.

For what he wanted to hunt and play with always ended up in his hands one way or the other with just the slightest right twits and crunches of someone's bones or a bullet to the head he would get it as it was irreversible and he, hated it. For now he was that toy and there was nothing he could now to set himself free as he was putty in the capable hands of the killer clown of Gathome city.

"Come, to my fun house for…awhile" the Joker moaned against Batman's lips as the cap good doers weight crushed him into the rough dirt as he nipped and teased at those soft pink lips which willing now were devouring his madly in plane delicious desire. "And….I'll show… you and give you the… true best experience of your l-llife" he growled out breathless rolling over on top as Batman's cloved fingers twisted themselves deep into his green oily muddy hair bodies tangling as they kissed each other seamlessly silent.

For this night in the gloom of night in the city a check-mate was finally called out as the victory of this little war of right and wrong pull of the tides finally got his wish for filled. For there was no turning away from this now to change how they suddenly felt as it was a feeling that didn't leave easily as was assumed for the cards were out as dawn was on the horizon as the Joker had all aces, for….now

**More coming soon**.

**I've never had time or patience for a chapter story as this folks is really me first. So please don't bash heads with me on the time as I will write as fast and saintly as I can for I love this. As for a Beta. Well I really don't have the patients either to really find one and I really don't want too either, as I would rather try to get on by the best I can for my spelling/editing kinda really suck I know. And hey I'm so sorry about that but no I'm trying to improve. I was good in English at school, but not really so much at writing big ass long papers but writing is a hobby of mine I truly love even if I'm dumb at it but oh…. well heck!! :D**

**The next chapter, will be called Pussycat as a strange mysterious woman arrives in the city with the tastes for black leather and kitty whips and oh not to forget robbing jewelry stores too sink her claws into the mighty Mr. Bat. Haha.**

**Also just to inform you all. As the story progresses the relationship between Batman/the Joker will gradually though not any less rough and semi possibly violent, will become softer and more caring as they learn more about each other. And with that in mind it will be more difficult to keep them in character to have them play nice with each other in the kiddy pool like good little villain and ani-hero now that they are good ol pals. Haha, lets see how I do next chapter aye?? Please let me know what you think. **


	3. Secrets

Dim dusty rays of sunshine filtered through the crakes of a pair of tattered hanging motel curtains. As the streaks of sunlight hit sooner or later right smack onto the face of Bruce Wayne as he with a grunt of protest too the sudden light rolled away to escape it.

Licking his lips then swallowing as he barred his face into the warmth of the blankets beneath him he contenting himself to go back to sleep to kill off the headache from hell he had thought about how tired he was.

But as soon as this groggy thought crossed his mind as he began to fall half asleep once more he suddenly noted something off which didn't seem that much odd until the smell of the sheets under his nose caught his attention. For they were the mixed smell of damp spicy musk an that of cigarettes as that right there was what had him finally tipped off in, alarm.

For one he did not smoke. And two his bed was properly the cleanest in all of Gotham city seeing the sheets always smelled fresh all thanks to Alfred who washed them daily. For they wouldn't be smelling of musk with the undercurrent of something foul an burning to the nose for that was just wrong and not a likely possibility for they always smelled fresh. Curious.

And thirdly these blankets underneath him somehow felt uncomfortably scratchy too his skin as he dug his fingers into them feeling the wirery texture for they were not smooth and silky like that of his own in his bed back at the penthouse. For something was seriously out of place here and as soon as he slowly began clicking together in all in place that was when his eyes finally came too snapping open.

In a matter of a seconds it took for him to come to the conclusion his body was already skyrocketing upwards off the bed as his wide brown chocolate eyes looked up and around him back and forth franticly in full throttled panic. With his naked chest, rising and falling rapidly as his eyes raked the small room he was in things all too clearly began to fully come back to him in vivid constrace.

For he remembered it all now perfectly. For he knew were he was well not exactly where he might add but certainly with whom he was with as he suddenly felt icy warm shutters run up and down his body as a large lump formed in his throat. For as his breathing grew quicker and his heartbeat grew louder as he reacted too what he now slowly but rapidly began to remember he began to feel utterly sick.

Raising both of his hands to cover his mouth if he here to perhaps be physically-ill here and now Bruce suddenly in a loud cry right there and then nearly had a fatal stroke at what he didn't felt under his, fingertips. For there right under his hands under his touch was his face as he now explored it feeling his nose and his eyes and lips as he let out a rattling shaking breath as he realized his mask was, gone.

In a gaping chock as this reality hit him hard like a blow he was suddenly driven as he darted to try and cover his face with hands searching all the while around himself blindly for his mask.

As it was his other identity which made him become a new being a creature of the night who fought for justice and order. But as he spied from between the cracks of his fingers as his heart was about to go on out and rupture out his chest he whole body quickly in a jerk knee movement swiftly stiffened at what he saw, next.

For though he knew in the back of his mind were he was as last nights memories all had come back to him now to this point of madness he had to say he had never been expecting this sight he saw now. For in the small bed he, sat scared half out of his wits in the smaller room he took on in by glimpses as being dirty, with peeling wallpaper, and leaking water-molding spots, he was not alone like he had first assumed.

For there right next too him under the twisted smelling covers was the sole person who had seamlessly bought him back here where ever here was exactly? as it was his kidnapper. For laying there lifeless on his side with his back facing Bruce with the same wild as ever swampy green hair was the one and only true clown of Gotham city the, Joker.

Bruce's hart now launched in his throat gagged back a cry of both astonishment and fierce denial even though he knew the evidence was clear at what had happened here last night for it all seemed like just a distant horrific memory.

With one large hand coming up to firmly cover half his face from view as much as possible Bruce looking down around him again searching for something which could work his needs quickly found something, enough that would work. Snacking out at the twist of ragged sheets that was cocooned around him, with a simple tear between his hands, ripping off a large section hurriedly began wrapping it around his face.

The smell afterwards as his nerves relaxed only but a friction to have his face no matter what covered during the day light while in front of his enemies was minimally bearable as he survived. After he was done faceting his shield of cover not caring how foolish he looked now or not as a whacked out ninja he at least had his hands freed once again.

Whatever he seemed too have remembered from last night. This other man he told himself in the bed with him was still his enemy today for not a thing had changed that was important enough to discuss out loud for it had all been a nightmarish, mistake. A hug one he now would regret for the rest of his life for what in the hell had he been thinking!? This man was a psychopath killer not mention another man.

Another violent ripple at these sudden though went through Bruce as he recalled the events off last night more colorfully in different shades of brightness and darkness as they were all now to crystal clear. Grinding his teeth together seconds later withholding a scream of outrage out to the world and most importantly himself as he felt the prickle of betraying, tears.

For really what had he been thinking in the first place? That this would never have happened if he hadn't been so damn weak? Yes and yet no. for it was inimitable for what had happened had happened as it was so unfair.

The scheming clown had made it perfectly clear from the very beginning in that prison cell that all he wanted was to have nothing more then himself Bruce, no not him but Batman in his grasp in his power to have as his playing toy. And though he had denied it tried his very best not to ever see it that way he was eventually immune to such feelings as Bruce had begun to be pulled under.

Never before though in his life would he have thought something like this was even possible. For he had always for the start considered himself the ultimate ladies man, the player, and seductor of beautiful willing woman from all around the world. So to have all these memories that were there both horrifying and real to say the least was something shocking to him.

Because never in his life before would he have guessed that he was capable of something like this to fill the pull towards the opposite direction of what he knew as it was a totally alien feeling. For at first he had not understood it. As he was trapped in his hollowing pit of denial an misery as he could not appreciate it for what it was as Bruce Wayne for the second time of his existents did not know what he really was.

He knew his name yes. He knew his other half his responsibly as being Batman yes. But did he know what he was now that his live was now forever changed all because of this other single man asleep beside him? Yes. Yes he did.

A man still at core but something else entirely. For last night he admitted it finally to himself as the sickness of it now grew acidly in his stomach that he had for the very first time in his whole life had made love to another man.

For as this assumption automatically played out to be fact that he was absolutely either out of his mind crazy or that his body was having the change of its life in both feelings and nature respondings for it was something powerful enough to go against nature in his mind and yet here he was as its witnessed as it lead up to only one thing as that was that he was totally and plainly right out gay.

Gay uh. What an odd word and concept. For was he? He honestly didn't know for never once had he thought about it. And yet if he was here now in bed with this other man it had to fit all together somewhat if any. For he was gay somehow it just must be he had never known it till now as there was no hiding from it or trying to at least or perhaps maybe there was a bit of a better word for it as it was, bisextrual.

Yes that must defiantly be it. For he was one hundred percent positive no a thousand percent sure that his pull towards woman was forever in under lock and key not as that was not lost to him. And if it were he was right here and now sending himself straight to hell were he properly in the end belonged for how could he possibly be? For fight to keep both sides forever could he? No…yes.

All of this was so confusing and as he sat there with his ripped off ninja handy made mask he felt truly deeply lost of what to do as his whole being was confused beyond words. For it all was just so much to take in all at once as it was disorienting too consider and concentrate all at once as he had not a clue were to began piecing it all together. Even if he wanted to.

Moving his eyes still from side to side then while still in deep mediation of himself moving them back curiously slowly towards where that mad dog laid Bruce's eyes fully this time around took in the view of his unconscious companion.

For with a swallow of relief he saw that the clown like him was draped in a sheeted twist of blankets as he was covered from waist on down as Bruce now thanks to the heavens could take it easily now. Well certainly not that easy by any means as he was still in so many ways freaking out at the off ball turn of the tides at waking this morning to total strangeness to see his whole world had changed forever.

Keeping his distance with the two or so foot space between them as he slide towards the beds sloping ledge on his side he suddenly there let out a quiet gasp clenching his jaw tight at the sudden amount of pain he felt. For sure there would be pain. But he also had a hedging this also had to do with the facts that he had both injuries from last night battle before the bed.

For back now as it reacted to his stretching out muscles as he moved further away from the Joker throbbed uneasily as he was sure like he had before that black and purple bruises would be popping up soon like Dandelions along his spine.

And as he bit down on his lip now against the arches he was stunned to find that they too burned as well as they stung from last nights cuts of the lunatics knife and possibly also from his or both their violent kisses as they felt horribly swollen.

Narrowing his eyes at this quick realization clutching the sheets and blankets more tightly around himself Bruce looking back sideways to the other beside him suddenly now glared at that person. As it was with almost the same hatred as he had felt last night before the nights end for this was wrong so wrong.

He should not be here. For yet again what was he thinking? Why wasn't he leaping out of this stinken bed to run away right now an flee before the clown woke up? It was pure insanity.

He didn't understand it at all. For as he thought this over and over again carefully the urge to just end it all an reach out and strangle the freak in his sleep nearly over took him as it was a compulsive thought one in which he smiled slightly at. But then again, something had changed last night he couldn't put his finger on it exactly as it was as if this pull towards one another had began all the more deadly.

Shivering despite himself at the thoughts in reality if was possible it was the truth for he was now more closer to the murderer then ever before as last they had shared each other dreams as they had both given in to pure desire. As now this right here, was what was left as he had to pick up the pieces and somehow recover himself for this was not the place or time now to loose his cool for he had to escape.

Retracing the dump of a room with his eyes calculatingly moments later to see if he saw anything remotely familiar out there in the insect nest they suddenly came too widened as he spied something from across the room as he was seeing himself.

For there on the wall in front of him and the bed was a large mirror with a old large crack running up its side as it was golden brown and rusty but all the same it let him see himself for the first thing out of this morning of, hell.

And like he had half expected he looked like a total wreak. Like he had just gotten added in onto the mugged victims list and put into the local hospital for maybe he thought even with a dark growing frown a rape victim too. But no he though warily that wasn't right, as it was as much his fault as the evil clowns.

He looked awful he had to admit as he'd seen better more welcoming mornings as his face looked swallow even as his lips like they felt were bright red and chapped in the mirror as a shallow cut rose above them to also ebb in left corner.

Hid body seemed alright though. If he were to turn around right now and stretch like he did for warm ups he would see the violet war wounds on his back and defiantly feel them too from last nights truck rammings had kicks his butt. He looked tired too that much was seen clearly with the deep shadows under his eyes as his rich brown sleek hair was now a tussle of a mess.

But even with all this seeing himself when he looked his worse in a long time. He felt even worse then all of that petty stuff as he felt for himself with his disgust as he felt like he had somehow been molested and horribly, violated against his true will.

The word miserable was a also strong word to describe how he felt. For what a mistake he was himself to have made such a huge error just because of his enduring demonic lust for this other man this beast of evil, brainwashing. For turning his head slowly to the right he had to say the prince of tricks and needles looked a bloody mess to not that he didn't always.

In the mirror reflecting mirror in the fading sunlight the clowns face was half hidden away in shadows. His body much like his which he noted even while half covered was nice looking as he had assumed it was under all that bizarre clothing. Nothing compared to him no but certainly at the sight he beheld it had to count for something as he began to wonder what it held was secrets as he was a bit foggy.

But just a quickly as those inappropriate unbelievable thought entered his mind Bruce catching himself about to slip shook his head roughly to side to side to clear it for all was just so damn much to handle.

As now was not the time to get sidetracked by your possible mind twisted slayer of a lover. For whatever the Joker was or what ever they were now was up to he did not want to know about it or stick around to find out. For he had to get out of here sooner the better for anything while they had been shacked up here during the rest of the night in this little pathetic room could have happen.

Because even though it was exactly what it seemed. He still had a responsibility to up hold to keep these people of the city save as he in this moment now wondered even if he in the mist of having done all this was going to have to keep them save, from himself?. No. no I wasn't like that and yet it was as his pride and will in but one night had been shattered to pieces.

For this thing here now. It was wrong, and he knew it for it could never happen again as it was only a one night stand thing anyways for it did not ultimately have to ruin everything he had worked for because the other man was forever more still his, nemesis.

And as this thought ran through his mind his eyes still awake and alert looking forwards still into the mirror blinking his eyes from his daze he suddenly found himself catching a shining bright something in the mirrors surface. This blinding strange light then crossing his face sparkled over the room as his eyes curious to see what it was looked back down and to the small lumpy bed.

Eyes doing there best not to linger over the half nude man body for a second time this morning choose instead to pay quick attention too try an locate were that shinning light in the mirrors rays was coming from as it had to be here, somewhere.

Patting his hands then as lightly as he could along the bed with a curl of his lips too see the stains he suddenly brushing that off the pillow of the not so sure anymore mortal enemy number one, froze.

For reaching then carefully sensing that the mental case was still asleep Bruce slipping his hand carefully under the pillow found himself soon later come in contact with something firm and hard as he narrowing his eyes grasped its handle. And slowly as he could seconds later he was in utter bewilderment and yet quit stunned as he found himself pull out from under the pillow a twelve inch butchers, blade.

Unbelievable was his first thought. For of course this seemed odd and surprising to him but really what else did you expect from a man who just loved the kill and the fearing cowering of others. No it was pure murderer style. He twisted the thick blade around caressliy having being a expert of deadly weapons himself as his brown eyes glinted his image back at him on is smooth steal surface.

Because maybe he could us this. For having taken a good look around himself he had seen with a clutch of nerves in his stomach that all his things which were parts and layers of his batsuit were just lying around everywhere the eye could see. And to blend in oddly with the black were the pieces of mixed matched clothing in shads of plum purple and greenish blues.

So seeing his suit was scattered as he was unwilling at the moment to even move a inch to which possible would waken the monster from his slumber Bruce was at a dilemma of what to do or how to act if the time suddenly arose for him to.

Though he did not have his mask on as it was a wasted effort to even hid if the nut job had of had seen his real face already he had too keep in mind that he was still inside and out still Bruce Wayne but still batman too. for the clown might had ended up winning last night and luring him here but he would be damned if would it work on him again as he would be prepared.

And while thinking about this feeling his confidence and courage to bear down on this sudden feelings of weakness to protest if it came down to it setting his jaw straight and pressing his lips in a line he gripped the butchers handle a bit tighter. For why the hell not? It would just be a test a harmless decision to test his boundaries to see if his old feelings matched up to his newest for this filthy masked skunk.

So with the blunky blades hold tight in his hand slowly leaning in his eyes burning brightly with possible hope and maybe even in decision to doubt raising the chopping knife high up above the killer's head he let a deep, breathe. For this was only a test he reminded himself for if this his longing to kill this man was no longer there anymore after last night what he feared most of all what was to happen next?

Nothing had changed really. Upside the fact that he had rough sex with this loony as he was prepared to do his almost best to forget all about it and just walk away and too hand over the criminal nice and easy back into the hands of the police. For he was quit sure he wanted nothing more do with the creepy crawler as they had both last gotten what they wanted in the end.

For surly this would all turn to be a wise mistake made and not likely to be repeated for it was a one time deal wasn't it? no he had to know for sure or else the feelings of suspicion and unwariness would always forever plague him.

And so one with that unhappy thought in mind his hand raising higher steadily with his feelings over this scum of dirt now whirling inside him in a rush of confusion and bitter tasting old anger an passion he fought with himself to make the decision. To let it plummet into the clown's heart or perhaps his neck for an easy kill as in a distant sense to make this as painless as possible.

For if he finally did it wouldn't that help the city? Yes. For wouldn't this man's very existence be much missed at all if he were finally out of his misery? Yes and no. but the fact still remained this wasn't like him at all as Bruce second guessed his actions in seconds debating what the right thing to do would be for not for the peoples sake then certainly for his own sanity then? Yes that was fine.

But suddenly as like everything else this morning in a matter of seconds something else stilled him but it was not by himself with good side yelling to halt and make reason but instead it was by a voice a very familiar voice which spoke up from the, dead.

"Naw-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were…you" the voice mocked warned him haggardly.

Bruce sat there stunned for a long moment. For never had he expected the killer to be awake and now as he thought about it maybe he had too have been so all this time just toying around to see what his reaction to all of this might be. And if that were the case then the clown was going to get a earshot full for suddenly Bruce felt all the anger inside him since awakening boil hot just beneath the surface.

The Joker finally then showing he was more alive and awaken then any slowly moving for the first time since this earth shattering of a morning raising his upright left arm held it out towards Bruce's direction with its palm up in, waiting.

"Now hand it over like a good little boy nice and…slow." the voice amended. The fingers of the out stretched hand now bidding him to do it as Bruce frowned internally more livid now then before to be ordered around as he heisted the slightest. "Just give me the knife, now and just go on back to sleep as I'm sure you're plenty exhausted as I am after last nights…festivals….of f-u-n for relax and take it easy." the voice grew lower with smugness at its words with its hidden smile.

By now Bruce at this point was seeing red. For his eyes now the only part of his face not covered in decaying sheet bore down on the clown now with such hatred that if was nearly impossible not to just want to kill the freak here and now. And especially when he had a weapon still in his hand that he could make easy scraps of as it was all just so damn frustrating and confusing it burned him up.

But quickly in a rush of movement of white sheets that he was not expecting Bruce with a jolt of shock had suddenly another set of fingers on his squeezing on the handle of the thick knife.

And too soon after that he found the maniacs face right in his as in a loud growl the killer of innocents plunged the knife into the headboard of the bed. It had happened so quickly that in a slow yet quick matter of time Bruce felt the weight of the others warm hot body drop on to his as the blade had strayed just inches from his face on its way there slicing off a bit of his made, mask.

"You look scared did I frighten you?" the Joker chuckled then. With his one hand still grasping the knifes handle his smiled down at the silent man under him only widened further to be in the face of Bruce who was now only glaring furiously back watched as the clown leaning in further smelled him wifely. "Yeah, I can tell I did get a shocker of fear there,…...which means I'm most defiantly getting better at this as you my friend or,…um whatever the heck you want to be at the moment are clearly are shaken as I don't blame in the least as I can be a, …very…. very terrifying….man." finishing this short speech of the new day to perhaps lean in to kiss Bruce he suddenly halted.

Their bodies now so close together began to make Bruce feel both highly uncomfortable and oddly feverish as there bare skins now touched together even if they were held back now by a thin layer of sheet. The warmth he was feeling now spreading out down to his fingertips an toes was like nothing he had felt before as it was alien to him to say the least.

For he was by fare not use to feeling this type of attraction and pull as he had thought it was long dead. For sure he had lovely woman of all ages around him posing to be caught in a picture with or to have him ring up a late not call. But never before had felt like for in a way he did not want to admit to his was somewhat scared of it for it just wasn't right he was suppose to be a stone of righteous not, feelings.

For the last person he had ever felt this kind of need this lusty thing for had been that of one Rachael Dawes but that now was a thing of the not so distant past as she was now forever gone.

And as he thought about it was this very same man now on top of him who burned through him inside and out who had been the sole person who had blown her away into the everlasting sea like dust. For it had been him who had killed her!! How could he? No.

"What…what is this on your face?" the clown broke out in a soft pealing laughter. And raising the hand that wasn't grip the knife handle next to Bruce's head raising it up he fingered questioningly at the white sheeted mask. "Oh….yes I see what this is about now…… yes indeed we do my precious one, for I see you don't want me to see who you really are, am I right ah of course I am." he chuckled running his fingers now over the sides of Bruce's face as he slowly began to tug the fabric pressing as he did his lips to Bruce's. "But…. I really think this charade of yours is a little pointless now don't you think…mm? For I just hate to burst your little bubble here,…..but I already know this pretty face of yours all too well, see." And pulling back slapping Bruce's cheek he laughed at the red lipstick smear he had made as Bruce's expression was black and bleak as the arm pinned across his chest flexed as he balled his fists.

And it was from there on out at the ultra high boiling point that Bruce Wayne finally snapped. For forget that his body was in pain now he had to get away from here an to do that he had to get this foul killing creature off of him now.

For all he saw now as he peered back scornfully up into that white badly sleep smeared face was the decaying yellow smile and glittering evil eyes which had been what Rachel would have last seen before she had been wrongly kidnapped. To be put to death.

So doing the only thing he knew how to with this man other then other things now forgetting all politeness or modesty just concentrating at his fouling anger reaching up a free hand he raked his fingers threw the green slimy wild hair. He then without any warning pulling the head back fast slammed it hard into the headboard of the bed.

There with the sound of a loud thud and cry of either pain or anger itself from the surprise attack the bed shuttered underneath them as Bruce made do with his escape as he rolled away taking off.

But just as quickly as he guessed he could get away from the out of his mind jack- in -the box he must have been more sluggish then he had first thought for with the ringing singing of quivering of mental he felt more then saw the spring happen. For in a matter of just seconds he had a flush body being slamming into his back as the coldness of that same knife was then from behind pressed to his, throat.

With labored breathing Bruce freezing against this surprising exchange at the very edge of the bed did not move and inch as the knifes deadly thick sharp edge was pressed to his Adam's apple as he reverted from swallowing.

"Now that!" the Joker spat from behind him. His weight on the bed now moving ever the slightest as he shifted his weight to kneel behind the defenseless unmasked caped fighter as the madman leaning up breathed in his ear. "Was not very nice,…..as I was sure we had gotten past all the violence of trick and treats of all of last night but,…..mm….yeah I guess not for that hurt you know…. for now I'm all fuzzy in the head for can't you give a guy a break for why does it always have to be the head first with,….you ouch!" Bruce felt the bed move under him once more as the jokester shook his head wildly to side to side behind him to smack his hand to his forehead.

Some time passed on by after this as Bruce struggled to find someway out of this. His body then acted out in jerky movement as he suddenly felt himself flinched back at the sudden touch as the clown face was unexpectedly pressed into his shoulder. He felt those postionus red lips kiss slowly along his shoulder as they move steadily to his neck kissing the sensitive skin there and lapping at it ever so gently with a wet pink tongue.

The sudden sensation could not be helped as Bruce found soon enough closing his eyes as he let out a shaky deep breath followed closely by a low moan which was rippling down deep inside his throat. The knife's sharp edge never left his flesh as it could have begun cutting into him and he wouldn't have even noticed.

While trailing hot kisses along his jaw leaning upwards to growl low in his throat the Joker reaching his free hand around grabbing Bruce's face yanking it around he pulled them both into a aggressive bittersweet kiss. The fact that the mask was still in place did not seem to bother them as it was defiantly something strange and out of the, ordinary.

The kiss was full of power there was no doubt about that as Bruce remind still as the killers foul mouth like an hungry starved wolfs relishing greedily in its new kill did not hinder to surrender. His Bruce's hands slack until now began to come up slowly as they griped that of the warm hand which held him at point as the knife defiantly was cutting him now as he felt some fresh blood tinkle down his throat.

The lust and overwhelming desire for this man he held now while kissing him was more protent and dealer then ever before as he wanted it all as his was mouth nearly watering his drug like intoxicated state.

And as he pulled back finally to breath in loudly in threw his mask his lips burning absolute in protest with their abuse with the freaks fingers yanking at his hair the knife finally dropped to land with cinkle to the floor of the bedroom. Feeling those lips once again travel blisteringly too his neck too suck on its skin Bruce almost now dreamily like began to feel himself be airily pulled back towards the bed.

"Come, now don't fight it anymore embrace…. it." the Joker murmured huskily against his skin. Bruce then feeling arms wrap around his chest suddenly felt goosebumps travel up his entire length as those lip blew in his ear. "For, you can't hid from this no more then I can as its part of who we are now,…….ah little Brucey?….or should I call you big boy Battss instead?" he chuckled at this biting at Bruce's ear playfully.

Bruce's eyes after hearing these words automatically reopened. And letting out a gust of air from his lungs raising his hands he quickly on no account released himself from the clowns hold as he shoved himself back way. But as it were it seemed things were never that easy. For with a loud huff those arms came back out and grabbed him from around the neck with violent force.

"Oh, no no your not get loose from me that easily" the Joker hissed out threw his yellow teeth. "For I'm not done playing with you yet for you leave when I say you…can!" and the arms tightened chockliy around Bruce's neck as they began shuffling them both backwards.

And from there on out a small fight broke out between the two undecided enemies. Bruce of course having always the advantage for what he knew he was capable of was in the end the one victorious in the death roll of the anti-saint and the devil.

For now as he lay there now on top of the dirty scum with his breathing out of control as he held the clown's hands above his head he felt surprisingly incredibly pleased with himself in the fact he had won. Oh-uh that wasn't a good sign.

"W-ow I've hit an n-nerve…….haven't I?" the Joker crackled out breathlessly swallowing hard. His dark brown eyes as he looked up to Bruce who hovered above him now shined brightly with excitement in the dimly sun lit room. "Because my goodness,……and here I…...thought you were all out of juice from our lovely tango last night,….mmm….good too know you never run low for to long or else this wouldn't be much fun wouldn't it? for I just love eating up, as all this violent playfulness of yours has got me now all charged up read to go…go." he gasped his wild green wavy hair standing on end sticking out in every direction.

Bruce remained even at hearing this silent as he glared coldly down at the man beneath him. The feelings from this morning seemed too have only intensified now as the anger was clearly still there yes but the nawing graving he felt for this man now was overshadowing all.

For the fact that they had now no bordered sheets between them any longer did not make itself unknown to either of them as Bruce gritted his teeth at the heady warmth between their bodies as it sparked a fire.

And seeming to realize this wanting to get his fun once more pushing Bruce closer and closer to the edge the Joker acted out on it what in what he saw in the uncapped Batman's eyes. His chest then full of rumbling laughter of seductious glee circling his hips against that of the man's on top of him crushing him above brushed up against him linearly letting loose a cruel snicker.

Letting out a hiss at feeling this his heart rate going threw the roof Bruce squeezing his eyes shut tight loosing his grip on the tricksters hands let them slip and fall down. But it seemed everything he did this new day was a crime against himself as suddenly free to do what the pleased those hands shot back out as they clutched on to that of Bruce's face the nails like predator claws sinking into his skin.

"I, really want too see that face of yours again…beautiful." The sideshow freak whispered up to Bruce gruelingly. And letting out a sharp gasp as they scraped together in tense pulsing Bruce felt the clown's fingers pulled down at his rough mask feeling himself be turned into a different person something utterly powerless to stop this from happening. "For there is no more hiding here my batty pal,…mm-m…so don't even think to try for I've got you, captured" the villain bit licking up Bruce's covered chin nipping at those hidden lips.

And before long with a swift tug that mask was ripped from Bruce face. A jolted like shock of energy to the heart to restart it was what took its place after this as Bruce's body went absolutely rigid and then next it flipped out. For in a blinding flash Bruce was up and out of the bed as he went diving off of it in a cloud of sheets no binds attached.

Heart hammering loudly in his chest and painfully up against his ribs Bruce snatching the fall sheets too knot them around his waist began too back away quickly without really seeing were he was going. Covering his face now with his hands Bruce stumbled as his feet craked down on the strewed the floor as his back finally soon came in contact with a wall.

Looking franticly with his chest heaving once to the floor he eyed his suit in its scattered out pieces as he in a breeze instantly went about to retrieve them all to sooner get the hell out of here.

"Yeees, plan hard to get…indeed" scuffed the clown slightingly licking his red lips furiously. And hearing movement distantly on the bed as he hurriedly put on his boxers Bruce was unaware off bare feet suddenly stumper onto the rotten wooden floor. "For I guess it really is harder for a guy like me to get a freaking break,…for here I thought we were getting along so very well like we did oh so good last night…an now well look what's happened for here I'm now all alone and exposed, while you here are having a major, may I add wigging-out just before the special main meal for that is just plain cold to just get up and leave without even leaving a… note." footsteps were heard coming closer in slow pace across the chinking floorboards.

Bruce's back was turned intentionally trying his best not to listen to a word that nutcase said as he continued to quickly gather up his things looking for anything he could possibly overlook. He gathered all off his belongings it in his arms as he continued to halfway hide his face from view as he looked anxiously around for his mask. Pure madness yes that was the word.

"This is insanity if you ask me." came that voice much to close now. And suddenly feeling his muscle's go lack against him Bruce listened too that heartbeat of that sole other person behind him now as he slowly turned around against his better judgment too swallow. "For geesh…..its not like I don't know now what it is your hiding Batts,…..or more Mr. Wayne… for me I've already seen everything there is to be seen for it is really all pointless,…. too try and hide now for the cats out of the bag….so just give yourself a break will you and cut the I'm all scared act as it is sorta annoying" the clown finished in front of Bruce now in all his naked glory as he dropped everything.

For that was how it was to only be described. For although they had just been spending the better part of morning in bed fighting and making out vehemently Bruce until now had not had the gull nor the chance of seeing what he was really up against here. For though the other sinister man was no where in near fit shape as him with his martial arts and job description the murderers body was quit lovely.

Lean as it was it. It still had thick tight muscles in the arms and legs as the stomach was flat and fit as Bruce stared at the pulsing pronounced veins in his arms along with the bluish beating artery in his tan kissed neck. His chest was sculpted nicely too as his when up and down in its rhythm of breathing in and out.

A shutter ran through Bruce then suddenly as he gulped loudly inconvulsivly as his eyes trying to look innocent or maybe not stared to travel south as an odd tingling sensation began to over take him as his eyes darkened over with left over pure longing. This look apparently was not his own as the Jokers soon almost in the same time mirrored his reaction as his own eyes glinted now, dangerously.

"Now you are damn well just making me blush…you tese" the Joker broke out it perks of laughter. Wavering his hands at Batman unraveled as he shook at his green mop back and forth as he raised a finger smacking his lips. "But enough about me already, lets' talk about you for a tiny little second hmm? for it is really all about you of course Batman, an might I add that lovely stone hard Greek body of…….yours" he let go now more seriously as he raised his black smudged eyes slowly in cunning.

For in a short step as Bruce and he made eye contact the twisted man had his body smacked up an glued to that of the heroes as his hands raising up had them selves wrapped around the wrists of the one and only not so big secret anymore Batman.

"Shh….nawnanaaa let's see that face now shall we?" the Joker whispered. Pulling at Bruce's hands as they rose to shield his face a kind of war broke out again but this time along somehow not having as much strength to fight as he did before Bruce let the rendering psycho have it his way very reluctantly so. "Now, this….here yes this is all I wanted to see you naughty boy,… for this pretty boy face of yours is what I've been waiting for to see all… morning." and reaching up as Bruce in vain tried to pull away his kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Get off of me!" Bruce cried breaking away to push back at the clowns shoulders.

"I don't think so!" the Joker hissed back. And running his fingertips a long Bruce's smooth face he shook the head once or twice in answer to his own words as his face darkened unpleasantly. "See I've waited to see this face for along time now,…to long to know who the real Batman is and now that I have it and have seen who it belongs too,…mmm yes... I don't think I'm willing to give it all up just quit yet for don't worry about it or your feelings of unmasked vulnerability, for I promise…no no I swear,…that I won't tell a single soul in this entire city the real truth of who you are as I can see clearly how very important, is too you to keep your identity crisis- issues,….under wraps for these lips are sealed tight." reaching back upwards to the stunned savor the clowns lips were back on Bruce's.

And just like before Bruce tying to fight it couldn't as his arms soon found themselves unresponding to his minds will and more to his bodies as they came around to wrap around the back of the monster in paint. Raking his short nails along the length of the clowns back digging them in hard to draw blond Bruce felt their flushed bodies scorching with the heat and will.

But it pretty soon began to become too much for the hero in wait. For as the kisses continued his hands rubbing along the crazes bare back he began to feel the Joker peel back at his underwear fingers light caressing at his, hips.

"No I-I've…..got to get out of here!" Bruce cried out pulling hurriedly away as he pushed the mad dog away from him as the nude man landed on the floor with a thumb groaning out loud in disappointed as he slammed his hands on the floor. "This is…..wrong….this is no... I've got to get away this is not right this must not,….can no-tt…..ever happen again." Bruce went on in a sling of anxious slurs.

"Hmm….yeah good luck with that." the Joker breached still on the floor. He then lying flat on back stretching out to crack his neck placed his arms behind his head as he gazed at the cleaning with an odd sort of returned smugness. "Because, what we've got are selves here now is so something special Batss, as its not just going to just blow over into hell as easily as you seem to think it is for mark my words, ……..you will be crawling back here to me soon or later just begging for… more." the clown mouthed as he chewed absermindenly at his nails.

"This, is never going to happen again!" Bruce shouted back angrily.

"Whatever you say." the Joker replied just shrugging his shoulders as he spit.

"And just to add a few reminders…. B-a-t-m-a-n." the clown prince mussed clearing his throat curtly. "If or when you come on back over to my side of the town to pay me a little visit maybe its best you leave your hardware,….. back at your batcave for serious your luck I even had a big enough can-opener to open up that,….thin-g….you call a custom" he pointed a lazy finger down to all the laying around black dipped sliver on black batsuit parts licking his postionios devils lips. "For its not like I'm complaining or anything as I absolutely love you in it but just as a tiny reminder next time, make it more casual you know to blend in for you don't want to get caught now do you… Brucey?" He let out a dark wistful chuckle raising his eyebrows.

"Disgusting foul beast!" Bruce hissed back glaringly.

"I'll, be seeing you later then." the clown merrily replied back unhindered as he laughed out at the murderous look on Bruce's face as he himself looked as happy as a child on Christmas morning. "For be looking out for my regards with all my love and hugs and kisses, as I'll will be soon sending some your way so you better keep those peepers of yours open….wide" his laughter grew hysterically loud.

And with that said and done with. Gathering his things quickly the best he could slipping into his suit once more even in the rays of morning Bruce Wayne now turned back Batman made his retreat but not without chills at the killers farewell words.

For truly this morning had been the most terrifying of his life up till now. As the Joker's guaranteed promise that he would eventually come on back to him made Batman very uneasy as he wanted so very much too furiously deny, it.

But in the end who was he trying to fool? only himself. For Like Rachael had once said to him there would come a day when he himself would not be able to let go of his other secret identity as that itself had lead to their loves doom. But now as he raced through the underground he wondered if it would ever be the same if there came a day for him to no longer need the sadistic Joker as his enemy?

No he didn't think there ever would for. For now an forever they wouldn't need any reminders of the others existence for they were both now locked on targets for each other and their secrets. And screw the clown vowing to promise him to keep his mouth shut for he didn't believe a word of it.

For he would for now on have to be on extra alert just not from the rest of the escaped institute prisoners but most of all from the Joker who would soon someway an somehow be coming back for him again as he needed too be,…prepared.

**More coming soon.**

**So what did you think!! This chapter did not turn out quit how I wanted it to be at first but oh well. I'm sorry that I miss lead you all to think this chappy would have the arrival of Catwoman in it but her big bushy tail wouldn't fit in so I had to scrap her. But be rest assured she is so gona be in the next one for sure along with Brucey and some Joker. This story will continue being slash, but just to warn you all I will not be doing any lovey-dovey detailed steamy love scenes for I'm not there yet so please don't ask!! sorry;0 **

**Peace and cookies out to all!!**

**Please review.**


	4. Pussycat

Chewing on a cronala-bar while sitting on his coach in the middle on reading the daily paper Bruce Wayne scanned the news articles carefully for the lasts news on the Akhame institute's continuing breakout, crisis. For it had been four days now without so much as a scrap of food left out in the open to caused awareness as all was quite around Gotham city a little to quit that is for Batman's liking.

For it was not normal. He half expected the people of this city to go half mad and the terrors that were now evading them as there should have been more crime out there on the city then what he was getting. For no murders. No muggings. No nothing at all. As something just didn't feel right as it made the hero of the large city or shall we say anti-hero feel incredibly uneasy and that was saying a lot.

As it was he was already anxiously on edge and for good reason. For like he had said it had been four days since the mass escape of the cities mental prison for its most violent criminals ever caught. For in those four days it had also been the same number in whole days since he Bruce no Batman? Had last seen or heard from the manipulating evil clown prince Gotham city. The Joker.

His blood just boiled at the mere thoughts of that foul creature. For every time he thought of him he both want to rip his head off and shriek at him for keeping him in the dark these last few days. For yes he was edgy and nervous for who in his right mind wouldn't be? If you were all but waiting it out for a call or letter from your psycho mortal-enemy lover? His point exactly.

But nervousment was properly not the fight word. For the feelings he felt now were stronger then that as they fused in with his dream as he was getting quit impatient for the stinking murderer too show his face again.

Yes he admitted it now bluntly to himself that he wanted the clown back for as much as it still sickend him to the point of wanting too vomit furiously he wanted the freak back because he graved him. It was not just a sextral pull he was feeling towards the other man that made him want him so bad it was more then that something he couldn't for the life of him, explain.

He just somehow needed that crazy man in his life no matter how much he hated it for in more ways then non they were connected now as two beings. To see that devils white face again would pure bliss as he just had to find him again. In sense in a odd sort of way the Joker's mere existence brought that of ease too his life and at the same time brought on utter horror as the man was a cruel monster.

Though he missed it. The feel of those full battered lips on his was truly something beyond this world as it was such a wonderful feeling it was hard not too think of it even now. Because it was so intoxicating it was pulling him under as the clown had him now with failur under his spell as there was no fighting it no matter how hard he wanted to try.

The image of them together in that small stained dirty bed also stuck with him. For truly that morning had turned out to be one of the worst in his whole life but by the end of it still loathing himself it had somehow turned out to be bearable. As he could quit litterly imagine them now in bed his more precisely for there was no way he was ever going back to that rat hole place as he still shivered from the memory.

But really what was the big deal that he was all giddy for the Joker too show back up? What was the big problem? The problem was he hated himself for it that was what the situation was as this was madness on a whole new, leave. For he shouldn't want that murderer in away way or shape for what was he thinking really?! too want to be near that thing again in was a total nightmare. And yet he was filled with lust and anger he had never felt before now for anyone.

It had four long miserable days now yes like he had said. With the clown refusing to show his face properly because he was up to no good plotting maybe Batman's demise or to blackmail or betray him with his promise to never revel Bruce's secret.

Whatever way the tables turned in this mess Bruce was getting a mind grain as he couldn't go anywhere now with without looking over his shoulder always suspiciously alert. It was hell he was trapped in it for all eternity waiting for that Joker to come back and join him as it was all so incrassating he just felt like sometimes just killing over and leaving it all be too, fate.

"Master, Bruce I have brought you your coffee as asked". Alfred called out coming back into the living room with a silver tray fixed out with butter and biscuits, and off course his coffee, in its silver brew. "And your mail may I add as you have a package young, sir." the Butler said as he coming up to Bruce bowing his head held out the mornings tray.

Bruce's eyes at this instantly widened. And before he could help himself reaching out fast his snatched up the mail and quickly shifted threw it as his heart picked up inside his chest. It however was nothing out of the ordinary as it was just soon later discovered to be nothing more then some company bills and all that and even to his astonishment as he smirked lightly a ticket for running a red light.

"Well can't say I'm surprise about that one Mr. Wayne." Alfred said a smile matching that of Bruce's as the young business heir held up the abnormally pricy speeding ticket with raised his eyebrows waving it. "For I always knew that blasted new flashy red Ferrari of yours you got to replace the Lamborghini, was going to me a menace, as it serves you right for trying to tame,… it." he shook his head good naturally.

"Yeah I'm still trying." Bruce said smile still in place as he threw the ticket and the rest of the mail down on the glass coffee table in front of him as he folded his newspaper too sip his steaming mug of the best brew in the world. "Are you sure that is everything for this morning? No more packages." He asked slightingly as the warm fluid cleared his senses.

"Why no should there be?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Um….no its fine I'm just expecting something as it's a little late that… all" Bruce murmured too quickly.

"Well, in that case I shall look again for you….Mr. Bruce." Alfred said and bowing for the last time turning around with the try he left the room before Bruce could try and hold him up.

This wasn't fair. All the waiting and uneasiness too all those around him was making Bruce feel like a total wacko as that funny as he was in return expecting a delivery from a very notorious wacho indeed. But it really wasn't right for him to involve his trusted old Butler in this twisted game of hind and seek as he didn't want to put his oldest friend in danger as that quit possibly could happen. If he was not careful.

So trying his best to lighten up his mood reaching out he quickly gulped down his glass of green-tea in a few large gulps an bouncing up from the coach he began to get ready for the day in the business world. For life back at his families rich company had been made all the more joyable with the return of Lucius Fox.

Upon his short lived absence he had asked Bruce only for the simplest things such as promising him to inform him with fail about any more illegal mass systems he had in store. It simple yes. But it had been a promise Bruce had not failed to make as he respected Fox greatly as he had missed the older man as he was truly party of his secret team along with Alfred.

That machine he had built with Fox's genius too spy on the entire population of the city in order to locate and track down the clown would never be built again as it was as simple as that as he had learned his lesson well.

And secondly Fox had asked if he could get more pay for his hours of hard work at coming up with all the high techno-gadgets and powerboat utensils that Batman used and would need in the not so far future which he agreed too. Bruce now had a lot more to deal with the biggest new criminal breakout in history.

And thirdly not that it mattered much that money would also be going into building him up a new Tumbler as clearly his last had been blown to bits and pieces for at least he still had his Batpod.

Life outside himself from being on the run caped crusader was good as it could be he guessed. His company was doing especially well an also his family's large mansion which had been destroyed not to very long ago was nearly totally rebuild. Life in the penthouse too was not bad at all as he loved it but the longing still too have a house of his own was still very strong and he couldn't wait to move, in.

He was half way done buttoning up his stripped blue shirt when a knock was heard on his open door. Turning away from the large length size golden mirror before him Bruce was welcomed by the site of his Butler once more.

"I took the liberty to check your mail box again sir and by luck you just received a new… package." the elderly man in his suit declared as he came strolling into the room his light blue eyes soft and warm.

Finishing up the last bottom on his shirt at hearing this Bruce suddenly felt himself freeze. Blinking his eyes momentarily as his mind spinned around an around with the idea of what this could be? If this was indeed that moment come at last. He then doing his best to pull himself back together clearing his throat raised his eyebrows with a thank you smile.

For he couldn't act like any thing was wrong for that was just silly for he was Bruce Wayne after all as nothing scared him or Batman for that matter as he was fearless as he had to be. But that was a lie he realized suddenly it seemed now he had a some mild fear of clowns as it was sort of hilarious to him as he had never afraid of them before now. Damn that bastard.

"I….well then just go ahead and leave it on the bed for me then would you Alfred." Bruce finally began momentarily as he straightened up out of his rigid state and began to distractedly try and put on his tie. "For I'll be ready too go in no time just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go so have the car ready for me to leave at… once." he brisked folding the ties folds sluggishly.

"Car, Mr. Wayne as you'll be driving yourself…. today?" Alfred asked.

"Why yes but this time around make it the… Porsche," Bruce said his mind now faraway with the mystery contents of this new package which might or might not be the thing in which he was seeking but all the same he couldn't wait or die too see what was in it.

"I'll make sure to do just that, Master" Alfred mussed bowing his head as always as he left the room closing the door.

It was after this second that Alfred left him in peace that Bruce then bolted for his bed. With his tie long forgotten he eyed the normal looking yellow package with all its posting stapes and not so strange handwriting. He considered his options. For a long moment he just stood there a foot's length away staring at the sent package as if it were something outer-worldly and alien.

For he knew what could be inside I he was not a idiot as he knew the clowns tricks and styles. As it was for that he didn't hold it against that nutty barbaric schemer to do something evil. Bruce could quit literally picture it himself him opening it to find a bomb in waiting or something similarly horrific for this was the Joker he was talking as the man was always so very unpredictable.

But he was willing to bed his luck on it all the same. Because he needed too know what was in there for it was killing him not knowing when or where or even how he was going to see that freak-case again for it was driving him out of his mind. Feeling so helpless and unable to do not a single thing about it was no how he lived out his life as he wanted it to, end.

While as Batman at night running around the city in the shadows from the public and the police he had been searching for the villain in purple despite his best to tell himself it was a waste of his time.

There was of course even in his hunt no success in finding him. Bruce had managed too take down some thugs and thieves on the streets but that was about it as the main escapees of the criminal prison remained on the loose an in hiding. It frustrated him to no avail that all those nuts and seriously ill patients were out there somewhere seeking shelter from him for perhaps the clown had something to do with it? Curses.

Hesitantly taking that final step forward Bruce reaching down gently took hold of the package. It wasn't heavy no. But instead very light as he weighed it down curiously turning it around in his hands inspectivly. For like he had noticed before it looked normal enough.

But forget about all of that he told himself. For this man he was dealing with was a mad killer on the loose so who knew for sure what he had up his sleeve? He sure didn't and he was the wrath and black himself.

Ripping open the fold with his thumb carefully Bruce prepared himself. Tipping the package then he shook it as its contents quickly came out to drop into his hands as he gasped out in astonishment to see nothing deadly or explosive at all. But instead though he still considered that it may be a trick holding in his hand now was a simple piece of paper but not just a piece of paper it was a playing ,card.

Figures. Bruce had seen these all before in the Joker's previous crimes as it was something that he loved doing as it gave the Billionaire chills for always the cards when found at crimes would have some kind of eerie, message. And so on not forgetting this fingering the single playing card delicately turning it around he was not shocked at all at what he saw next.

It was a simple Jokers card yes. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the clown figure on the white side with the evil joyful smile with its devil tail and pointed bell shoes as he suddenly felt oddly nauseated. Because that was not all that was on the card. For now as he looked at it had a smudged red mark on it which was soon identified too be a hasty mocking lip kiss.

Bruce started at the mark for the longest time in mute pause. Because he could fathom what this was as that was all it appeared to be an empty message for there was nothing else to see. For that kiss mark was the only on the card. No eerie message no threat? what the hell was this? He suddenly began to feel fury that this was all he got after all this blasted ill will, waiting.

Damn that clown too hell where he belonged!! For what was he suppose to do with this uh? Wait some more just to be even more cautious of those all around him everyday? No he couldn't live like this anymore for it was sending him over the edge. But wasn't he already? Yes he was for he had to be to even delighted in the thoughts of seeing that scum of earth freak-show for he was loosing his mind truly.

The card held no meaning to him now. For he had seen what it held which was close too nothing really but yet more tricks as the hid and seek game continued on for he was frankly tired off it. So doing his best to get rid of this sudden powerful mixed feeling of great let down an anger Bruce turning around in his bedroom headed for the fireplace.

With a quick switch of the automatic bottom the electric fireplace bursted into flames of orange in a mater of seconds as Bruce not caring too look at the playing card of emptiness let it drop easily. For as he stood there now watching the card burn and turn black with ash he felt some satisfaction in the act as it was sort a sign to him he was finished with this maddening, business.

Not finished by far with the maniac murderer himself of course. But simply finished with his games for he was not going to play them anymore for he had enough as he would now be sitting it out waiting without looking any longer.

Because, if the crazy psychopath wanted him as badly as he had last said he did then he would show up eventually. And when that time came Bruce would be waiting for him but this time around as the catcher. For he would no longer be the persuader if he had anything to say about it for he was turning the tables now in his favor as time would only tell what would come of it.

He stood there minutely thinking this through all carefully before deciding finally it was time to go and leave for the day gathering himself to turn away from the burning fire he walked away from it too only button up his sleeve.

-0-0-0-

Speeding now in the lower part of the city Bruce Wayne threw his car in to forth gear as he sped fast through the streets and lights as he made too hurry to get to his 1:00 o'clock meeting on, time. He had run a bit late getting up this morning with good reason but now in a better mood then before though it had its downs and ups moments he concentrated hard now on doing his real life morning job, justice.

He was in better sprits yes. That he was no longer going to play hide and seek with the nutty clown any longer as he would just be waiting in the shadows for the filthy stray too come a knocking his way. If he dared. And in his haste to get to work Bruce yet again running a red light which would properly earn him another ticket really didn't not care his brain didn't have room too.

While flying down a near by street cut off street just a block or two away from his main company not really paying much attention too the road but at his many problems in life Bruce flailed to see a biker. And before it hit him he was far to close for comfort with a scraping of mental against metal sound his silver with a high-pitched song hit up against that of the side of the sleek glossy black racers bike.

His car in seconds instantly after witnessing this came too a tire screeching halt. The driver of the bike in the mean time stopping their ride as well in a light jump was on the pavement their knee high boots clinking on the ground. Reversing his car slowly as he leaned back Bruce made the stop as he came right upside the biker and their property-damaged vehicle.

"Hi there," Bruce stated as he rolled down his automatic window to look out it to the motorcycle and towards the tall helmeted driver who was clearly a female as he put on his most apologetic, smile. "I'm so sorry if I nipped you right along there on the side. For it was totally my fault as you can tell by the silver new paint,….job." he pointed with a jerk of his head to the marks on the speedsters bike.

"No, its fine" called out the biker as she slowly pulled her Hemet off. "Its just a few scratches so no big deal as I can see your baby has a few her self now for that's fair payback if any don't you…. think?" and with a flip of short black hair a young woman with piercing hazel eyes was reveled as she smiled a smile of dazzling white teeth.

"Y-yeah…right" Bruce replied minutely take briefly by surprise by her exotic beauty.

For she was beautiful there no question about it. She had this curtain charm about her as she had this wild looking nature as he would swear her eyes were looking right through him. Straight short hair and a black leather outfit, with a touch of style with a pair of flashy goggle looking sunglasses as her faster then light looking bike wasn't to shabby either for the whole picture was a knockout.

His eyes apprising her silently for a long second picked up small things about her. Such for the fact that her slightly open black jacket reveled a long neck as around it hung somewhat of a old looking golden-talisman. But what made it odd as it glittered catching his eye was that it looked to have the face of a cat on it as foreign language symbols embodied, it.

The helmet funny enough had on its side a Hello- kitty logo. He fought back a smile at this as it clearly showed her age as she looked to be no more then in her early twenties at most.

"I saw that glittering smile of yours." the woman cooed crossing her arms with a bemused expression for leaned back against her bike then she waited for an answer as she raised a perfect midnight eyebrow. "So cough it up bike scratchier…. what's the problem?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Bruce said looking quickly straight through his windshield and ignoring the now sudden line behind him as the honks started to rise in union with irritated shouts to hurry up and stop flirting. "It's..…just I wasn't expecting too find a fellow Hello- kitty fan all the way out here." he broke with a chuckle leaning his elbow out of the window.

"Hell, what can I say then." She declared just lightly shrugging her shoulders as she leaned in now to press a hand to the cars roof as she bent down to smirk down at him as he looked curiously up threw his dark designer sunglasses. "I guess I just love all types of cat's tabby, home, or even wild for you must like them if you really are a kitty fan? so do you have any Mr. big shot sports-car… driver?." Her smile was absolutely stunning.

"Well no actually but I've always wanted to…adopt" Bruce mussed with a cough.

"Then it's a good thing I bumped into you, or shall we say you bump into……me," she said drumming her fingers along the hood leaning back up as she reached down and opened a zip pouch on her bag pulling out a white card. "For here is my number if you are being honest jerk about that as I do work at a local animal-shelter, not too far from here" she handed the card over to him smoothly.

"Miss Kyle is… it?" Bruce amended with a pouting lip as he looked the card over expertly. "Well since you've so generously given me your digits, I guess it's only fair to give you mine in return for here is my card if you shall need anything." the slight wind blew up at his smoothed hair brushing stray strands into his eyes.

"Anything huh?" she asked taking his card her voice sweet.

"Sure, why not you look like a sensible enough girl." Bruce replied as he veered his foot on the gas as his Porsches engine purred out a long roar as she smiled like a goddesses sent to earth. "And if its enough just send me a call when ever you can if you want to me to fix any of the nixes I gave you, an your fast looking sports… bike" his smile winded as his sunglasses flashed.

"That sounds agreeable." She agreed laughing as she looked down to his card. "As its been sort of nice meeting yo….Mr. Wayne?" she asked suddenly in a gasp of shock cutting herself off as her eyes widening snapped back up too look back at him in awe.

"Yep that would be….me." Bruce said curtlessly with a nod of his head.

She continued to look stunned for a moment that the city's golden playboy was extrally here talking to her but as the seconds rolled on by she finally seeming to get a hold of herself cleared her throat. Her pretty hazel eyes now as she looked down to him in his purring car held now an odd sort of look as she raising her eyes brows seconds later leaned back in too speak to him threw the window.

"I'll defiantly have to call you up on that offer, then" she said her voice husky. "For its not everyday a girl like me gets the personal business card of one of the worlds wealthiest as I feel all special now,… thanks" she giggled as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear her long lashes touching her glowing cheeks.

"Trust me you already got something special going for, you." Bruce stated clearly for one last input.

She continued too beam at him after this. As the next moment he was with a nod of his head taking off back down the streets of Gotham with the strange new comer looking on after him. Touching her necklace at her throat with a sharp glinted not being able to withhold it any longer raising her chin to the sun with a bittersweet smile on her red lips she let loose a warm delighted, purr.

-0-0-0-

Bruce straightening out his tie around his neck as he secondly looked at his blurred reflection in the elevators silver walls was up on his way to one of his company's monthly get together, parties. This morning he had arrived at work late put thank god Fox had already been there saving him the headache as he had already jumped right into business an the sea of money-hungry sharks.

He had of course spent the most of the day listening too offers and agreements on his part as he distractedly letting his eyelids fall leaning on back in his comfortable chair had dozed off. Sleep these days was indeed not a friend of his. Because when ever he closed his eyes he still had dreams filled to the break full of white clown faces an grinning, red-yellow smiles as his name would be chanted over an over again by the devil in waiting himself as it was, horrible.

The day had been long as he awoke energized. For now here he was a few hours later right on time for his companies little get together of all the higher ups of town as most were boring enough people, he'd know mostly all his life. Many of them centuries old.

But he did his part well did he not? Yes he did for this was his company after all an even though some people were annoying him too death he put on a cheerful face in the mist of his brooding as the elevator doors opened up with a, ping.

Upon arrive he was instantly loudly greeted with some bows and a glass of bubbling champagne which he sipped as he shook hands and did his finest as he put on that irresistible charm of, his. Going around to his most valuable buyers an sells his mind to his surprise on its very own accord instead of lingering on the Joker and his deadly knife wielding ways began to think back too that, girl.

For she had been something alright. She had been beautiful, and witty, and even possibly there had been a bit of humor in her acts which was all things he liked about a woman as she had good style too, in both clothing and in auto- motors. Her drawing in hazel gaze was what he also remembered the most from that short lived expience of damaging goods as her eyes had been nearly hypnotizing.

She had been young too. Which in his book was not a bad thing as he himself was considered young and rightfully so in this world of older more greedy adults and employees. As he had just this last winter celebrated his thirtieth birthday along with Alfred a mouth later who turned bless him and his willing tolerance for him still after all these long years, 72.

There girl was certainly an enigma. Stunning with a good matching personally but still there was just something about her which drove him to want to know her after today. And frankly it was silly for he barely knew her. But honestly what was there out there which? Ha nothing or that is what he wanted to believe for maybe the sudden interest in the girl would give him that distraction he so desperately, sought.

"Brucey, dear you looking absolutely dashing" called out one of his family oldest friends Cathleen Miller, as she crossed the floor over to him with her glass of sparkling wine in hand as she touched his shoulder in greeting.

"Well, don't I always" he chuckled lightly dusting off his shoulder.

"Yes of course you do my dear boy." She mussed pitching his left cheek like an adorable little pudgy child as she laughed as her husband and some of the other guessed turned commence with her. "For, I was just telling some of the good people here along with Charles's help some of the lovely old childhood stories, we have of you and your parents way back in the…day" she boasted clearly exited in her gossip.

"I certainly hope their good, stories" he said with a smile as all the guessed around him chorused in union as his eyes did a quick sharp intact of all their faces just in case for even as Bruce Wayne he was always still the Dark knight for he had to be prepared for anything that came his way especially in these last few days of heavy crises as he couldn't afford even in his home-place too be unguarded. "For I do believe I have some good old tails also to tell of you and old Charles, the rest here I'm sure would just get a kick out… of." He snickered lightly.

"You little stinker." Cathleen gasped teasingly smacking his shoulder.

And it was at that he was the talk of all the party. As his eyes lingered around the large decorated room of one of his companies stay in suits he couldn't help but continue his silent cataloging as everything, seemed okay.

His eyes though taking in a large sweep did not miss that one of the guests taking too Cathleen and her friends an elderly wealthy woman he formerly knew was stunning in a pair of emerald earrings and a large necklace.

It was normal for woman to dress up in these types of occasions. For he guilty did it himself as it was just the so called world he'd always lived in besides the night as he thought nothing off it. And as his eyes scanned the room some more over the rows of faces his mind drifting though I suddenly locked on target of that of a young striking woman. For wait a moment, he knew her didn't he?

Yes he was sure of it. For it just had to be her his mystery girl. As a passing by waiter pored him some more golden wine his eyes did not stray from her as she hide in the way back of the party chatting with a few people in soft voices. She was stunning indeed for that was all he could think about as he slowly putting on his best poker face began making his way slowly to her across the sea of the, crowd.

Her dress though a simple cocktail dress was sleek and black lass as it fit her perfectly, like a clove. Her tall strappy heels fitting together nicely too go along with the attire of clutched bag.

The dark short hair he remembered was pinned up fashionably on top of her head, her make-up dark yet not to overdone as around her slender neck amazedly or not hung that same necklace he had seen before with the cats face, grinning back at him. Upon his arrival a few feet back the rest of the young ladies looking up too him smiled flirtatiously as she finally turned her head around to.

"Well, miss Kyle it seeme's we meet… again." Bruce introduced as he reaching out his hand slowly took hers placing a delicate kiss on the top as she smiled back in returned surprise. "For it's always a pleasure" he dropped her hand.

"Yes well thank you Mr. Wayne." she said a tad bit shyly though it could have been an act.

"Just call me Bruce every one does." Bruce said taking a large gulp of his wine.

"Selina." she offered with that wonderful smile of hers.

"Selina that's a pretty name to fit a pretty, girl" Bruce commented nodding his head in good taste taking another large swallow of his drink too still in vain clear his mind of all things dark and grey.

"Is that a pick up line…..Bruce?" She chuckled swallowing a mouthful of wine herself soon later. "For I must say, I'm astounded it took you so long though you did try it out a bit earlier today, as I saw those lovely milk-chocolate eyes of yours ,wander" she teased with a wink.

And smiling back at her at this a conversation between the two of them soon broke out. She was interesting to say the least and a good story teller as he looked at her again now in her glory in that tight fitting number of hers totally in diced. He had to say he had fortunately lucked out for the night truly to be blessed with such in her company even though in the blackest corner of his mind he graved another's.

But even with of that said as she was a major distraction to both him an his intrigued party guests he couldn't help but still ponder why it was she was here? in the first place. Because from the moment he had spotted her he had not just blindly been drawn by her he had also been most intrigued to know why someone like her was doing here as he never before seen or heard before today.

Her card. Yes he had known her name before she had offered it tonight after memorizing her card. As it stated that she was a normal citizen of Gothham as she worked at a local animal shelter, not too far from his main company as she herself had told him all that before. But then why or how was it possible she was here then for it was a mighty curious thing.

For not to be a snob like he so often pretend to be for looks. But this party was stickly limited as only the city's wealthiest most of them in his business or just party crashing visitors of this company were, invited. So for the reason she was here? He was pretty sure he had never worked with her before so maybe she was one of those party friend of a friend, crashers? Hmm. She was good then.

"So, Selina what brings you here too...Gothham?" Bruce asked as the two of them were now leaning off towards the far eastern wall of the large party house as they talked in hushed tones better to avoid the unwelcome company. "For not to be insulting too the newbie, in town but to be verily new like this and to stick out so like a sour thumb you are in the crowds of black and white its quit an….accomplishment." He swirled his wine around in his glass.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked with a giggle.

"Depends," he said shrugging his shoulders. "If that person shall we say graves the attention or not" he arched an eyebrow.

"Well, actually to get back to your question yes I am new here as I've just moved here a little while back from, New York" she said tucking an stray piece of curl behind her ear jigging her loop earrings, along the way. "As it's been a bit stressful lately I give you that for moving into a totally new city like this, an getting the hang of things is stressful yet on the good side its, getting more bearable as we…..speak." she hinted her eyes shifting up to gaze at him through her long lashes.

"I can understand that" Bruce jokily replied back raising his class to her with a smile. "For a place like this takes time to get use to for a stranger and especially in a time like this when the city, itself is locked in chaos and fear as it must be….hard" his voice grew solume.

"It is but it's getting better." She mussed. "For the part I lived at in New York was not always the safest place to live an have family with but at least here the city has a bit of hope shinning down on it as I hear Batman the city's number one main villain, as of now its turning back into the hero once again, as he's been helping catch all those inmates who escaped from that Looney barn, place in the… rocks" she crossed her arms over her chest in her story.

"Yes I've heard that myself." Bruce stated trying to keep his face composed as best he could. "For the way I see it Batman,…or what ever he is now is trying to do his best to make these people of this city see that he has changed his ways, to tell them they do not need too fear him but that of the scum now on the loose as he still has the heart of the semi-good,…. guy." he breathed out taking a deep swallow.

"Changed huh? Isn't he a murderer though?" she asked amused.

"Something like that" Bruce said back. "But who knows who they really are these days anyways, for they can be good one moment and in a instant bad the next or just gone and lost their purpose in life as its an endless road to follow for those you are….homeless" he whispered his eyes transfixed on his glass.

"Do you know who you are Mr. Wayne?" Selina asked raising a mocking eyebrow.

"Damn, straight I do I'm the man who owns half this city" he teased back instantly snapping too.

"So do tell me now that we have gone over all the details of the Batman, scandal." Bruce began with a throat clearing cough. "What is the real reason you are here miss Kyle? For I have of yet too discovery the reason behind your presence." He voiced.

"Oh well I came here with a friend of an old, friend." She said nodding her head as she looked then around the room and too the faces of all the people around them chattering up storms. "Because upside from working at an animal shelter, I do Mr. Wayne have quit a fortune though I do not like flaunting it around in the public eye such like others I seem too know, now" she looked back at him pointy with that perfect white smile of hers.

Bruce merrily smirked at this with a chuckle. For truth be told that was a half ass answer she had just given him not but he had a feeling that it was as good as one for now as he was content at the way things were, going. Silence fueled the gape between them for a few long minute in comfortable company as the two of them watched the passings of the rich, and wealthy, of Gotham city until she spoke up again.

"My, what a lovely necklace that lady is….. wearing." Selina pointed out in awe suddenly.

Turning his neck at this following her gaze Bruce's eyes then came to fix on that of the same old woman he had seen before with the rest of his old company as she was the one wearing that priceless looking emerald diamond necklace. It seemed Miss Kyle like any other woman alive was taken by shinny expensive jewels. Hmm? Interesting.

"That is quit a stunning piece she had there." Bruce added. "It look's like quit the check-book burner, if you ask me for it must have cost a fortune though I doubt she went bank robbed, as it was a present I'm… sure" he finished lazily.

"Your properly right." she said sweetly as she placed her empty glass on a walking by waiter tray as she straightened up and let out a sight as she turned her hazel gaze back to that of Bruce apologetically. "Bruce, dear would you mind if I took a trip to the ladies room for a few moments too you know, pat my nose and fix my hair and all that silly girl,…. stuff?" she silkily questioned.

"Why of course take all the time in the world." Bruce said nodding as he gestured her away.

Smiling back at this she touching his arm lightly turned away from him as she soon disappeared into the crowed just like that in the blink of an eye as Bruce was, astonished. For sure she was defiantly something but what? A fixation ha! She was a strong woman he could clearly see that an it was a quality of yours which had him wanting too know more about her for he loved strong, woman.

For she was interesting far more so then he had originally thought. There was something too that she was hiding from him for he didn't by her story of a friend of friend invitation invite at all. He figured though, he could give her sometime after all for really they had just meet today and he didn't feel up to an interrogation meet on the first, date. Or what ever this was. Was this a date? No of course not.

Even as attractive and alluring as she was he still had his sights set on more forced matters such as that of the Joker who was out there in the city still playing games with him as had about just about enough of it all. But one thing was for curtain trying to figure out the two mysterious at the same time was going to have its total on him he was sure of it for all ready he felt as if he was loosing it. His barbules that is.

Handing over his glass finally too a waiter Bruce crossing his arms over his chest waited for his lovely companion to come on back from the ladies room. These types of things could take a long time he knew. But it wasn't like he didn't have time for this was after all his own party as he could do any thing really he wanted from being a drunken ass too a sulking dreary,….. hidaway.

Minutes when on by without her return though as Bruce was starting to wonder if something was up? or if she had just plainly out blew him off but that was something he knew was highly doubtful. So straightening out his tailored fancy suit Bruce began to walk slowly towards the exit for maybe there was a line and she was waiting in it? He would bring her back one way or another all the same.

For there was still dozens of unanswered questions he had for her. And her just getting up and disappearing on him was just unacceptable as he wanted the answers as he wanted to get to know her better as she was a strange discovery. A odd being placed in his path of destruction as he was hell bent on figuring her out to lessen that off his inter bleak thermals.

The lights suddenly above the crowd's heads started to blink and flash as the people in the room started to let out cries of wonder an surprise as Bruce stopping in his tracks imminently narrowed, his eyes. The lighting as the seconds went by continued too blink off an on until with a large crack of static it was totally dark now in the large room for everything seemed to freeze in place as people, gasped.

Okay what was this? That was the question that repeated it self over and over again in Bruce's head as he with his sharp eyes even in the dark being far to used to it scanned the length of the building for possible enemies. For with his experience things like this only happened when you are in the middle of something bad as he could just sense it that possibly danger was aloof.

Panicked chatter of the anxious crowds all around him began to be come louder and louder as the minutes ticked on by as Bruce was tense for the fight if it came to that.

The only real problem as of now being he was not in his Batsuit. As he did not have the time to go off running too retrieve it now while in the mist of these innocent scared people all around him for it was his sole duty too protect them. When the coast had seemed cleared as nothing out of the ordinary was taking place as of yet Bruce began to step forward into the sea of people intent on going to find help.

But just as soon as he made his path through he heard something which instantly set him off. For with a high scream from a woman seconds later Bruce was charging back into the crowd of darkness as he followed the cry of terror. And there making way was a figure in black standing before the scared woman on the floor as in is hands it held now that of a shinning green, necklace.

Because the lady on the floor now as he could see her was that old woman he had seen earlier this evening the one that had been wearing the luxurious emerald incrusted masterpiece around her aged throat. Now as he stared down to her neck that was bare in the crowd of tuxes and dressed he saw with a gasp what appeared to be red claw marks against her flesh as it looked like she had been swiped by a pussycat.

And just like that as his eyes went over the evidence. The black shadow with a glitter of green eyes took off in a run right on past him and all the rest of the shocked shrinking away crowed. It was in a matter of seconds after this that snapping to Bruce whispering words of comfort to the astound wearying crowed spun around on his heels an took off as well in the hot pursuit.

With his suit not on Bruce considered himself quit the runner as he easily skimming a corner out of the party rooms doors began to catch up to the flying shadow robber as their steps echoed right in front of him.

"Hey, come back here!" Bruce cried.

And after that was said the long chase was on as his target ran all the faster hence he did as well as he continued running after the thug with renewed hast as he was nearly right at their heels. And sucking a deep breath, no sooner later Bruce in a growl sprang forth grabbing hold of the stilling rats legs tripping them both as they crashed onto the floor in a heap.

Reaching out then Bruce tried to gain a firm hold on the bandit to pin them down but it was no use as this person who ever they were was a tough fighter as he was in surprise thrown off with some major force and a hard kick to the ribs.

This move however only seemed to turn the tides over in his favor. For striking his hand out in the last second Bruce grabbed at the dangling stolen necklace being pull at from both ends snapped apart from the middle as the robber let out a horrified, cry.

He fell then to the floor hitting his head on a wall painfully so as the torn apart necklace scattered to the ground at his feet as the thief then still clutching the other half with once last look to him ran off once more. Bruce at this swallowing hard at he rubbed at his head not willing to give this up jumping back up to his feet went off back after the criminal in wake for the hopefully last time he vowed.

"You hey stop!" Bruce shouted as he flew through the rooftop doors to only be stunned soon later by the brightness of the moon as he shield his eyes briefly from its bright white rays in the full-mooned sky. "Freeze, now you've been caught" he called out loudly.

And pulling his arms back Bruce was stunned to see his words had finally some reaction to them as the robber halted at the roofs tip with one foot dangling from the ledge. Was this person nuts?! Sighting narrowing his dark eyes Bruce began to march forwards he cautiously began to drift closer and closer to the jewel thief.

"Okay just take it…... easy." Bruce said raising his hands into the air as inched his way even closer preparing himself if need be to jump in and pull the scumbag back from their possible suicide attempt. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear just please turn around so I can see you for I just want too talk……please" he whispered pleadingly low as best he could.

The mystery robber at these words remained froze on the ledge of the building looking down as the moon hung large in the sky above them the stolen half piece of the neck still hanging loosing in their clenched left fist. Then finally a break through. The body on the end started to slowly turn to face Bruce as he gathering his bearings began to crouch to be ready to spring and grab hold of them.

And suddenly like he was a blind man seeing colors for the first time he to froze over sold at what he saw next as all thoughts in his mind were instantly blown away to be forgotten. For there in front of him standing statuette in the moons glory stood a woman but just not any woman a woman in black leather.

He could do nothing but stare transfixed. In the white light all he could think of to describe what she was wearing was that it was tight and that it had what appeared to be ears, on her head rapped around was a pair of reflecting high-tect looking goggles. On her waist she had on a belt of matching leather and spikes to go along with her biker boots and, scoffers.

Looking to her hands which were limp at her sides he noticed they were covered in black cloves but what was odd was that in the moonlight Bruce could swear he saw something glitter like diamonds at her fingertips for did she have knifes hidden? Possibly. But even with all the tense alertness she was still the sight to behold as his eyes then traveled up towards her face without much thought.

And there at the base of her throat between the unzipped folds of leather and exposed cleavage was something shimmering gold as his eyes caught it instantly as a long gasp broke out from between his lips. It was at that time to that with a flicker of her wrist she pulled off something from her back thick belt and let it drop to her side as it looked like a rope. Curious.

"Well, it looks like you really have caught me after all lover,….boy." she husked smoothly in a purr.

This seemed to snap him out of his awe as he blinked once or twice taking another step closer towards her as she suddenly smiled and what a smile it was. And yet so familiar too. For this woman what ever she was a escaped mental? Like those he was hunting on the streets or possible an early Halloweener? No that didn't fit for she was something all right but what? He didn't know.

Because yet again before him just like Selina was a beautiful woman in costume and mystery he couldn't seem to figure out and that alone had him confused and frustrated beyond word. He had been always before so good with figuring out the female species and yet now here he was finding his self vexed by two very different women who had captured him in hardly no time at, all.

"You're coming with me." Bruce stated clearly. An taking that one final step he reached forward out for her as that was soon to be a mistake as she suddenly in a hiss swiped at him an in a whishing sound unleashed on him what she had been holding in her hand as the attack was most unexpected.

For in a grunted growl Bruce found himself jumping back as something rough, and hard, and brutal like whipped at his chest as he crossed his arms quickly to shield himself against the sudden on slaughter of strikes. For he knew now what her weapon was for it was a bloody whip but not just any old whip a bullwhip more like it with nine deadly razor tails.

"I wouldn't get to close if I were,…..you" She cautioned tskly her voice powerfully alluring

"Who the hell are you!?" Bruce cried his arms still raised for the defense.

She remained silent for a second or to after this as she stepped lightly even closer to the roofs edge as she smiled coyly back at him her green goggled eyes glinting at him as she spread her arms wide like a eagle.

"I'm a person just like you" she said matter of fackly as Bruce's eyes winded as she gripped her whip tightly in her hand to take that final step backwards as he lowered his arms in horror at her plane. "But you can called me a new friend if you like of this city or better more you can call me by my,…name" she added her boots hitting the very tip of the rooftop kicking off pebbles.

"And….what is that?," Bruce chocked breathing heavy as he thought of a plan to get her away from that ledge safely in a situation were the both of them wouldn't fall to their ultimate doom for dam it all he wished he had his suit.

"Why I'm Catwoman!" she called shrilly blowing him a farewell kiss.

"No, stop wait!" Bruce shouted in slow motion launching forwards to catch her.

But it was to avail. For in a elegant jump backwards she threw herself off the building as she vanished into the night as Bruce started after her in utter terror as his heart inside his chest drummed unhealthily fast as the blood rushing past, his ears.

What the hell had just happened? He didn't know nor did he understand it for all he knew for certain was that Gotham had a new problem on its hands for weather or not she was a villain or one of the good guys she was candidate for tricky business.

But the most disturbing thing of all tonight with this strange encounter was that fact that he had seen it, before. For the woman in black who had just plunged herself off this building had been wearing the exact same thing as someone else he knew or thought he knew? Around this feline robber's neck hidden away but not of sight had been a golden-necklace with a medallion with the face of a cat.

-0-0-0-

Bruce Wayne sighted tiredly that night as he closing his eyes slammed his bedroom doors shut behind him too rest his forehead against their wood as he shook his head, slowly. For tonight had truly been a bizarre night. For not only had he had a wonderful party gone wrong put he had also along the way unexplainably bumped in the mystery girl from today's earlier car accident,…..Selina Kyle.

He was intrigued by her wanting to know more for that's how he saw their one day friendship as she seemed equally pleased by him wanting to know to as they had hit it off. But then as things had been going splendidly she up and left him in the dust for him to only later have a small odd adventure as he had gone on the chase after a woman in a cat costume who turned out too be a robber.

Why did his life have to be so difficult!? For it was bad enough that the damned clown was constantly on his mind but now with all of this and this new figure in town his plate was full an he despised it. On his way in to his bedroom Bruce was pretty sure his attitude had tipped Alfred off as he wouldn't be interrupted for the rest of the night as he was just in one of those moods.

Releasing a heavy breath Bruce tapping his head on the door briefly pulled away and slowly walked into his darkened spacious room as the room was bathed with moonlight reflected off all the dark windows. Streaming a hand over his face he walked sluggishly to his dresser only to stop short as he came to cross his full length sized mirror.

For there staring back at him was himself. But that was not how he felt for in the inside he began to feel the tearing core of cloth as he was now slowly being ripped apart in many different directions. There was his life as the dark Knight, which was pulled in the direction too help out the city and bring justice to it once more to capture all the runways criminals. And then there was the pull he felt towards Selina.

She was something yes and yet so was this new woman in black who after launching herself off one of the cities tallest old building remained hidden from him as no body was ever found along with no blood. But most importantly of all it was his pull towards the Joker that had him all knotted up inside for the clown was killing him with his games as he was a mess.

Clenching his jaw as he continued minutely to stare back at the handsome brunette in the mirror across from him Bruce could not help but be in a mater of question be consumed by his darker, thoughts. His attraction to Selina was strong and getting stronger and after only one day as his brief contact with this new Catwoman also caught his attention as they were both just so alluring.

His draw though to the disgusting painted man was to his horror more becomingly more powerful then those two women combined as for now he could not get the bastard out of his mind to save his life. For it would be five days now as he checked his watch for it was now 2 a:m in the morning an though he was beat his didn't dare try and sleep as this chaotic web of ifs? an what's? Was far too disturbing.

Letting his eye lids drop briefly shacking his head once more Bruce took a in a calming deep breath of air for he needed now more then ever as his life was all but become unbearable as hell doors, seemed to be right hear now on his, doorstep. And as this bitter thought flooded his mind he suddenly became aware if not distantly that a cool draft of air was now hitting him from behind raising the hairs on his, neck.

Turning his head around then to narrow his eyes in wonder Bruce slowly one foot at a time began to peer around the large bedroom chamber for this sudden draft felt to strong to be the air-conditioning at least to him it did. Scanning the room in shadow carefully Bruce edged closer to the wall of mirrored windows that filmed that of the still wide awake large city as he suddenly came to a halt.

For there just feet from him glittering like crystal in the moons rays was a shower of broken glass. He just gazed at it prelaxed mutely as that draft of air hit him again yet more strong as he looking back up spotted the problem. A broken window. To what he could gather in the short time he had the window looked to have been smashed in but the question was by what? A bird a plane. Ha it was yet another mystery for him to solve just great he head was already throbbing with, splinters.

Crunching down on the glass with his polished shoes Bruce walking up to the broken window griping it's large frame stuck he head out for a look outside it as the warm breeze of the night ruffled at his hair as he sighted. He wondered truly what had happened here? For it could have been anything even a break in but who would try and rob him? No it impossible. Yet again not.

"Now, I wouldn't lean too far out there if I were you." suddenly spoke a voice which had Bruce chock on the air. "For that there is a pretty big fall as I'd just hate to see you loose your balance an plummet to your death for that would be a very grave, yet colorful messy tragedy too say the least." At these words Bruce's body tensed rigidly as he leaned back in lock down to glare. "For I would morn you dearly….mmm…...yes I would too, for I've just missed you so Brucey….. as its been so hard without…. You." laughter sounded as Bruce griping the window seal hard cringed for he knew that voice well for it belong to the mad Joker as he had been found, at last.

Because now all of this made perfect sense. The broken window, and the darkness for it was all part of the criminals plan to spook him possibly but so far it was having the opposite effect. For tired and exhausted as he was Bruce's mind raced to catch up with the rest of him and his full lot of problems a yet more unanswered questions filled his mind. One's he wanted answers to and now.

"You." Bruce said his voiced falling in line with that of his emotionless face as he remind deep in thought even with this unexpected visit from the mass killer hanging in the air as all his senses ran high. "Why have you broken into my,….home?" his asked bleakly.

"I told you I was coming for you didn't I for I did leave a…. card" came the giddy replay from the darkness. "For a kiss I find is more expressive then any words combined." It added ramblingly.

"Yes." Bruce whispered his eyes narrowing as he remembered the empty words on that playing card as it had all just been this morning and yet his day today had been such a rush he could hardly recall them though he had felt anger at them. "I….. remember it." he spoke not to mention that he also burnt it to cinders in spit.

"Well…. then here I am," the voice said sniggering as Bruce's hand tightened its grip on the window sell as he could feel the gagged left over tiny pieces of glass cutting into his flesh. "And, here you are too now that I've finally caught you as I believe you and I have some unfinished business to attend to don't you think? for I know I do for I never like leaving something, undone" the vocal said with a faint growl finishing his statement as Bruce could just the look on that twisted scared face.

"No." Bruce said simply his eyes looking out to the city as blood began streaming down his closed fist.

"No, what?" the voice asked its location still not detected.

Bruce didn't say anything. He finally though letting go of the windows frame stared down then to his cut open palm as he gazed at the blood an marks in his skin as he was suddenly filled with rashness for all of it now seemed to overtake him.

His frustration over everything seemed to burn him alive. For it raced passed his minds eyes all off it to the crisis of trying to catch the escaped institute prisoners to his liking of young Selina and the new wonder of his thoughts Catwoman. But most of all it was his dealings with this low worm that had him erupting as that was the, problem at be. And nothing else.

"Do, you honestly think you can continue playing these games with me forever and have them, last?" Bruce accused finally as his full body turned around to face the music and the underling darkness. "For this play of chase of cat and mouse is going to end tonight, as I refuse to be part of it any longer for I am done… playing" he declared firmly.

It was quit then afterwards too quit. And then slowly out of the deep shadows of the room he emerged into the white light of the moon in rich contrace of midnight purple as the green curly tar locks of hair bouncing in his, wake. Bruce remained a statue near the broken window as the Joker in waiting stepped just short of him crushing down on the tiny shards of glass with his dirty old shoes.

"Well… for the first question." the devil mussed tapping his chin his white make-up face shinning out in the moonlight with a faint pearly glow as the freak licked his lips thoughtfully. "I think I can do anything the hell I want with you,….pretty-Batss." reaching then with a purple cloved hand he poked Bruce's firm chest with a finger. "And secondly, I think I am getting sick a tired to of these games for don't you think it's about time to call it a match, or a check mate….mate." he smiled rottenly as his finger slowly traveled up Bruce's chest to his neck.

"No I don't." Bruce hissed slapping the hand away with a hard face.

He turned then from his ill visitor and walked away to instead pace the width of the windows troubledly. For all his troubles yes indeed were coming down on him again as he felt utterly caged and enraged.

"I,… see you're still a bit touchy about this whole touchy- touchy, thing" the clown sighted dramatically clicking his tongue as the sound rang out through out the dark room and he sucked his teeth. "Well heck I guess it's different for everybody but let just get a firm handle on this tiny situation shall we? As there are some instructions no no no,…..the rules that imply here to the both of us now you,….see." he spoke slowly as his words sunk in

Bruce's body stopped its reckless pacing also at this. He remained motionless as soft footsteps then were heard on the marble floor coming up closer to him until sallow breathing of another came right behind his shoulder. Half expected to feel the sharp tip of a knife or the cold cocking of a gun be pressed up to his turned back he was baffled when nothing of the sort came as time stood still.

For brushing lightly against his stiff back momentarily as it was like a electric shock to Bruce's already shot system a hand coming around too grip that of his arm had him spinning around. Bruce was from there one out face to face with the clown as a herd of clouds splayed across the moon as their features were masked in dark moving shadows.

"This thing between you and me is a giver give package deal as it works both, ways." The Joker's voice said. And running his hand down that same arm he gripping Bruce's lifeless hand at the wrist raised it up to his face. "For it works something like this if I remember? Correct me if I'm mistaken? Though I don't believe I am." pressing Bruce's hand to his smeared stitched red mouth the freak of a man began too lightly licked at the fingers tastefully to suckle them in his wet mouth.

Frowning his brows then like he was in a trance Bruce raising his other hand brushed his fingers to the madman's half exposed throat feeling the rushing pulse there curiously enough felt him letting go. His eyes now alit with the moon along with the murderers white face were now two swirling pools of toxic fuming, desire.

But as soon as his hand came to cup the other man's grease painted face their yielding lips just a inch or less a part now Bruce stiffened as light of reason came back to life in his eyes like that of a flickering in and out candle in the wind. For he had to stop himself for this was not what it was suppose to be and yet he was furious at himself for holding back for this what he wanted. Wasn't?

Fingernails dinging in to his arm gathering the fabric in a tight fists did not faze Bruce as he seemed beyond himself as his eyes just continued to stare straight into those of the Jokers who with their deep brown color, sparkled. A tickling situation was felt then on his pursed lips as his enemy in dare of the in-decision of the situation on Bruce's part slide his tongue out warmly across those gated lips.

Gasping out to this Bruce finally getting a hold of himself once again did not let this tool of play affect him as it should as his hands grabbed hold of the clowns neck an in a half a second had him smashed up against a blue-grey window. The glass rippled under the blow but did not break as Bruce remained still sneering down at that of his captive.

"No more games that's enough!" Bruce declared squeezing at the warm throat.

He continued to glared meaningfully towards the other man after this cry of statement as his heart began accelerating speeding up in rate as his breathing began labored as he swallowed, thickly.

The Joker all the while with his back flat up against the thick transparent glass wall did not even seem to care that he was in possible danger of being killed by a knight in shinning amour turned villain-lover as he just smiled foolishly laughing up merrily.

"I… tt-hought you wanted it? For you seemed to like it all… b-efore." The clown insisted as he swallowed down his Adams apple bopping up and down under Bruce's iron clapped hands as he licked the corner of his mouth his eyes glinting miraculously. "Me to touch you and… you to touch me,…. f-or that's how its suppose to go as that's hh-ow the dice roll for us now so get use to it,…already!" the clown then spat his fingers clawing at Bruce's hands.

"You're wrong." Bruce voiced the sound rumbling lowly in his chest cavity.

"No, see I'm not" the Joker said as he bit his lower lip his voice suddenly changing from sounding angered to being hot with earning as his hands griped tightly onto that of Bruce's. "For you yes….y-you want me…..just as pathetically painful, as I want…..you." his breath just as foul as before in strange ways drew Bruce in.

"I don't want….you," Bruce said though leaning in closer nose to nose with the villain as his jaw worked as the clown parted his lips with a escaped sight as Bruce leaning further in whispered in the killers, ear. "For I never have,…….as it has all been part of your dark magic as its put a spell on… me." his lips pressing at the clowns rough cheek.

"A spell….yeess" the psychopath said gleefully in return as Bruce's hold around his neck began to loosen as those lips kissed tenderly at the warped man's jaw to openly kiss under his turned chin. "I feel the same way about you too great ruined hero, for this spell you've put over me has….nnmmh….l-ong sense cast it s-spell for I want you, I want you, I've always wanted…y-yyou so bad." The slayer of life's moaned on out closing his eyes tightly shut as he released a shaky breath.

And after these words were said things seemed to at final last click together in Bruce's head as he stopped his lips adventures of that white on tanned skin as his eyes popped back open. Bruce's eyes then at this moment of time looking back up too look into those shadowed black eyes of the monster who reopened his at the pause was not surprised to see them smoldering brightly like his, own.

Because it was at this moment Bruce knew that he had made up his mind. For screw what was wrong and what was right at this point of time for it's seemed everything was falling apart always in contrace as he was double tied with his hands behind his, back. He could not handle all of this at the same time he shuttered even to try an think about it as he'd much rather let it all go an be free to forget it but for a second.

As this scum of a man now before him in all his grungy glory who had purposely though he still didn't quit no how broke into his house all in the name of provoking him into action fit the bill. But though it had not worked at first as Bruce had filled with to much tension at his life as of now the situation the way he looked at it was the ideal perfect excuse for him. So why not take it?

He wanted this too yes he admitted it. For all those day dreams and fantasies he had off them two together it seemed were all coming together to form an actual picture as he wanted the scary-clown desperately for he needed him.

Need him to erase his mind temporarily yes. That was one of the reasons he craved the disgusting dirty freaks presence other then the rough damaging sex he remembered but too it would be a brief stress reliever like no other.

For under stress was exactly what he was under. So what better to relieve some of it for it wasn't like this was permanent like he was sealing his soul to the very devil the clown represented for it was only, temporary. Once all was done he would in the end lock the murderer back in his cell one way or another as this was purely a conduct of absolute lust and obsession.

It was a give givers thing then just like the Joker had said it was as in the end all they would end up doing was using the other for their own pleasures to fill in the gapes an black holes of their lives.

But that suited him well Bruce thought for he knew that's all he wanted. To be used and abused and nothing more for it would it would in all drive back the horrors and headaches of his hectic life as both Batman an Bruce Wayne. There was nothing more he wanted out of this sinister cold thing. Or so he thought.

So reaching up to grasp with his fingers the front of the clowns green bizarre vest Bruce with a look of utter longing spinning around in a flash violently through the loony away from him. The clown then landing seconds later on the hard floor on top of the mess of glass letting out a cry gathering his wits turned to murderously glare at the unmasked protector his dark eyes frozen solid.

"No, more games." Bruce whispered then across the floor to the other man his voice low as he stood tall before the broken in window his face a clear unfeeling mask despite the many emotions coursing through him. "Or this deal is finished." He said firmly.

The Joker at hearing this blinked back at him in surprise minutely. That fearsome insane look on his instantly disappearing as his face became as smooth as it possibly could as he deliberated the, offer.

"No more games" the clown finally mimicked in his answer two seconds later. A wide yellow smile soon spreading across his white face as he scrambled backwards a tad on the floor on top of the glass. "For, a deal is a deal aye my goodie-good Batty….…. friend." he breathed licking his lips in promising anticipation as Bruce slowly nodded his head.

And reaching upwards to his neck Bruce started too tug at his tie ripping it off soon later as he threw it to the floor as the clown watched his dark pitiless eyes hungry for the meat an, kill. It was pretty soon after that as the Joker jumped up to his feet in a shower of flying glass rushing at Bruce slammed straight into him as they both meet in a breathless thunderous kiss.

The sounds of ripping clothes were soon heard as Gotham city remained nestled in silence the glitter of its lights never lasting as the darkness prevailed inside and out. The shredded designer jacket of Bruce Wayne laying now abandoned on the floor along with purple did not hold any meaning but the glitter of green-emeralds in its top pocket did as it was a reminder of what was too, come.

**So what did you think huh!! This chapter turned out really long so sorry but it really couldn't be helped as I had a lot to fit into it but I do hope you like it. My version of Catwoman came to me from an inspiration of a Japanese picture I saw on–line for like Batman, and the new badass Joker, she had to be vamped up a bit from her old boring costume. I was going to go for the Halle Berry Catwoman look, you know all torn up an all sexy looking but naw, I choose for a more covered up look. For if Batman can look hot in his almost completely covered up bat costume then so can she as I hope I did her, justice!! If not I'll try harder.**

**Also the Batman and Joker relationship in the next few chapters will get pretty interesting hopefully as they start to feel other things for each other which was not part of the deal but oh well. And also later one little Miss Harley Quinn, will make an appearance keeping in mind all I really don't like her that much, as Batman/Catwoman/The Joker/Selina/ Harley Q. + Bruce W. will all soon battle it out. **

**P.S: Thank you also to those of you who have reviewed my story already for your awesome!! And OMG!! did you guys know that the Dark Knight is like now the number # 2!! Largest money making movie of all history!! Yeah it's second best too Titanic believe it or not but Yay!! I am so happy for I'd bet in the next week or so it will totally kick Titanic's big….. ass!! Go Jokey and Batss go!!**

**Please review!!**


	5. Walls

Walking down the grand staircase of his new and improved home which had just barely gotten finished with Bruce Wayne ran down the last few steps as he rushed through the double, doors. In a pair of simple grey sweats and a black tee he decided today was a good day for a run around the area as he had missed it over the last several mouths of rebuilding as he needed the fresh crisp air.

His right leg though as he began his jog gave out a painful stab. His thigh as it was in the middle of healing from a wound he had received not a week ago but it was getting better despite the thing hurting like hell. He had been careless yes. But thank god, the cut was not deep as it had needed only ten stitches which he would know as he had done it himself thank you without Alfred's good aid.

Yet that too was somewhat of a lie. For in better words he had done it half himself which had been a feat as the other half had been done with some help from a very unlikely source.

Recalling the fight between him an the bunch of drunken mugs now as he thought back to it was somewhat hilarious and also dangerous for him as he had not been fully prepared. Slipping up happened on occasion even to the Dark Knight as he was not all perfect like he would have wanted you to believe as he made his fair share of mistakes. And heck he hated them.

These bandits had been like any other regular scum of the big city. And yet they had been the ones in the end that did not save him the pain and blood mess he had got himself into.

For there was quit a bit in his life too debate now. More importantly about his dealings with the criminals in this city's as it seemed at last the smoke in the hole idea was proving out to be a job well done. With the Arkham institute prisoners, still amok in the city terrorizing its people Bruce had done the only thing he could an stared beating the answers out of the locals turned haters.

And pretty soon all the rats of the city were running in circles. Yet the more deadly one's remained hidden away plotting while he chased down and captured the ones he could find. Fear was a clear motive for these people. They knew they were being hunted too be locked away again in confinement to never see daylight as so they cowered as some rebelled.

Still a wanted murderer himself the protector of Gotham city had a lot to chew. Bruce did his job well in the shadows protecting those who were in needed of his protection and fighting those who opposed him. But it wasn't enough. No it wasn't not by himself at least but it was changing he told himself for there was help still on the horizon both new and old not, old.

Gordon bless him was on his side. The old friend turned the new commissioner of the police force was giving it his most as he cracked down on the police to do their jobs well. But even with this and Batman's continuing frequent contact with the police head there was something else that had changed for it seemed the police were not the only one's trying too help cleanse the city.

Someone else was on their side but the question was who? He had thought long and hard coming up with the only conclusion he could as it made perfect sense. Catwoman. The feline, who he had met that few weeks ago on top of that rooftop was proving herself useful after all as one of the good guys in line.

Papers flew out off the press now a days about her on newsstands like hot donuts that she was indeed Gotham's new white hero as Batman on accounted was skipped too page ten. But little did they know there new ideal had a bad double life in which he couldn't even explain as he had no evidence to it to prove him right.

There were nuts being caught left and right. All soon thrown in the cells as there was a growing number of robbers all of them somehow ironic being linked to jewel thefts. But when the time came for them to surrender their stolen goods they were always empty handed as the robbers in turn had been blindly robbed themselves

Bruce had failed to see the black- cat again after that night on the roof top all in all. Even with all his sumptuous of her being the likely culprit of the unnamed catches and the unanswered questions she was also proving herself to be one slippery, figure. The same could be said of a certain Selina Kyle? Who upon the brief meeting of an enjoyable evening together at his firm party had of yet too call him.

And personally he thought it a good thing. Because there was defiantly something else happening here as it was something that had him all but stumped as it was vexing indeed. For there was still the mater of the stolen emerald neck lass in which he still had halfway in his position as it was his only link to Catwoman he had.

Who was she? More what was she? He thought he knew the answer to this but every time he tried to voice it he was second guessed as he could just not imagine it being possible. But why the hell not. Certainly there were other people out there in the world like him? Held on too a second identity the darker mask of themselves which they hid behind to do their life's work.

He was talking of course of the possibly that the mysterious Selina Kyle wasn't really who she let herself on to be as their was a high possibly that she was something interlay different that that of a normal beautiful young girl. For what if he were to tell you he thought she was really a hero like him in wait of darkness? That like him she too had another name another half of herself she hid away?

The glimmer of gold still flashed before his eyes even now. That cat medallion. That was his other link his only link between the mystery which was both Catwoman and Selina Kyle. For somehow though he still wasn't sure they both had a lot too explain for he knew just somehow that the two of them had too be one and the, same. What a mess.

It was a lot to think about. Hell a very lot. But even though he was under all this stress and constant scramble of things of trying to figure all of his life's hectic mysterious out Bruce found himself shockingly calm. It wasn't a good kind of calm. A calm that had him thinking things out an not out there losing his mind with the dark troubles of his life.

For was Catwoman was a situation he had to deal with. Because who ever she was Selina or not she had to be talked with as he had too see for himself if she was truly on his side or not? His feelings for Selina to had to be pinpointed and taken care of no matter what they were as he was not to sure anymore for a lot had changed since that fateful day he had meet her and been drawn in like a fish on a, hook.

In changes he meant big changes. For on the outside it really didn't look like anything had changed at all but on the inside it was an internally new experience. He blamed all his calm in the face of the storm on the sole other person who seemed to be ruling his life now as their worlds revolved around each other as it was his fault. He hated his life. Yet he didn't. It was wrong.

His relationship with the Jack- in -the box was something entirely changing. For after that night at his home under the rays of the moon in his and the freaks agreement at a deal things had started to gradually shift. He couldn't explain it nor did he want too really what their agreement consisted of as it was something god help him sinful as it was a devil's, sealer.

But as it was now he wasn't even caring. For after that night they had began making efforts to see each other with no games included as pretty much before they knew it those fewer encounters turned into days and then weeks. The time seemed to have gone by in such a rush that Bruce had to admit he still felt a bit dizzy from it as it seemed so unreal too unnatural.

It was real though wasn't it? Yes….no. He and the Joker had become something of an odd pair for seeing each other as often as they could sneak out like naughty teenagers it was beginning to become something of a routine. The Hero of Gothham and the killer clown prince were in affect as there was no stopping it for things were changed forever.

Bruce with a slight frown at the thoughts of his green haired lover sucked in deep breath as he continued his jog through the fog path for that crazy man was truly something out of this world. For believe it or not? the contract which was still in firm place started to at last to Bruce's eyes become blurry at times as he wasn't quit sure the wild madman saw it or not too? Pure insanity.

The nights that they spent together were even stranger. They mostly hid out in many hidden location through out the large city either both knew or just one as it was morphing into a powerful weapon and one to be, feared.

Having plenty of mind blowing sex about ever chance they got left and right was also a situation but not necessarily a problem as that experience between the two of them was indescribable as it was becoming something far to, natural. It was their electric chemistry though outside the bedroom door that had the unmasked warrior so conflicted

It was the little things at first which began changing and then the bigger. As it had first truly unnerved him as he had been a bit scared too see the slight attitude adjustment in his wicked pet. Even in the beginning, when their intentions were not yet met equally the two of them had both been uncaringly rough with one another and some times more then not just plain out violent. The dark Days.

Now though after these last few weeks those deadly habits of theirs began to fade away for sure they were tough and hard with each other in the most appropriate of times but in others it was different. Kiss's for example. Their kisses had always been forceful as one had always been the dominate victor in the end or sometimes if by mere luck both would.

Now it was weird. The kisses, the touches, the looks they gave one another was all changing so god help him quickly that Bruce couldn't help but ponder what it meant? For surly it couldn't be anything good. Could it? Defiantly not. For this was a hell's game they were playing nothing else as nothing good could ever come from it end of story.

He recalled as he continued on his laps breathlessly a few of his more famous moments with the other man over these last few weeks as they were memories permanently etched into his mind weather he liked it or not. These events, were fresh an alive in his mind's eyes as if they had all happened yesterday as he thought back to the first true break through his thigh giving out a painful remaindering, throb.

-0-0-0-

Letting out a low hiss with unsteady fingers as he pulled the thick thread through his skin Bruce sputtered out as his muscles locked down in protest too the pain. But pain it would be. For he had to no matter how much this hurt as this was a easy thing to do for most people but not so much for him as he was terribly clumsy at it an, messy. As Alfred would remind him.

He had wished reverently that his old trusty Butler were here too help him. But that wish was wistful at most as he wouldn't call too his oldest friend for one to just get lectured at and two to show off his embarrassing injury. So he sat now in a low chair at his work desk monitors all on and keeping watch as he wiped up the bloody disaster the best he could.

The bunk like hideout he was in was one on many he had around the whole city. Fortunate for him too it was one Alfred did not necessarily know about as it was a good thing as he could go about finishing sticking up his recklessness without a, crowd. That wish was however a fortunate hope which wasn't meant to be as the next thing he knew he was answering his ringing phone.

Hold and behold. It was the clown out to get him asking him simply without any hidden symbols or questions where he was and being the curd simpleton for once in his life Bruce had told him the truth. The bloody fingers of his stitching hand were uneasy and clammy with frustration at his lack of skill and growing impatience for hell he should be a master at this kind of thing.

Faring more serious injures along his lifetime then this Bruce hated the fact that he couldn't manage too do it all simply himself without the aid or the guidance of others. For he could get the job done himself easy as pie. But it the turn out and end it would all be a damn crisis for as he tried to stitch now he couldn't do to his errant scrambled, thoughts.

It was normal for him to be extra careful while on the portal or hunt. Not this night though, clearly as he had made a miscalculation in the order of things as it had lead to mishap. He cured at himself to for ever giving into the idea of given that foul murdering man his number for though it was valid to get in contact with each other in times of needs it also served to annoy him as he wished he hadn't done it.

For like all other things of late he had come to notice disturbingly the amount of time they spent together was changing things between them in which he had first deemed all but impossible. And giving the man his number only served too draw them closer as it was a troublesome image and yet at the same time he couldn't care less as he was embracing it as best he could.

Alarmed at these changes in the short amount of time together were to him something he could decipher to be either good or bad as it was hard to say. He told over and over again he had to let it all just play out to see it to the end to tell for sure weather it was something too cut down or let bloom into a lovely deadly flower.

It didn't take long for the nutcase to show up at his secret hideout away from home as it was with an irritated glance at his beeping monitors he pushed the button to let the awaiting visitor in. The large, modern of things basement was silent as moments later Bruce did not even waver in his attempted mission to finish zipping up his wound when a pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders.

"Oooh, what happened to you?" The voice behind him cooed in his ear the clapping hands squeezing down on Bruce's stiff shoulders as a low chuckle sounded off the hands slowly sliding away as purple came into view then of the hero. "For, do go on and tell me the story I'm waiting for it looks like it was dangerous, an exiting, because that cut there you have looks deep….as I know all about cuts you see." The Joker called laugh as he grabbing a chair rolling it perched himself in front of the wrath.

Bruce biting his lip against the sting of the stitches remained quit for a long second as he looked down to the floor as the painted masked man before him frowning somewhat disappointedly leaning back in his chair began to click his tongue, impatiently. That Bruce had thought closing his eyes was one of the most annoying habits ever imaginable as he hated it and the wacko knew it, too.

Sighting tiredly breathing through his nose looking back up to met the gaze of the playful killer Bruce glared as the other man cocked his head to the side waitingly. The flash, of purple was not something new to the protector as he peered over at the clown for his dress was something of normality now as he was use to it. Purple had never been his favorite color. Yet it was growing on him.

Sometimes when they sneaked about finding each other in the night they would dress different to blend in and to not bee seen and others they would not as Bruce found he liked the freak best in his natural bizarre flavor. For it made him slightly unnerved for in normal clothes he seemed somehow out of place much the same way Bruce on occasion felt out of his Batsuit as it was their second skin.

"A, bandit rubbing a drug store along with his thugs" Bruce began fettling with the thick needle in his grasp ideal for distraction as the clowns muddy brown gaze locked on his. "Caught me off guard early this,…. evening" he finished recalling it in his brain with intensity.

"So…you got ambushed huh?" the Joker said sucking his teeth boringly as he took a flitting glance around the large wide empty space they sat in as he turned his head back around slowly to look at Bruce. "And,…..second best you got stabbed am I right?" he asked with a yellow smile soon coming into place.

"Apparently!" Bruce fired back. An ignoring the known mass criminal Bruce then pulled at the stitching thread his fingers getting slippery as he reaching out to his side grabbing hold of a abandoned blood soaked washcloth squeezed it out. "This,…… isn't the first time something like this has happened but god why does stitching have too be so, difficult." He said tabbing at the wound a little more roughly then need be as he pulled at the new messy stitches which oozed inflamed.

"Hmm, interesting question and one I might have an answer to." the crazy mussed thoughtfully tapping at his chin as he continued to watch in clear amusement Bruce manage away in his suffering. "See it's only difficult for you because you suck at it like many other things…... but, you my cleaver friend really don't want me to name those off now do….. you?" he asked laughing out as he stomped his feet childishly on the floor as Bruce looking back remained completely indifferent his eyes dulling in their rich chocolate color.

"What and you think you can do better?" Bruce amended as calmly as he could after the laughter fits ended. He had managed only a few more stitches as he had a few more to go as the devil's presence truly distracted, him. "Cause, I sure don't see you doing anything but taking up space for if your going to be here be useful an if not get out….now" Bruce told firmly.

"Ah, someone's cranky but yes actually I can do…….. better" said the trickster and rolling casually closer to Bruce who pulled back in surprise as their knees met reaching on down to shove Bruce's hands away he peeked at the deep half stitched up wound as he snickered some more as Bruce clenched his jaw. "See I was once a nurse at a once hospital, as it's a damn shame you….never got to see me at true genius work, as you would have loved the uniform, but unfortunately it got,…..burnt" the clown went on in his story.

"Yes….a pity" Bruce remarked crossing his arms.

And it was after that and a short debate between the two as they talked that it was settled that he would let the mental ex-patient do the rest of the work for him though he doubted the whole truth about the Nurse's degree. Low hisses of pain were heard later on from Bruce as the clown was thankfully though he'd be damned to admit much faster then he had been and more precise with the, stitch.

Watching the man at work was something Bruce had to say was fascinating. Once the foaming out of the mouth clown out of a horror films was serious about something unrelated to killing his face changed as it was a sight curious sight to behold.

"Lucky for you the cut didn't go any…. higher," The Joker teased cutting off the end of the stitch with a fair of pliers as he ran his bare fingers up the side of the soon be scare up Bruce's thigh as he sighted dramatically. "Because, think of it this way if it had gone any higher I think we would have some nice sushi…….here." the villain thrilled fingers ticking the sensitive inter thigh as he fingered the hem of the tighty-whites of his contract companion.

"I can feel you're… concern." Bruce replied back with a dirty look as he turning his head back round dipped the wash cloth back into the bowl to rinse out as the clown fell silent as he bunched up the martial of the underwear. "But yes I was lucky but rest a sure it won't happen again, for I can't afford to get distracted by the lesser enemies or the….greater." the Hero squeezed out the dirty water.

"Don't be a poor sport about it then aye…..Batts" the other man returned slapping his hands down on both of Bruce's thighs as the impact burned as he the dark caped crusader let a growl between his teeth. "For I like sushi don't you for I hear it's healthy for you but all the same I am so glade you are unhurt,…..for that would be terrible…. is that better?" the filth giggled.

Saying nothing to this but wishing to turn away Bruce did not have to time of peace to move an itch as the clown then leaning forward quickly with an odd look on his face spreading Bruce's legs moved in for the kill. Cranking his neck up as one raised finger pushed Bruce's turned chin back the facing way the infamous crime-fighter was meet by a pair of familiar warm lips in an instant kiss.

Feeling that charge he always did when he was kissing the insane man Bruce in the upturn of moods returned the kiss back eagerly but with a surprise it slowly tuned into something new and alien for them. For starting out hungrily like most of their kisses did this one began too feel softer as Bruce raising a hand to one of the clown's cheeks began to caress it rhythmically in his bliss.

But pretty soon to soon in fact the intimate moment was broken up. For with a startled gasp Bruce breaking loose stared back at the Joker with fright in his normally so sure eyes as his lips parted in a, oh. His left leg was on fire to now as he quickly pushed back on the sideshows chest in the next moment looking amused the clown rolling away a few meet dropped his feet down.

That was odd he told himself. Yet at the same time it wasn't as Bruce had been experiencing these changes now between themselves of late but also within himself as he couldn't make since of it. This wasn't suppose to happen was it? Of course not it wasn't part of the deal for him to on cue suddenly start feeling things for the slayer of innocent people as it one wasn't right and two it was completely, unethical.

Why was this happening to him then? It couldn't be? He didn't care for that monster any more then it did him so why the hell was he having these ungodly feelings for the filthy rag then if that wasn't true? He was cursed. No he was doomed to forever suffer. For this wasn't right and he knew it, for it should have never lasted this long without discovery and yet it had. Why? He wanted the bloody answer.

"God, your feisty this evening….mmm…...aren't we Batman?' the clown then remarked soon enough. Bruce turning away once again paid the nutty visitor little attention as he focusing gathered up bandages for his leg. "Is it because possibly,…..you don't like getting your ass kicked for a change? Or was it me? for I thought we were doing wonders, just then only you had to ruin all the…fun like, always" rolling wheels were heard coming his way yet again and before long Bruce's chair was spinned back around an forward.

"For come on you can tell little old me what the big problem,…is" the Joker ushered as Bruce pursing his lips held back a curse as the clown sliding to his side draped a arm over his shoulders to give him a one armed hug. "Were all friends here aren't we?...no…. well I say differently as seeing you all upset and blue has me full of all goodie- good things,….as I'm so happy" he sniggered wickedly his dark almost black eyes glittering in the white lit room.

Bruce bared deep in his thoughts held true. He considered remaining emotionless and just blowing the damn thing off but somehow he just couldn't as he had to get this off his chest. He was becoming scared. And being scared was not something Bruce Wayne did nor was he used to feeling so helpless. Damn it all.

The clown's constant presence wasn't making it easer either. He had half a mind to spin around and rip that arm off him literally but even then he wasn't he could do it. every little incognizant touch otherwise from the freak always put the unmasked savoir in uproar as it sent waved of adrenaline and pleasure through out his body as it was a nuisance as much as it was heaven.

"Don't you see….it?" Bruce whispered unsurely swallowing thickly as he said it not looking up and over to the criminal who sat right beside him breathing down his neck but instead towards the floor. "I mean why….why…is this happening?" he fumbled lost for the true words which would not come easily.

It was quit for awhile in the large empty space after this was spoken as the atmosphere became heavy with visible waves of something Bruce couldn't describe. But then just as soon as it had all began it was over as the sadistic blinking his eyes coming back to life broke out into a fit of cracking laughter.

"What are you talking about?" the clown tried joyously his hand in the back of the wraths head coming up to pluck at the Wayne's thick lot of brown hair as Bruce closing his eyes sighted once again in defeat. "I think your beginning to get bit…..stra… n….g which of course is never a bad thing but for someone like you who is one the brink it's something else,…. entirely." he worded out pitching Bruce's ear.

Seeing this wasn't going to be something accomplished in one day Bruce turning his head with a snap in his growing frustration at himself did the only thing he could at wanting some distance. With his foot in motion he shoved back at the chair next to him. It rolled along as it flew back a few feet with the powerful thrust nearly toppling over as one seamlessly sometimes forgot his own, strength.

He was confused it was clear and simple. But maybe he was making a mountain out of mole hill? For the clown was either dummier then he took him for which he doubted or he was just acting it out which would be a question mark, for if he was why? Hell he was in way over his head for he knew it as he didn't know what he wanted anymore as it had all become one big mess as it was only getting worse by the day.

"Stop pushing me around!" the Joker erupted.

Remembering his prudent guest once more breaking free of his minds cages Bruce looking up saw the madman now glaring daggers at him from his place a few feet away but really what did Bruce care? Right he didn't. Did he?

"Then stop trying to be a know it,…. all" Bruce stated simply without much feeling as he turning his back on the creep in purple once more in escape dipped his fingers into the rinsing water to finger the stained rag. "For trust me when I say there are still things out there even, you, do not know as you have failed to yet to learn…. them" he finished eyes darkened as his thought grew distant as they often did of late.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Snapping to in that instant turning his body around slowly Bruce meet with a vase like grip suddenly coming down on him crushing his arm as he looking up in surprise saw the murderer shadow now hovering over, him. The expression on his face was to be described as livid as those wrinkles in the white forehead an nose looked like those of a mad animal like a snarling wolf smacking its teeth together in warning.

Calmly so Bruce felt little too know fear. For in his time he had done this vermin rat before him now more damage then most as he could easy if he wished release himself with little effort an yet he, didn't. Why you ask? Maybe he didn't want to hurt the clown? Possibly. If he hurt him in the end then how on earth were they going to continue things? His point exactly or was it?

He had to remind himself on occasion that he was stronger physically and otherwise as he would slip sometimes and cause the other slighter man untimely pain but he was working on it not like the other didn't like doing the same. Another situation he tented too forget well not really forget but more choose to ignore was the very real fact that the painted man was indeed an extremely dangerous person.

For he wasn't losing it. He new perfectly well what he was getting himself in to had from the very beginning in ingring to the contract to begin with but all of that was history now as this was the present. And being the present he had to figure out somehow to get the lunatic off his mind as he seemed to be everywhere as it was becoming ironically pure madness. As was expected.

Just wanting to get the freak off his back just for a while to think things over not really have a choice grabbing hold of the rinsing bowl striking out like a snake he dozed the clown. Being only a foot or too apart he watched it satisfaction as the water splattered the face in totally stillness as the Joker froze absolute.

Bruce watched then as the liquid mixed with his blood trailed slowly down the white face to mix in with the paint leaving in its wake smear runs that look like fallen tear trails along the psycho's flesh. To say he had anticipated this would have been an understatement for he hadn't as he had not been thinking as the billionaire turned night watcher was stunned at the, outcome.

It was a fact he never got to see that face. He didn't, and if anybody ever had they were properly long dead for the Joker's true identity up until now was still a totally mystery a case like most Bruce had failed too uncover. What was the wackjob hiding under all that scary paint? Well his scares of course but what else could there be under the mask of white cruelty.

The intrigue to know the truth had always been there under the surface. Bruce had come to find he was genuinely curious as to see what the man was hiding underneath all those layers of dirty and filth. He pondered at the feeling he would get if he were to just see a glimpse of that true buried face of what it could look like? If it was even possible the face was handsome, with the many scars? Or just plain out ugly like the ghastly personality. Yet he wanted to know somehow.

Curiosity won out. Slowly meeting the Joker's wide eyes raising his hand lightly to his left cheek Bruce began too run fingers gently down it and the running wet paint. He made his way down the rough yet smooth texture of his partner's cheek with an odd sort of feelings as he started openly at the glistening washed away trails his fingers had left behind.

He could already see the beginnings of a deep etched scar in the upper cheek. Down towards the lips curve as there to behold was the makings of a brutal looking infliction he couldn't quit make out. But what was most intriguing of all was the fact the underneath all that war paint wasn't another painted on mask but instead that of a real human face as it wasn't a, joke.

"W-hat are you….doing?" the Joker broke his voice deep though it sounded slightly unsteady as he reaching out quickly grabbed hold of that of Bruce's hand stopping him as the hero's eyes sluggishly came back to met those of his nemesis's in question.

"Just, wanting to see that face is all" Bruce replied softly whipped away captivity at the raining down paint that continued to drip everywhere as he trailed his thumbs now over the open mouth washing away all the dirt. "For here let me just see I'll take only a moment too wipe clean don't worry it'll be,….quick" Bruce murmured breathlessly.

Pulling the face down then more to his level Bruce began to wipe the wet paint off with his hands as the man hunched before him remained statue still his eyes set on those of the heroes as they shifted unsteadily. The wet musky mess was soon nearly halfway done when all of a sudden with a jolt of expiration the clown fidgeted for the first time.

"No stop it!" the killer cried shrilly.

Bruce watched then seconds later with stunned clarity the Joker pull himself out of his hold and take to backing away from him as the caped wonder tiled his head to the side, confusedly. He eyed the monster in wait then as he saw with falling insitem that there were no more thought of washing the white face away as it was wielded into now back place like it always was. But why was that? There had to be a reason.

"Are you afraid of me seeing?" Bruce began understanding right now too he had just made a bold move he wondered maybe he shouldn't as it could easily backfire on him with nasty consequences like had just now at the sudden reaction. "Your real face that is? Or is it the sc…….." He was cut off by hard chocking laughter.

"Scares, why no no no…. no!" the clown bursted forth licking at his half painted exposed lips his eyes darkening over now even more so to a alarming rate. "Not to let you see the scares dear good fighter, but….to see what the reaction will be that they will get out of you for everyone who has ever seen them has run away scared, out of there…. .m-in-ds……. and for good reason as it destroys things, for just ask my dear wife sometime….ummm," he voiced growing out of control.

The clown clawed at his face yanking at his hair as he mumbled unintelligently under his breath as Bruce watched from afar truly worried that the freak had finally officially snapped. For maybe the twisted soul, really needed to be in an insane house? It was Bruce after all who was the sole person delaying the fieldtrip as the murderer was now in his watch.

"You've seen all my scares haven't…. you?" Bruce tried hesitantly frankly beginning to think this was simply an over reaction as the words had the loony spinning away from him. "Seen my real face under the mask of Batman, so don't you think it's about time to be a little fair here to be courteous enough to give me the same pleasure of seeing who you really…are?" he breathed.

It was with a surprise that Bruce got his answer so quickly. He prepared himself just incase this went south as he could feel a fight on the horizon as he had clearly hit a nerve.

"Life's….. a shit hole of unfairness didn't you know that?" the Joker replied back his voice tight and cold as he turned slowly back around too peer at Bruce who only looked back sadly at the warped look on that white twisted face. "So, tough luck that answer is going to be no! it isn't fair for nothing in this world comes,….free" he gritted.

"I…. understand," Bruce took to provoke nodding his head good naturally. Crossing his arms then across his chest once again as he rolled his eyes up too the cement ceiling thoughtfully for this had to be said. "That your scared that is as it's natural for people like you as I totally get it now" his eyes darted down to the clown testily.

And there was his answer. The raw killer looked taken a back by the blunt statement which was true in more words then none as Bruce had the hedging the jack in the crack knew it too as there was no deny the look on his face.

"What?" the Joker asked remarkably calm the next moment.

Bruce considered his next move. His left leg in the mean time killing him as he cringed a bit as he looked down to his bare feet on the cold floor and that of the spinning out fools.

"Your scared silly," Bruce announced finally.

Silence. That was all that was heard after these simple three words left Bruce's mouth for a few seconds of eternity until unexpected laughter broke free from the criminal as it was purely, chilling.

"You're absolutely right I am…. scared" the clown bit licking his lips more fervently as he walked back up over to Bruce with uncertainty the gat stiff and rigid as Bruce merely looked on back groundly. " A someone, who is scared for your safety an sanity that is if you keep butting into my business for shut your pie-hole already and back…. off!" he Joke unleashed fiercely upon the Knight who evenly returned his black eyed glare without regret.

-0-0-0-

Bruce's muscles began to relax as the hot water beat down against his skin as he hung his head in the spay water dripping into his eyes as he watched it all run down the, drain. Moments later as he washed his hair, a loud bang was suddenly heard as he lowering his hands turned his head around too narrow his eyes.

Muffling noises were heard. The steaming shower continued to run as Bruce curious with awareness raising his hand slowly wiped away at the fog on the sweating glass door before him. Blinking his eyes for a long second not to sure if what he saw was real or not a creeping smirk soon found itself tugging along his thinned lips.

With shampoo still in his hair and soap stinging in his eyes with a push of his hand opening the glass shower door too his visitor who stood outside it glaring mutteringly he raised his eyebrows.

"Change, your mind have…. you?" Bruce asked coolly hinging the door.

"Be quiet." the Joker said snappishly. The next moment stepping into the misting shower too wrap his arms around the Batman's bare waist the murdering nut sucking in a deep calming breath as their bodies met under the hot water looked up. "And just kiss me damn…… you Batss" the pained man urged as Bruce chuckling at how odd things could get from one moment to the next complied all too eagerly.

White mixed paint swirled down the drain. The freaks mask finally washed all away. Bruce kissing the scared cleaned face inch for inch in total wonder knew this was a big step. For he knew this was the first time in a long while anyone had seen the clowns real face as he was somewhat honored in a way to be having the privilege to see it and to touch it as the experience was, amazing.

He amended that later on possibly after things cooled off he would try his luck in ambushing now that he had the monster were he wanted him for an ambush would do him good. As the hero relished in the dream of finally being able too rinse out that fifthly mattered hair as he marveled at the thought of it among other things as fate sometimes never seemed to work out that way.

-0-0-0-

Lying on his side with the warmth of the bed underneath him Bruce longing watched silently that of his lover sleep on beside him as it was not yet dawn as the hours had dragged, on. Their former activities of the night which had left them both in repair with exhausted Bruce unable too sleep choose instead to oversee the path his life was taking.

The resting man beside him despite everything he was as a true monster of horror was something beautiful as Bruce's eyes wondered over his body time and time again just memorizing it to take in the full picture. Smooth tanned skin with bizarre mixed flavors of both sweet and sour of the east was what he loved best along with the faint freckles here and there he could pinpoint and, seek.

Reaching a lazy hand outwards Bruce watched as his fingertips slowly brushed along that bare back as he traced along the lower spine up all the way towards the neck as his fingers gingerly worked the muscles there under the tangle of green, hair. The clown was not asleep as Bruce could tell by the barley heard sounds of pleasure his messaging issued an yet the unmasked face on the pillow remained empty.

So many questions he had for this man Bruce pondered. Many of them normal and some of them critical into getting into the mind of a master killer as he wanted to know more about the Joker's life as theirs together drew closer. They were bedding partners yes, but on a different level as they were slowly becoming something more in which Bruce couldn't ignore anymore. He could try.

For what was the clown to him now to be considered? He wasn't sure yet. There argument not to many hours ago proved they were not perfect in this union of sin and lust. And yet out of all of that drama of anger and fear something new had risen from the ruble of the scattered remains of the broken down barriers between them. For yes thick walls had been pierced. Still many remained.

The clown had been fearful of him seeing his true face Bruce had realized. It had been serious enough to get both their blood pressures rising yet everything in the end had turned out okay. For here he was now with the creep in harmony of the situation as they had broken past one of their first true obstacles with flying colors. But still what did this all mean?

He wanted answers to all of it. Yes they had just made an accomplishment beating down the door of one small secret room as yet more doors remained locked shrouded in, mystery. Why was everything so mysterious these days? It seemed one day he was just figuring one out and the next he had a whole new case in his hands.

The Joker though. He wanted to solve the mysteries which were the killer to know him as he already seemed to know the unmasked protector for it was hard becoming hard these days. To get dirt on Bruce Wayne for easy for most for just press Google an there his life story was maped out for the public eye.

If only it were that simple for his enemies too know them inside and out just like the slasher next to him for it was unfair. But really what did he expect he was a person constantly in the spotlight even while in the shadows. And the clown was a person who craved spotlight for his crimes as he got it yet he was forever shadowed.

The clown up until now weeks into this twisted dark thing that they had brewed up was truly as mad as he seemed but in others not so much as there was a different side about him Bruce had never expected. The younger man was a sex god in and outside the bedroom as it drew Bruce absolutely wild and yet he himself wasn't too bad either as there was never hardly any peace.

Killer or not he was also a skilled knife fighter and somewhat of an expert at machines such as guns and other terrorist weaponry as he knew it all by heart being a deadly weapon of destruction himself. The green haired man was smart. Bruce didn't even try to deny it anymore for only a mad genius like the Joker would be able, to do the thing he did because, of his brains as the man was clearly something else.

It scared Bruce though. For like many things of late that where putting him on edge such as their growing bizarre relationship or what ever the hell it was to be called as he sometimes could only form blanks when he looked towards the painted man. Painted yes but no longer. For here they were now in bed with behold both their masks down for the witness to bear as the shower had been well suited and yet a, waste.

While they where in the shower not to long very long ago. Bruce had been astonished yet secretly pleased to see that they had truly begun breaking those walls between them. It had been his own personal shelter of security which had been breeched first, an foremost by the wicked vermin in the first place for if not they wouldn't even be here now as one of his walls lay crumbing too in piece at his feet.

And now it seemed one of the clowns was as well as the dividing line between them was slowly dissolving as everything was getting clearer through the haze. His happiness as he had washed way that paint couldn't be compared to anything he'd seen before as he had truly gotten to see that face for the first time without any lasting consequences.

He had been right. For what awaited him underneath the mask in the end had not been an ungodly sight but in fact a wonder as the face had been to his surprise quit handsome. There were the horrible scars of course. As he lay there now just continuing to gaze at the monster to try and figure him out he could see them all clear as day and they simply did not scare, him.

Had it been shocking to finally see them? Yes. They were gruesome in there look as the clowns rabid stories of how he got them seemed to add up to the truth in some ways after all. Thick scare -tissue darker in color then that of his golden skin trailed outwards from both corners of his mouth to gradually curl upwards until the sight before you was that of a grinning mocking carved smile.

There were deep etched scars to in his cheeks from what? He didn't know. The real question was if the freaks stories were true what was the true meaning behind the old wounds? Looking to the half visible relaxed face he considered what terrors this man had to have gone through in his life to have such scars for he wanted the real story of what had happened here. Truly.

He would get it one way or another eventually. For like he had said before walls were crumpling around them as it was a matter of time before all was out in the, open. Rubbing the neck with a bit of a pinch frowning slightly at his troubles Bruce leaning up on an elbow wishing for some words of confirmation broke the silence at last.

"Feel up to talking a….. bit?" Bruce asked softly.

No answer. The Joker laying face down into the pillows did not make a single move to show he was alive other then that of his breathing which could be heard at Bruce's touches. Thinking for a moment going through all of which he wanted to know about this other man thinking about the questions and possible answers Bruce finally pitched, one.

It was not a simple question, no. But it was a question he had been holding off asking for some time now as he had perhaps been waiting for the perfect moment to ask it out loud. For here was that moment here and now as it was best to strike while the iron was hot or else he would never get another so open chance.

"What's……."Bruce began licking his lips. He thought about it a bit longer finding the right words as they were there on the very tip of his tongue just waiting to be spat out. "What is your real name? And be honest,…. I don't want any crap lies for I want to hear it for its getting a bit odd you no always calling you by the offese for there needs too be a….change" he broke out finally.

He didn't expect an answer straight away. Hell he really didn't expect an reply at all but he could at least try for he was telling the truth for it was getting a bit strange that he kept calling the freak well a Freak for that was what he was. But the clown knew him didn't he? He knew his real identity? Had now for the last few weeks without telling suspiciously as single living soul. Hell.

"Mmm." was the clowns simple replay moments later. He was half asleep it seemed as his expression without the make-up now to hide it looked to be peaceful and regular instead of permanently twisted in its normal demons frown. "That's……a……very good…..question Mr. Way-ne for why so…. courios?" he sleepily slurred.

Bruce was amazed he had actually answered. He expected the silence to last for moments on end but instead he had gotten the answer right away in his personal interrogation questionnaire, test.

"I don't know" Bruce replied.

"You…don't know?" the crazy mumbled with a hint of a smile.

"Well I suppose you can say I'm just…. curious" Bruce said narrowing his brown eyes as he coked his head to the side his face resting in the palm of his hand as he formed a plan. "For don't you think its about time to be rid of all the secrets?" he asked his free hand gently as he did moving upwards from the neck to curl some fingers in with the lanky curly hair somewhat adoringly.

"Secrets are secrets" the Joker pointed out letting out a long breath.

"Yes, but some secrets just aren't meant to be secrets as they should be told." Bruce stated. "As you can for example can tell me anything you want as I will not speak about it, for you can trust me you…. know." Bruce promised.

In that instant the psycho's eyes at last seemed to snap open. The color of them as he did an odd blackish mud as Bruce despite himself at the sight waited untroubled for this conversation had been on the verge for sometime as he knew but did the clown?

It was only fair wasn't? The Joker now new both his names and his secret identity as Batman so was it so wrong to want to know his nemesis and lovers too? No not at all.

"You, have to have a real name" Bruce insisted trading to run his hand down now along the exposed cheek trailing over the uncovered scares which looked to have horrible linking memories. "As everyone does for it only fair don't you think that you tell me yours now that you know mine?" he prodded.

"No I don't" said the known killer bleakly.

"Course….you do" Bruce returned tracing a finger up a cornered scare. The clown eyed him carefully the whole while not moving as breathes were held and released. "You, could try and be a little bit corporative here couldn't you? For that's all I'm asking" the hand stopped as Bruce raising his eyes meet those of the devil in body.

"No….." the lunatic mussed the warm breath hitting Bruce in the face as the smell of it for once was not bad but alluring instead as it smelled of the both of them as the room did of leftover sex and lingering soap. "I…... don't" the clown worded his pitch black eyes now giving off a faint yet noticeable glinter Bruce translated as meaning approaching dangerous, territory.

Frowning considerably Bruce carefully rethought his logic. For maybe this wasn't the right time? No he had too disagree on that for it was the best time for the maddog was already opened up so why not go all the way? All he needed was a little push in the right direction an everything would go brilliantly. Or it could most defiantly blow up in his face? Heck he was risking it.

"Please…." Bruce decided to say seconds in.

"No" the voice grew heavy.

"It would mean a lot" Bruce proceeded touching those full scared lips with hooded eyes. "For if not I can always ask later…and then the next day….and the next after that" he trailed off in his meaning raising his eyebrows considerably.

With an unfriendly look back up at Bruce after hearing this with an agitated growl the clown finally moved as he turning away sharply rolled away to sit on the edge of the bed. Bowing his head then Bruce watched carefully from were he lay as the slasher bared his face in his hands releasing a rugged sight as he clawed at it like before moving his fingers to rake threw his wild green, hair.

"Are….you going too answer?" Bruce asked a few moments later a hint of concern in his voice.

"Like you're giving me a freaking….choice!" came the hissed reply.

Bruce thought about this for a long moment. He didn't quit like the fact that when ever he wanted a normal conversation without anything in between in never went well. For was is so very hard to just talk? No of course not at least it couldn't.

"No I guess I'm really….not" Bruce commented. "Because I want to know the truth"

"The truth!" the Joker cried out jumping to his feet in a flash. "What is it with you always wanting the truth,…….and the fairness of things? its enough to drive anyone who isn't mad wild!, as you can't have it both ways." The wanted man shouted his voice growing in higher in volume as he looked towards Bruce now incredulously bringing up his hands insanely. "For, what do you want from…. me!" he tore rippenly.

"A little honesty," Bruce whispered back calmly. Sitting up then he looked back towards the going off madman before him who in turn glared back at him as his own face began to turn back into its cold unmoving mask. "That all I…..want" he said factly.

"Well I've never heard of it!" the Joker shot back retreating to the shadows.

Bruce stared for a long second. Raising a hand then he messaged his temples wearily so as this was not getting anywhere fast as this most defiantly had been a big mistake one he couldn't fix fast enough. Damn it.

"That's a loud of bullshit" Bruce off key said uncaringly back as he turning flipped over the covers as he in turn bowing his head moved over to sit on the beds side as he rubbed at his neck. "And you know it too….. scare-face" his own eyes clouding over.

It was with a loud slam and furious storm of cuss words that Bruce Wayne two seconds later was back too being face to face with the twisted criminal master mind as he reaching out grabbing a fist full of Bruce's dark hair throwing his head back landed a, punch. With a gasp of shock at this sudden violence Bruce's eyes flashing angrily now baring his teeth in a hiss faced off with unpainted clown.

"I, give you me I give you the pleasure of seeing my ugly, distorted face which was a… mistake!" the lunatic called off in the unmasked hero's view of line as it was a alarming sight too behold. "I give you protection, from all the crime lords and rats of this god forsaken city who want to cut you, and now this! What do you want? What more is there hmmm? For you tell me for I want to no starting now say….. it!" spit flew as his shoved at Bruce's shoulders aggressively.

It was at this Bruce snapped. For quickly reaching up grabbing a wrist and yanking down on it Bruce with power and strength of his side the killer did not possess in a whirl wind had the criminal back down on the, bed. Heaving himself on top of the flushed warm body Bruce raising a hand quickly clamped it down over the mouth of the rampaging fruit-basket both their breaths cached in, union.

"You are overreacting!" Bruce seethed through his teeth holding his hand down still firmly over his weeks in lover's mouth. "For tell me what is the real problem here? Is it me really seeing your real, face? Or is it something possibly deeper….like history issues,…about your parents for your name is what they gave you the day of your birth, an you seeming too despise it well it makes one… wonder?" Bruce hushed as the body under him jerked once or twice to get free though it was hopeless as Bruce had things under control.

Bruce was seriously staring to consider the possibility of the clown being bipolar? As this was craziness. He had to think about though for it was this behavior in the first place which had lead to the man doing all what he had in the past. A part of his mental illness, and inhabitability to avert any type of violence no matter what.

For Bruce himself had to be out of his mind. To think he could somehow train the maddog to be a good puppy as it was impossible as it was not how things worked. Each outburst, every violent action, the Joker flung at him Bruce would be sure to meet it face on and if the situation called for returned pain it was something of the past they knew well. Hit for a hit.

No matter if the devils contract had begun to change bizarrely they would always have these fights as it was just something they did well but never in vain. Moments having had past as Bruce peered down into the face of the prison escapee searching for signs perhaps he was calmed enough to see reason, Bruce slowly with caution began to peel his hand away from that foul mouth.

"Are you calm now?" Bruce asked the rate of his heart beat matching that of the others as shooting up a free hand the freak grasped hold of Bruce's wrist nails digging into the flesh. "To try and explain…. yourself?" he wisped totally unafraid.

Breathing picking up as the nut glared up at him Bruce waited. His body in the mean time being the only solid thing now in this crisis holding them together as he was not budging until he got his answers and, explanations. Being so close like this even while both weren't so cool the attraction between them was still blazing as it melted anything within sight.

"I, had to live always in fear of parents so why should I care about what name they gave…. me!?" the Joker voiced calmer though rough as he continued to ruefully bore holes into Bruce's forehead. "Fear,…of my abusive drunken fat father, an my scared unemotional whore of a mother as they didn't love me….none of them did,……so I never loved them back." The dark eyes that stared back at Bruce became distant and far as the clowns voice became but a whisper. "The only person in my entire life I had ever loved had been my wife, an look what happened there she is dead, just like your stinking rich parents Wayne for life isn't fair like you want it to be,…life it's a hellfire of…...weirdness, an cruelty, as were all its ants which are stepped on repeatedly day after day as is sucks! So don't go telling me I have too have a name for I do not have one as I hate it…..I hate it all" he finished closing his eyes with a hard swallow.

Looking down to the other man for some time trying to figure some things out Bruce was struck by how real this felt an how true on some other worldly plain this mans words had, been. For while he had listened in shock Bruce did not doubt for a moment oddly enough that the Joker was lying as that had been a, first.

Gazing back at the man underneath him for a few more seconds before he finally seeing enough pulling back as he released his captive Bruce pushed away to sit back up on the end of the bed. This was awful. He felt like he had crossed a line but how was he to know if that was a bad thing or a good thing? Hell all of this was just so new to him he didn't understand it at all. Curses

"I'm sorry," Bruce finally spoke.

Silence. That was all the filled the void in the tense atmosphere of the room. This twisted affair between them was becoming difficult he knew it as it seemed both of them were balancing off the edge both wanting separate things. But really was it all that different? He couldn't be sure but recalling those moments when nothing was between them and harmony only stood witness it was a miracle.

A miracle. That in these last few weeks they had not tried once to kill each other but of course that could always change for these out breaks of theirs were common enough. But honestly what did you expect? The two were mortal enemies, upfront and foremost, as being an item or what the heck you wanted to call the cold-warm thing came in second.

He was not expecting an answer now, no. Had learned his lesson well for how could he have possibility thought otherwise that this could ever be easy? For it wasn't. It was hard to deal with at times as both had not the best of tempers when it came down to it but that did not dimismitsh the fact that things were indeed changing and rapidly for today had truly been an accomplishment.

For if the Joker in all his madness had finally let him. To see his true face he could try and be more patient rather then trying to be the one too force the answers out. He could do that. If it came down to it he really could and now with hearing parts and bits of the clown's dark dramatic tellings of his childhood Bruce was willing to give it a go.

The poke though at his parents had been uncalled for. For yes the fact may be they had totally different childhood his of privilege and full of love until it was all ripped away from him and the Joker's full of nothing but fear, and hate. He could be more understanding as they were both like was said before complete opposites of each other and yet somehow strangely still connected.

"Jack……," Suddenly came the faint reply breaking the tide.

Bruce sitting on the beds edge imminently stiffened further upon hearing this first break of the thickness of air as he turning his head to the side slowly out of the corners peered back out towards the slayer of people. The clown was not facing him but towards the thick wall of the bunker turned bedroom as both men other that resembled lifeless statues.

"What, was that?" Bruce questioned lightly.

"You wanted too know my name didn't you well there it,…..is" the Joker said his voice so low and unlike him that Bruce felt a that pang of guilt all over again for ever bringing the hardship subject up as it was clearly affecting the still wounded. "It's Jack….Jack S. Walker." and with that said the clown rolling off the bed left the room.

-0-0-0-

**Three days later in the present.**

With the cries out for help clear an loud on the radio. In the darkness surrounding him with a loud screeching of tired Batman once again took off into the night to aid those who needed him. With the newly returned Batpod at its fastest speed yet the wrath made exultant time as he got there in time to have his hands tied as here was yet again another mystery for him.

The hostage crises. Four police man, in multiple states of injury laid tied up and unconscious near the police cars which had more bullet holes through them then Swiss cheese as the hero halted his monster bike with a shower of, gravel. For there was more as always. The helpless cops were trapped by a ring of a gasoline of fire as the flames raised high everywhere outside this old rigging warehouse.

Flying off his bike just like the winged rodent he marked his suit after Batman spied the hostage's suspiciously as he looked around the area for the source of this mayhem. For if there was crime here there had to be the crime-doers. The thugs who did this had to be somewhere close for this to him looked like a play out of a sort as this was possibly the bait on the, hook.

Taking a few firm steps closer towards the endangered cops the man in black suddenly stopped as he looking down to his feet sighted as there was something there other then gravel as blue glowing eyes soon appeared. He saw with bewilderment that the entire sight under his feet was sprinkled down everywhere the eye with gunpowder. Huh.

Standing still where he stood. Batman looked carefully all around him as the heat from the ring of fire grew warmer as the flames shinned bright as he thought about this logically. He had to get the hostages out of here as the place was rigged too blow just with the simplest drop of a few sparks from that fire or a match or even the firing of a single gun. This was a trap.

Who had ever done this had been cleaver. And for a moment the crime-fighter had a strange feeling in the very bit of his stomach that all of this could possibly be the work of the one and only clown of Gotham city, himself. It certainly had the feel of one of his schemes. But in other ways it felt different for it had been a couple of days now since he had last seen the Joker as anything could happen.

After their little heart to heart moment which had ultimately in more ways then known blown up in his face that had been Bruce's last contact with the mental ex- patient as he had a feeling he was being ignored. But hell that suited him just well as he could be the ingorner too as their relationship could be what ever it was suppose to be without any pushed or, shoves. God he hated this.

"Oh, goodie you've made… it!" crowed out a call of happiness.

The protector froze. With his eyes still flashing in there blue all seeing glow Batman looked all around him yet again without moving a inch but it didn't look like he had much longer to look as a body image soon appeared out of the, darkness. Now he in his life had seen plenty of things both horrifying and unimaginable as he was prove of that but sometimes even he was taken by surprise.

For there coming out of the shadows with a unpleasant smile on her face was a woman as Batman quickly clicking off his nightcap vision just peered a her straight facely. For what in the hell was this? Why in Gotham city, did the crazes seem to be everywhere at once it was absolutely maddening as here yet here was another nutcase for him to crack. And he was slacking.

Who was this woman? The wrath watched wearily as she came closer and closer until you could finally see all off her as she stood several feet away from him and the hostages in there cage of burning fire. She was unlike anything he had seen before as she was truly a sight but not that of beauty necessarily but of strangeness as she wore the costume shockingly of a black and white court fools, Jester.

"Why, hello there cutie-pie" the woman chirped. It was a high southern voice belonging to that of a Barbie doll as she giggled bating her long eyelashes as she smacked her black lips. "I've been waiting here for a long while now for you to show up, as I'm so glade you could make it for its not much fun without the main guest, because your going to have the blast of your…. life" she thrilled clapping her hands.

Batman just stared. What was it with this town and clowns too? For first and foremost there was the situation with the main clown himself too deal with where ever the hell he was and now all of a sudden this. Why oh why. The woman looked to be around his age of what he could see or guess with her face whitewashed like that of the original Jokers it was somewhat hard too with the black eye, mask.

The red and black jugglers outfit was tight fitting like that of a certain roaming around felines he thought he had figured out as it was alluring in and out especially with those four inch high blood red cargo-boot laced heels of, hers. On her head she had the traditional bell hat of the jester as around her neck that was a fluffy lace chocker which matched the cuffs at her wrists

A thick belt with twin holsters was among other things which he found striking as one held a red gun and the other clearly black as she was armed for the hunt which whatever other weapons on her at toe. Crap.

"Who are you?" the Dark Knight asked.

"Yes, this show will be brilliant!'" she smoothed completely ignoring him. "Oh, he's going to be so proud of… me!" she declared as she folded her hands together in a silent prayer as her eyes shined wetly.

Okay this was it. Who ever this woman was the wrath couldn't help but see she was clearly unbalenced for he had absolutely no idea what she was taking about or more what her purpose here was? What he did know though. Was that whatever he was going to do to get her out of the way if she put up a fight he had to do it quick for it was his mission too save the innocent. No matter what.

Taking in his surroundings Batman looking down and around himself quickly calculating his first move with a flash of his eyes he leaped to the side vanishing out of, view. In a click however in that same moment with a flicker of her wrists the mental woman in Halloween dress grabbed that of her colorful guns and let them shoot as bullets ran out threw the air.

Silence fueled the roar of the flames. The new clowness of Gotham narrowing her eyes let out a squeal of delight as she raised her guns higher in the chase but it wasn't meant to be a chase much longer. For with a loud flapping of cap Batman in a attack reappearing with a raise of his arm elbowed her in the face as he aimed a swift kick to the gut.

Now he didn't enjoy harming woman. But sometimes fate required you to as there was nothing that could be done as she was now considered to him and his rathole of bad doers a player on his list as a new villain of his, city. As she crashed too the ground in a cloud of gunpowder she aiming her guns clearly being a quick shooter managed to land a scrap on the hero's arm.

Looking down to his marked armor Batman was impressed for she was clearly something unique as it was a pity in the way he had too put her out for she truly was making the night interesting. Getting back up to her feet licking at the bloody lip he had given her with wide frantic exited look letting out a hair rising laughter she raised her guns all mightily to shoot once, again.

'Your fun!" she declared.

And with that she fired and missed. For with a quick move of his own pulling his grappling-gun out shooting it he snatched her left gun right out of her hand as she let go a hiss of surprise. Backing away then as she still had her left pointed at him snatching it up with a punch which had her sailing backwards he unloaded it breaking it to pieces.

"Very cleaver of you….. s-ugar" she breathed a bit heavily as she smiled largely recovering as she turned her head back around to face him as his domineer was stony. "For I've heard rumors, of how good you were but now seeing it for myself well I must say I feel a bit rusty but I did nip you,….ahhh sweetness of victory" she said winking at him as blood dripped down into the black sand.

Batman said nothing as he glared back at her for this here was the last straw as he didn't have time to play games and certainly not her twisted ones what ever they may be. For, if he didn't act soon to win this silly battle with little miss dramatic then he was going too have some trouble as he had to get to the police officers quick and clean if he was ever going to save them.

Suddenly however things seemed too change. The woman in the red and black standing up still smiling widely as she backed up halted in her stride all of a sudden as she collided with something. Letting out a startled gasp of shock her blue eyes widening Batman with disbelieve that he hadn't seen it coming saw a band of masked thugs now standing feet behind the suddenly frozen clowness.

Taken a back by all of this the wrath wondered how it came to be. But when he finally saw the full picture he had to say he stiffened too when he saw soon later who it was standing now behind her. Go figure. He should have known this party would be crashed. As all did for it seemed they had now a watching audience as the once sole new villain now found herself the target.

With a box cutter pressed against her throat face hovering behind her right shoulder the Joker in the mist of her shutters smiled grimily as he brushed his fingers along her jaw with a loud click of his, tongue. Clinging too the arm that held her at point closing her eyes to release a sight the woman in bizarre clothes just smiled continuingly as the hero watched on from a far confusedly.

"Jokey-Wuu there you,…. are" she began with a whinny happy voice as she reopening her eyes tried her best to peep back over her shoulder to gaze up into that white smeared face of her one love. "I was wondering when you would show,….for look at the big surprise….I've got you isn't it wonderful! and I did it all for yo….." the sharp rotating tools tip pressed up into her under-turned chin silencing her.

"How, about you shut your mouth an explain yourself….hmm?" the Joker said instead whispering in her ear as she squeezed that captive arm of his around her tighter. "For if I remember you where suppose to wait for my orders to leave,…but it seems they were ignored imagine….that and my shock!" he hissed as she swallowed hard.

"T-hey weren't ignored my yummy,…cupcake" she protested with a full on pout

"Then what is all this do say?" he asked to point his chin slowly in the wrath's direction narrowing his dark shadowed eyes as he did as her grip on his arm nearly became painful. "Because, didn't I give you specific orders along with the rest of the boy scouts not to engage in battle with the Batman, unless I said…so?" he asked eerily as the cutters tip dug in to touch skin.

"Yes…." she whimpered nodding her head. "But he came here unexpectedly as we were having us some fun a-nd… we thought it would please you to bring you his… head" she finished her bright blue shinning falling on that of the rooted Bat.

"Well, you were wrong" the clown murmured back slowly the threat of instant death never leaving his voice. "For you don't know what I want and what I want is?…I want….I want you too back off, nice and slow as you'll be punished later on for breaking the,…rules" he finished as she clearly scared stiff in his hold in disbelieve let out a low creepy giggle at this news.

Batman then watched even more suspiciously as the Joker letting her go tossing the box-cutter up and around in his hands as he walked past her with his purple trench coat flapping in the wind behind him as he, sighted. Then with a whistle back too his men the clown woman was in a rush with a cry out of frustration rounded up by two beefy looking thug clowns who sniggered out at her, discomfort.

Walking in a bee line then towards Batman the Joker coming within a few feet stopped suddenly as he and the caped crusader of the city just stood there and stared and one another for the longest time.

"Well, since we have a guessed anyhow let's not be rude shall…. we?" the Joker suggested titling his head to the side to give the suit in black a wide yellow smile in which he did not return in favor. "See honestly!, what is a party if there is no Batman to entertain for that would be just a wasted effort don't you all…agree?." he chorused out to his thugs who all thrilled in with shout outs.

What was the game plane here? First he comes here to save the hostages which mind you still were in danger of possibly being burned alive an second best he shows up he's attacked by a crazy woman in clown costume. It just keeps getting weirder. But now it seemed matters had taken on a more dramatic turn as the lead clown's presences made things more difficult for the Dark Knight.

There just had to be a reason he was here. And if there was it didn't take a genius to figure out this new villain who ever she was as he was still wondering? had to be somehow linked to the Joker. For two insane people with the likings of clowns and love of theatrical make-up in one city who loved to play with the extremes couldn't possibly be a coincidence, could it? He had to find out.

"Let me introduce you to my gang not like they really,….matter" the clown began momentarily bowing his head as he turned back towards the small crowed of masked criminals an possible institute mental escapees. "But, more importantly I think I have of yet too properly introduce you to my dear accomplice in crime herself, Dr. Harleen Quinzel of Arkham, as she's one hell of a winner if you get my drift as she has been my best of best friends since the big poof break-out!,…as…I can see you two already had some fun without me how, exiting!" he called with a coughed cheer kicking up a cloud of gunpowder.

It was silent for a hair of a moment as Batman turning his sight back to that of the held prisoner woman met her steady icy gaze but it switched as she frowning sourly at the Joker had him breaking out in fits of muffled laughter.

"Or, in other words as she prefers it I like you to meet Harley… Quinn" the Joker amended. "She's nuttier then most but I like her as she's been like I said a big help to me for she knows things we don't…..in the inside…we hence now do" the villain drawled heavily turning to look back at the Batman with a skewered expression.

The gang of clowns waited then. They were all getting antsy as their boss stood off with the winged hero as nothing was happening as they just stood there still staring at one another as if trying to read each others minds it was crazy, nonsense. The two large thief's that held Harley at bay a waiting further directions suddenly both smiled turning their heads around to look at their captive.

"So Q. how was it?" One asked with accent.

"Yeah, fighting the big bad…. Bat?" the other asked fleetingly.

There was no answer. Quinn as she stood there not even hearing them just continued to stare incredulously over to the two warring holding up men as she didn't understand it. For was her purpose to make her lovely-dove happy? If so why was it when she had been so close too giving him what he most wanted that he had been anger throwing in back in her, face? What had she done wrong?

"Yo, freaky girl we just asked you as question?" The left guard clown asked annoyed.

"Cough up it up…. Woman!" the other cried shaking her.

"I-I……don't understand this," Harley finally called out among her holders in a small breaking voice. "Why isn't my Berry-boo attacking the Batman already why doesn't he strike an….. kill?" she chocked confusedly hurtful.

After hearing this the two masked clowns on either side of her quickly looking to give each other a look both instantly broke out into laughter as she unfreezing herself slowly turned to look up to the both of them with a hardening look. Seeing her lip begin to curl into a sneer both men quickly pulling themselves together recovering surrendered uneasily.

"Now, easy….. there" one of them cautioned.

'Yeah chill!" the other said.

"Tell me," she instead lowly demanded through her teeth.

The left shaking his head turning then pointing his gun at their boss and Batman sighted at what was to come as there would be hell to pay later he knew heck all of them did as it was a rule never to break.

"See those two…." The masked bugler said factly his mask face tilting too the side. "They, are a thing….a…….well pretty much all of us know expect you as you've been mysteriously in the can-hole all this time that the Batman there is the bosses shall we say bitch,…...or is it the other way around Fred, I can't tell…… anymore?" he pondered as the others around them letting out coughs shutting their mouths fearfully mingled among themselves as the guns in their hands went slack.

"Naw, I think you got it right" Fred said nodding his head. "Though I do think they switch it out every now and then you know from being on top and bottom" the clown sniggered nearly heaving over as the two broke out laughing all over again.

"What!?" Harley then spat eyes widening. "What, did you say about my future……… husband!" she insisted her whole body by this point beginning to shack as her breathing hitched.

"You heard us those two freak cases" He left clown began loudly tightening his grip on her upper arm as he peered down into her face as the rest of the group behind them began backing away as the other continued to giggle. "Are completely gooey- gooey gay for ea…." He drufftly fell quit before he could finish that statement.

Because suddenly feeling the man's hold on her let go looking without a care in the world she saw with surprise that the man had a smocking bullet now in his heart as the crowed of clown scattered in fear. Raising her eyes then she spotted the shooters gun held behind the bosses turned back as it had been a perfect shot like…always.

Distant calls of sirens were heard many minutes later. Breaking free of the clowns stare tuning his head narrowing his eyes Batman listen hard as his radio communicator began to act up as it sounded like the police were on their tails. Backup, was coming in quick he knew an it was with that said he had to make his leave as he had lingered here for far too long.

Not give the man in purple another glance as he turned on his heels to walk across sand cover of gunpowder Batman getting too his bike with a hurried pace soon roared it back to live. What ever happened here tonight it was over now as he couldn't afford too be caught here like this when he to was still in so many ways the wanted by both the rats of the city and its police.

"Hey….." the Joker called snatching hold of his arm.

Turning his head meeting the other mans gaze straight forward seeing the look there and longing leaning silently forward quickly not caring if anything or anyone saw pulling the mastermind freak down to his level gave him a swift kiss. Melting together like with every single touch the ill-farewell kiss soon turned into several as all their problems seemed too instantly dissolve.

"Clean this up before the police…. show" the Wrath said huskily pulling away as he kicked the bike in gear. "For I don't care how or when just get these hostages back to their homes safely, without any harm, or else there will be hell too pay" he added returning one last heated lingering kiss as he with a huff pulling back pushed the killer away.

It was quit for a few seconds more as the clown breathing heavily finally smirked as the large bike underneath the caped wonder growled out in yearning of the road as no more was said or, done. The staring contest whatever it had been had meant something that was clear as it was in a way perhaps as silent truce between the two too brush aside the short ignorance period an forget it. Hell.

The quick kisses had felt real enough anyhow. The Joker aggravation and hostility that day back in that room seemed to be for now perhaps all old history as they were back on walls disintegrating once more. Good .vs. Bad

"I, suppose I could risk doing one salutary good…. deed" the psycho mussed his green curly hair blowing in the night breeze. "For the night is still young an besides I think I like the sound of hell to pay, for….. maybe I'll screw up purposely just to get a little spanking from the merciless hero of fair punishment himself,…. aye?" he chuckled evilly as the knife in his loose grip glinted ominously.

Giving the murderer one last long look with small intruding smile appearing despite the situation with this man and his gang of thugs behind him Batman with a beat took off into the night. His razor sharp fast bike disappeared in the swallowing darkness to blend in perfectly with its ever present surroundings.

Working out his jaw the Joker then as he looked on after the city's savor pensively slowly turning his head around to peer over his shoulder caught the sight of his cowering men as his eyes narrowed, cuttingly.

Harley Quinn though meeting his insane stare balled her fists to her sides as her teeth grinding together withheld a silent scream of outrage out to the Batman cursing, him. Arched an eyebrow as her steel blue gaze glittered now with burning hate filed fire an envy she swered too herself she was going to get to the bottom of this one way or anther even if it killed her. He was hers now and forever.

-0-0-0-

Racing down the streets of Gotham hiding in the shadows as his mind was full of images of past and present Batman could not be rid of them as they twirled around in his mind like an unstoppable, tornado. The clown's appearance tonight had been unexpected yes. But what was more intriguing as much as it was horrifying was the fact that that monster now had another monster in crime at his, side.

Harley Quinn with on word gave him the chills as she was clearly suffering from insatiability but what? He did not know nor did he really care too fine out. But really she had once upon a time been a doctor psychoanalysis even and here she is now turned around and completely out of her mind as he had yet more work too, do.

For he had felt it. The vibes of hostile enrage that waved off her and hit him when he and the freak were embracing for it was clear there was something under the surface between the two nutcase clowns he didn't, understand. She seemed to be in love with Joker in some bizarre way as she seemed to be holding a torch for him. Great.

This was just going to make his day he knew for a life in a twisted love triangle was the last thing he wanted and yet when he thought about it was hr not somehow already in one. No impossible!

Cap rushing behind him the Batman long lost in thought was failing miserablely too spot an approaching vehicle on his tail an finding out to late he had the following bike pressed up against him. Taken by surprise by this turn of event not trusting if it was accidental or not pressing hard on the gas he speeding up while crashing into the other motorcycle as he took off in a, blaze.

However it seemed his chaser was willing. As before he knew it he was being followed after again until with a burst of speed of its own the bike that was perusing him had him suddenly in the dust. With, a loud screech of tiers then on rough pavement the bike then in front of him came to a halt instantly blocking his way as he stomping on the breaks came within inches of colliding.

The mysterious driver was helmeted. Under the faint glow of the street lamps above them with a sudden whoosh of air into his lungs the wrath saw with clarity that this was not just any ordinary starker he had here. A black glossy sports bike? Eyes widening to some degree they locked soon on to that of scratch marks, on the left hand low side for adding it all up this all made since as it was a meeting of a sort. A reunion.

As their bikes continued to run reaching up their hands slowly the person on the sports bike finally lifting up their helmet reveled themselves to be that of a young woman in a black custom who had eyes of golden, jewels. Taken aback for more then a moment getting a hold of himself as he tighten his grip on his handles the Knight could not help but suddenly smirk at what he saw as it was amazing.

"So, we meet at last…. Batman" came a smooth lovely voice.

"So it would seem….Catwoman" he mimicked easily. "As I've been waiting for it for some time" he drawled.

Raising her eyebrows at this she gave him a good look up and down while astride his massive bike as that mirroring smirk soon developed into a brilliant smile as her eyes glittered back at him like show lights.

"Lets talk shall…. we?" she purred raising a clawed finger too beckoned him to follow her as she suddenly rearing her engine loudly made too take off it a rush as she tested him playfully. "If, you're not afraid that is for I'll….. understand." she giggled.

This here Batman realized was his golden opportunity to talk to the mystery which was Catwoman as she was offering to speak with him in good terms or else possibility in a set up. But really what did he have to loose? The unsolved case which was her had been plaguing him for to long as he wanted to get to the bottom of it as he had a fuzzy feeling deep inside himself that he already, had.

"Lead, the way then by all means….Selina" he answered softly the growl of his bike nearly defining.

Stillness surrounded them. With wide shocked eyes Catwoman a mist her bike looking back to the caped crusader too peer into his warm yet guarded brown eyes she suddenly seeing it let out a gasp of realization. For this had been coming. Weeks of nothing between them but that of a single piece of connecting thread had lead them here up too this point.

The cities two most becoming anti-hero had finally clicked. And this meeting face to face though that it had been done before either not at the time knowing the real one's true face the walls between them were coming down secrets unlocked. Eyes piercing him through Batman stared on right back through her as well seeing perhaps into each others souls with held on breath.

For with a dawning knowing look now upon her face Catwoman's lips pulling back bursted into a returning full fledged smile as she with a nod of her head jamming her helmet back on let out a delighted laughter. Severing her bike around then too face the opposite direction she squared off with the Bat foot on gas peddle at the ready.

"Race you then lover… boy" she smoothed deliciously. "Or should I say…..Bruce"

And with that said both bikes with a small chuckle from Batman took of in a high speed race into the night were the only sounds heard were that of their loudly beating hearts an the burning rubber of there wheels.

**Omg!! I'm sorry reviewers it took so long. I never expected this chapter to be so long but yet again it turned out that way as I'm sorry for that too as it is properly a bunch of nonsense as this chapter, was hard too write. So if you are confused in the end, you can totally call me out on it as I will understand!!:D Batman and the Joker relationship in this here chapter is changing for better or for worse as they clearly have some issues for they are still beating up on each other which is always fun too write. As for the Jokes story and announcement of his name let me just tell you I added that in because I wanted to for just calling the Joker well the Joker all the time gets boring and the clowns history in the new movie just fits as I will be exploring it in my fic. Jack, just so happens to be one of my all time favorite character names like capt'n Jack Sparrow for I love the name Jack. It made since too for there isn't to my knowledge any real data on the whole concept of what the Jokers real name is? If there is I don't know about it for I don't read comics. **

**So I took what I knew from the 89' movie with Micheal Keaton and added it on for the Jokers true name in that oldie Batss movie was Jack so I used it so whatever and Walker comes from actor Paul Walker as I love him! Also, my dear reviewers school for me is coming up soon so I apologize for future failures to update as I will try my best to keep it going but gah!! I hate school. **

**Please review!**

**Lots and lots of cookies a wait!!**


	6. Mine

**Two and a half months later**

Sitting on the cool wooden floor of his massive library Bruce Wayne was in diced in his book his eyes not straying from it as it lay prompted in his lap as he turned a slow battered old, page. The sunlight streaming through the large open windows was the only source of light in this dark rebuilt sanctuary as it gave the room its perfect feel as the unmasked hero could stay in here forever.

The fact that he was completely nude did not seem to bother the multi-billionaire as he was far too used to it these days to care otherwise as it was quick in becoming a second nature. His thoughts on the book were so deep later on that early morning that he didn't even seem to notice or hear for that matter the chambers wooden-doors be pulled wide open.

Muffled padding of feet sounded off then in the distance. Ignoring them up all the way until he heard the footfall stop druffly a few feet back it was suddenly silent once again. It was early to. Bruce wondered why the freak was up so early? Oh, well but the real question was why was he up bothering him? Didn't he have better things to do then pestering him? No…no he didn't outside of terrorizing the city that is.

"You, know what this hunk of reading material would really be good…. for?" called out that voice loud and clear as it bounced off the polished walls and high finished ceiling with dark clarity. "Burning! For what a bonfire it would make don't you think?" sniggering was heard as was the sound of a book randomly being pulled off its shelf. Which was a curious thing.

"Don't even joke about…… that" Bruce stated softly head still bowed as he turned yet another page as the Joker slamming his book shut with a unseen look shoved it roughly back onto its splendid shelf. "For, that's happened once before as I pray to god it never happens again as long as I live" his brows creased at the horrible memory of the day the original mansion burned to the ground. Horrible.

"Well that just…sucks," the clown then choose to reason starting off that clicking noise with his silver tongue. "Because you as well as I know I just love big fires, for everything in this world burns to ash eventually, even these picture-less boring books….of yours…nnmna you so love for their nothing but, garbage and a waste of…. space" he snorted distastefully with a look.

"To everyone their own taste." Bruce quickly called not off note for of course the out on the loose maniac would see them that way. "Maybe you should try reading one of these so called boring books once in a while? So… maybe it could bring your IQ up a bit, so that mangled-mess you like to call your mind could learn a few more decent…..tricks" another page was turned with a hidden smirk.

"Oh, so I could be as smart as the Batman…. right!?" the killer declared pleasantly with a shuffled yawn as he knocked over some more books to thorough them here and about as he pleased. "I…don't think so" he added dryly.

"Neither do I" Bruce mussed eyes following closely to a paragraph. "For that could take decades of patience and discipline I'm not sure I have much of any anymore when it comes down to… you" how true it was.

"I'm smart I….am" the psycho said his voice becoming distant as for a long moment in time Bruce could pinpoint were he had moved off to as he of late had become and expert in finding the slasher in impeccable times. "In, more ways then you are not so just try and remember that as it's never… fair….. to judge as it will end up being the most unbright thing you will ever…do" he voiced smoothed suddenly much closer then before.

Narrowing his eyes at this considering what to say back Bruce in the end choose nothing for really what was that suppose too mean anyway? Nothing just a load of nonsense. Or was it?

Dismissing the other man's presence the best he considered what could happen next? For silence was always his enemy when it came too the, devil as it was well and known. And behold! A loud thump was soon heard suddenly breaking the stillness as Bruce raising an eyebrow slowly looking up for the first time silently cursed his luck of a peaceful normal morning at what he saw next. Unfair.

For the clown was now on the floor. Perhaps tired of trying to pretend he actually gave a damn making it point-blank now why he was really here he began to crawl his way towards Bruce in a familiar predatory like, fashion. Acting still as if he didn't notice any of this clearing his throat and turning his attention back to his book the hero continued on reading.

But it seemed fate had other plans for him. For in a flash a hand stained with old an new paint was whisked out as it slammed down on his open book to block his view as the billionaire playboy took to pursuing his lips. This was going to be interesting. Never making it habit to wake up the same time he did the other man was like a bear most of the time in deep hibernation when they weren't both wide awake and endlessly restless.

Determined not to give in to any of this game forcefully peeling back the hand to let it fall amazingly unaffected Bruce listen as the animal before him let out a huff at getting its nose flicked for that was what it was in reality. But it was a persistent beast for the next thing he knew both hands this time along came down on his book pressing down on it hard for refusal wasn't always the smartest course.

Leaning forward as he craned his neck up to brush his lips slowly against Bruce's cleanly shaven cheek the Joker with a trail of saliva whispering words of his seduction was well on his why to getting what he wanted. He always did too weather it be weapons, lives, choices, or just more choices and more lives too go along with all the happy scare festing activities of fearing fear itself. Life cruelly good

"Why, don't you stop trying to ignore me for a few seconds….hmmm….and put that damn book, down" He breathed continuing on as he arching his back too stick fourth his tongue licked his way up to the hero's ear. "For I don't like being played, invisible…. especially when all I want to do after waking up from a long nights rest is just have some healthy little fun for it's not,… nice" he hushed sucking down on the lobe.

All of this was just part of their game Bruce knew and yet it was amazing how it all worked out sometimes many times all due to him and others the villains for it was all part of the major picture.

"N-nnot everything is all about……you" Bruce whispered with a low moan raising a hand to place it flat down against the clowns chest as he gave it a push as a sinister smile soon spread out across the nuts face as he let go. "For, I don't need the distraction right now you understand me? As I'm trying very hard too finished this novel and concededly without any of your….help" lips parted with a rustle.

"Do….. I distract you all mighty Dark-Knight?" the Joker cooed clearly not giving up at seeing the hesitance as he with miffled laugher pushing himself back forwards against the restraing hand came back up to breath in his face. "Because if I do there's no need to be distracted? For just pay me a little attention and everything will be good in the world once again, that's all I ask as I'm….lonely" his eyes told the lying-truth.

"Devil, be a… bay" Bruce insisted even against those words as he pushed harder back at the chest and man in front of him to somehow get free as this was all proving to be more troublesomely additive then he first thought. "For, don't have the time for this" he meant it he told himself.

"Then make some more…time" the Maddog traded with a raise of his eyebrows clearly not listening to a word as always as the wrath struggled even more as a large part of him was already hopelessly distracted as it was known and clear. "Because, I don't give a rat's ass what….. you want….. for time means nothing once you have what you,…..seek" he pushed back with feeling.

Reaching out then effortlessly his dark seaming less eyes holding the Bats attention all the while sliding the book out of Bruce's hands an out of his lap smiling in that way he only could the clown finally did get his, way. With chills running down his spine and back with the whooshing undercurrent of cold air hitting him Bruce watched on mysteriously petrified as he was sized up by the devourer.

Realization that all was way beyond his control now came far too late as the savoir of the people of Gotham city soon found himself pinned flat down too the floor on his back as he might as well have been doomed. Why did this always happen to him? It was like the lunatic had come up with a hypnotizing bizarre trick of some kind as it was all on him as he always fell for it like a moth driven to the flam. He felt so weak. Drained

"That's… not….. fair" Bruce sighted seconds later. The heavy body now on top of his as their lungs expanded started to shutter in its silent fits of glee as the hero could only frown in his own embarrassment. "You cheated" he proclaimed.

"Of, course I cheated…. for… everything's unfair in this world I thought we established that already?" the Joker coughed raising his head as he gave the wrath a truly evil look as he smacked his lips with hair tickling the others face. "Besides, cheating or not I can still do anything the hell I want with you as you know it don't you dear…..Brucy? You're, a pain sometimes I'll admit but your still a push over when it comes too certain things, as I always win and you'll always loose say goes the game of jolly-good…. life?" he pecked a kiss to the tip of Knight's nose.

"Right" Bruce said slowly back with a slight tone of bitterness mixed in with it as he ran a hand up the others arm the skin there forming instantly goosebumps as it would appear he still had that affect on the clown even now. "How, could I possibly forget that you alone have all power over….me?" he spoke this with a sarcastic batter as well as conviction

Win or loose. That was the prime ancient goal of man against evil as Bruce would like to say he faced it every day for he did in so many ways not just against the criminals loose in the city but also with the very creature on top of him. For he was loosing in so many ways for the man had a hold on him which was tight and constricting as he wondered if it would ever loosen? Or squeeze till there was nothing else left.

"You, have better not or I shall destroy……you" the clown murmured eerily with ominous pledges as the hero listened tune his ears feeling as if they were clogged with iron fuzz "As, I own you as your all mine and no one…else's…..your all mine" he professed kissing down the strong rushing artery- vain of his preying lover's neck sweetly.

"That's one…..option" Bruce remarked griping the ex-mental patient's upper arms tightly. "One outlook of a single crazed…man" he embarked his will slowly crumbling away bit for how was he suppose to withhold against such a foe? He couldn't. "One person" he whispered.

"It's the only outlook, the option, the only thing……Batman" the Joker turned his voice sounding hard as his fingernails now in the back of Bruce's neck dug into the skin holding true. "Like, I'm all yours as that's the way this thing……works remember?……for property, of, property its all sealed and done with as we made a bargain as nothing can break it for it's.,...unbreakable see" meting the eyes of the prey they were seen as being two swirling pools of emotional offending torture.

He was crazy. Picking up these last few months together in their sinful fantasy Bruce had discovered hints that maybe this relationship was beginning too be too much to bear. To complicate in other words. For the clown was beginning to unnerve him more and more as it was starting to be a frightening ordeal kept hidden as he was lost of what to make of it.

For though the two were constantly together in more ways then not as they saw each other on a regular basis when they could they were totally ungrounded becoming far to dependently personal for good-heath. It had to stop. But why was the question? Because he didn't think he could handle any more of it as the two were shortly becoming something all too horrifyingly, real.

It was not something he had anticipated when they had first started out. That they in a few mouths and days would become ultimately so involved as he had not planed for it to got this far and yet somehow it had survived against all odds. Why? How? Impossible you might say.

Nasty and cruel to one another when times called for it they were in general enemies now and forever as things between them were forever changed but when the mood called for it they were completely civil just like any other bittersweet couple. Couple? Hell, what else was this twisted bloods deal thing to be called now? A fling? No it was much more then simply that for in so many ways the clown was his boyfriend, and he the mass-murderers as it was truly a spectacle of mad reason.

Never confirming it nor denying it still left so many unanswered questions. Things were constantly growing as Bruce found his feelings for the man rocketing out of proportion to what they really should be like? What he really should be feeling. He deemed now to say even that he genuinely like the crude man if not horribly hated his black, guts.

Every move they made seemed to counteract with the others in perfect union as it was indeed a strange thing which had the guardian of the people truly on edge with constant riddled unease. For was it all supposed to be like this? He didn't know? And worse too be was the fact that even while he was with the loony he still couldn't stop himself from thinking back to a certain vixen in cat-costume.

He forced her out of his mind the best he could. But what little it did when he constantly thought about her as it was a problem but not one he saw was in danger of becoming to serious. He was not a worried man. Well scratch that he was a very worried man that things were sprouting out of his control like this and yet he was not willing to face it and its many consciences. Why still?

The suspect of the rest was something also to be concerned about. He had come home more then enough times to be speared with questioning glances from Alfred that just had him know impedingly he wasn't being nearly cautious enough.

There was one time while coming back that he walking through his bedroom doors had caught the maids in fits of giggles as he had later on discovered with horror how filthy his sheets actually were with their red and white make-up streaks and, stains.

If he was indeed getting lazy then he would have to step it up a notch. He couldn't afford to be caught not in a time like this for if there was any questions about what he did turnings his nights and days outside of work he would simply lie. He was Bruce Wayne. Telling a fib or two about courting a handful of beautiful girls would not be under him as he would hold true to that never letting up or else it would meet disaster. That was a priority.

"You truly are the scourge of my…… existence" Bruce mussed breaking off from his consuming thoughts as he combed his fingers through that matured mess of green dirty hair he vowed he would sooner then later wash himself. "For I hate….you" he pushed factly though all at the same time his voice told something different in which he nor the clown would ever speak of. Never.

"Ah,…thank you" the Joker cheered motley grabbing hold of Bruce's hand to kiss its palm as he held it close to his cheek marveling at it's touch as he braided their fingers. "For I'm the scourge of everything anyone has ever seen…or…ever will in their rotten precious life times, as insanity is my nickname, and chaos is my well earned….job." he chuckled thrillingly.

Hearing these words Bruce felt adamantly even more troubled. It was things like this which made you start thinking about the worse outcome possible as there were many. For you could raise a wild tiger in captivity but in the end it would never loose its wild stripes. He was Batman. And the Joker was his nemesis he had to keep retelling himself that over and over again for all was not, happy. Or was it?

He knew it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose he did truly as reality would come along to smack them both into reason as it wasn't going to be pretty nor easy in the end. But how could he have though otherwise? He was a fool's fool.

So the most he could do now was just pretend. That seemed the most logical path in this insanity as he didn't really know what else to do as both seamlessly had made it clear they each belonged too each other as they were forever glued, tight. The internal dammed wrath didn't have much time to dwell on his many problems before he suddenly felt a pair of scared lips descended on his silencing everything. Like always.

They would share this time now but later on when alone those thoughts would always return for they always did as there was no stopping them but for now he could afford to be swept away a little couldn't he? If only for a little while.

Hands running down along the straight back as he lightly traced patterns here and there Bruce found himself losing the fighting against his unyielding hunger as he was far to weak and selfish to resist for very, long.

Fingers racing across flesh as many kisses were made and taken Bruce had to wonder if this addiction would ever end? Or better more leave him for good? He didn't think so though he preyed real hard. For what they were doing was still wrong and nothing else but that and yet at the same time he didn't necessarily know if that held true any longer? For did it? He wasn't sure.

Kissing the freak was something between heaven and hell truly as the two men soon found themselves rolling along the cold floors of the Wayne library in plain sight as neither much cared or worried as all was perfectly safe as they were, alone. With a growl as they came to a stop near the fireplace fur rug the wrath with good grace on his side found himself the fast, victor.

Heartbeats going off loudly within their chests as their bodies lay there fitting together like two puzzle pieces from one large puzzle of the world releasing a shaky breath the defender pondered what he was feeling. For holding the killers hands over his head Bruce positively glowed because in this instant he found himself in a truly happy place were nothing could touch him not even the man beneath him who thought he owned all as he owned him, instead.

These high my make-out plays of theirs were often then not as they on a normal day lead to exactly that as they were both the guilty if only to themselves as it was a hard price to pay. He wasn't interlay pound to say either that because of this deal he himself was well on his way of becoming a total sex slave as the Joker was his brand of heroin plain and simple. Where was the cure?

But believe it or not it was now unlike before not just about the sex but much more as it was something he couldn't quit put into words as it was just more as he thrived in it to want him more then anything else in the world. No, how silly of him that was nonsense talking not him right? For he was already in far over his head as diving in any deeper would be a grave mistake? Yes it would be.

With a low hiss of pain sounding out from between his lips moments later Bruce with some effort pushing himself back from the clown suddenly in surprise found himself in the disadvantage as he let go of his prize. With a hand quickly coming up to cup the side of his neck the hero frowning didn't particularly like the now blistering pain he felt. Damn him.

"Will you please quit doing….that" Bruce found himself grounding out. "It's, bad enough there's even a mark but with you constantly always going at… it" he trailed off sighting at the feel of the darkened hickey he now wore like jewelry spot on his neck as it was a crude reminder of what he was unsuccessfully in the end taming as it was no joke," Your a filthy….bloodsucker" he let loose gritting his teeth.

It had been there now for little more then a week as he hated it. Reduced to cover and carves it had been a tricky ordeal but blessed it was coming into cold weather season now as it wasn't all that conspicuous and longer. Or was it?

"You're, a good sucker what can I say?" the Joker replied innocently shrugged his shoulders as his arms came up to wrap around the powerful flying rodent's back to pull him back down to his level as it was allowed reluctantly. "But, if you want an apology?...then let me just say how truly sorry I am, for here let me make it all better for I always make things better for,….worse" he started blowing cool air down on the inflamed love mark.

'That's not….funning" Bruce reasoned unimpressed.

"Course it is" the fool choose scratching at the heroes back to leave behind in its wake red fingernail marks as Bruce not seeming to notice hanging his head low aside the clowns neck to a breath in of that unique musky spicy- foul smell. "For….I'm always funny" the Joker defended.

"I don't think……. so." Bruce returned rawly. Nothing was ever funny with the Joker as he was not so much a true trickster like his say nickname as he was a deadly advisory who just knew how to play his cards well with a smile always lilting up his face. "As, I'm beginning to wonder if I should start being the one who in the end get to have the more fun? As we could even out the odds, as I could get my…..revenge" Bruce said fingers airily drumming over the clowns soft pink lips. "To, give you a dose perhaps of your own medicine? For, it's only unfair don't you…think?" he raised his eyebrows considerably.

"Umm, now were…..taking" the murdering psychopath giggled back against Bruce's fingers as his eyes resembled two sparkling diamonds of pure ungood of what was to come. "As I like the sound of that very much as that sounds plenty,…fair" he took madly.

And just like that in a flip with power even Bruce had too admire the Knight found himself sooner then later back down flat on his rear as the killer was now perched back on top seamlessly severely pleased with himself. How?

"Come…. back" the Joker urged cupping Bruce's face as he kissed him in high voltages as Bruce was left stunned under his attack yet he at same time was not enjoying it as he was pushed further into the folds of white fur. "Come back, come back….." he chanted softly mid kiss in a voice that was so very appealing and wicked it was near to impossible too resist. "For I want you….too" fingers pulling at dark brown hair.

Yet Bruce didn't understand. Frowning somehow he had difficulty concentrating know wonder but that did not trouble him enough to not make him think well as he questioned again the man's sanity as it was as always a highly dateable subject. For why wouldn't it be? The man was a mass killer the number of his so called kills unknown as well as he was an Arkham Asylum escapee as the man was a deadly weapon wanted by the police.

And yet here he was a free man out to do as he pleased when he wanted any time of any day as it was pure madness as was the possible state of his mind though Bruce had his, suspicions. The man was smart he knew that well as it was clear it was either he was a natural Einstein? Or it was the sickness of his body which made him so for he doubted he would ever know. If he ever wanted to? Unanswered.

'W-what…?" Bruce began shrewdly. Pulling free for some air with his eyes hooded just like the freaks in their everlasting lust hands raising up came too grasp that of the smaller waist as it time for some explanation. "C-come back? Where I…….can't" he tried unsuccessfully.

"Come, back to the bedroom with me…now" the clown corrected as he brushed back some of the hero's hair as Bruce swallowing was at a lost for words as he had not been expecting but this wasn't any normal human being here after all. "For,… it's too early as I want you already for you have me fired up wanting it all as I just want to go all out crazy on you,…. Batss….as, I can tell you want to do the……..same" he murmured becomingly cruel

It wasn't untrue. But why did this always have to happen to him against his will? The Joker was truly a demon in disguise as he knew how to perfectly bend his will to his own when wanting something it was as easy as that. The feel of their bodies mingled and breathing together was a wonderful feeling one in which he relished at but sometimes Bruce just couldn't handle, it.

For as it was right now wasn't the best of times to get to cared away for he had to fight back to gain back that power he so normally held while dealing with the sideshow act. He had to be responsible. And seeing as he was the one typically with this reason of doubt it was his job too take the bull by the horns and put a stop to it. Or else he never would.

They could make love right here now on this rug and not care about a single thing in the world but the thing was Bruce did care he cared very much as it was that notion which had him wanting to fight back against the sirens call. Or what was that even it? Temptations lour.

"D-on't, you think about anything…. b-…besides sex?" Bruce finally questioned to lick his swollen lips as his ribcage was about to burst along with the damn rushing burning heat that built between them. "You can't always get what you want you,…. know." he knew it.

"Is…. that a t-rick question-n…. Mr. Wayne?" the Joker teased pulling himself back some too hover above Bruce as they squared off peering into each others eyes or perhaps their very souls even. "For, how could I possibly not? with a face like this, and a body like that it's brainless for that there was the question off the century as its like you don't even know,….me" his hands pressed into the firm chest astonished.

"Quit the contraire" Bruce took his voice low as he thumbed over tanned skin as he lightly smiled for that was the solid truth and the madman knew it to as there was no turning back from it. "I think I consider myself to know you very….well" he pointed out.

"Hmm,…I think your right" the clown continued with a smirk as he leaning forwards held his forehead up to that of his lovers as Bruce lips touching his cheek kissed tenderly as things were cooling down. "But to correct you if I might add you can always get what you want but only with practice for it makes perfect in the end as I should….know" he contradicted ideally.

"Be seriously here I want to know the answer?" Bruce told placing an arm under his head truly intrigued as he wanted the honest answer for it was killing him in more ways then one. "Please." he added for emprise hating it.

"Oh, well in that case yes I do" the Joker admitted nodding his head of green curls pulling back. "For instants I also love long romantic walks on the beach at….sunset" he counted off thoughtfully Adam's apple bobbing "And,…...not too forget those nasty deals, and more importantly my favorite, scaring the scared out of their minds, with displays of my most sincere of affections, as I can take and go with all of it…as it's just something I do, as you Hero of mine truly make it all the more scrum-chase as the prize is in for….. me" he kissed those lips once again.

Bruce said nothing. With a heave then he unexpectedly with thought pushing himself up quickly moments later shoved the murderer off of him with a weary sort of look on his face. For was all of this just a price to be won? Yes? No what was it? Coming into this he hadn't really thought that much ahead but it looked like he maybe should have? What was it he could decide.

For if it was like that and he was just some kind of pone to just to show to the rest of the thugs that he the one and only Batman could be used and could be broken would end up being ruined. But somehow he just knew that wasn't the case for the clown might be a liar he might be a cold-blooded killer but just in some ways Bruce knew he wasn't faking this for neither was he and that was the full, story.

Untangling, himself as he stood up to stretch out his muscles as he took in a deep lungful of air closing his eyes Bruce releasing it, spiritually like he had leaned to not so very long ago from a good man gone bad he had once called sensei.

He would like to say he was creating a change. But when words like that came out he couldn't help but feel he wasn't for yet again the tamed animal was still wild at heart no matter what. These last few mouths which could possibly be the best of his life in a long time even in the darkness were something to behold indeed but still in the end it didn't matter what happened as everything was changeless. Or so it seemed.

On the floor while he was lost in his sudden thought the clown taken by this will powering feat of resistance leaning up on his elbows too narrow his eyes watched the wrath suspiciously. Towering, over him Bruce not paying mind enough to witness the Joker finally giving up trying to stire the rings with a huff flopped back down onto his back.

"I see your recalling game….now" the clown called raising his hands in the air to crack his fingers as he put on small smile for benefit as Bruce turning stared down to him attentively with that weary look still adorn his face. "It's called resisting…..temptation" he whistled low.

"Yes" Bruce picked. "And, it's a game I'm forced to play double when things get to sticky, as some of us more then others have a tendency not to know when to stop once there brains set on the lower half and not the top as someone, needs to be responsible…here" he offered truth be told.

"Responsible, or not no one can resist my charm once I have them in my…… grip" the Joker explained clicking his tongue with a twist as he pursued his lips almost sourly. "And, yet you try sooooo hard sometimes it is nearly too die….For!" he cried shrilly.

"Of course I try it's what I do…remember" Bruce called it.

The criminal at this broke out into his high pitched laughter. Bruce had to say even after all this time that laugh still made him feel somewhat threatened as it was just a chilling sounding thing that made one cringe. He, was used to it now though but still it was not one of the things he liked best about the nut and yet it was just something that made him what he was as did the Batsuit to him making him into the protector of the night.

"Yes, and the harder you try the more I want….you" the prince of crime went on lolling his head fittingly. "For, your swamped in my level now weather you like it or not, as there's no cutting loose from this, no matter how hard you try as it will never work" the murderer whispered if only to himself closing his eyes with a secret smile of pleasure "For I already told you your…mine" he blew out.

Bruce took turn to just stare down at the man not really saying any thing as he tried to figure the damn thing out and he couldn't and somehow knew he never would as it was as always a mystery. Yet again the subject of obsession was brought up along with possessiveness as it was a issue Bruce remained himself that was up and coming as he couldn't guess if was something bad? No definably not. Or was it? Huh.

If felt good to be wanted yes? Of course. He felt something of pride when the Joker spoke to him like that for like before they were what the other had and nothing more as they were a couple indefinitely expressing their claim. But why did it have to make him always feel odd? The answer to that was that he had never before felt like this with any one had never gotten this personal as it was a first for him.

Over the years sure he had constant women on his arms but in the end they really were nothing serious as they had just been show and tell as he had never loved any of them as he had not been shopping. Or had he? Rachel bless her had been the first if only woman he had ever considered to actually love and care for in that fashion an now it was far to late for any of that as she was….gone. Taken away.

There was not one second that went by that Bruce didn't fully understand what he was doing and what a huge possible mistake it could be as well as dangers to him and everyone he loved. For the fact remained even though it had become blurred that this man he was considered his lover and companion and even now boyfriend was indeed that very same person who had ended her life and ruined hundreds more including Dent's. Why?

It had not been by his hand personally but yes the killer had been her death warrant and for that he could never forgive him and yet the question remained why did he still stay? Because he could and he wanted to was the straight, answer.

As Bruce Wayne he was a powerful business man owner of his own million dollar family inherited company and as Batman he was a knight on a mission to conjure evil all in option of bring some good to his home. And, yet what both had in common as that of a man and nothing more was that in the end of the day they were together as one just simply a lonely soul like either you or me.

For perhaps that was the real reason this came to be? Both him and the Joker were lonely it would seem as both craved attention from each other were else they could not get it either in the public eye or not. Bruce counted he was always in the public eye no matter what as was the whacko for his shocking crimes of torture and criminal injures and yet out of all of that it seemed the two most loneliest people in the city had somehow found each other at last.

There was more to it Bruce knew somehow uncovered for weather it be both their goals not to feel alone both were connecting in ways he never thought they would as that was something itself. The option of one day possibly killing each other like they had strived for in the past not so long ago was now not even an issue as Bruce could hardly form the picture of finally ending it why you ask? He cared not enough to kill.

"And you have me" Bruce found himself saying eyes coming back alive as he blinked to catch the gaze of the creep who was studying him still silently as he could count the etch lines in the forehead. "Understand" it bursted willingly forth.

It was quite too quite as it was silence like this between them which always had him weary as it meant understanding on a whole new level for the two of them but why was that such a bad thing? No answer.

"I, suppose…." The Joker replied curiously as Bruce feeling suddenly more naked then he actually was turned quickly away not wanting suddenly to face the creature as that only sparked questioning. "But the real question is? why suddenly are you so serious,…. superhero?" the nut-job shot.

"I have to get… going" Bruce bluntly suddenly informed.

When one couldn't answer something the best rout to go was to make good on distraction to buy time for really Bruce wasn't up for any more questions this morning as he had enough.

"What!" the killer cried out in shock reaching out to latch his hand onto one of Bruce legs. "Your, not going anywhere as I'm not nearly as done with you as I would like to be, for can't we both take this somewhere else? For I'm starting to feel like these books have eyes as were being watched for lets move shall we back to the secure, comfort, and privacy of your kind sized bed? Hmm…. what do say? " he insisted none stop.

"Can't" Bruce returned simply shaking his head. "For, unlike you I do have job to attend too and later tonight a company party as I can't miss them for anything lease of all….you "he told running a hand through his tussled hair.

"A party huh?" the clown asked with a modest nod forming a smile. "Goodie, am I invited? For I do love a good old party as I can be your date for the evening ladies and gentleman, boys and….. girls," he slapped the floor with his hands in his fun.

"No," Bruce said eyes narrowing with a sudden change perhaps due to the memories as he recalled them well among other things the last time he was at a party with the psychopath as it was not something he found suiting. "And that's a final answer….you" Bruce pointed a finger.

"Come on it'll be…… fun" the manic protested as he remembered that party clearly too but for different reasons as it had been the first time he had laid eyes on his bed-pal to be. "As I know you love….fun" he chided evenly.

"I'm already…. late" Bruce choose to interrupted cutting off the second guessing before it had time to thrive as he really didn't have time for he never dreamed of taking the clown anywhere public for that was just far to dangerous and two far too exposing. "So don't make things anymore difficult aright that answer is still a….. no," he resolved unhinged.

There was no way he was getting back down on that floor with that monster of lust and horror as it would be the doom of him as he would never get up again like he already guessed for once in his clutches you were never let go like so clearly said. Absolutely not.

"Your, soooo…… stubborn" the Joker said anyways not let up as the hand around the leg tightening to become almost painful. "That's one of the reasons I picked you….. as it is also,…. one of the things I adore most about you, for you are truly as thickheaded as they come my friend as that's a complement in on itself as I myself can be remarkably stubborn too when the tide calls for, …it" he chewed on his lip the scares becoming prudent.

"Later" Bruce stated coolly.

He knew how stubborn he could get as he knew it well better then most as it was something to fear on both sides for together they were properly the most bizarre stubborn couple in existence.

"I can always make it….later" the highly clever man ventured as he licked his lips as Bruce's formed in to a hard line of pure resolve as the fool was playing his cards but still it wasn't enough. "For, all you would have to say is the magic words, for really what are a few more minutes to the damned world? Nothing for don't,… leave" he whispered with believe it or not pleading.

Frowning seeing this was something that was never easy bending down too grab the murderers hand Bruce jerking it away easily watched as his expression changed within seconds to be one of glaring disappointment. Which wasn't often or was it? Bruce sighting then sadly remained squatting next to the crazy as he spoke on as he really needed to leave now or never. Choices always choices.

"It's, all extremely tempting but….. sorry" Bruce broke reaching down to touch the man's bare face with a fingertip as he lightly smiled as the clown closing his eyes let out a deep concentrated breath. "So leave after me as you see fit making sure its clear okay? As I'll be seeing you later,…..Jack-face" he finished the finger tracing down a cut- chin.

Silence yet again. Bruce watched carefully again the new kind of change go over in the younger man's face as all the moments long anger there was completely dispelled too become that of a blank mask of warped trusting.

It was amazing. After all these weeks together Bruce still found himself looking at the man when he was without his makeup like he was a alien for it seemed that way and yet it wasn't.

With long lashes touching marred cheeks the nut was still a wondrous appeal as he was too this day still handsome to Bruce no matter the signs as he was sure his formidable attraction towards him would never waver. Impossibly not.

"Count on it then……Battard" the clown answered reopening his eyes as they were somewhat cloudy as they meeting one another's gazes one last time gave a silent vow of latter to the other. "Because, I'll be waiting as you better not…stiff me…while off saving the innocent, commuters, of this crime-invested city as I'll hunt you down mark my words, as I'm a man of my honest……word" the Joker threatened his eyes giving off a shine of honor.

Smiling feebly to this leaning down to kiss the freak goodbye it made Bruce think on how good the Joker's word actually was? He didn't know but how could he possibly doubt it? For if he ever did it might spell ultimate doom for him. The man over the course of all this time had not leaked a word yes of their hell's contract to anyone other then that of his own crew of thugs and thief's.

And it was his crew of mimicking clowns. That if caught telling a living soul sooner then later found themselves with a bullet in the head to silence all doubt as it was all a top secret deadly game they were playing at. It was not one he liked nor approved of either as he reframed it as constant people either good or bad were all in the name of sin getting killed for it. God help him.

Bruce could say no too it? But in the end he wasn't sure what kind of person he'd be once he freed himself from this wicked spell as he was in far too deep now to ever fully pull back intact.

-0-0-0-

Rubbing at his eyes tiredly as his elevator descended down to the main floor of Wayne tower Bruce sighting looking up in time to see the floor number hit his floor checked his watch. 7:58 pm. That meeting party with all the dino bones had not taken lucky for him nearly as long as he had thought an yet he had yet a other one coming in a few weeks which was not something he looked forward to. Busy as always.

As he stepped out of the double swinging shinning glass doors of his family own business he was a striking sight in a tailored high end striped business suit which was flashy but modern enough as he was quick to pull his phone, out. Making due to dial up a familiar number Bruce was on his way to call the lead murderous clown of Gotham like promised that he was on his way when all of a sudden he stopped short.

For leaning against a green 2008 Jaguar as if she had just walked off a New York fashion runway stood Selina with her arms crossed over her chest with long legs crossed at the ankles. He just started for a long moment for she truly looked beautiful in her all black attire of a trench coat looking military spy dress with its black lacy- legs and matching sleek twisted up, due.

Closing his blackberry with a snap raising his eyebrows Bruce was astonished as she spotting him from her point with a breaking out smile began to make her way over to him as they met just at the foot of the steps. God she was lovely he thought. She sure as hell knew how too make a surprising entrance that was fore sure as he would have never guessed she would show up like this at his work unannounced as it was a welcomed surprise.

"Care, to go for a…. ride?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

At hearing this his gaze shot back to the polished looking Jaguar she was driving as it seemed the two of them not only had a connection not only with their hero-complexes but also their expensive tastes in Auto-motors and fashions. When he had leaned she had come from a family of rags to riches he had been astonished as it clearly looked as things were coming up for her and her golden tastes of precious jewels and, cats.

"Well…that depends Miss Kyle's" Bruce stated hands shoving into pockets as he took a firm step down towards her as he unleashed a full on flashing smile as he coked his head to the side a breeze picking up to whirl around them. "On where the invitation lye's?" he toasted.

"Catch some dinner with me?" she suddenly asked her topaz eyes flashing as her pink lip-sticked lips formed a breathtaking smile back at him as it was nearly irresistible as it was the sunset breaking above the dawning mountains. "For, I would just love some good old……company" she pondered taking a step closer high heeled-boots clicking down on the pavement.

Bruce deliberated. He knew he shouldn't be interested but the problem was he was very interested as this was rare for though they had hit it off they were still it seemed light-years away. Selina was a good person. How he knew this? Well lets just say that night he had run into her or she him they had a little heart too heart as big secrets were reveled among them along with many misconceptions.

He also had made a promise. But really what could one miss do? It wasn't like he didn't give the evil clown more then half of his undying attention most of the time as the man nearly was taking over everything in his life. Not in a bad way. For over the course of the time these last few mouths they had gotten to know each other better Bruce had found he truly enjoyed the others company.

And why shouldn't he? the killer was his boyfriend after all. That logic, still after all this time still didn't seem to be real or make since but it was true in every other aspect as he was the psycho's play toy in his crib of weaponry as he was his. Honestly though whatever the situation was between them now for better or for worse they were together and that was what was important or was it? Life was hell.

Taking Selina's invite then into detail Bruce decided to go for it. There, was still so much the two of them had of yet to learn about each other as they were well on there way too becoming good friends. They were allies now on the same side. Both fighting for a better cause in this corrupted city to make it safe and good once more the only difference separating them being they each had their own, methods.

He lied when it was necessary to the Joker and tonight seemed like a good reason for that as his secret lover could wait one night out without him as he had some important matters to attend to which needed explaining. He just prayed nothing bad came out of this for if their case was capable of surviving against all the odds then he wanted his and Selina's friendship to stand do as well as it was special to him as well as it was breathable.

"Sure, why not its still seemingly early as I'm…starving" Bruce finally offered with a nod of his head as his brown eyes sparkled as her smile briefly freezing widened all the more in her clear pleasure. "As all that party food just isn't satisfying me enough it seems as I can use a little bit of youthful company as well too light me up a bit after a long days work, so what say you….. Hello-Kity?" he teased taking another step downwards.

"I say I'm in…Wayne" she smoothed as he stepping up to her inclined his arm as she took it looping hers with his as they headed down to her parked sports car as it shimmered like diamonds in the growing nights sky "For, just jump in hero and let me give you a wonderful night to us too…… remember" she purred squeezing his arm tight with a honey sewed laughter.

And with that the two stars of Gotham city as well as its to most infamous heroes went off to celebrate the night with some good champagne and satisfying food as neither cared what the outcome was other the they each had good company. For, the criminals and thugs of the city could wait for even the mighty had to relax once and a while and when that was done with all those who were fearful would crawl once again for cover.

-0-0-0-

Heels tapping down on the dirty creaking floor boards of the rotting hotel they were stationed at Harley Quinn with a big toothy smile on her face made her way down the long dark hallway towards her destination in good spirits. Not even filching as she saw a large rat run across past her she stopped shortly as she came within distance of a closed door which read room 308 in its peeling rusted paint job.

Straightening her back as she closed her eyes to calm her racing heart the clowness of the city while holding the tray of goods before her reaching out a cloved hand taking a large swallow she knocked on the door. Silence. For good measure she knocked again louder this time and still there was no sign of lift in the shaky hotel room as her black lips came to form into a disappointed pout.

But this was Quinn you were taking about as she didn't give up that easily. For as inside this room was something she desperately wanted and she nearly swooned with undying passion at her dreamed-up fantasy of her and her love to be as it was so sweet. So, taking more direct action she reaching on down to the doorknob grasping it tight with a wicked hiccupped giggle turned it as the door creaked on open.

Knowing full well her bosses changing harsh ways and moods Harley knew this could very well get her on any ordinary day into big dumps of trouble but really what did she fear? Nothing. She laughed at danger! Nothing scared her. Peeping her head in with a smile still lighting up her face with her bells jingling eyes a bright with excitement she opened the door all the way to look inside with an awed gasp of approval as she loved his, style.

"H-hello?" she called cheerfully into the dimly lit musky smelling bedroom as she stomped on in soon shutting the door with a kick of her foot as she spied the exact person instantly she had been dreaming off as her smile became acidly sweet. "Why hello there boss! I've been looking everywhere for you as I've come here bearing some delicious, presents" she positively beamed.

For there in the middle of the room leaning against the wall on the small bed sat her true soul-mate as her eyes traveled over him hungrily as the tray in her hands shacked in her delight. Walking slowly up to him then as he had yet to make a sound or move to indulge her presence Harley taking caution yet pure aggression to a new level bending over him soon enough with puppy love shining in her cold- blue eyes held out a hand.

"Cookie,….?" she asked hopefully as she held the rainbow chocolate-ship cookie out to him making a chew-chew train noises all the while as she leaning in further happily went along with it oblivious of the dangers. "I made them all nice and warm just like you like them with lots and lots of love and care" she chirped puckering her lips in a kiss.

Silence. She noticed now as she stood bent over him that he was in the middle of sharpening his weapons as the metallic scratch of metal against metal was sharply heard as it stung her ears. Then with a little hope he slowly turning her way not to exactly look at her in the face raising a hand ripping the offered cookie out of her hand took a large bite.

A smile of pride blossomed across her face at this point only to just as quickly deflate to watch him seconds later toss it half eaten across the room as it shattered to crumbs against the opposing wall. Gasping out to this with shock she didn't get time to much recover as his voice sounding rough sounded out as she listened closely for anything he had to say was mighty important. Always.

"What, are you doing here Q?" the Joker mussed lowly narrowing his quick eyes as he taped his finger along a recently sharpened daggers tip "As I don't ever remember calling you….here?" he added suddenly driving the blade into a pillow filled with guts of feathers.

"I'm feeding you….Boss" she replied back blinkingly tightening her grip on the cookie-tray still in hand as her eyes never strayed from him taking each little action in for safe keeping. "For I thought I could sweeten you up some with some lovely, trea….." she was cut off.

"No, I mean here….as in my room as in my sanctum of….. privacy" he then told quickly as he continued sharpening picking up another deadly looking knife to inspect it as on the bed next to him lay a half dozen others along with a mess of spilled bullets. "For didn't I inform you along with the rest too chill it on out here for the next few…. days?" he questioned moving a leg as some shots rolled off the bed.

"W-ell…..yes" she voiced frowning with surprised let down.

"Then, why are you up here bothering me with your idiotic questions? When you should be down there with the rest of the,……spares?" came the reply with little to no feeling at all as she was struck mute as she just stared at him dumb fully. "For I want the….answer?" he broke with an edge to his voice.

"I-I thought you might want some company is all…..sugar," she went on too explain with a tugging returned smile of adoration crossing over her pale painted powdered face as her eyes sparkled. 'For, everyone needs some good company once in a while an I figured you'd want mine,….as you and me are practically on the same team now….um,….right team leader? As I thought we could try snuggling and talking about our golden future…… together!" she hooded her eyes as her voice became low as she smiled in her dearest believe they were destined for each other.

"Company?" he asked stopping in his work suddenly. Dark eyes then slowly traveling up her way his white masked-face shrouded in darkness as it frozen her spot on as he gave her his famous rotten smile which had her heart burst out singing. "Interesting, choice of words don't you think hmm?……but tell me why you would think…. that?" he questioned voice all a sudden soft.

"Um, well you seemed lonely…..tonight" she choose bowing her head to look down to the remaining cookies "Because isn't he suppose too be here by now? I mean….he should be here by this time right he always comes?" she began nails digging into the iron of the tray in her strong dislike of what she was saying as it hit home run as the green monster of jealousy boiled alive inside her. "So I just thought I would check up on you too,…. see……if he was or not? As I brought us some food to share if you like as their quit yummy as you could…see" she muffing picking up a cookie herself to nipple at it expectedly.

"No, no no no if I wanted...company" the Joker called as the lamp light next to him caught glistening strands of his green hair an shining red mouth as he licked his dry lips wet causing her too shutter at the sight. "It, would sure as hell not be yours or your stolen hard cookies, as you really shouldn't get those knickers of yours get in a twist just on my behalf as I don't know what your talking about…so?…in an other brilliant idea? How about you go away now an mind your own business for once like a good girl, and leave me alone?….for if you come in here again without my say you'll regret….. it" the clown said returning too his work in all with a critical eye once more.

Harley stood there stunned. Tears pricked at her eyes at the refusal but she told firmly with a hard swallow that she was not going to let this affect her as it was just him being him as she would forget and forgive easily enough all for, him. Love. She was not going to give up on her muffin just because of a few little stabbing words and brush overs as she was stronger then that and damn it he was hers not his!! And she was not going to give up. Never.

Batpoo on the other-hand was the boss's favorite but she knew just somehow she could in the end change all that as she very soon was going to be the boss's top favorite as she was going to get that lucky golden star if it was the last thing she did. All she wanted. All she ever wanted from day one from him was his godlike attention and love and so help her she was going to get it! cut throat or not. Batman was died easy as that.

"Close the door…" the Boss finalized not looking back up. "And, don't let me catch you talking about him out loud ever you hear me? for you as well as I and the rest know what the punishment is deary,…as I… will not save you a hole in the head just because of your femaleish parts and wit.. get it? Got it!Goodbye and take your cookies with….you," he finished as her mouth hung open temper spiked to blow.

With a twisted look soon coming across her pale face as she closed the door the with a sharp slam moments later she stood mobile tray of cookies still in hand as it shacked as her icy blue eyes turned red as she grinded her teeth in a growl of, outrage. It was all too much. With a scream out then of pure hatred towards her nemesis which was the Batman whose fault this all was! She raising the tray high threw it against the wall with all her power.

For like Boss like puppet. She would get even with the so called Dark Knight if it was the last thing she did for she would make her hearts- hart see the truth that it was her he wanted all along not the Bat as she would show him the truth no matter what, cost.

-0-0-0-

Taking a sip of his ruby red wine as he smiled over to his companion of the night Bruce Wayne had to say he was having a very pleasant dinner tonight as all his expectations had been met. Taking a fleeting glance at the eastern- styled surroundings around them to the details of the sushi diner they had selected with high recommendations from her Bruce found he was truly enjoying himself.

Realization seemed to be the key ingredient here as they both sat on mats mind you at their round secluded table which was just overflowing with different types of foods from the eastern country it was, based. He didn't mind any of this at all as he was feeling a type of peace at it as it brought on good and bad memories from the distant past he want to forget and both keep locked away.

Sitting across from him as she picked out thoughtfully a chosen selection of sushi and sashimi Bruce watched amusedly as she diving in with her chopsticks in hand plopped a piece into her mouth with a little sauce and a delicious smile. She was incredible. This was something he was telling himself more often then not when they were together as she was defiantly one of a kind as he so saw. And proud of it.

The fact that she was really Catwoman didn't not even strike him as being odd any more as she to knew now his own secret identity, as they both milked wonders in their long untold half stories of adventure and loss.

"So…..?" Selina began as she took a shot of her sake as she brushed a strand of black silky hair back up into its due as her eyes glowed brightly in the lit candle lantern above them as she shined. "I, know you've told me all about your big secret identity Mr. Bat but what I am most curious about too know now is about your life's true Hollywood story?" she ventured with a twitch of her luscious lips.

"My story?" he asked raising his eyebrows as he chewed pausing briefly his own chopsticks to make face to think about it as he made a quick brush off with it with an earnest chuckle. "Why, on earth would you want to know that boring…. tail?" He called.

"Well, to be honest I see it would be….beneficial" she suggested leaning over the table as her gaze flickered as he met her look square on fixed. "As I highly doubt anything about your life could ever possibly be boring,….love" she insisted with a telling smirk.

"So true Miss…Kyle's" Bruce teased as they both laughed.

"Then you'll give me the privilege?" she asked leaning back against her cushions as she picked her abandoned whine glass up next to the hard sake to swish the golden liquid insider it around and around as she took a slow sip. "For, I promise I will not judge as I myself have quit an interesting old story of my very own to tail which its for they faint of,…. heart" she whispered voice falling low.

Bruce admitted he knew hardly nothing about her. He knew parts of her past that her family one day to the next became wealthy and that she was alone on the planet just like him. Or was he? He might not be along any longer in many sense and ways but there was times when he felt like that still as he didn't quit no how to understand it as he was not unhappy but still there was always shadow lurking.

"It's pretty long" he warned leaning back as well with a sight as he smirked small. "The, story could take maybe all night or possibly longer from top to bottom for are you sure you want to hear….it?" his eyes were suddenly serious.

"As, far as I see it you're all mine tonight…… Mr. Wayne" Selina drawled as she raised her glass out to him. "So why not entertain me with some stories to pass the time by? As were here now as that's all which matters now for enlighten me a bit if you'd be so,…. kind" she smoothed clearly.

"Well aren't we bossy" Bruce amended with a snigger.

"I know what I want is…all" she said taking another sip of her drink as she titled her head to the side giving him a long look over as this made him curious as there was something hidden in her eyes he couldn't guess to. "Always have always will" she added.

"Yes, as I do as….well" he stated with a falling grin. "For you sure as hell asked for….. it" And she had.

"I always…do" she offered. "For, I can see already this friendship will prove to be useful in the end as I'm a lucky kitten indeed to have met such a fine man as I can see we will learn a lot from each….. other" she promised.

He smiled at this seeing that was to true. Considerably full now with the effects of alcohol affecting him leaning further back into the softness of his pillows Bruce without much hesitation began his long, story. In most cases he fell mute in tailing his childhood's tails to outsiders who really knew nothing on him wishing only to make profit but somehow with her it was different. Just somehow.

Bruce felt incredibly open with Selina which for him was something rare as he was not use to being this personal with anyone not even the Joker who upon getting much closer in their agreement as feelings clashed never felt this real.

The clown since their time together had shared things with him he just knew somehow he had never shared with anyone or at least for a very long time as they just popped up out of the blue.

It made him slightly uncomfortable Bruce had to say well not so much that as he never really knew what to say as the stories he heard were dark and torturous to hear as they made his heart bleed but he had asked for it, all. Most, of them were about the killers mother who had been a prostitute may say as it was clear when he was young he had indeed loved her to point much like he had his young wife as both were brutally found murdered.

It delved in to explain more about the monster then he ever thought possible. It revealed lots about who he was then as a teen an what sort of person he was now as there had been many stories and yet for Bruce he had failed so far to tell any about himself why you ask? He was conflicted.

Telling his family's past was something that was not easy for him as he much rather keep it all hidden away for save keeping then to tell it to those who would never understand. Yet that could change? If he would just open up a bit further.

The Jokers family tails were something out of this world as they were hardship tails for the hopeless and twisted as he didn't know quit what to make of them as he only could try an listen but even that was hard. It was clear none of the things the freak ever said to him were easy but he got them out as they were at first glance believable an some sang with a quick tongue filled with lies.

For what was the real truth too that, man? Nothing he could bet he didn't fully see the lies from truths clearly himself anymore as it was all chaos for maybe so or maybe not it had been him alone who had caused the murders of his mother and wife? He didn't know. The stories changed every now and then so he could never pinpoint but maybe one day when it hit him you would do some digging. Why not.

There were times when he dared to believe the man saw through him to his very core as the two of them were bonded now as any lovers could be and yet they still somehow kept their secrets as there was still so much to be told. But with Selina or Catwoman? It was like she already could see through him to see the whole picture for what it really was as she was a peacemaking angle truly set to free him of all his problems, dark or otherwise.

-0-0-0-

Sharp scraping noises continuing on later that very same night could be heard coming from room 308 as its sole occupant with unrest went on doing his job as he master-sharpened all his babies with proud skill. Thumbing his way along a blade as he tested out it's sharpness he with a sight sooner then much seeing all was well with a flash of his eyes suddenly dissatisfied wheeling it back brutally stabbed it into the nightstand beside him.

He watching then as the blade quivered and sang in its beautiful metallic harmony. Slowly raising his eyes then to let them travel across the dump of a room he was staying in they refocused at last as they came to fall on the room's broken window. Taping his fingers impatiently on his knee as he speared a look over to the clock on the wall which's hand were bent squaring his jaw with a lick of his lips he let got a loud curse.

Flinging himself off the bed then with a shower of bullets he made his way towards the door his green dirty hair wild in his haste as his white clown's face with a look to scare all was truly terrifying. He stopped suddenly however in the mist of shrugging on his long purple trench-coat as he turning his head slowly too peer back over his shoulder spied the window once again as this time around a gentle breeze fluttered in through it in, greeting.

Walking tiptoedly towards it curiously he was instantly engulfed by the smell of the sea which whiffed of salt and garbage from his level as it was a common thing a thing in which he hated. It was early morning by now around 2:00 and still amazedly the devil clown of Gotham city found himself alone as he closing his eyes to let out a deep breath grinded his teeth together to form a silent yellow ugly snarl.

"Seems, I was forgotten after….all" he voiced to himself moments later gloved fingers dinging themselves into the dry old wooden window frame as a small ironic chuckle broke out from between his smeared painted red lips. "Fancy that…… happening? Mmm" he finished humorlessly to bow his head in deep thought of what too do next as he closed his eyes as there was always a next. Always..

He stood there statue still for the longest time. When he finally raised it back up to shoot open his eyes they were fueled with his anger at being abandoned for the was reason and if you looked hard enough there was even some hurt. The Joker did not enjoy being taken lightly as he would get the Bat back for this for sure as no one no matter what or who? Got away with leaving him high an dry as that was a sin itself. A death sentence.

Dark eyes flickering upwards to the sky to spare a look at its full-moon came to narrow as they came to see that of the famous criminal warning myth come true Batman single as it hung high up in the foggy air. A, strong odd feeling suddenly washed over the mad clown in that spree moment as his locks blew in the wind as he cocking his head to the side counted it troubledly eyes, searching.

Change. That was what he was feeling as he could feel it from the tips of his fingers down to his very toes as it was not something he particularly liked as he frowned disgusted upon it. No, change had never been something good in his life as he liked things how they were now yet somehow this new tingling feeling that something was nastily brewing weather it be good or bad? Had him on a slippery edge.

Glaring now at the moon and the damned Bat-single the Joker with a mixed weary expression on his face full of all his pint of emotions of what he truly felt had enough of this scenery. Never one to tell a soul what he really though less they turn on him turning on his heels he stormed out of his room to go rally up his men for some fun for god knows he needed it now to get his mind free of its newest gambled, tangle.

**More coming soon!!**

**Reviewers!! So what did ya think? I wasn't really to sure about this chapter but I hope you understood it or even liked it for its kinda getting hard as I apologize for my lack of update as school for me has indeed started!! Darn it. But, anyways the whole thing about how I was going to call the Joker now by his name Jack? Well I've decided not to go with that as I like calling him Joker as its less confusing as I will be using his name but only when the situation calls for it. I hope I did Catwoman okay too? For she is not easy to write about believe it or not especially if you do not no a lot about her in the first place as she's a tough cookie! But at least we know she is well on her way to sinking her claws further into Batman for what's a guy too do? Run away!! Naw, kidding no really. The relationship between Bruce and the clown is weird and is growing lovey-dovey in an freakish way I hope? As yes that was always my goal for it can not be normal by any way or shape!! Because they are well Batman/The Joker as it is crazy love people. There, will be lots of drama too come along with some kitty-cat cursing so please don't abandon me as I have not abandoned you but be warned updates might take a while so no hard feelings;D**

**Chocolate and mini Babybel cheeses out to all!!**


	7. Loyalty

Leveled breathing as one zeroed in on its attacker Bruce was the perfect shin-obi at this time of space as he calculating his next move with all seeing senses of alert with patience was, silent. Bare feet positioned on the wooden floor, with fingers twitching at the ready at his sides, he listened in for the move he knew was coming, as it was all part of the training; as he was prepared for anything.

For with an swoosh of air seconds in a Chinese- Spear went sailing past his ear as he meeting it instantly with blinding speed and a shout out as he reopened his eyes aiming landed a backwards kick. Decked out only in yoga pants, Bruce was a lethal machine once he set his mind to it as he reaching on down to grasp hold of his fallen attackers weapon stealing it put it soon too good use. He always did.

She was fast though. For even while recovering from a blow she was quick on her feet as she with a roll and sight jumping back up was in a rush grabbing hold of the next available sturdy weapon, a sword. Huh? Interesting.

Striking out with each ends of their deadly weapons each attack never meant too kill the two's fighting exercise continued on as each met the others attacks square on blow for blow as she was miraculous as she truly lived up to her, reputation. Selina as much as she was flexible in her schemes an reasons much like him was a lover, an professional, when it came to the ancient art of Martial-Arts.

Trained differently in separate worlds; the two of them were more then equal matches though he had to say he considered himself the far better fighter but again he could always be wrong for it wouldn't be the first, time. With a sweeping kick which had his legs falling out from under him soon enough the Hero found him self out for the count as he landed down hard on his back, she with a warrior cry lounging forward out for the finishing, blow.

It however never came. Flushed and sleek from their long training day swallowing hard as she instead choose to hold him at truce pressing the Spears wooden stick up flat against his jugular as she collapsed did she hold him on edge.

"R-eady too s-urre-nder……?" she asked breathlessly with a wide smile.

Grinning back to her at this despite himself Bruce considered his options. He, figured he could if he wanted too free himself and easily win this fight by an surprise attack, but at the moment somehow he just didn't feel up to it. For with her thighs straddling him, as her soft body pressed down on top of his, did he feel perfectly comfortable as she was a sight to behold an yet at the same time he felt, odd. But why? There had too be a reason as there always was.

And feeling this sudden sting of notion frowning his brows bare chest heaving he decided to just go along with his original plan an fight back some more for this was practice after all as it was a good, match. So why the hell not? Whatever this sudden feeling was nagging at him he could ignore it for there was far too much adrenaline rushing through his veins now for him to ever possibly think of stopping, as he craved the thrill of challenge as it was just no possible.

"You're, getting pretty good I'll give you that." he called Brown eyes shinning.

"Pretty good? How about excellent," She whisked purrenliy stick suddenly pushing harder up against his wind -pipe as he sputtered for true like always she was well prepared indefinably. "For, what's it going to be? Your next move I…. mean?" her Golden eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight of morning.

"I'm still thinking about it" Bruce admitted. Giving him a suspicious look over did she soon not fail to notice his hands slowly coming up too grab hold of Spear tightly as they griped that of hers hands one for, one. "For, as it is pretty good just isn't going to cut for me" he whispered low.

And it was with that said with a hard shove he grabbing the Spear using one of his more famous moves, raising his head back head-butted her as she with a cry fell back as that gave him time enough to act. You, might say that was cruel but this wasn't any ordinary woman you were talking about as she would do it to you if you gave her the chance in any other predicament as it was a showdown they were in nothing more as each handy trick, counted.

Cornering her then as she eyed him as he went about swirling the Spear around completely at leisure as he walked here and there before her did Bruce have to say he was truly having fun. For this wasn't the first time they had done something like this for when they did get together like this it was a time of relaxing almost as she was just the right kind of person for this kind of thing as she understood it so well herself.

It felt good too have a good training Partner for a change as the days of beating down on poor defenseless Alfred were at an end as she was his replacement and a good on at that as she didn't ever complain.

The Clown was talented in many ways yes, but not in anything remotely like this as Guns and daggers were his thing as he was a deadly asset with them or without as explosives; were his next big thing but never this. Never.

Bruce had to watch himself sometimes to not kill the other man accidentally or otherwise for in so many ways the fool was fragile compared to him as there had been times here an there when things got rough but nothing, lasting. The mere thought of going up against the Joker like this was almost laughable as he couldn't even form a picture but with Selina he could and so easily it was hardly fair.

Attacking was easy. Thrusting forward the first stab of the long heavy Spear- head Bruce missed, and then a second time around she dogged t perfectly but her timing came bad when she grabbing hold of it right next to him fell right into his trap. For with a quick throw over him he had her flying as she with a thud found herself down on the Matted-floor of the gigantic Gymnasium of Wayne Manor.

Taking in lungful's of air as it was him now who held her at point Bruce was soon over come as the two of them suddenly staring at each other stared to laugh as this was truly something else. He was training her. She was good yes but some of her skills were slow as it was up to him to teach her as he found himself liking it as he felt a strong since of pride as he didn't want to mess it up.

Black hair pulled back in a ponytail with bangs falling into Jewel eyes Selina was like always a beauty even while she was dirty in sweats and a white tank top, which was at the moment very see threw as it was sticking to her an hence him. Peering, down into her face as her breath hit him Bruce couldn't help but be taken in as their eyes still connecting held for moment longer in searching. But for what you ask? That was the very question.

Lips parting as his hold on the Spear loosened Bruce found himself having that strange feeling all over again as he began too back down for curious enough this sort of thing in the end always happened to him when he was within inches of her. What was it? With a free hand slowly rising up too gently brush away rich chocolate hair Bruce found himself suddenly stunned out of movement as his breath, hitched. Oh.

With eyes never leaving his with a heady look suddenly appearing in them leaning forward slowly too push against the Spear which still held true angling her head with a small smile biting her lip did Selina press a light kiss to his cheek. Feeling as though all life had suddenly left him Bruce felt peculiar in this moment of time as he couldn't help but feel the burning heat as her full lips trailing downwards closer to their original target continued their gentle caress.

Body immobile as he let his eyes close Bruce had to wonder what was coming next? Or maybe he already did and he was too slow to see it or maybe some part of him didn't want to.

She was going to kiss him there was little to no doubt. This had been on the verge for a while now, the only thing is he hadn't ever expected it like this and yet somehow he had as he had anticipated it unknowingly. Watching almost in slow motion as she came closer as he could count each dark long eyelash of her eyes he couldn't help but think she was a Great wonder of the Earth herself.

Mouths in of visits, and work together, had done their job as this was the result for this friendship had grown into something strong but there was no stopping it from growing into a rainforest, though he had meant to hold back for clear reasons unknown too her he still in the end had failed. Or had he? That was the big question for he held the power alone to stop all this but the thing was did he want too? No….yes.

He was caged with hard decision of weather or not to flee or stay like his body and mind were telling him too as like life itself he was stumped with more and more choices as he loathed, it. Pulling back secondly as she smiled down to him prettily with hooded eyes which were glowing Bruce couldn't help but stare back mutely for that's when it all started too go South as he was suddenly overcome with feelings of doubt. As they smashed head first into him like a rouge wave out of hell.

Plunged into darkness. Boiling him apart from the very pit of his stomach, her face which like the Sun bright in its essences began transforming in front of him into something horribly familiar as eyes widened in a start of, realization. Flushed pinched cheeks, and Golden woven eyes were morphing as he saw it to turn into the face of the one who always unendurably was on his mind as Scares an black hell's eyes were staring up at him now as a new person emerged out of this shell of determined goodness.

"Batss…..?" the Person asked red smeared-lips haltering in their sickly twisted smile as that hand smoothed down his cheek to no longer feel smooth and kind but rough and hard. "What the matter? Is something wrong…..Mmmm…….for why so Serious? Cat got your tongue?" it in a burst broke out into mad laughter as Bruce let out a half cry of shock as all the nerves in his body were suddenly shot on wire as if he where being electrocuted.

For that indecion was made. It was quick like many he had to make on a living day basis but it was one he found the least likely to ruin or hurt him or anyone else supposly in the end. He choose to due the wiser thing, instead of the foolish, for with those Dark eyes still staring back at him with something of accusion he knew this was insanity for him seeing the Killer even if it was just an guilty illusion, it proved all for he was the guilty.

Not knowing if this would hurt more in the end it was done for in the next seconds he was pulling himself back as in a poof blowing in the wind the Joker's image was gone too be replaced back with hers.

He just couldn't do it. For, to kiss her would be saying something, a something that was not true as he never wanted to give her that idea nor he for he had been so close to doing just that as he felt chilled to the bone for it. As, much a mystery it was all to him he was happy in his own personal hell now no matter how much surrounded it good and bad as he won't likely trade it for anything. So he says.

What exactly would have happened if this had gone any further? He didn't exactly know the answer to that but in the end he would have felt incredibly conflicted for there was without a doubt feelings there under the, surface. Selina, was special to him she really was for over the time he had come to know her she had become a good friend, but of late those boundaries between friendship and something more were beginning to become blurred.

Over, the time of the deal or relationship whatever you would want to call it not once had it crossed his mind that this was not enough and was not what he wanted for it was Bruce had too say. He wanted the devil he wanted, the Joker. The two of them had strong claims on each other now which forever more would be hard not to mention near to impossible to suppress or deny as there was no weaseling out of it as it was far too late.

Snapping back to the present grabbing the Spear did Bruce end full standing back up wearily as he felt terrible he knew but what else was there to do now? Nothing for he couldn't have it both ways even if he wanted as there had to be a measure of solid distance between them then and now as he couldn't let those feelings get in the way. There was no other option.

Being with the Clown was a high like no other, and yet being with Selina was a pleasure he seldomly got which made it a difficult choice but one he had to pick and one he already, had. Snatching up his forgotten Water-bottle did Bruce then attempted too devise a plane of what to say as he had nothing as he let the cold liquid run down his dry throat to sooth it as the lovely smell of her burned still in his nostrils.

"I'm…. sorry" Selina said.

Swallowing to hear this as it took him of guard Bruce turning his head slowly back in her direction saw she was staring back at him her dazzling eyes telling him all in which she felt. As a Crime-fighter Catwoman was a hard character too figure out much like he but as Selina she was more open and free as Bruce was somewhat of a Pro at reading into her emotions.

He had hurt her by the dejection but honestly what more could he, do? It was not his place to be putting these sort of ideas in her head for if in any other day he was a free man, he would have kissed her like his life depended on it but the thing was he wasn't free. He was walled in clear and simple but it was also by his own doing as it was something he wanted and wanting her was something he couldn't afford, risking.

He was no cheater though some Woman would claim the opposite as he would not two-time the Freak with nothing even if it was something as desirable as she, for he had morels an Honor was one of them. But, the thing was did the Crazy ex-Arkham prisoner have them as well? Bruce didn't no the answer to that either but somehow he knew that wasn't the case for the Clown might be a cheater of deadly cards and lived life at its fullest on the tip of a shaky knife but never was he a cheater of, him.

What was there in this city who could tolerate such? Bruce thought unmanly at that answer; for surly he was not the only one that had rights to the Murdering Nutcase for there were those like Harley Quinn who believed she did. That woman was insane in more ways then he actually believed the original Clown was as her cold-blue eyes just screamed madness as she was not a woman to play upon.

She was no threat though. It was almost laughable to be honest how much she adored upon the Joker, calling him names which would make any man cringe, she glinted upon him doing all in which he asked and for what because she loved him? Possibly. Whenever they were together in her presence which was a rarity she pretended as if he was not there as she graveled at the Clown's feet like a dog waiting for its treat but in which he never saw coming.

For the Joker was just using her. Bruce knew that clear and simple for wasn't that what people like them did? Yes, for they were rotten too the core as they had all little to nothing to them. The Lunatic may one day even strike Quinn down like most of him men when they were not in the end needed any longer but somehow Bruce hoped that day never came for he felt pity for Quinn somehow, strangely. Only a little.

"I am too" Bruce said the worlds somehow coming out unsteady.

Bowing her head at this as she slowly nodded in the unspoken truth with a sight Selina getting to her feet as she reached for the thrown aside weapon put up her own mask which was a smile of indifference. Bruce watched then with unspoken eyes as the expression on her face went instantly from something similar to being wounded, to that of uncaring, for perhaps this had been a blow to a ego? Could he have had stepped on the wrong tail? Hopefully not.

The way she had looked worried about him when that vision of the Jack- in-the-Box had sudden taken over him was now if not all totally gone for maybe he should just leave it were it was. For really what did he have to say too her? His relationships, and personal businesses, weren't her own to know for though close, he had to remind himself to keep up that barrier, which was crumbling down at her touch.

So hopefully he thought as he took one last swig of water they could forget all about this and move on for really this had been a accident for what was it to be called? He didn't know. Watching her as she made her way across the room to replace her own Spear back in its proper place without so much as a word the Wrath of Gorham had too wonder what she was really thinking?

She however seamlessly beat him to the punch like normally in her pounce no questions asked nature but too say he was prepared for what was to come would have been an understatement for she never backed down did she. Never.

"She's a lucky girl" Selina broke ending the short void as she faced a wall of collected Swords "To have someone as fateful, and loyal, and loving as you, so seem" her words fell silent.

Opening his mouth to quickly respond to this Bruce suddenly however found himself closing it shut for what on earth had just happened here what did she mean by her?

"Excuse me?" Bruce questioned stunned.

"The woman on your…… mind" she hinted turning around now with two large swords in each hand as she twirled them about with skill as she rising them up look to their sharp lethal points. "For who is she I must know? For, it's not often I get put down like that love;….. as I'm quit the hot pistol if I say so myself, she must be some catch if you are able to resist by superb charm for this…..long" she smirked as he felt suddenly numb as the water bottle in his hand crunched down in his grasp.

"She….?" Bruce began running a hand across his sweat brow as he blinked his eyes trying he best too understand as she waited for him to finish the line for her. "She as in my……?" he struggled to form the word.

"Girlfriend?" she answered for him.

Bruce was mute for the longest time after hearing this as he just stared at her doubtfully only for it all suddenly to click into place to all form something he had not expected as he let out a rare, laughter

"What's so funny?" Selina asked curiously arching an eyebrow as she came to stand before him though she keep her distance which he saw she was respecting now at some degree at least. "For, here I thought you never laughed without being jabbed or tricked into it first, as this is a new change I have to say I like among other... things" she said with a smile but Bruce was suspicious.

"Its, nothings much it's just that you're… right" Bruce amended as the laughter died down for it was true he never laughed but rest his soul the Freak–off-a-leash did enough for the both of them and it was, savage. "For….she is a very lucky girl I suppose if any" he said these words as they slipped off the edge of his tongue in a twisting sort of humorous lie.

How I simply put. The Murderer of innocents being played the woman. Switching, out more times then known it could never be precisely said who was who in their odd summit but Bruce had to agree firmly on one thing. Between him and the Joker the fool won out as being the woman in the relationship most defiantly as it was a surprise to him to admit to himself so freely.

He just wondered if the Clown saw it all for what it was? For he was always the more dramatic and loose firecracker of the two always fussing about the tiniest things that pulled his chain the wrong side up. He liked he at times was much that way himself when he had to be not that we precisely wanted to thinking about to much but in this category the Scare-faced- freak had him, beat.

"I would double on that," She said her grip on each hilt of the Swords tightening as her knuckles were nearly white. "For, how long do tell me? Have the two of you, been going out? I dare say this is the first time I have heard of this for I would love too hear the story as I know I have my far,….share" her words were innocent yet somehow not.

She was indeed quick. Bruce had to give her credit on that but a habit he had learned from her as well as from her many Cats she had living peacefully in her large apartment was what they all had in common was being extraordinarily nosy. He suddenly wondered with a hidden smile if she had heard the fraise curiosity always killed that cat? He supposed not at all.

"Oh, I don't think that really matters now" he said suddenly. His face became one of a mask suddenly for really this was not the place or time to be discussing this as it left him feeling somewhat trapped for the less she knew the, better. "But what does matter is that it wasn't right of me to lead you on like that, it was not my…. place" the words truthful were hitting home.

"I see." she murmured quietly eyes locked on the two gleaning Swords which some how in her hold gone limp as she her face became very thoughtful very quickly. "So, these last few mouths of getting closer and closer have meant nothing you're telling me basically? Or at least not in that kind of…. way right?" she brought neutrally.

"You're a very attractive girl Selina" Bruce went on feeling somehow he should continue. "As, any man out there in the world would be proud to have some like you at his side, as I'm happy to say you're my friend, in this time of need as I don't know what I would do without you and your amazing refreshing style, but yes it means just that for me I mean….as I just…..I can't" his lips formed a hard line.

It was quit for a long minute as the stillness was thick with unspoken questions on both sides for he hated doing this to here for just mere seconds ago she had been so full of life and hoping and thanks to him all was gone. He frowned his brows at this frustratingly as his Brown eyes flashed with some unknown feelings for liked hurting the people he cared about, never.

"Friends it is then" she called merrily seconds in raising both swords high and proudly. "For that's sounds fair enough to me I…. suppose if anything else so put aside everything, there is a little something I want to clarify with you Mr. Wayne if you wouldn't… mind?" her Golden eyes suddenly glittered dangerously turning too him slowly.

That was a one-eighty turn. He supposed she got the message he was not feeling up to talk and her seeming to get it made him silently relax more but not by much. He felt she was hurt still under all those layers of pretense as a woman's hurt feelings were a thing to be feared for he had learned that in the past and more then his, liking

"I'm listening." he spoke.

"So I'm a girl am I?" she questioned amusedly but with edge.

"Girlish" he corrected curtly. A returning smile as it lit up his handsome face broke free of the feelings that were clouding it for they could get through this he knew for each was strong. "Because I'm not the one watching Cartoons cat's, on Saturday mornings each weekend, for admit it you love it to go along with your cute little….glittery stickers." he loved her when she was railed up for he admitted he watched them too once in a while with her for company on lonely long days.

"Why, yes I do but not as much as I would love kicking you're….. ass" she purred with a sniff eyes flashing as she trusted a Sword forwards pass his shoulder just barley nipping him as she held the other out for him to take. "For, girlie or not I am still a woman, with deadly weapons in my hands ready to take you on one more time, as you are going… down" she laughed a lovely song.

"Another challenge?" Bruce stated cocking his head to the side.

"Scared?" she mussed laughing.

"Never" he breathed eyes narrowing with a returning wins wins smile as he reaching up wards grabbing hold of her hand took hold of the right longer Sword as he placed it then with a swift swing at her neck as she arched an eyebrow. "For I'm never scared of the things I don't fear my Lady" he smoothed teasingly.

"Then were on?' she asked wildly with anticipation.

"But of course," he perked regardless.

And it was with that the second part of the training started. All of which had happened seemed to have never accrued for at least that was the atmosphere but Bruce knew better then too think, that. True he had stated that things would not go further between them because of someone else unknown but that still did not deny the fact that they were so very close now that those sparks of intrigue, that flamed the small fire were only getting larger day by day as the fire threatened to consume all.

-0-0-0-

Cruising down a local tunnel surrounded by darkness as the engine gave a roaring-gust of fire to lurch its speed the Tumbler was a grand piece of auto indeed as it was back alive and better then ever. Sailing down lanes camouflaged and hidden well with its approved enterer and outer look Batman was in his element as he carefully listened to that of his Transmitter- radio for any type of, news.

Narrowing his eyes as all he got was static for the longest time it suddenly hit him that something was breaking in an out with an urgent report as pieces of info here and there were submitted by cries for help. It, was then finally sure proven that something was happening at the second biggest Bank of Gotham city, as the Wrath hitting down on the brakes turned around headed for the opposite direction.

Tapping into his communicator as it dialed a silent number he while getting some more information on the Break in the dial phone was soon connected to the person at this moment he wanted to hear most.

"Selina, it's seems we have a break in at the City-town…… Bank" The Protector in Black cap called in as he made long hasty right turn as the giant wheels of the Tumbler crushed everything in his sit too ruble. "The cops, are on it though it seems they are having trouble getting in due to a line of Guns men blocking the entrance, Swatts have yet to……arrive" he said deeply in his cool voice.

"I'm, on it meet you in….. five." she called the Phone instantly discontenting.

With a burst of high-speed the then Hero with a smile on his face continued on to his destination for who on earth would be robbing the bank at this late of hour? He had multiple choices he knew for what scum of this City didn't want stolen money? There where only a few handfuls he could think of which would have the gall to stand up face to face with the Police and not run away with their tails between their legs.

For all knew going up against the Police ultimately meant going up against him as well as Catwoman who was linked according to the papers to be his second in Command as the fist of justice always pounded down with them on those who, corrupted. He supposed he would just have to see for himself who it was, but that did not help much to dissolve the odd feeling he suddenly felt brewing inside him that this was going to be somehow tricky.

Landing on top of a stone Gargoyle's head many minutes later as he crouched down to look down upon the many armed Police who had a line set ageist the suppose Robbers Batman was as always a shadow never to be seen. The Bank was surrounded it seemed as making a front enter would blow cover of a break in too capture the Thief's in the act as he had to find some other way to sneak in undetected.

Ominous Cap blowing in the wind as he stood up to look to the dark starry sky to see the Bat-single glowing in the night the Dark Knight did not even move a inch when he felt a clawed hand touch down on his firm shoulder.

"Glade, you could make it….. Catwoman" Batman stated. Turning his head then he eyes her in her Custom as she was a spectacle in her gear as her lashing bulls-whip hanged loosely at her side ready to be throwing into action. "And on time I'm impressed" he joked lightly.

"Back at you Partner," she smoothed Green-goggles shimmering in the moonlight as the Cat mediation catching his eye like it normally did was a constant sharp reminder of what she was and what they were together as a, Team. "For I believe you have a plan?" She asked sweetly as she crossed her arms over her chest to incline her head in direction.

Smiling at each other with no time wasted on words as they understand each other as soon as that with no further a due they soon moved in for the attack or more importantly the rescue. With sirens and more Police sure to be on there way they had to make this clean an quick for with him he wasn't exactly in this time of crisis the most liked man out there as he was still to this very day hounded down.

Catwoman though was an other situation. She was a favorite of the Police as her name and picture these days without his only it name were on everything as she clearly loved all the attention as much as she did stuff that sparked and shined

He just hoped it never got to her head for that could ruin someone who first above all was to do good for if they became consumed by all the attention and fame it change them into someone they hardly recognized. For, he was hell bent on saving her from that the anti- Savior of the city of constant bad luck told himself with vow as he would spare her from all that as much as, possible.

-0-0-0-

Having snuck past the armed guards at finding and opening doing to blend in with the surrounding darkness Batman and Catwoman were well on there way to finding out who had lead this band of Robbers right into this, Bank. Splitting up was a key point too the success of this crises as they single-outed now separately made their way deeper into the folds of the Bank an its large underground highly secured, volt

Pushing open slowly the broken into steel-volt door minutes into the pursuit looking around the room and its open into pockets letting out a deep breath turning around to head back out did the Bat suddenly halter. For, there lying face down on the floor unseen to him till now was a body and by the looks of things it belonged to one of the Thieves.

Clearly dead as he had a Gunshot straight to the back of the head bending down to inspect to shove the body upside to get a proper look at its face Hero was sudden struck dead at what he, saw. A Mask. The Thug was wearing a mask but not just any mask a Clown's mask as the face staring back at him now was not one of a human but a happy white-face with blue eyes and a wide toothy smile. Damit it all!!

Throwing the corpse to the side suddenly to be filled with a angering dread standing up The Batman with an bowed head could not fathom in what he was seeing for there was evidence before him now yet he wanted so badly to dismiss it why? For if he was being truthful to himself he would flash past the excuses and see this bigger picture now for what it really was; a Circus Bank robbery

Why now!! Why here? So the Joker was behind this all then if anything yet why was that so surprising to him and his anger for he had been the one hadn't he? To let the Nutcase roam free as here witness was the result to that as it needed fixing, a clean up.

The Devil -clown when they were not together did god knows what with his time of tricks and screams as he forever more was a Villain he just preyed he came in time to correct the fools many mistakes. The reason the Serial- killer was here? The Wrath could not guess though he knew once he found him and stopped this crazy Robbery for going further there was going hell to pay.

They were going to have a long talk he reason darkly with hard face as he knew the face- painting Wacko loved those as much as he did for this was inexcusable for they had rules too abbey still and this was breaking them.

With a whishing of cape once his mind was reset to the win the Hero took off headed for lowest belly of the Bank to reconnect with Catwoman were she was to warn her of the great danger ahead. For there was danger. The Joker unlike what he wanted to think was not on any leash but was a loose rabid animal as he alone had the cure for he wasn't going to let the Clown and his slims get away with this.

Eyes narrowing as he came within the boundaries of the lower vault which was a warehouse looking basement with dark lighting as he blended in perfectly with the dark using his Night-vision did Batman take closer look. Boxes and crates of all sizes were what he saw too what they were filled with he didn't know all he did know was what he saw.

There were many bodies on the floor he took notice of with a proud smile as Catwoman had done her job splendidly now it was up to him to do his as he needed to find her for finding her was finding the lead, Psychopath. So heading off once more in search he did his job well and taking out any evil, he saw and bringing them to their rightful justice, he had to be quick and swift as time was running out.

Entering in the main basement warehouse into the next opening he found leaping on top of an overhanging tower the wrongfully accused Good-doer making it observed carefully what he was seeing now up and personal.

Clowns. That was all there was to me seen. Men ranging from large and small in a group of about twelve were on there merry way to loading up truck half way filled to the brink with stolen sacks full of money. How typical. With the mass Break-out to a hit top story ever mouth after the accident at Arkaham institute all the Crazies that had escaped it were not all so quite and innocent it seemed.

He wondered were she was? It was no mistake that the trail of destruction she had left behind was her own as she did it well among other things but weather she was here or not he had to deal with it and in his own style. All this men were sadly mistaken if they were going to get away with all that stolen lute and for starters he was going to teach a lesson they wouldn't likely forget.

"Is that all of it?' one Clown asked the other.

"Uh, yeah I think that's what the Boss said" Happy called.

"This doesn't seem like a lot though, wonder what's up?" a Third said with a Sad face.

"Don't know but you never do with this….guy" the First snorted.

"For what the Boss says goes right?" Happy asked sniggering.

"Right" all Three then agreed.

The other two sighted at this as they finished up in their Thievery along with the rest as each threw yet more bags in the truck which was all set to go as its rust engine wheezed out a low tone. It however was broken when out flying from the shadows like a hidden ghost came all there untimely dooms as the sounds of firing guns and cries were heard but on deft ears.

Batman was in a stride as he went past the small nearly defenseless line of guards as easy as if here cutting through butter but he was always watching himself for these kinds of men were the most dangerous kind as they here all obliviously, foolishly, loyal. He had just undone a trio knocking them down when out of know were in a flipping spring his next target was cached for him.

For with a swipe of her unique claws across the Clown's crud-nylon mask with a spin and a flash of her brilliant eyes Catwoman was beside him as it seemed the fight was nearly begun.

"Where did you come from?" Batman laughed out.

"Oh, you know me I just like to drop in whenever I'm in the neighborhood" Catwoman greeted as she aimed a kick at the next Clown as he went sailing as she brought forth her deadly long whip as it cracked out striking. "Besides I have been looking everywhere…. for…. you for it looks like we have some runaway C-lowns…. on are hands, if you haven't already, noticed" she pressed with cry.

"Already there!" The Wrath growled smacking down a newer foe easily.

"Then, you'll do me the honor…… of h-elping out finishing up with these creeps….. then?" she mussed her goggles flashing as did a series of impress moves as she hit a thugs were it hurt and elbowed him then in the nose as blood squirted "For I could take down all the rest by myself but company….. is always…. nice" she insisted as the two sideded back to back.

"I'd be delighted" The Bat heavily agreed.

And with that said the two of them taking aim went after the rest of the clown Clowns who shuttering back at the power went that way and this as they ran yet some till had some fight as more bullets went off yet that did save them.

Bruce as he continued to knocked out these harmless Nutshells couldn't help but wonder were all of this was leading for it seemed this Gang was all alone as that left a question of were was their Boss?

The Joker liked his messes. He loved doing things himself personally even more but in the mist of this and seeing what type of Robbery it was Batman had to say something he thought he wouldn't come too to due himself. The main Madman had on his side of the line many man and lowlifes who were and weren't already out of their minds, sometimes like he himself was.

So as Bruce Wayne took down these Followers without so much as a doubt they were here for the Bose's bidding he took time and pleasure in what he was doing but at one point it had to end. Throwing, one of his deadly sharp Bat- blades at a running Clown as it hit him in the right shoulder as he's hand-Gun went off Bruce was quick to take care of a few who were hiding in ambush.

Twisting back ones arm painfully as the Man cried out as he smacked back another one with a punch the Dark hero was in control here as feet away roping her own work Catwoman was rallying up a few strays also. With her Bull-whip swinging about her head expertly as she crouched low ready to strike like the Cat impersonator she was the two Crime-fighters were making wonders.

Grabbing hold of the Clown's neck as he pulled the kid up by his collar the Wrath shacking him with a hard expression looked him over and into the Mask's eyes to bore holes into them.

"Where is your Boss!?" he hissed threw his teeth.

The Happy clown at this still trying to get loose from the iron held grasp only stumbled as he laughed softly to himself as Catwoman with a high aim kicked a blow to another victims head sending him across the room.

"Where!" Bruce repeated rising him up.

"I, don-n't…..l-ike you….don't know!" Happy coughed smugly grasping those iron hands.

Narrowing his eyes at this seeing he was getting nothing throwing the Thief to the side with a knocking out blow Batman letting the fabric slip through his fingers let go. It was always like this. The Jokers defensives knew of the relationship as well did Harley Quinn and her jealous heart but that never concerned him much as any who spoke about it were ineffably silenced.

From experience with the Man he had come to know Bruce knew their secret was save from the Blood- rats of the city but those who fed off of the garage he had to watch himself. He was still a righteous Savior in some peoples eyes, some now an ani villain a vigilant. But what really hurt the most was the fact many saw him too as a cold blooded killer as he preyed Harvey Dent, was getting the help he needed for his scarifies and they were just that through and through.

Weather it meant anything any longer to him weather people card to find out about the infamous deal couldn't be confirmed as just that minute when everything was dealed something caught the Bat's eye. With Clown bodies littering the floor now all twelve seamlessly out for the count as they would all be taken by the DA Batman out of the corner of his eye saw something, emerge.

Standing up proudly out of her squat as her vicious Whip wrapped around her leg as she held a beautiful smile Selina turning her head about to go an face him was suddenly halted by the sound of a Gun clinking. For standing right behind her now as the Dark Knight scrunch into the shadows was a second helping of Clown minions as they kept coming the middle of the line pointing his gun straight at her head.

"That, will do Sugar that will do." the leader laughed siding his head.

Truing her body around slowly at this her goggles reeling in the dimly lit light Bruce watched from under nether the lurk her eyed the man with the Dopey mask and its red sticking out hair. The man seemed to be thinking about it for a moment as groans started to fill the warehouse as the down scum began to stir as it seemed he was almost staling in indesion.

"But, as it is its lights out I'm afraid." the Leader grunted not seeming at all let down.

And with that said he raised his gun higher his finger pressing down on the trigger as Bruce watched with horror as he prepared to jump for the save he knew you make as muscles tightened beneath the suite. Catwoman didn't even seemed fazed as she stood there rooted as her goggles reflected her attackers masked face as the rest of the Robbers around sniggered

"Boo! Had ya pretty….. thing" he snuffled.

And just in that minute Batman saw it. For hiding in the shadows of the Warehouse near the truck was two more Low -life's as one finishing up laughing soft to himself hurriedly ran to getting into the drives seat were the other held back. For in his hand too shoot was a Machine-gun unlike held by the others as it was all set to go with aiming eye set on Selina as well. No this can't be.

For in a rush of pumping blood full of Adrenaline Bruce acted on his instincts with the snap of fingers because in a rush of black an flapping cap the great Bat came clearing out of the dusk. Taking care quickly of the one who never made it to the drives door Bruce grabbing hold of him smashed him into the window as he then rushed and attacked the second Gun-wilder.

Connecting with the newest Clown as his Machine-gun went off in surprise Catwoman as on cue seeing what was happening acted out as well as she turning too smacked down the prankster from before with hurdling cry. Smashing headlong into a set of dismantled rusted old crates as he grabbed the fallen criminals gun quickly smashing its hilt into its Bozo mask did Bruce send the man sailing with a scoff.

Standing there then as the danger was now past turning his head slightly to the right he saw with satisfaction Selina was all right as the Clowns who had teased her before were all now disabled. It seemed there job here was done or so they thought for the Police were on there march here as shouting out to each other for could be heard in their, prepare.

He couldn't be here the both of them could be. They had to leave or else be caught and that was never a liability for someone who was an anti-Hero and a hero with a blurry record it was dicey.

But, fate didn't at this moment seem to be there only view for at hearing a sudden curtailing crying come from the floor behind them did it have the two slightly breathless Fighters of justice turning back to eye that of a Wraths fallen enemy.

The Clown who had conspired to try and shoot Selina as the other had distracted her was now lying on the floor amongst the broken pieces of crate wood withering as there was blood now to be seen lots of it. For impelled deeply in the Clowns right shoulder was a piece of gagged nailed wood as it was a sickening sight, though it seemed to have not pushed all the way threw, the thieve was clearly beside himself in his agonizing brutal pain.

But such was the life in the city of the Dark Knight was all that Bruce could think with pity for like so many before him a lesson had been learn tonight as his crimes had been punished for. It was his job to protect all in Gotham even those one from themselves as a little pain was always something unavoidable in the end as it was a part of life.

For weather this vermin lived to tell his tail was to be guessed for all things now what Batman little of now was time for the next thing he knew along with Catwoman the sounds of the approaching Swatts were even closer. But oddly as he began to feel the stress all Batman saw himself focusing on was that of the red blood and that of the cracked Clowns mask with its bearded- frowning face, and red doted nose.

For what was really catching his attention? He wondered. It was a mystery to him until quite suddenly an odd knotted feeling found its place in the pit of his turned upside down. Because from behind that mask in a rush of sputtering pain the Clown shockingly broke ripped out the piece of wood halfly straight out of his gasping shoulder, as there was a sudden brilliant flash of enraged black hell's fire, eyes.

Gasping at the sudden sight which lasted for a mere few seconds Bruce was unmistakably frozen to a stand still for those were familiar were they not? But no it couldn't be could it?

"We, need too go now there coming." Catwoman urged him grabbing hold of his arm.

Snapping to at this as his eyes sluggishly shifted to that of the Bozo clown and Selina working his jaw did Batman truly know what needed to be done now and not undone. For, in a mater of minutes the Police were going to be here running down the stairs with Guns in hands an bullet proof- vest over their chest there wasn't any time left for they needed to flee and, now.

And in that little time they had to spare they would make some more. Second in clicking down on a button on his Belt as Selina's breaths came in heavy puffs next to him raising up his left boot the heel face up did he hurriedly click it open.

'What is that?" Selina gasped panicking.

"Something that will help us getting out of, here" And bending down did he pull out what looked like a whistle.

"Bruce……?" Catwoman began unsurely hand tightening on his arm.

"Don't, worry I'm calling for backup." was his simple replay.

And with that said raising the whistle to his lips he blew it as out came forth a sudden sound both piercing an unique in sound Selina couldn't even fathom to what it was a Bruce was always full of so many surprises. It didn't take long. There was screeching, there was flapping, an in the end there was crying out from the invading Police- force as out of know where came a ominous, black cloud.

"W-hat in the word?" Selina tried mouth hung agar.

"I told you're their back- up" Bruce called out.

And with that said the black -cloud becoming even larger as Catwoman jumped back wondrous at the sight of all the hissing swarm of Black bats who were shattering there way threw the warehouse windows building was utterly, speechless. All the Police crying out as they ran for cover, there mission to capture all suspects in this Robbery lost to them, her cowering in the fear and awe.

Grabbing Selina as he grabbed hold of his Graffing gun, Bruce looking to shoot a clear shot up to a high light pole aimed his way out to freedom as he securing it to his Belt- harness took for, flight. He however before he went taking a glace back to that of the struggling- in -shock Clown he had taken down only moments before had too suddenly catch his breath at what he saw.

For all that was left of Bozo was a bloody trail and smeared footprints as it would prove to be easy to follow but at the moment being it would have to go cold and unsolved.

"Are you okay?" Bruce suddenly voiced over the loud noise of chaos.

"Me? I'm just….. peachy" Catwoman smiled wrapping her arms around his neck clearly loving his plane of back up and escape and she held on all the more tighter with a releasing sigh. "You love?" she pressed quickly.

No answer. And with nothing more too say pulling up with of wind he and Catwoman fled to their freedom amongst all the Flying rodents as he dropping the whistle in all the flutter sailed off and away. Once, the two of them were back in safer territory he had much to due for all that was plaguing him now besides all else was that of the staring pair of haunting Black eyes.

-0-0-0-

Racing through Town in his flashing red Ferrari Bruce was in a mix of emotion and disbelieve for where he was going now had too at least give him some answers an if it didn't he wasn't going to get much rest, tonight. Listening, too the Transitive- radio as the Police reported the update of the Robbery of the bank he was pleased to note most of the Clowns he and Selina had taken down were now in custody.

All, expect one he thought. For going into the Robbery and the bank he had thought it would be easy but in the end in proved not too be as he was somehow tortured by it now at what he had possibly seen? It was those damn eyes he took. He swore he knew them knew them, in fact at the start very well as he was the one often looking into then when they weren't full of such striking, anger.

Had that been him? Had that been……….? God, all of this was such a mess Bruce thought to himself for it was bad enough him an Selina had almost gotten caught by the Police but now he had all this to figure out. For, he prayed as he continued speeding down the lower parts of the city one off from Midnight that it had not been thee One? He'd strucked-out of the game for if it had been? Shudder.

Screeching to a sudden halt minutes later as his tries through up dirt and rubble as he hastily parked Bruce was fast on his feet getting out of his Sports car as he stopped briefly to look at the building he raced, too. It was an abandoned Motel one of the shabbiest and oldest he had ever seen in this part of the city though that was saying much as it was a wonder it wasn't down already for rebuilding.

But all of that wasn't really the point right now. What he came here for was in the building as he had too for himself see that it wasn't true for if it was? He feared what might end. Because there was no turning back from here on for he had to see to be sure his believes weren't all just that as he would have to go inside the man's most revered secret, hide-hole.

-0-0-0-

Not taking care as he walked up the beaten down old Staircase as rats went sculling through the dust Bruce keeping an ever watchful eye open continued on his way up too the Fifth level of this, Ram-shack. He had only ever been here once before and say prey that had been enough for him for when the Freak and him were not somewhere else together this was where the Killers main lingering's were to be located.

By, good Oath of a person who's sole goal in life it was too help those people in need to show them justice, was still livable, and free to grasp onto what he was doing now went against all of, that. He was on his way to visiting a mass Serial-killer, and his jolly band of sometimes terrible and just as crazy band of mimic –Clowns, he saw nothing wrong with it an if he did he stopped the thought altogether.

For the matter was he wasn't Welcome here. The rest of the number of escaped Institute prisoners who had till joined up with the Joker along with the streets Thugs and rapist weren't happy about him knowing were they, sat. But really that was just too damn bad Bruce told himself as he made a leap over a few broken steps for he knew about them as he was coming for a check- up call.

No. It was more then that. He was coming up in a rush to see that of his secret- lover to see if he was okay and cursing himself if he wasn't for those pair of Black eyes had been familiar for a reason for they were his, the Jokers. Damit it all.

Approaching the darkly lit hallways as the floorboards creaked under his footing Bruce Wayne soon coming up to the right room he wanted stepping before took in a deep breath. Eyeing, the rusted doorknob his Brown eyes narrowed in thought as he hesitated the very slightest to wonder what he would find inside? Once he opened it and with that in toe he did.

He brisked if playing dumb would help the upcoming situation. He didn't think so but he would give it a try if it came too that for really in all honesty he was hurting at the thought he had possibly hurt the, Lunatic. For deal or no deal the Madman was still his months long Boyfriend as they were closer now then ever for when one bled so did the other or at least that was assumed as it was dire, insanity.

Confirmed. Pushing the door open just a crack he was instantly hit by the smell as he found himself paralyzed at what he saw in the barley-lit room for inside was a small crowd of people but not just any normal people they were Clowns. His eyes being a deadly weapon just as much as he was were quick too catalog the scene to take it all it full view for what it was and what it meant.

There was fresh blood-spills on the worn dusted carpet leading a arrow trail towards the dead centre of the room were a chair had been pulled out as their sitting on it was the witness as Bruce's insides turned icy cold. Grunts and groans of searing pain with the along fast whisperings its party that was all he could hear from where he stood now in the near peeking, space.

It was here he still stood frozen with the shock when suddenly his vision was obscured by the wide opening of the door as he let his eyes widen for only a fraction of a second before they narrowed in understanding.

Yet more stillness. That was all to be said of the gawking of the Moppy faced clown in front of him as he took in the sight of the world known Billionaire in the depths of his, I, and their layout. All it took with seconds in or it felt like that was for the thug like that to spring backwards like that of a frightened deer as the Clown instantly jumped too grabbing his Gun.

It seemed sort funny almost but most of all stressful and wearisome that he had to take of such things so quickly after he and his small Team had all but done so not so long ago but what had too be done had to be, done.

"Harley! I-t…is.....it's him!" Shrieked out Moppy.

And it was there the noise was silenced. For not in any particular mood right now which pictured happy rainbows and sunshine grabbing hold of the Clowns shoulder roughly Bruce taking aim put his sudden opponent to, sleep. Quickly, the rest of the crowed in the room grabbing their Guns as well too raise them high went in for the deviance against the unmasked suddenly appeared anti-Hero.

"Hold your fire!" the Jester shouted.

And with that said all the ready Clowns with there Guns halted in there assault on the one and only Batman as she giving each a glare to have it slowly fall on him nodded her head towards the door, her black lip curling into a, sneer. And at this silently keeping their distance the Clowns in the room left as all the dwelt behind was the main two and him as the room was to be but on lockdown for sure.

Watching them leave as his hands held limp at his sides fingers motionless Bruce held his breath as looked to that of Harley Quinn's as it was icy and blue as the Artic Ocean. Perching her twitching lips sourly in an attempt to not scream at him balefully like she most desperately wanted to turning away from him sharply to continue in on her work Harley was purely fuming at the, mouth.

And it was her work he turned to as well. For a noticeable gasp of something left him to see the once white- towel draped over a tanned freckled shoulder was now stained deep red as Bruce heisted in the doorway at a total, loss. What should he do? What should he say? He had too say something in this ignorance for he had come here for a purpose and that purpose was to visit on his personal devil as that Demon was indeed in trouble.

"What happened?" He found himself whispering sooner then later.

It was no use in trying too lie. He expected the Murdering- nut to at least acknowledge he was here but he did no such thing as he continued to quiver like a leaf under Harley's touch. With, his head deeply bowed in green snake like greasy tresses there was nothing to be seen or heard from him but that of the blood and the grinding of yellow teeth as she did her work.

"Oh, like you don't know!" hissed Harley on right back shrewdly she with a pair of odd looking Pliers pulled something wet and sticky out of the Freaks right shoulder as the Clown gripping that of chair's arms let out a string of loud curses. "This, is your entirely your fault you stinken good for nothing Freak! For look at my poor poor Muffin he's hurt and it's all because of you and that stray Feline, of….yours." she hissed on wildly throwing the tool down too the floor as she picked up a stained- wash- cloth.

Bruce said nothing to this. Remaining silent as he continued to look over the scene which was not pretty by any way for it was he fault like she had declared and he knew it he somehow still didn't want be put to, blame. Really what could he have done? These people in this room with him now were Criminals of the worst kind who were constantly on the run and who never free.

And so on being the on of whom had responded to the Cities cry for help he had acted out his duty yet he had no intention, nor did he have any idea it would ever lead up to any of this happening.

"If, you hadn't been there we would have all that money by….now" the Clowness rambled bitterly on as she leaving the Jokers side grabbing hold of the water bowl beside her hip gave him a lasting nasty glare. "It would have been all ours, but yet again like always you had too ruin everything that we've worked hard for all those idiots we lost……" she trailed turning her back on him all but indifferently.

As, he watched her then leave towards the bathroom Bruce taking everything in was left in the wake to observe and think quick of something to due for if going for anything it had too be soon. Uneven, breathing going off as Bruce watched the Clown fully taking in his appearance for the first time Bruce was struck by the sight curiously.

The Joker, as long as he knew him having his personal bizarre fashion-sense of dressing up in his Plum- purple duster, an matching vested suit it was that to what was most used to seeing as it was what made the man in white Face-paint, him. There were times though when he didn't go for that well-known I'm crazy look as he dressed up as a normal citizen to blend in with society now and here.

Problem was he had forgotten about that. Because here the Looney was now sat down in a pair of dirty torn jeans and a shirtless chest as his golden- kissed skin was thinly covered with sweat, as he looked to have the comings of a, fever.

Taking a cautious step forward eyes full of enduring as they darkened the Wrath longed too go to the Wacko and sooth him as that was his mission here an now the only thing was he had to get, closer. Waves of hostility were rolling off of the Clown by this point and before long Bruce got his answer as he paused quick as he watched the head slowly turn to the side too speak for the first time this, night.

"Don't…come…any closer." the Maddog grounded wordlessly.

The harsh warning hailed him quick for a moment longer Bruce had to admit though the sting wore off just as suddenly as it had come and he before long having crossed the room did he attempt to reach out to his Lover. And, it was at that exact instant that person turned his daring gaze towards his spot on as their eyes locked as Bruce found himself pierced right through all over again by those furious Black haunting eyes as they left him, thoughtless.

"Get out!" the Psycho hissed through his rotten teeth. Fingernails digging into the chair now more then ever nails scrapping along the wood as white bone sprouted forth at the joints he gritted his teeth incurably. "Just, get the hell out of here!! I don't want too see you now, back off an leave me now…..mmm…. b-efore I set my pets on you," he proclaimed fiercely yet more crimson oozing fourth.

Bruce found himself wordless. He hadn't heard the Clown speak like that to him in such a long time now he found it incredibly unbelieving for that was how it had been in the beginning but now it seemed it had reverted all over, again. The man was angry with him no cross that out he was much more then angry as his twisted, dark insane-flaming eyes proved it. The question why? He knew.

This had to be about something else something more powerful he thought to himself and why shouldn't it be? He had attacked his Boyfriend in the act of him aiming to shoot down Catwoman an in the outcome he had hurt him. But he wondered if it was more then just that? Maybe the man felt he had been victimized or something else but any other way he was going to find out for himself.

"Jack….?" Bruce tried softly hand out to touch him.

But instead what he got was a shove backwards as that was the exact same time Harley at hearing the fuss came waltzing her way back into the room for at seeing him so close to her beloved did she act on it. Pulling her twin red and black Guns on him did her frosty eyes give a scowl he was weary of for a nuisance at most but a tricky thing all the same when she wanted too Quinn was not to be taken lightly.

"This, isn't the way this has to be." Bruce said coolly hands falling.

"I think it does" Harley piped eyes narrowing.

"I came here to see him not…….. you" Bruce began looking towards her his handsome face a smooth calm mask of his very own one his had carefully come up with in his many years in the public eye as he check himself always. "So get out of my way, Quinn" he started he voice was full of authority as also the voice of Gotham's lost my lost in abyss forever Hero.

"Fat, chance asshole for what do you want to do? Gloat and smile at what you did to him?" she cried her index fingers popping up and down on her triggers as her eyes flashed. "To see that giant piece of wood you crewed through him, huh? He would be in some serious trouble right now isn't that right Jokey-bear? if it weren't for me as I'll take good care of him now, unlike….you!" she spat.

That too hurt for a second. He watched her carefully as she lowered her left Gun-wilding hand to place in very lightly on the Crazies shuttering shoulder as she ran her fingers up and his skin with a sad eye fluttering smile.

"This is none of your concern." Bruce continued with curt note.

"Oh, it is for things that are his problems are mine as well" she brought back with a snap.

Bruce knew he hated this woman for a reason for here it was. She was so oblivious to what her position truly was that she prouded herself in being the Jokers second in command were else she could be dropped any day just like that. It was her blind devotion and crushing love for the Clown that made her this way as Bruce had frankly had enough of it.

She needed to either get out of the way or he was going to make her for her being her daggling herself in the middle of them like this was just what she loved best but right now wasn't the time for her sick gaming obsessing, jokes. But suddenly it seemed he stood astonished and a bit appeased though it was a bitter sentence of words at final last that slipped out of the Sadistic's mouth.

"Shut up Quinn! And get him out of, here!' the Madman growled more stormingly so then before.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bruce said simply voice low in return.

Harley who had been biting her lip in her fun at seeing the fight between the two who's head had gone from right to left in a Tug- a- war was suddenly snapping it back to him a gleeful smile suddenly breaking, through.

"So, you want to be shot then? Is this a death wish I hear?" She giggled evilly.

"No I'm simply stating I'll not be moving out of your way if you,……. do." Bruce answered easily closing his eyes for a brief moment in thought before opening them once again as they were deeper in the depth. "I have to speak to him understand me? It's of importance and if you wish to get in my way or me in yours so be but I'm not leaving either way,……Harley." Bruce stated eyes narrowing.

"Find by me" she smiled on disgusted however that he used her name as he had a similar feeling though it had been point taken for she was in the pit of something all right as way over her head. "I've, been dying to shoot your pretty brains out for a long time now Batman, so farewell and have a great journey to hell, I'll be writing to you too show my most sincere wishes on my soon to be happily ever after, so Hasta la vista babe nice not, knowing…. ya" she chuckled as she bringing up both Guns once more cocking them squinted an eye to point them right square at his forehead head his face still remaining a blank canvas.

"Get out!" the Joker suddenly repeated deftly quieting all.

Rising his good arm to point his red-washed hand towards the door the Clown not really seeing or caring either way about the two bickering rivals pointing his shaking finger did he thrust it doors the open door. He, didn't look good Bruce told himself for it was possible he have fever like he had suspected as it seemed his shoulder was on fire hurting him more then ever.

Harley in the mean time seeming to put all together that her Boss was in need smiling in her victory to slowly lower her weapons yet again did she to point them towards the doorway giddily.

"You, heard him you lying backstabbing Bat out!" Harley cried shrilly pleasure shinning brightly in her steely eyes all the more brighter as she was all but grinning from ear too ear. "He's told you already he doesn't want you here, so get lost and leave for don't waste your breath trying to talk to him for he's had enough with you, so why don't you go shove that pretty- boy head of yours right up yo-….." she said in her charm I in her rant but suddenly she was put off with a loud gasp.

"No, you out Quinn he stays!" the Killer corrected.

That was a shocker. Well not to him so much as he had known what he had meant from the start but to hear this must of seemed like large start to her surprise to what she had been threatening so wildly.

"W-what but…C-upcake?" Harley stuttered mouth agape and closing as her eyes widened as she turned to the Main Clown of this fairy tale gone dark and eerie but then again not as nothing had ever been merry. "He.-he did this too you, why give him a second chance?" she began looking to him bent over an back to Bruce who stood statue still listening.

"Now…..". He let loose dropping that hand as he fidgeting in his seat as the other went out to that of his wounded right shoulder as he came back to examine his fingers which where coated in bright blood as his shivered. "And,….. …..shut the door behind you for if I even catch you listening in it will be your blood next, too decorate the walls do you u-nderstand….. me?" he whispered Black eyes narrowed slits.

Nodding her head with visible tears in her eyes Quinn not Bruce turning on her heels with her head held up high went on her way out her high Heeled-boots clinking down on the creaking old floor loudly. But, that didn't seem too be the end of it for right there when she was about too shut the door did the Clown bid her back with an immense message to his abdiente pet.

"Q-uinn?" the Twisted man whispered.

"Yes, Boss?" she managed tears of unfairness burning in her eyes.

"The rest…..?" He began licking his scared red lips wet as he turned his head slightly her way with a immediate hard look which she meat square on with a quick flicker over her eyes towards that of the watching Wrath.

"……Understood." she breathed bitterly.

And with that said with a lasting ugly scowl on her white- face did she leave the room with the slam of the door for good as silence for once was left to fill in the void. Turning away from the door as he heard her shovel down the hallway beyond cursing out murmurings in a show of her great displeasure did Bruce turn his most sincere attention back to the display at hand as it was time to face the, music.

Turning away from him in his chair his back still hunched over did Bruce see for himself how bad the injury the Clown had suffered really was as there was a hole not a big hole mind you but it was a rather nasty piercing. Fingers, tipping into water that the Jester had left behind did the Clown completely indifferently ignore him as the crushing waves of fueling anger and judgment kept on coming

He had said before he was a man on a mission hadn't he? Yes. This to him then was nothing for he wasn't going to be ignored though that always was something new. But all the same he had things to say and he was going to say them staring now for with Harley and everything out of their hair he was free to talk or it would seem the Killer, was.

"What,….do….you want from me?" the Clown began as Bruce took turn to take step closer relief all things had not been right as he watched the Fool raise a wet rag too the deep raw hole in the shoulder to tab at it as a stinging howler was, released. "I don't want you here, understand so just scatter like the Good-boy you so claim to be and just leave me a-lone, as….I don't have time to deal mmm-m….with you as you've done enough d-amage…..?" he trailed cringing in utter pain.

"We need to talk and now before this gowns, out of…control" Bruce found himself saying as he watched water from the washcloth dirty down onto the even filthier floor as it was mixed in color. "For, I realize your……...upset with me." he amended raising his eyebrows as it was truth be told as there was no escaping it not even, close.

Stillness. He had to agree with himself the upset was exactly not the right words to describe this moment for as soon as that short sentence was finished the clown staggered in his chair going utterly rigidly.

"I, don't need to do any thing lease of all…talk too….you." the Joker grounded turning his head now seconds back over his shoulder to stare once more back at Bruce who only stared on back as there was much emotion and bitterness. "For after tonight, your going too wish this had never happened…do your hear me? Never. As angry doesn't even cut it, not even…. c-lose" he whispered teeth bared in a grimace as his eyes dulled lifelessly as he turned quickly away yet again.

Well this was starting off splendidly but were was he thinking it would to for it sure as heck was not going to be pleasant and that he braced himself for he could the yelling and screaming and fury what handle was being given the, cold shoulder.

"Look….." Bruce started unevenly. He had to get this out for it was what had started all this and as he thought back to it did he recall flashed of glimmers in backwards to the nights activities. "What happened back there at the Bank,…it was an accident," he choose as a perfect word for it had been clear and simple.

"Don't!" the Joker shot back.

"Listen too….. me." Bruce insisted calmly bearing down on him.

"Why should I!" the Murderer suddenly bursted jumping up to his feet to turn on him as they were for the first time in a couple days face too face as the Joker was sizably livid as sweat shined wetly on upper lip. "For, I don't want to hear you pathetic excuses,....or your sorry ass half apology I just want you now out of m-y…life….so go, get out of here, I want too see you march out of that door an,… n-ever come back….to see me ever again or your gone you hear me, Your. DEAD. The Batman!! " he raged spit flying.

"You, can't mean that" Bruce whispered instantly not buying it.

"But I do now go!" the Lunatic bellowed.

And with surprise he punched at swing at the Billionaire striking Bruce's jaw as he grabbed hold of his shirt as he yanked him forth to shove him away but in the state he was in all of this did little to nothing as the Hero didn't even, budge. But, it was paining him too see the other man this way as Bruce didn't want him to suffer any more like he had said all thanks to him as he needed to stop this.

"Stop this." Bruce called grabbing hold of the Clown's wrists as he kept his voice as positive as he could as the Criminals weak attempts to fight him off her nearly laughable but this serious business and he took it that way. "Stop this….now" he said firmly his hold locked an keyed as the younger man tried too flee.

"No….no…you get out!" the Joker growlingly insisted shoving harder.

And it was at this seeing there was no other way tightening his hold ten fold did Bruce pulled the Killer to him in an embrace as he wrapped his arms around him wholly not willing to let go until this feverish temper attack of his, faded. Fighting him against the hold as he growled out like the wild wounded animal he was the Clown was absolutely wildly out of control as inanity was his name, truly.

Fingers idly in soothing strokes running up and down the Freaks bare back as he held on taking extra care of the injury did Bruce attempt so salvage this crisis he had started one step at a time.

"Take, it easy in and out breaths." He murmured in the Clowns ear as the man's temper was over the top as he was over coming rapidly enough as if from a brutal, heart attack but calming down all the same. "In and out breaths, let your body relax, take breathing in and out calmly to ease yourself and her….. mind, Breath." he continued chantilly grip never wavering.

And closing his eyes it worked. Breathing slowing, heart rate becoming rhythmic it seemed his plan had worked after all as the Nut releasing a deep stuttering sigh going limp in the Bats hold fell did he fall, quiet. The Psycho's skin was flaming hot too the touch he noted as seconds ticked on by in this new found temporary peace as the fever was taking hold of him as he had to somehow help disguise, it.

"What's the real problem here,….huh?" Bruce ushered in a private hush.

There was no replay. The only sounds heard were that of rapid shallow breathing as Bruce tried to figure out what was really going on inside the Clown's jumbled head as that was the key ingredient to making this all go away without circumstances. The in- and- out intakes became more and more steadier by the minute as time passed on by slowly with direction but at last in shattered.

"It's….its all that," was the Killer's weak answer.

"Is what?' Bruce questioned curiously.

"It's,…her…it's ermmm...it's the C-at" was the louder groan.

He knew it. Just somehow deep down in his bones Bruce knew Selina had been cause too this problem he now had to deal with as it made perfect since.

"What about her?" Bruce asked eyes narrowing.

"I saw how it….. w-worked," the Joker began in a harsher voice again as his fingers dug themselves into Batman's arms as his face was bared deep in the crock of Bruce's neck as he felt his full battered lips pull into a sneer against his, artery. "I, saw how….you…….looked at her when the two of you… w-ere taking out…. all my men back there at that god forsaken bank!,….as it was different,….it was….different no i-t was more then that it was…. s-pecail." he blew breath hot and fouler then ever.

"Special in what way?" Bruce asked unimpressed.

His heart at this moment started too speed up. He, didn't know exactly why but it had to do with the fact the two of them were in fact talking about Selina as it didn't settle right with him as he felt slightly uncomfortable. He, had done a job well by teaming up with Catwoman as that meant where ever he went she was likely to follow as it was a good things she had yet to cross hairs with the, Devil.

And how things were looking up now he swore to himself he was going to keep that up for him and the Clown and Selina in a room together was a highly- dangerous thing, as somehow he had to keep trying his best to avoid that at all costs.

"Spieca-l, in the way that you've never,…. looked at me like……. that." was the shocking hiss as it was muffled as the Clown snapped his jaw tightly together to not say the words yet they slipped between the Scarred lips anyhow. "Difference….there was a difference" he repeated as he held on too those strong arms.

Bruce was stunned. For what did that mean? Pushing the Clown back then a firm hand going to his naked sticky chest did Bruce look him over hard and critical for something had gone more unscrewed here he just needed time too find it. But honestly what was he suppose too get from all that? What way had he been looking at Catwoman that differed then how he normally looked at her? And how did the Madman seem too have notice it?

"You, are special too…. me" Bruce finally found himself saying as he found it was no longer a lie as he brushed the back of his fingers across the Killers painted cheek as he wiped some sweaty green waves back from his greasy, forehead. "I'm sorry you feel that way but as is I don't quit get what your getting at, but tell me all the same is this what the problem….. is?" he was conflicting conflict.

"….No and yes" the Maddog sighted heavily eyes re-closing.

"Then which one is it? What is there I can do too make all this,….. better?" Bruce asked leaning in to pressed his forehead to that of the other man's as he waited and with a held breath. "What do you want from me?" he finished.

The Jack-in-the-box was quite for a few moments as the Protector could feel him clench and unclench his jaw all over again in his thinking as he at last feeling the dark-lashes touch his cheek did the Wrath pull back.

"Your word," the Joker breathed in that serious voice he always used when he meant deadly business for this seamlessly was no jock as Bruce watched him lick his red- lips to slowly raise his dark eyes back up to him "I…..want your word too your loyalty to….me." was his response as it came out smooth but with a double slicing edged, meaning.

What was going on here? It seemed today had truly been fated to end badly as first there was the Robbery gone amuck and now here he was faced with this a certain something he didn't quit understand and yet he, did. For with just that simple sentience Bruce in words new everything as it all came together like that with a snap of fingers to make perfect, sense.

"My loyalty to you is intake." Bruce said with half a smile.

He recalled as he said this earlier morning activities with Selina while the two of them at his Mansion had gone about practicing in their Martial Arts, in a wrestle of wits and cleverness. If, things had gone any further then what they had Bruce right now would have to say he was lying straight- faced but the thing was he wasn't as he had stopped it all just in, time. But barely.

Seeing Selina's face like that so up close to be able to smell her delicious sent and to be able to look deep into her glorious hazel eyes had been a high like he hadn't experienced for a long while now. The difference though from what he felt with her and what he felt for the Clown was separately distinked as they each brought something unique with them to the table as each had their own taste and will some better then others. But it was and evenly divided line.

As he said these words he watched as the Joker eyed him closely with nearly unblinking murky eyes as his scared lips holding a hard-line of thought and dark consideration were suddenly parted with a releasing, sight. For, nearly a half a second Bruce had been unsure of what was going under for in his soul and mind he knew he wasn't lying, but how could he be sure his face wasn't showing something else? He didn't and that was frustrating.

"Is, it or is it just a matter….of time mmm for I w-wonder?" the Joker began his voice deepening as he bunched the fabric of Bruce's jacket up tightly in his shaking fists. "For I see it just like I saw it for there in the few spectacular,…… moment-s the two of you were….. playing chow- pow- Ninja I saw it all as your hiding something I can just, since…..it…feel it." those eyes were darkening all over again to a nasty shade as the red sloppy smile began to twitch unpleasantly as got heavy.

Frowning his brows back at this totally taken off guard Bruce didn't know what to say for what was happening here yet again? He was telling the Freak-case the truth so why didn't he seem to believe him? Damit. As he looked at the Creep now flashes of Selina's face began popping up before his eyes as he suddenly blinked them all away have flashbacks only backwards in images of longing.

"You're being delusional." Bruce said quickly in hiding face empty.

And with said he letting go of the Killer all together taking a large step back to get free of the sudden constriction he felt pulling at him from the deepest parts of the Jokers clear unsettled fury did he feel suddenly over whelmed. What was going on? Why was Selina's face popping up on him like that? And most of all at a time like this as it was becoming all too much as he had to turn away.

But that didn't necessarily mean he was free. For maybe it was really him at this moment of time who was the delusional one for as he turned away to press his fingers to his forehead was Bruce attacked. For, one thing you learned with staying with the Clown was never too turn away from him while he was in the middle of something or it might just be the last thing you ever, did.

"So, tell me since I'm clearly always the junkie one here is your trusting new gal Pal more important then,….me now?" the Joker sited his voice becomingly low as Bruce hearing it stopped to straighten his back as the Murderer's voice held that particular edge. "For I can tell you keeping something secret, for tell me now is she….m-ore…important then me? hermmm your… Boyfriend! What is it about her which makes her all the more specialer for I want too know the truth, say it!" he shouted out murderously in his existing Mental-ness.

This conversation had gone from wonderfully upset to calm to now furious as Bruce didn't know if he had it in him to argue back but really what choice did he have? He didn't.

"Is she?" the Clown chillingly asked.

"She's my friend," Bruce stated formally.

And turning around now did he aim a glare back at the Lunatic as his own eyes had been boring holes into his turned back all this but it was a weak attempt at a stare that was famous for its nightmares and cruel attentions.

"A friend…mmm…yes and also a certain a-llay if, I'm….correct" the Joker drawled his free quivering hand coming to around grasp his wounded wet shoulder with a sputter as he swallowed repulsively.

"Catwoman's a friend like I said." Bruce found himself repeating once more.

Giving Bruce a twisted look at that answer as he chocked head to the side did the Clown walking away a few steps fall back into his chair as he hit his shoulder with a loud stinging, curse. Bruce as he watched this scene with narrowed guard eyes did he withhold the desire in himself to want to go back and run to the Madman and make him listen.

But as for as things were going now he held back. The Joker's new angry bitterness at Catwoman was something new and frightening yes but Bruce told himself to not let it get to him as there had to be away around this. His blood at the intensity of the conversion was starting to boil on high just like that of the Killer's and to let that happened was, dangerous.

For with one of them mad the situation could still yet be saved but with the two of them pushed over the edge well that was a dangerous thing that never ended, well. For when he was upset Bruce couldn't control his emotions and hence his strength as that had been proven in the past with the many injures he had conflicted on the Clown for all his unjustly trouble and terrible crimes.

He didn't want to hurt him. He feared if this blew out of control if it could not be saved he might due something he regretted for the Wacko was already hurting thanks to him an he was contestably upset as his present growing fever didn't make matters any, easer. He was sick and being sick he had to be treated as all he was saying now could be a result to his fevered mind and wound or it could lead to being the truth of how he felt as that was defiantly something knew and yet it….wasn't.

When together not like this the two of them were normally very expressive of how they felt never exactly saying it but showing it all the same as it left no middle undeserving. But now as he thought back to that and how different it was from then till now he disgruntled to say he misted that for this moods of the Slayers were giving him a whiplash but really was he any different? Possibly not but more in control.

"You, mean….Kyle's?" the Looney gasped head bowed in tangles.

Bruce was suddenly taken aback. How did he know here real name? He thought about it for a long second in but in the end really it didn't really surprised him for the Rats of Gotham just knew certain things. So, why would it be below the Prince of Rats to not know who Catwoman really was? It wouldn't. As that would not surprise Bruce at all though it left behind in its wake a strange feeling of foreboding protectiveness as strange feeling he was being more used in these last few mouths.

"Don't for a moment, think I don't know who were talking about for I-I….do" the Joker said slowly looking back up and over to Bruce his eyes getting lazy as he swallowed yet again more thickly then before a more sweat rolled down his face. "I, know a lot of things about her now most importantly her fetish for Black- leather,….. and claws….. for as I see it you and her are well beyond just dandy…for isn't that nice." he said bitterly with a cough as fingers resembled claws on the armrests.

Bruce made a face. So this was where this was headed was it? Ah. It was all starting to come more together more him at this moment but even with it did dispel the irritation he felt building inside himself become something more.

"Is this some kind of interrogation game of yours?' Bruce asked as he took a small step fore ward. "A question session, about weather or not the two of us are involved? For if it is I refuse too answer any of it for is nonsense and all for of a sudden blind streak of,….. jealousy" he scoffed the word out seeming repulsed by it as he himself once in a Blue-moon had been a very envious man himself but now that was over with. as it end in tragedy.

"Maybe it's all just that; or maybe….e it's not as it d-ependes for you tell…..me?" The Joker said suddenly breaking out into hiccups of his dare he say it laugher as it took Bruce totally out in its suddenness. "For, you can't just stand there, and expect me too. believe it so easily that n—othing is…..what it is for you tell me now, I-f she's turning into a threat as I---I what to hear it coming from,…... you?" He said his breathing becoming heavier once more as his brows crunched down together into a deeply lined- frown.

That took him off guard yet again in lest then five minutes. For what did he mean my a….threat? The man was unbalanced that much was seen for it seemed he was crossing that line between a stretch and a cracking, snap.

"What threat?" Bruce breathed anyhow through his teeth.

"Don't play….dumb with….me," the second man glowered threatenily.

"I'm not." Bruce told effortlessly.

He had a hunch no it was much more stronger then just any hunch he had a crystal clear idea to were this was heading as it was heading straight for rocky, waters.

"The, treat that she is a… p-problem!" the Freak roared.

And in his fiery anger in his chair he striking out knocked the water bowl and lamp off by near by table as it all came to a clatter and smash on the floor to just to the whole pile of trash they already stood, in. Dripping water could be heard as they were lucky the place hadn't set fire but none of that mattered now as only this now and them did in this moment of extreme confliction.

He knew the man was violent, he knew he was a Killer but over these last few mouths together in their constant eviling companionship Bruce would have liked to say he had calmed that streak in him but apparently, not. For no matter what he did this out of his mind man before him now was always going to be like this he just hoped he could change that before it was far to, late.

"Jealousy, isn't a becoming emotion for anyone lease of all…. you." Bruce stated darkly.

He had been jealous of Harvey Dent no questions asked. It had made him arrogant, well more arrogant then he already seemed and too foolish but once he had seen how much she…..Rachel had seemed to care for him did he pull back. It, was a sad story to suddenly be thinking about and above all the love his had lost all due to his mistakes.

It was comical still that here he stood facing her very executioner just like he would be standing her have a polite conversation any day with any ordinary person but that was a lie for he wasn't. Yet again he had the unpleasant feeling he normally felt when he thought back to his longest childhood friend back the first love of his life.

He wondered what Rachel with think of him now? Weather or not she would be disgusted with him like he still was with himself now and then though it had lessened with time or would she be happy for him for finally moving on like had wanted? No. All those things were too much for him to handle right now as he had too much on his plate as this was his trouble now and he had to deal with it.

He had disliked Dent from the state without even realizing what was going on and now it seemed the Fool Prince was jealous of Catwoman as it was all going back to back as it was something ironic and yet deadly as it was not something for the faint of heart.

"So I'm suddenly jealous" the Clown said between his teeth as Bruce was in a shock brought back to the present back from the cage of his own inner thoughts of the future and the distant past. "But tell me dirty- rich Boy? What are you going to do a-bout it mmmm…er? There is nothing you can do to fix it, because if she's going to be stuck in the middle between us from now on; then….. she's just going to have to be put out of the game for like it or n--ot…. that's what is goi--ng to h-appened…. if what you have with her continues for it must…. stop now you must ask her to ….stop seeing you," he said and he seemed determined on this.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Since when did the murdering escapee become like this? This was the first time since the beginning of their so called relationship he had ever really seen him act this way. And why you ask? he was angrily jealous of a woman he didn't even know like he still know dent as he saw her as a threat a threat to them. For was that truly the case here?

"You can't rule my life by saying something like, that" Bruce pointed out forcing himself not to get any more upset then he already was as he need to be patience for all this steam would run out soon enough right? Right "No, more so then I can yours as what your asking me to do is unfair as well as it is unnecessary, as I will tell you again as I have already there is nothing going on between me and her as she's no threat to you nor to….. us" Bruce tried.

"Not, now she's not but trust me in the f-uture she….might be." the Joker returned as he whipped his sweaty brow to turn his head to the side as if to pour some water out of his ear as his lips, trembled. "That kind of woman…..y-----es I know as they will never give up till they get what they want…. and what she is after….is…you…..I see it, I can feel it, in her,……e-eyes and for that she's a threat an she needs taking care of as I don't share. Never have. Never…..w-wil---l." was the weak final respond as the Maddog slumped more into his chair.

Bruce stilled at once. For that blood in his veins which had already begun to boil at the ridiculousness of this averment just got hotter as it for was that just a threat now to Selina's life? Yes it was. This man before him in his time had taken woman he had cared about before as he didn't doubt he would do again and especially in his dubious mind set for yet again Rachel was on his……mind.

Taking a step forward and then another as he closed the distance between them coming up to stand right in front of the Clown's chair as he smashed his hands over those of the killers was the Hero now dead serous too. He, was not plagued by injury nor did he have any fever but one thing Bruce wasn't going to do was tolerate any threats made on Selina's life little or not.

"If you ever touch her….." Bruce waned his eyes now nearly as dark as those of the Psychopath as the two squared off the Killer looking like he was ready to pass out any second. "If, you lay even one finger on her I will so help me-…….." the Bat began his voice low and calm now though he felt nothing of the sort in the inside out.

"You'll do what k-ill……. me?" the Joker laughed out his breathing now becoming raged and sharp as nearly all of the white make and black on his face was washed away by the sweat of the high fever. "To make things easer for her?Nnana -blabh……….or perhaps lock me away like you did so…grandly….the time b--efore in that hell house, yet me and my Pooches escaped why? because your …always so distract-ed……….but for that what is right in front of you, for no no no no… you don't have the… b--alls…or p-power to put me back away for y---you can't do….it you can't,….you w-wouldn't as its to l-llate." he nodded weakly his head lolling side to side.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Bruce took as his hands tighten on that of the Lunatics as the Clown cried out at the sudden pressure as he snapped too back in his chair hissing as blood speared a lovely picture on the back of the wooden chair. "For like it or not, I am the man who made the deal between us in the first place as I have the power alone to end it, because if you ever harm her….. I will and much more finish what I wasn't able to finish at the beginning, for it will be the end of it…all" Bruce said indigently as he meant all of it though in many aspects it hurt it hurt a lot and he didn't quit know why yet a voice in the back of his mind whispered his unknown secrets.

"… Y---ou can't do that." the Joker drawled eyes dancing as his scared red- smeared lips curled up in a blistering snarl as he was now every inch of the Insane murderer he so proudly portrayed as the Caped Cruader held his ground. "You wouldn't do that,…now …..not when we-…you can't I won't let you do….. that!" he growled lowly teeth yellowly bared.

"I, can and I will if you step out of…. line" Bruce called pulling away.

He watched then as the Wacko digested all of this as his sleek bare chest rose and fell with each set of heavy breaths held an odd look.

on his face as he looked back at Bruce but yet no quit seeing, him. The unmasked diligent-Hero of Gotham city would have liked to have said that had worked and been the end of the dangerous talks but things never seemed to be on his side.

For as soon as the struck look had come it was gone in a flash. Dark eyes becoming all the more distant as those lips still curled upwards from his teeth making all those horrible remaindering scars seem all the more pronounced did Joker change. No, longer did he seem to have reason not that he had much of it to begin with but the look on his wasted yet still handsome face now unnerved the Hero more so then he could ever say.

"She's…going…..t-oo die" the Clown murmured simply.

Snap. That would be the sound going off inside our Saint's head as all the patience and resolve not to hurt this man finally gave out to his built of anger as this was far, enough.

"Then this here is finished!" Bruce found himself yelling.

"E-enough…..!" the Joker cried back throwing his hands over his ears.

The Wrath would have felt pity for the mass Crazie then if it weren't for his own anger as he had not pleased in hitting him down like with his words but he needed to hear them or else things really were finished.

"It's not enough!" He continued. All his pent up energy and fears from to night coming out for the first time as he let loose all of it as it was so unfair. "For I understand your hurt and that's my own fault, but do not make me choose sides here, as I won't, because she is as much a part of this now as I am for I need her on my side, just as much as I don't need the crazies out there on the bad side as its all one big puzzle as were its' main piece don't you…. see?" he fumed truly aggravated as threw up his hands.

"You, mean the c--razies out there like me…. right?" the Looney mussed back with narrowed hazy eyes as he licked his lips as he took a deep swallow and gulp of air. "Yes see…I am one of them B-atss…. as there is nothing changing that, as I will rip apart this city all over again if I have in order to get her out of the way,…. f-or I will not be pushe--d to the side…. by some stray who just wants to get in an get… lucky for she has you wrapped around her pretty finger already, I can see it I have seen it in my f----irst row seat as it was….. sickening….to watch…I nearly……," he worded out trailing off in muttering.

That stopped him short for was that true? Since the first time he had meat her so unexpectedly Bruce had always had the feeling he was under some kind of spell as she just had that alluring sense to her which was, irresistible.

Bruce knew though Selina would never use him to benefit for anything like that and especially after their early morning talk marking the thinning border lines. He, would like to say what the Clown had said about being wrapped up in her everything was not true but to a point Bruce wasn't sure if he could deny it himself.

"You're wrong about her," He called. "As she's a trusted member of the team"

"Team what team…… y-yours?" the Clown sniggered with a shutter.

"Ours" Bruce corrected with an aimed glare. "For we together are what is helping out Gotham in this time of need, as we will end it just like I will if you so much as say anything else about this madness of yours as I hold the contract remember? Not you!!…so listen when I say I want all of this to end now as you will leave her out of all of this you,…. understand me? " Bruce went off at final last.

"Enough I said!'' the Killer hollered bowing his head between his legs as he shook his head this way and that some more as Bruce unscrewed his jaw releasing a deep sigh to calm his racing heart. "J-ust enough already! I can't stand all the yelling anymore, my head is killing…… me it hurts to….. t—hink stop shouting at me!!" the Nut cried desperatly fingers yanking at his hair.

And before long with that sai he gagging released his stomachs contents in a hurling toss onto the dirty floor below as this was a night to remember nightmarishly through and through.

Dame. How did things go so wrong tonight to end up here? Still on fire in his anger as the Villain before him crawled along the floor Bruce with yet again calming breaths took matters back into his own, hands. This was all such a big mess and one he felt compiled to fix having been the one intentionally been the outbreak of it all as he felt the one responsible. For he was.

Besides he had to do something other then stand there unmoving in his great conflict as things needed too be done as the idiot of a Clown needed some taking care of. Bending down to reach out his hands as he left his face unreadable did Bruce attempt to rescue his Boyfriend from his own body waste as he latching on to his side began heaving him back up.

It was easy almost as he with little to no effort had the other man up and about on his legs as he drove them over across the room to that of the only visible ratty looking, bed. Dropping the Freak-case off as there was a loud noise springing of the mattress did the Hero watch the Clown with a groan roll over and turn on his side with a slurring cry out to his right, shoulder.

There was crusted dry blood now covering the affected area of the wound as Bruce looked down to it as he looked back to the chair to make a note that there was a serious loss of blood here going, on. He shouldn't have let this drag out like this as it was clear the Madman was in pain as much as he was still in anger like the both of them as he had to do something to help.

For one thing that he had learned with his multiple job description was to never let a wound set uncovered for to long with treatment or some type of coverage or infection would set in and destroy you. He had no choice.

His first goal in coming here had been to see and help the Joker if he was indeed hurt but somehow in-between that and the Clown's sudden shocking change things had blown out of control. But, now as things were at last quit for the moment being could the infamous Billionaire Playboy get his mind off of things and concentrate on getting the severely Twist- man back to better.

"Your, shoulder let me see….. it" Bruce pressed lightly as he made a tugging motion on the Clowns silly Metal-chain that fell connected to hip and stripped Purple- plum paints. "Your facing mass infection and well as a heat stroke from your fever if we keep this argument up so let me see it, as I can…..help" He sighted wearily yet with great growing concern.

"Go, too h-hell!" Was all he got.

"I'm already there," The Wrath returned.

There was a low crackle of laughter along with some coughing before finally it ended as Bruce didn't quite know what to make of it other then thinking the possibly the Lunatic in paint was crazier now then ever before.

"Jack, please?" He murmured softly. He hated being ignored when times were desperate and what he found he loathed the most was the fact the Clown was ignoring him in the first place as he was the one normally doing that. "Don't do this to yourself….let me help you, let me try and fix this…..please." he broke hoping and waiting with uncertainty.

There was a minute's long pause. Then magically with a weak scoff the Clown allowed it as Bruce motioning the him to turn his back too him started to finally inspect the status of that of the injured. When, he had first come in this rotten Hotel room he had seen Harley in the act of pulling pieces of what looked like wood out of the shoulder with second-hand unsanitary supplies. Disturbing,

But really he thought as he looked around the wound which was raw and deep but not life threatening what else could he expect? these people were Outlaws of the worst kind as they didn't have the pleasure of proper emergency units and, supplies.

"It still has stuff in it." he called soon later holding tight to the Madman's good shoulder as he peered down into the wound with almost laser like eyes as he knew what he was doing. "Splinters and fragments of wood, that woman didn't get out as I really should take a closer look at it an possibly patch it up for you temporarily too, with what you got…..here" he said somehow disapprovingly.

"You….. c--an't even take care of your own wounds,' The Joker said with a ripple traveling down his body as Bruce made a face seeing were this was leading too. "So, what makes you so s--ure you can heal…..mine Her—o?" he laughed darkly.

"That's just the thing on me I terrible but on other's, I've been know in the past too have saved a few……lives" Batman said standing up with guarded eyes his fists balled to his side. "For, believe it or not there are still things out there you don't know about me as I'm a savior of life's not a bringer of….death, as I can and will help with this just try and give me a little credit will you?" he proclaimed as he began to roll up the sleeves of his expensive leather, jacket.

And with that said he went off and got what he could from the room's supplies and set off to work on patching up the Clowns raw shoulder the best he could with what he had as it wasn't so, easy. Having him sit up on the bed as he worked Bruce Wayne was yet again witness too the Joker's agony as he threw up yet again his body twitching under the stress it was under as the fever was nearly broken, in.

The job was getting messier too by the second as the rest of the small to large splinters of wood he had managed to get out made the wound all the more inflamed, more blood ran the fresher as the burning pain only increased. This couldn't be easy seeing as there were no Pain killers to be seen for he shared this pain for his own in more ways then he let on like a lot of things, lately.

"I'm, truly sorry for ….this" Bruce began as he started the first stitch as the needle pieced threw the skin as the Killer let a wavering hiss as he clasped his hands together tightly. "For what happened back there, if I had known it was you sooner I….I wouldn't have attacked you and none of this would have happened, you wouldn't have gotten hurt like…..this" he tried to explain yet somehow coming up empty as he felts quite in his work.

It was quite to quite. It was an eerie peace of silent now that filled the room without all the screaming and shouting yet he couldn't sure if that was raging a silent war inside each others of there heads. It was soon enough thankfully broken and by the most resent one of them as Bruce found comforting as it was a good enough sign if anything things were cooling down. Hopefully.

"Wouldn't you h-ave in front of,….. her?" the Wacko said hoarsely eyes tuned away.

Bruce didn't have an answer for that. For to be honest he had no idea what he would have or wouldn't have done if the Clown had shown up before him and Catwoman as himsef all ready to cause him, trouble. For in his bones he knew he wouldn't have wanted too but before Selina as she knew nothing of their plaguing Devils -deal he wouldn't have had much of a choice.

For explanation would have been in order and that was just something he was not willing to revel yet and nore was the Creep or at least he thought not. Leaning, over as he went along tying up the loose ends of the job he had done did Bruce feel it in himself to try and make up for this more so then he already was trying to as give a shot for what's the worst that could happen. Nothing.

"Will you forgive… me?" He was soon asking pausing the slightest in his work as he thoughtfully pressed his lips delicately to each and every one of his favorite freckles on that right shoulder being very tender. "Jack…..?" he asked wonderfully closing his eyes as he trailed down to kiss more here and there as he thought he could feel a collective inner shutter of delight.

Things, had to go back to how the were as he wished that none of this had ever happened for if it hadn't the Clown wouldn't be hurt now and astonishily crazily envious of Catwoman. None of that would have happened if he had never interfered at that Robbery with all those clone- Clowns and there guns as they raced cluelessly to stele away the lute.

But as he thought about it what little choice had he had? Saving people, in crises situations was what he did and Tonight he had saved life's as well as possiblely ruined some for there was an ugly storm brewing now. And oddly he felt that wasn't the right definition for there had been a storm brewing for a long time as it was only getting larger and larger ready to turn into a, hurricane.

Temporally lost in his inner thought much like he was a lot these day Bruce suddenly upon feeling the touch of fingertips along his doctoring hand did he snap to it clearing his eyes as he was met by the sight of a pair only slightly darker then his own.

Leaning over then to stretch out his neck as if to utter something to Bruce the Clown instead choosing wiser quickly in a swoosh captured the Wrath's lips in a kiss which by itself created shockwaves of crushing -chemistry. Taking, the Killers face between his hands as his fingers ran across the gooey feel of the dissolving face-paint did Bruce relish in the feeling to be kissing this man again.

This was their special thing. For in this time of space work totally forgotten he didn't care about anything else or about the hundreds upon hundreds of worries he had for his city and the states of the minds for all he cared was, him.

"Your, just l-uck--y it had only been you and no one…. else" the Joker panted breaking free from the warm embracing kiss as a trail of bleeding white sweat ran down the side of his face as he swallowed thickly. "For…if it had been anyone else, I would have gutted them alr-----eady for I don't take it lightly when someone tries Shishca-bobing,…. me" he sniggered lightly against the Batman's lips.

"That's me alright the lucky,…. guy" Bruce called back somehow bitterly.

"Know, what would really…really be…….luck-y?" the Joker continued his expression finally relaxing as his dirty blood -covered fingers began running down the front of Bruce's shirt. "Is, that after this is all done the t--wo of us,… can have some nice angry hot sex to get all this unruly aggression, out of are systems,…. as I don't know about you but I'm feeling strange and…unusual" the Clown hushed grabbing Bruce's chin with a giggling wicked smile an hot decaying breath.

It was amazing how the man could be in such pain and emotion and still have his mind in the gutter of all things as Bruce was familiar with in none the less as he allowed it this moment of irrational passion as it felt good and more right then ever, before.

Lips devouring as tongues danced within their mouths a familiar tone the feeling of kissing one another was a electrifying-high like no other Bruce had ever know an yet at the same he knew it was, toxic. Fingers, laced in that damp green hair loosening their grip were the first things too pull on back as he had to do this for now of all times was not the right place too get too cared, away.

"Sorry no…..go." The Hero said quickly pulling away with a gasp.

Looking shocked at this for a long moment with his eyes glazed as his torn ruby lips continued moving without words did the Clown closing his eyes let out a ringing chilling laughter like no other this night. But really what was normal about this guy? Tonight had been odd in all its many changes of feeling and emotion but most all the Crazie man himself was the strangest part of it all.

"Playing, the po---or sport again I se-e….." the Killer ushered bowing his head with a sudden yelp of pain as he gritted his teeth as his hand shot out to his shoulder yet the laughter continued despite himself. "For, I guess get-ing lucky….isn't going out tonight,….quit like I intentionally pictu.....red……for you always have too ruin everything, just…..w-when its all starting to get good don't you! I didn't want it to e---nd" he said eye's flashing as a rumble rose up out of his throat.

"Sorry to disappoint" Bruce choose to say with apology as he pushing back forwards placed a sweet kiss on the Clowns streaked-cheek as the Lunatic let go a deep defeated sight. " But, as things are looking here for now I'd much rather play the Doctor,….as I need to finish stitching up this shoulder of yours or else your going to bleed too,…..death." he called with the truth of the matter.

And with the said the real work began. Finishing up the stitches had taken a little bit more time then he had thought as the Nutcase amazingly now cooperating with him laid face down on the bed. Using, what little he could for bandages Bruce was unspoken for the wound was infected and all in the little time as it need immense care over the next several hours and possible days.

The Murdering Jack-o-lantern had lost a lot of blood yet as the spear of wood had not been small as he hammered himself first thing tomorrow he was going to get the other man some proper medical, treatment. What he had done now was temporary as he'd heal it up well in no time and as he thought about all of this his fingers working away did his flooded mind travel elsewhere.

He had just left her. After fleeing the bank in one piece within the cloud of swarming Bats the Wrath had been instantly hit by the strange feeling of foreboding of what to due next. He had saved the Bank a great loss but also at the cost of something he was not sure of and yet he was for there was no denying that Devils stare as it held true.

That the Bozo clown he had attacked back there and had injured had indeed been that of the Joker in disguise as it all fit together now as he just had to keep moving. For with a sudden ach of his heart did Bruce seeing the seriousness of the matter not giving time to say anything back to Catwoman who panted by his side did he swoop back into the night with his screeching Dark, pets.

What must she think of him? He had said nothing only to disappear as he wondered or not if she was worrying about him? Wondering were he had vanished to so fast too and why? He, hoped she forgave him as much as she would likely brush it off as being just one of his things he did to go off unexplainably to save yet more lives in peril and stop those who did the injustice.

For at the moment he really couldn't choose on what if? If she was worried about him or not he really couldn't bring himself to care at this very moment as he had other priorities to deal with for the Joker needed him now as he was his to, use. All of this was on him he vowed to himself as he would take care of this as it gave him something to do other then guessing over his coming thoughts of what was next?

"Where, were….. yo--u?" Jack asked shortly later as Bruce began sealing the bandages up with Scotch- tap as it was the only thing able in this Rat-hole of a hideout sturdy enough to hold it all together. "I…I waited up for you, when you never showed up those…. Fe—w…. nights back as I took it out on my crew lat-er on,…. in my great let down….. but in the end it was so--oo much fun, hanging out with all of my…..Loyals, and Subjects of my multitasking di-sposal, it was fabulous I made….friend--s" he worded slowly with a sniggering.

"Where do you think I was?" Batman questioned.

He avoided a shutter for one thing he knew about the Clown was that he never made friends as most of the scum's and thieves he pulled of the streets were dead in about a week anyways as nothing ever, lasted. He recalled as he sat here now the icy look the Wako had given Harley before she had stormed out of the room with the rest of the witness Clones as men were now all properly dead.

The Joker didn't tolerate at fat-lip when to the Hero's diminished-reputation or true identity was at risk of being linked for any one Clone clown who spoke out about it was instantly let go or shot in the head as that was the deal. The two of them were protective in their own rights when it due to shielding away the other he just wished the Freak would take more care with his trash.

For even if these criminals were the undeserved parasites of the City they still didn't not deserve to die like this just on the behalf of his true name sake and their ungodly secret being forever kept as it just wasn't right. Yet, he was allowing it as that was like many other things a big check mark on his Black-card to being a likely candidate to go straight to the gates of Hades as he deserved it all.

"I, don't know that why I'm asking… y--ou" the Madman sited as he turned his squished face around on the pillow to glare back at Bruce with new found feeling. "You swore to me you'd come…. ba—ck and you…..didn't." he muttered with a swallow his eyes never leaving that of the suddenly shocked Silent protector's as they dissected upon him seeking out the answer.

He was caught. That night if he remembered correctly had been busy as well as informational as that had been the night him and Selina had really set things off friendship wise as it all started from there on out. But, now tending to the Fool in the sudden bright spotlight he had too say he felt guilty at how things had ended.

He had blown his Villainous lover off to go out to dinner with a pretty woman. Well that was a big story he had to say which resulted in a lot of explanation and explaining he was not willing at the moment to give. The, Joker was already upset with him so why push his bottoms further? He was no idiot for things were bad enough as they seemed now without all of that to feed the lingering hot, flames.

"I was out saving…. lives" Bruce began blinking his eyes to get rid of the fussiness. "Like, I do mostly ever night when out living my double life and outside of chasing after you; for you're a hard guy to find most times then any as I got held up in…. business" he said as he tarred off another stretch of shinny grey- tap.

"That I am…..," was the short answer.

He doubled in that. When the Clown was not here in this falling apart broken down Hotel he was out an about doing what he did best and that was always something to fear and especially in these dark times.

"It, hurt my feelings you…. kno-w" Jack went on never sizing to amaze the CEO of Wayne enterprises for in the height of the agony he must still be feeling he still talked on as Bruce wished he had some painkillers in hand. "As…. I had no one to really play with as all the rest stopped having fun after…..a w---hile," he called with a clenching of fists.

"You don't have feelings" Bruce said coolly.

"H-ow, do you know?" the Killer croaked eyes strained.

This was debatable. Over the few strange mouths of being together he had noted the visible changes in the Murderous personality which concluded in some shifts but when one looked at it from a bigger picture it was all but a smudge of hope. Did the Psycho have feelings? Yes/no? It was a hard question too ponder for a man who loved for the sole trill of a good fight and kill.

But there was something there he told himself as his hands ran over the smooth skin of the Monsters back for he time to time felt it as there was much underneath this man's layers hidden, away. He had grown up in an unloved abusive environment so really could you blame someone like that for being guarded? No. But could they feel anything besides hollowness ever again? Yes…..they could.

For he was. Bruce, had once upon a time been like that back in the darker bleaker younger teen years of his life when he wanted nothing more then revenge for his Parents murders as it had nearly consumed him. Now years later learning how to mask that pain and anger and form it into a weapon did he do it justice by them as his will to change and feel again was what had gotten him over it.

He felt what those around him felt. Knowing some of their pain and loss and helping them get over it for he felt that bond between him and the Clown as it was something ever growing. What he felt for Jack Walker was unlike anything he could decipher as there were many emotions there many he couldn't even describe but what he did know was that the twisted Clown cared he cared a,….lot.

"I don't I just do," Bruce found himself finally saying as he bowed his head at his continuing work. "Because if you had any sort of feelings at all then you wouldn't being doing the things you do, as things like the Laws, and the Rules, the word Justice an Honor would mean something to you but they don't, you feel nothing least of guilt as that's just who you,…. Are." he held back some.

"To, feel any kind of guilt isn't part of my….. agen—da." the Joker said smacking his lips. He let out a long weary sight as he remained still as a statue spread out across the bed as his nostrils flared in the next great inhale. "Never…. has and ne--ver will, as sticky warm feelings,……. t-hey make you weak, and they make you vulnerable to in--jury,…..and I hate feeling helpless." He softly groaned.

"To feel all that isn't weakness" Bruce stated as he was finished at last as he sucking in a deep breath loosening his shoulders did he frown back upon the Murderer some of this making sense some of it not. "It's called being human" he insisted.

"Hmm………right you are B-atss" the Trickster coughed out his eyes becoming more and more lazy in their tiredness as Bruce watched on curiously. "But, I'm no normal h—uman….. like you…. aren't any normal Person cruising around in that freaky Hummer of yours as a ruled over self-righteous Rodent by night, as the two of us… w-will never be normal, no matter how hard we try to fit in, its are way…of life….we've grown out from our roo—ts, as there's no going……back." he coughed biting his tongue.

"We could try" Bruce reasoned thoughtfully.

He wanted a normal life. A life like that would be a blessing like how it was now a curse as he could easily see living the pleasures of a worry free life style but in the end it all came back to, this. For if there wasn't him if there was no Batman to save Gotham from itself then what would everything end up being? Total wreaking chaos as yet more lives would be ruined and lost forever.

So no he couldn't be normal for normal was not what this city needed for what it need was a watchful Hero and a team like Selina to help keep it safe from all corruption and fear from those you wanted to destroy it.

"No,…..we can't." the Ruling Criminal of all criminals said instantly voice going deep as fire returned behind those fading eyes once more as it was ever the more menacing as it seemed to flicker in a wind back to life. "We never can" he voiced.

Troubling. The Hero had a lot on his mind to say the least a lot of it difficult to play through and some of it very easy but all he knew at this precise moment was that he was very tired. Today had proven to be a very busy as well as it was hectic and defining but he had managed to get through it with only minimal damage he couldn't say the same for the Freak-vest.

He had to get back home he tolled himself. The best he could due now was leaving the Clown alone to get some rest as he needed it to get healed up and better. But as he sat there thinking all of day over in his head Bruce deiced just to let it all go for he was to drained now to due much of anything and besides he had made a promise to not leave as he was going to keep, it.

So with that in mind being as careful as he could did he move into spot next to the Joker on the bed as it creaked under their combined weight as he spread out to lay on his side. It was quite for a long time in which neither said anything as Bruce figured the other man had already fallen asleep but with him you never knew anything.

"Tell, me she's out of the ….pic-ture?" the Clown spoke hushly his voice light and casual sounding though listening more closely you could hear the hidden searing conflict in its twisting and turning depths.

The Wrath was surprised and yet he wasn't for Selina the main cause of their sudden conflicting conflict? Yes she was as he was the forgetful on indeed to have thought it would been dropped just like that. But, any other way he had a quick answer for this question and he knew it to be one the other wouldn't particularly like but it was what it was and nothing else.

"I can't do that." He answered.

"See this as a warnin-g ……then," The Joker started as Bruce watched as his eyes opened up once more as they were rich in there muddy color yet the Darkness in them was just at bay he knew. "That, if she ever gets in my way…..between what I need a-nd what I want I will I so promise you end it, as I'll waste….. h-her….clear and easy; do understand what I'm saying?" was the worded hit.

What had he done? Selina was now in danger more danger then she realized all because of him and his mistakes of getting too involved with her for he knew for now on he was going to be watched extra, closely. And it was not just going to be him it was going to be her as well and that in on itself was an issue and he hated it and the web of a trouble he had created for them, both.

The Joker seemed serious about this like he was on most things he obsessed about along side of this twisted dark thing they shared together as he was not going to shack it off like Bruce wished he would. Time he realized was the only real way to know for sure if this was healable. If it was then they could get over it and move on and if not they were stuck and for how long he didn't know.

And that was terrifying. He just wished he knew of some way to warn Selina without alarming her to what he had unintentionally gotten her into as she was now a target of his Mad boyfriend's sickly jealousy. If he could smuggle her out of here safely somehow he would but how things looked right now all he could do was grit his teeth in prayer that things didn't in the future go horribly, unreturned.

"Warning took." He answered automatically.

He understood but only for know he secretly told himself for as soon at those two simple words left his mouth did he regret them as his eyes dulled in their burning light to having to lie on but ends.

"It had…. better." the chilling rasp sounded.

He had done this to the man after all. So paying if not hating himself for putting his friend in mortal danger he concentrated too on trying to help heal the Nut's wounds to sooth them over. For, he had to win that trust back he so seemed to have broken this very night as he had too gain back a bit of his good grace to let the Joker know of his loyalty if he had not already for that seemed a good enough place to start.

So moving closer as he placed a feather light kiss too the Freak's forehead feeling hardly to no traces of the fever any longer did Bruce's will utterly feel torn in half choosing what was right and what was wrong as he'd been this treacherous road, before. Selina would be taken care of but in secret and if things ever got out of hand or if ever he felt the need to escape with her he'd do just like that but for now he was sticking to were he was.

He was walking the thin line of belonging to someone who was nearly unstoppable in their cruel ways and to a certain someone who carried the almost respect for him as his friend and hopeful, interest. For there was no doubt in his mind now of what could be with Catwoman as it was interesting in more ways then one but that didn't matter much to him now for once more his thoughts were, lost.

"I forgive you……" the Clown murmured greasy-sweaty strands of hair brushing up against the Heroes cheeks as Bruce suddenly was holding his breath and yet not knowing quite why. "But, don't think for a moment I will forget this… for... I wont you can count on,….. that" he sleepily warned his lips drawling downwards as his eyelids fluttered in there stooping.

He was forgiven? Well that certainly made things easier but then at the same time they were still the same as he was now under suspicion as well as Catwoman as they were being agonizingly lowered in a fiery pit of doom. He felt some tiny relief however for if he was forgive then those things he had seemed to have lost tonight could be regained as needed to survive this new higher level of hell he was, in.

"Rest." Bruce urged quietly.

And with this said seamlessly forever lost using a finger did the Dark Knight begin gingerly tracing the puzzle of Scares on the other man's face as he heard the Clown let out a sight of returned contentment as he let it all go. Injures, could heal like this could heal as it would take some time but grudges were made tonight and a grudges could last for a life time or even for all eternity.

It was subjective to the person holding the grudge and Bruce knew exactly who this person on this bed with him was and he knew he was in for a rough ride he would never forget if he didn't follow, through.

He was not jus going to drop and stop seeing Selina just because of this jealousy issue for he was a strong man as she was stronger woman as they could somehow work it out. He, would have to be careful though for like before he was now going to have eyes on him from the shadows which meant he had to be on alert at all time even when he didn't see it fit for everything was possible an not everything was, savable.

"Will, you be here when I w-ake…up?" the Joker slurred one last time voice weak with exhaustion.

"…..Yes," Bruce said in honest truth.

"G-ood."

And after that was said Jack fell silent as Batman watching with tormented eyes knew this night would prove to hold no rest for him either way for there's where the many nightmares began too never end in Harmony

**Sorry it took so damn long!!!:D But hopefully the next chapter won't be this long as I'll try my best to get it out sooner as life's tough and it so sucks. But on a happier note I would just like to say how much I looove Batman and Heath Ledger!! For without them my story wouldn't exist so thanks B-man you're awesome!! This chapter may seem cracky so sorry but really in all is mistakes it most defiantly has I tried my best at trying to make it angry and in character so if you do not like it TELL ME!! in the movie they hardly swore at all so I decided not too use any to none bad languages in my story as it would seem out of character to me if the Joker, or the Batman dropped f***!! Bombs here and there in every other sentence for I have seen it happen in other people's stories and it just didn't seem, right. I also took the Bats scene from the first movie for I thought it was really, cool.**

**And also like thousands of other screaming Fangirls of the world I would just like too say I LOVE YOU ROBERT PATTINSON!!!!!!!!!!!:D ;D MARRiE ME!!!! I'm such a loser but heck I loooove Twilight!! Yosh!!! So, like there and bye for now see ya all soon.**

**P.s- Go Buy the Dark Knight on DVD!!**

**~*Merry Christmas*~**

**Review please**


	8. Vent

Standing in front of the creaking dreary window in the mist of the rat nest room he was forced to call his bedroom on such nights as these Bruce as still as a statue hung his head as he listen to the sounds of the ragging storm outside. With a hand pressed too the cold black cracked glass as tears of rain ran down its weathered face did they mark the Hero's own inner struggle their loss his own.

In the buff he was warm still as a shinning of visible sweat now covered his toned body head to toe in the darkness as it was all a reminder to him of his sudden rushed awakening only moments earlier. He had a nightmare. But, not just any normal one it was a nightmare he had been having a series of for the last several weeks as it was haunting him straight blank without mercy or forgiveness.

He was powerless to stop them from happening. He hated it beyond all else for playing with him night after night without any to know rest for the mad torture ended as he just wanted the answer as to why? There had to be a meaning behind them yes? For if they were there in the first place without your biding as such dreams were then what was their true purpose? To tell you something, vital.

It was something he had learned long ago from his travels in the East and in those darker times he was not a believer yet that listening too your own dreams could help one find their inner calling an rightful path too, paradise. Dreams or nightmares whatever you wanted to call them were whispers of your inner self aiding you, in telling you, things you yourself didn't want to understand.

Each of his Nightmare's was the same. Yet they were always all completely different by having the two constant elements being that of the two most important people now in his life always being there in different settings of time an space. The first person was someone indefinitely coming up quick to his heart as they were a wonder themselves for there was no one person like her in the entire world.

He thought himself a man now that would do anything for her whom he would at any cost and at any price of pain so long as she was safe and sound.

The other well? That was a different story internally for true this person was important on a whole new other level now but in a different way then she as they had become closer then anything he had ever imagined. And, like the first there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for this one person weather he dared himself or not as either way he was left defeated thoroughly knotted in the chest.

These Nightmares's separated these two cross-road black and white souls in strange ways as neither on would win in the end but what was so very troubling about them was the fact the Darker seemed to be wining. All the horrific dreams seemed to being leaving a mark on him truly as he was fearful of anything ever coming true for what was happening now and forever was a war.

It was a battle going on inside his head when he slept. A lasting nightmarish hell similar to the one he lived through in his waking hours yet not totally unbearable as it had its points and lights of following yet this was only emptiness. It was a clash of the titans a classic fight to the death between the good and the bad which he knew all to well with experience for it was one that utterly terrified him.

A fight between the Joker, the Clown price of Gotham city who was the one and only Batman's arch nemesis as much as he was his insane lover and that of his new friend an quickly becoming more Selina Kyle's a.k.a, Catwoman.

Every dream was different in the since he had already said in the aspect Bruce found himself alone in the bitter end for in the outlook there was never anybody left but him standing alone in consuming, hollowness. But before all that happened he would always see one thing before everything went dark inside and out and that was a flash of the Clown rippenly taking away everything he loved.

It finished always with him screaming out seeing the all bloodshed and the dark murders as he had to pay witness to it each night knowing he could do nothing at all to save any of them as it was his entire fault.

Closing his eyes tightly as a surge of bright light with a rumble shot across the sky above him did The Wrath ponder more deeply like on most nights the buried secrets of his soul to try and find out the truth of all of this cold insanity.

For all he knew more then he knew anything else was that he wanted these dreams to end yet he couldn't find the right answer to how? All in the way because it was lost to him or better put in words out of his reach.

What could these cold-blooded dreams mean informally? That he was going to lose everything in one final slash of the blade held by the monster he thought he knew now as it all just didn't make sence or did it? He was blinded. It was a matter, of weather he wanted to see the real picture for what it really was that was debatable for was he possibly scared to face it? He feared nothing.

What a lie for he already submitted to it. Bruce was not a person to be fearful or cowering to anything as it was not his nature not anymore but now as he thought about these massacring sequences did he feel suddenly eight years -old again. For vivid images of flying black-bats coming an going all about him came back to mind inexpertly as he shook his head roughly to dislodge them.

For he was scared stiff or silly if you may of any sort part of these nightmares from becoming true for he swore with a mighty forcedness he would never let them yet could he stop them if he tried? Yes and no. Because he had to find the key to all of it. The right answer for that was the factoring number one question and solution.

Weeks had past since the Bank encounter and things were now back to normal? Well as normal as things could get for the brooding Hero but even with that said some things were still very wrong.

There where more problems now he had to admit directly then ever before as things were more complicated then he had felt them be in a long time and that was saying a lot for when were things ever easy for, him? Never. For things had changed that night to the utmost as he was stuck right in the middle of it to have entered the brutal ugliness and aftermaths as it all flew by in a blink of an eye.

And was he to blame for it? Completely. For like most these things these days he was to fault as his burdened shoulders were yet again caring a new heavy weight to bare as he deserved all of it for he was responsible. He was to point at for the crisis at hand of the Joker getting re- loose from Arkaham he was the cause of all the other Prisoners a mentally-ill scum of the streets following after that example.

And why you say he was suffering in silence for all of this and much more? It all came down to the notion and few simple words that he was far too weak and selfish to do the right thing now that things were revolving. The Clown in all his cruel-fame and terrorizing crimes against his City was a big part of this reason for the man in all was something he couldn't bare the single thought of losing. It sounded crazy, it sound irrational, and most of all purely inexcusable as a flawed slip to let all this mayhem continued on.

But it was. For in its many ways now he took comfort in the twisted Murderer's pretense took calm with looking into the face of such random evil but he did a he didn't want to be without it. In the beginning he would have begged for death gladly then ever give in to admitting at least to himself that he ever in any way needed that man in such a way. But he did.

He was repulsed by it sickened to his core that he felt this way. Even if it felt somewhat right even wonderful in a strange odd other sense the matter still remained that killer was the villain of this story and he its confused ridden helpless, Dark Knight. As if he needed any other way to further redder him a weakling for most days he felt like a stranger in on himself one he couldn't properly see.

The storm outside these window he stood at could he see it clearly through the glasses many cracks and breakages to able to see the world all about him for what it was so why was that so different now compared to other things? He didn't know. He didn't what the things he loved to be all taken away from him in that ghastly manner nor did he want the taker possibly himself be stolen away either.

It was all just a mess, a sticky web he had started as he just had to find some way out of it even if he had to survive and die through each night the dreams that staked his ever move as he would bare it for all of them. He just wished he had some help for how much good would it do him if he were to tell Alfred or Fox about his many relationship problems? When they themselves knew nothing of the deals he'd made or stumbled upon to begin with.

He was alone and he despises it. But alone he had to be for others sakes more so then his own as he would solve this puzzle and be free from it if it was the very last thing he did before loosing all his lingering sanity all together.

For as things stood now all he could do was stand here in this room at the night of twilight watching the storm go on by without him as it was a own refection of himself as his inner turmoil. But like most things these days which were so unpredictable a sound rose suddenly out from all the static thunder to block out everything else here and now.

Goosebumps raised up on his arms as a delicate shiver ran down his spine but none of this was in fear as much as it was anticipation too see what would happen as the stirring sounds behind him were only proof that the wild animal was indeed now awake.

Batman blamed the storm cursedly and its gods for arguing much like himself for what he needed now was peace and quite to clear his mind to be able to think properly and it seemed now it was, wasted.

For how could any one man concentrate when their newly awoken equally naked companion lay in bed behind them moaning out sounds of remembrance in their clearing fog? He couldn't but he would. And for that he played the rule of being indifferent and obvious to what was going on around him continuing too watch the soaking storm outside these four ransacked walls.

"Well,…this is a sight for sour eyes" called that voice finally from which had his eyes snapping open as he started down at his blurred reflection in the windows mirror. "All the sulking and the brooding, all in the dead of the night….mmm nanna…after all that incredibility uplifting sex,….oh yes! I remember were I've seen it before for I see it ever lovely little day that your alive and kicking for it's just something you like to do isn't it, Batss?" the Clown's cackle chorused through out the room.

Bruce said nothing. He merely clenched his jaw tightly shut as the hand pressed to the quivering glass slowly lowered into a fist for ever time he heard the psychopath's voice, his chilling jabbing hysterics, made it all the more worse. A flash of lightening almost purple in color then in loud boom was the sudden break of noise in-between the void as in highlighted the Protectors suffering Brown eyes.

"What's, the matter with you…?" the Joker called out. The Bat in this moment could easily see the beds outline with the Killer laying on the bit in a tangle of sheets with a loose arm thrown over his head always watching him so curiously. "You seem more….moopyier……then usual did something happen while I was out? errr…or did you just jump- up from a bad dream perhaps?......or is there something I should know about your all a sudden sour grapes act? Or is this about me going a little to har…?" was the starting dangerous conversation.

"No." was the response.

He heard muffled laugher yet again come from behind him again through the dark room as he could only imagine that crazy smile light up that even crazier Nut's face as he would struggle to ignore him like he normal did. This lasting only for seconds it seemed till the soft sniggers in the night stopped short as Bruce counted down the splattering fallen raindrops for the ticking away clock.

"For if it was a nightmare or even a happy wetsy then I'm already,…… jealous" the ex-mental patient said but without humor in his attempts to pull the Batman out of his cave of darker wonders and questions as a large burping yawn sounded out. "You know I only like those types when I'm around for where is the fun in that? When could pressed are heads together to form a larger…picture…of simplicity!" he giggled the clicking tongue noise beginning to start up for it was an irritate habit of the Lunatics he often used as leverage.

It however didn't unnerve the Wrath this time around as he resumed his former position looking out the graying window for he was in no mood for tricks and games as the Crazy could have his own continuing fun somewhere, else.

He almost smiled at that in his bleakness of state of mind for the thought of the fool going off in the middle of the night in the pouring rain to look for something else to do other then pillaging, destroying, a ruing people lives. Bruce counted himself in that normal category as the rest of Gotham's pain was his as well for all he was put through for that rabbed beasts, purpose.

The devil Clown could always check-up on his men who all feared him as much as they did himself but that seemed highly unlikely as he could care less about them and the mindless obstacles to his ultimate goal driven twist, mind. It was quite amusing to image him knocking on Quinn's door too perhaps plays a game of dead cards? Or truth or dare though he imaged he wouldn't be able to stomach it.

Her gawking persistence to give him all he wanted was enough for any to turn away laughing as she threw herself at the Madogs very feet for everyone was a know buddy to the Joker all expect apparently him as that just made him extra lucky or just, miserable. For no he would do none of those things as he would wait it out here in the darkness for him to finally say something.

The Joker always got his way it seemed but there were something's he would never win over as the mega-billionaire was determined of this for there was more then one battle he was fighting against this man as it was all everlasting.

"What… is…the… matter?" came the question once more but with more force as that teeth clicking halted as the Dark Knight could feel those murky dark eyes boring holes into his turned back.

He was ruffling some feathers he knew and some which once ruffled didn't smooth down easily so not wanting to cause the Freak to much injury and building frustration at his silence did Bruce feel free to finally answer. What was the worst that could happen? He knew very well he couldn't let the Clown know about these inner clouded problems of his or could he? No not yet anyhow.

It was a secret for him alone now till he found a way to unlock them and change those nightmares into nothing more then normal life as he was bent on that so with that resolve did he speak out coolly to his awaiting audience.

"It's nothing" he began.

"A nothing is always a something….." the Joker hinted roughly.

Why not just tell him the truth without actually telling him the full truth? He could do that much but there was absolutely no way he was reveling what was really hidden beneath as those concern were his not the others.

"Not always" Bruce whispered.

Silence fell. How easy it could be if he just up straight told the Murder he was dreaming horribly of him killing off all his loved ones in a single murder and just get it over, with? No nothing was ever that simple. For if he did that, if he was strong, enough to do that an in the very end saw either the shock or turning scarred smile on that face it would destroy him. Absolutely.

Batman didn't want to think such evil was possible that the younger man's new found agenda could ever be something like that for he would never do that if it meant crossing him would it? He could never be sure or ever too unprepared. Knowing this Wacko now well like he did from here on out to the past he knew these decisions could come and go with the snap of fingers an a flickering of a candle in the wind.

He could do all and now if he wished and ruin everything this bond or whatever more it was called forever for there was no going back after that or forgiveness if it ever came down to that as all would be undone.

"Was it that terrifying?" was the sudden question.

"Very".

"Was, it about…. me?" the Scum continued.

Bruce eyed himself in the windows refection closely enough to see his eyes widened for a fraction of a second or two before returning back to normal as they narrowed at how best to play along.

"Does that really matter?" Bruce asked.

"Course it does….." was the answer.

"Then if I say yes will you go back too, sleep?" The Wrath approached in one breath.

"No, properly not but I still…um…want too know anyways." was the chuckled sluing reply. Bruce gritted his teeth silently in frustration as he bringing up that hand pinched at the skin between his eyes wearily. "So…say it already" was the lower request.

"Then yes" was the hesitant note.

"Yeah, see I like the sound of… that" was the hushing giddy music.

He was bunched up inside and out as his muscles arched in weariness just like his mind as he wished to sooth and to do that he had to relax and to relax was to have time to spare and he had no time the, Good-doer relayed.

Maybe he should leave he suddenly asked of himself. For this here was getting him now were as all he was getting was a headache an puzzling answers and yet more questions for the freak he was not willing to corporate either. He'd been here for hours now so why not pack up now and head home while he could? he let his arm fall limply to his side

The Hero was to reckless and weary now to be much fun though he doubted the Joker wouldn't mind that as he seemed to take enjoyment out of his suffering an at times it was strange to him when he didn't.

For as time had pasted on by the other man had started to show some unlikely qualities to him that even Bruce was shocked to see being more and more a save haven then a torture chamber an that effected him.

It shouldn't be like that for how their odd constantly turning relationship worked anything was possible as there was no rules laid down that couldn't be broken yet there were those few that if crossed would be their doom.

He didn't feel comfortable totally admitting he was having these nightmares of the Joker night after night while together so he would continue on playing along with the game whatever it was but with his strong barrier up.

"Glad you enjoy my distress." the Bat coolly flew.

"Were you scared?" immensely was the come back as it surprise the Crime-fighter as the words were barely words yet he heard them clear as day as they didn't go unnoticed. "For I would think by now your fear of Clownfobia would have past but it…seems… I was wrong for why don't you come over here now ad let me make all better…." The Killer mussed with a throat clearing.

"I rather stand" Batman stated.

And it was true. As a child before the murders of his father and mother Bruce I enjoyed the circus with its many animals and jugglers and yet even the clowns for even they had entertained him not being afraid like most child would be. But this time around now as a grown man he was faced with more clowns but this time around being still entertaining they were vicious gun-wielding monsters with dripping red and black faces of broken sense of sanity.

"Come back to me…….." that same level of voice from before suddenly picked up again from the direction of the bed as something in Bruce stirred alive yet was killed instantly. "Tell me what's on that mind of yours so I can help it,…. fester" the cruel laughter picked up.

Bruce remanded still. It was within moments after this that he finally at hearing a growling and a slur of curses did he hear the bed springs squeal in release as the weight on top of the lumpy bed was released. He did not look away from the window of glass when he heard the underlining footsteps sound off behind him as it wouldn't make much of a difference all in all.

Warm hands touched down on his skin then at last. Arms coming around to hold him as tight as they dared as fingers soothed and scratched against his toned chest, Bruce closing his eyes in dark. Bodies locked together like this it was hard not too imagine they had not been made just for this purpose and that was a problem in on itself it was far too……familiar.

"…..I was only joking" the creature behind him humbled skwrerdly rough lips delicately for a being of zero tolerable humanity kissing down the stiffness which was the Saints neck an to his shoulders as the caresses were liquid fire. "You know that……" the villain breathed the hot breath hitting his ear.

"Liar".

The kissing stopped druffly for a short second with a wicked crack before continuing as the abomination hands slowly slid down the bunched munched jumping muscles of the Hero without a second's long mercy the blood in Bruce veins warmed.

Lips trailing as fingertips tickled at ribs ducking under the Wraths arm did the Clown finally get to where he wanted an what he wanted was to be the centre of attention once again.

"You're, being stubborn tonight as well…tsk tsksss I see." The Joker hinted pressing his bare back against the beaten windows frame to block the Vigilantes weeping refection as those gentle-claws like fingers once again imbedded into flesh. "And here earlier you were so…very bouncy and enthusiastic….errm.....what happened?" the Madman began a low calling in his throat.

Bruce was quite as the Clown continued to silently ravage him to smoke him perhaps out of his darker mood as he had to say his head was beginning too get fussy as his heart beat began accelerating in speed in a rush.

"And your still as impatient" Bruce inquired.

Laughing against his skin while nipping and sucking like the bloodsucker he was before he let it spill over and run red like a river the Joker had the Dark Knight in his hands as this type of playful behave between the two of them never fail to amaze.

Grow intense almost imminently as Bruce's lips now in the hot addicting flow of adrenaline found the monsters over and over again did he fleetingly looking up out of the window into the storm see in its reflection a lasting reminder of their last conflict.

The scare. The wound which had been inflected upon the Freak weeks ago was still ugly to the eye as it was still healing for it would be in the end yet another scare to mark the mass criminal's body. Waves, of guilt always seemed to rebel through him at the sight of this mistake of his as he hated it for every time he looked at it he was reminded of what could have been as thought of Selina past his mind.

He was so submerged in his wandering thoughts that Bruce forgetting where he was didn't realize until it was to late that the foul kisses had all but stopped as he blinking his eyes turned to see that the Joker was suddenly observing him.

It was hard too see for a few seconds what that look was on that scarred twisted face as the thick rains clouds in the sky blocked the silvery moonlights rays from view leaving the room in chilling coldness.

But once the clouds had moved out the splash of rain still hard on the glass did the moon witnesses sudden picked up a fleeting expression on the Loonies face which in an instant has caught the Hero breath short. For had that look been in those eyes? He didn't no but what he did was the fact he hadn't liked it as they had held no light in them just ebbing two lifeless black pools of stillness.

He questioned? What had suddenly happened to spark the druft change in his lover from seconds ago to now this as his own eyes narrowed in wonder and growing unsettlement for what had he done? Nothing. Bruce was about to speak to break the ice when the Clown instead did it for him surprising him like mostly everything by suddenly crushing himself to him in a most the most desperate of ways.

Why must this filthy scum do this to him? For when he thought he had managed to pull himself back a step to reflect the changing did this man always manggily mange to grasp hold of him an pull him on back as he was left always blissfully, angrily-confused.

Messy dirty wild-green hair as it curlily stuck out in all directions the Hero cupping the quick becoming unstable Clown's face in his hands closing his eyes pressing his body flat with others as he gave in to their dire lust. Because pretty soon the next thing either of them knew they in a cloud of dust and dirt were to the wooden old floor with a thudding crash.

Bruce couldn't help himself. When the Joker was like this it drove him mad and the man new it too as he was an attention seeker much like he had always been with his high profile monstrous crimes and Tv video memorabilia. The Killer had his attention front and centure naturally as it was a full time job keeping this under control and maintaining individual equal unharmful satisfaction

The two were obsessed with on another it was no lie. It was a raw hunger they held for each other always animal like as it was so very addictive Bruce feared he was forever losing it without hope of a cure. They were two separate souls, one tainted black, the other the purest of darkness and yet they were one on some grounds and some not and never would be.

Foreplay, teasing, dirty seduction, and sex. All of those things were the things the two of them knew how to do best as it was always a dance with them with little for anything else. But, things were different now the Wrath had to amend himself for like that crises many a moons ago things between them since the day they first kissed had been changed forever without return.

For when the knifes and manic painted red smiles went away. The Killer, was put away also for the meantime and replaced by none other then the Jokers inner yet still insane inner less violent self. Jack Walker. That was the Crazies real name and yet hardly anybody knew of it and if they did they were already long dead or next in line to be.

The on -the- run Murder took his second lesser known true identity seriously to the point Bruce had to wonder if he truly hated his namesake just as he had always thought he had from the very beginning. The man had loathed his family, his father, his mother, even his wife……it was painful, dark, and unexplainable just like his own life was yet he was copping.

Jack was vulnerable the Joker not so much. The two were the same man one a cold blooded murder who gambled in with rats if this city while the other was a killer without a choice no? He had a choice he'd chosen the wrong path. Whatever more the Wrath knew this person now underneath the Clown himself or his other side better then he think he knew himself an that was comforting yet somehow troubling.

They knew each others weakness perfectly his being his moral code and his rules he so strongly abided to as they were what he lived by though he had already broken a few as they kept on, cracking. The Joker he had no rules. The man lived life to its fullness in what he did and what he did best and that life in a world with no restrains and no emotions.

But no he took that back too. The Madog had emotion how well he had learned that out the hard way for it had only taken a chuck of splintered wood through the Freaks fleshy shoulder to explain it all to him in bold he was still only human. A monster too must, a mass serial killer an a maniac on the loose for the man was rare breed amongst his fellow rapists, and slashers, of the underground colony of scum.

It had been that fight the burst of words an spit out of the Jokers foul mouth which had shook him senseless with the irony and shock that the Clown did after all feel what others felt as he had been furiously jealous. Jealous he may add of a certain Feline constantly on the Hero's mind as she was now a target in better days for now he watched his steps twice with a magnify glass.

Those feelings of anger, hate, hurt or whatever they had been had made a permanent lasting mark as the Protector brought back to the present could not help but ponder weather these barriers suddenly in between the three different souls would ever dissolve. He prayed to the heavens it they would as it left him in a position he rather not be in as he already had for to much on his mind to worry about.

Ring… ring… ring.

That noise. Pausing in his capture of the Clown as his lips hovered now of those of the terribly scared did Bruce raising his eyes look around himself and there's were the ringing came again. It was his phone damit. He was not one of those people who could easily turn his cell off when ever he wanted as it was a major life line not to him for his booming company of Wayne industries but also of Batman.

"I must go…." Bruce sighted raising himself reluctantly from the heated lean body beneath his as he began pulling back slowly as sweat ran down his back the room now filled with the mixed smell of musk an damp dust. "Phone is ringing" he said thickly swallowing as his Addams apple bobbled his eyes heavy at half mast.

"No, no no…stay" the Joker began his lips coming up hastily to move over the Hero's thundering pulse as it endeared Bruce to think the Killer could feel his fear still from earlier? To taste his anxiety over the future. "I, want you to stay here with me a little bit longer,….just….a tiny bit longer….nnmme… Batman" he giggled palms moving over a sweating chest as he biting into his lip with a low chuckle arching his back ran his nose skimmering down the under side of the Dark Knights neck while he squeezed his thighs closed.

"I….. can't I have business to attend too" Bruce said with a quick tight hitch giving the Fool a smoldering kiss which he returned vigorously as it sent raised Goosebumps down his body as fingers nestled an pulled at his hair. "I….must go" he argued repeatedly grabbing hold of the Killers shoulders for they in a sharp turn rolled along the floor the storm outside still brewing its spell of loud thunder.

"You can and yo---u,…...will" the Clown protested eerily. He now was the one on top breathless as his hands pressed into the flat stomach of the Savor as he licking his full lips closing his eyes raised his head up to the ceiling. "Because, I won't let you….mer….Batman…….nnmem I won't let you leave so easily, for I've got you hooked like a helpless worm on a,…..fishing hook" he giggled wickedly his near black eyes in the moonlit room looking sinister beyond belief his scares highlighting in ugly shadows.

"Hooked, am I?" Bruce muttered his heartbeat painful in his chest as he struggled to catch his breath just like the Murderer as his swallow lips burned as did the many fingernail scratches all over body as the man on top him inflamed him into ash. "Ca-…can a hooked man do this then do…. this" he asked with lifting of his lips.

For in a half a second hands spring up to cuff the Psychopath's wrists did he in a spin have the other spiting out his words as the two relanded on the floor in a sputter the Crazie flat on his back. No, time for much besides being free did Bruce having the win of surprise did he with a gasp in a quick rush pull himself away from the clutched of the Joker who lay winded spread out in defeat.

With a that smile still threatening to overcome him swallowing thickly the Batman turned swiftly away from the after display of some hardcore sex to go dig for his phone in the depths of the tangle of sheets on the far off abandoned, bed. Grabbing a handful of the blankets as he brushed aside stray locks of his swept rich brown hair from his eyes did Bruce searching the folds finally spy what he was looking for.

Sighting as he held the blackberry up heavenly to the leaking through light of the moon did the Hero pressing a button his sides arching did he see that he had ten 15 missed calls and 10 messages. Such was the life of Gotham cities elite he was only lucky it was the weekend for on a normal basis there was ten times more then this for scowling down the missed numbers did he instantly recognize one.

'Do you want me to,…beg….hmm?" the Twisted creatures voice called upon the Batman's attention once again as suddenly Bruce with a shock was brought of his drifting thoughts as he turned his head to peer over he shoulder at his exhausted lover. "Because,…..I….can……...you know kind of used to it you could say with shacking around with you,...see…erm…defiantly" the man sited deeply with a roll of his eyes as he turned his head almost creakingly to the side to give the Bruce a look with the twitching of finger and toes.

"That would be something" Bruce brisked gathering his things in a hurry as it was time he left this hole in the ground now and take his leave as he in a moment had his briefs on while legging his dark pants. "But, no thanks I don't got the time but it does sound interesting as we can consider some begging exercises next,….time" he flattered buttoning his pants looking too the time 4:55 am.

"For, I can I will if you want me….. too" the naked Murder finished without a care. He smacked his lips once before let a long blissed out sight of returning longing escape him. "Just don't leave me lying here,…..I'm bored" the Clown explained with a sniggering as he instantly chocked on it breathing heavily through his nose.

"Always so bored" Bruce called coldly.

Throwing on his button navy shirt and as he searched for his leather coat sweeping back his untidy hair back with his hand did the Billionaire suddenly hearing a beep from his phone looking on in time eyed an new text message. It was from Selena. She had a new lead on some resent robbery cases as she was sending the download of new information to him.

"……And you know it" was the weak unheard replay.

Shoving his blackberry into the pocket of his coat now totally dressed did the Good-doer not feeling as if his heartbeat would ever slow down again looking up from his sudden changing thoughts did he look on up an over back to his boyfriend. Lying still flat on the dirty floor of this falling apart room of a old inn did Bruce with a gasp looking upon that scarred face quickly see something he he'd rather not.

For there was that look again. Something was one the Jokers mind as well yet he knew nothing of what it was about but that same look as before was suddenly in a strike on that face. Clenched jaw, lips pressed together, as black eyes dark as coal gazed on back to him with a feeling in them Bruce couldn't understand here and now did he repressing a shiver filing it in his mind for later while he cleared his, throat.

Taking a step forward and then another as the floorboards under his shoes creaked did he coming up to the Nut looking on down to him was in a surprise to see that mystery look quickly vanish with a snap of fingers off the Joker's face. He didn't like seeing the other man's eyes that dark as it left something to be desired for it reminder him of what devils and angles fate he was tampering with.

Bending down too reach out his hand did Batman lightly with his fingers tap the freaks forehead as the Clown now smiling though it lacked it's normalcy the Hero didn't see raising his own took hold of the show of likeness.

"Don't go" the Lunatic moaned against his hand lips kissing its warm palm and fingers as he let out a long sight chest rising up an down slower now just along with the Vigilantes though the blood kept on racing. "Please don't go….and….by that I am being generous……for your always so serious all the time for I think what you need is a bit more enlightening to loosen…you up…as that's were I come in" A high pitched chuckle blew out from between those evil lips of a wasteland.

"You're insane" the quiet hit.

"Lovely isn't" the come back.

Returning smile pulling at his mouth did Bruce grasping of those hands tightly in his iron clutch did he bending down his head daintily place a kiss of goodbye on the Joker's lips. when things got cooled down away from the extreme heat that constantly burned them alive the two in slow play were civilized if anything for gentle was as gentle came.

Because this kiss now was bittersweet. Not the rough blistering kisses of before and before that as it was one that was now something normal and existing and for that in these types of moments did Bruce forget he was kissing a bloody thirst beast.

"This is cozy…..don't you think" the joker's voice floated across his face the Hero breaking the kiss hovering over the murder as his hands planted and touched his face with sudden mantic gleefulness. " Yes, very cozy I like the new decorations mmm…cozy indeed for red was always one of my favorite colors as its just fitting don't you….think?" a harsh mad fit of giggling.

Curious to what was going on Bruce pulling back with narrowed eyes to look about the room as a white flash of lighting shot across the sky in this moment did the Hero's warm blood freeze solid in his veins. Eyes going wide in the sudden blood splattered vision all around him did he with passed painful breath looking left and right and forward and back see nothing but….death.

For there staring around him in the room with him and the Clown were the rotting dead corpses of all those he knew and cared fro as all their familiar faces peered back with open lifeless eyes. The color of red everywhere with bodies at broken odd cut up angles with the words of mockery and happiness written in their blood all over the walls was Bruce feeling the awful bile rising in his throat flown back to the big picture at hand as his eyes filled with tears of utter distraught and imaginable disbelieve fell back.

"Come stay with me….?" the Joker asked him brown eyes very slowly turning to look back down at the man beside him as he eyed the hand reached out too with its bidding sticky red fingers the hairs rising on his neck like never before. "It'll be….funn….for look at all our guests we don't want to be rude not do we?....loads of fun…. y-es yes yes" the Freak mussed with a yellow rotten smile clapping the Protectors cheek happily dark black as night eyes never blinking through the evilness which spread like a plague.

For there just as Bruce let out a horrific cry the vision breaking did he in a spring bolting away from the clown and their prolonged kiss jump up to his feet with a racing pierced through heart beyond horrified and confused. What in gods name had that been?! He's mind screamed as sweat beads rolled down his face as he swallowed down hard the sour taste in his mouth the feeling not to gag not unlost to him as he was shaky an cold as death.

"Batts….?" Voiced a murmur.

The imagine burned into his mind horrific his head spinning did Bruce through the fog hearing his nickname be called looking back spying the clown now on his elbows peering over to him with odd look did he sudden know what had to be done. Never mind what that twist look on that scared face was or the melting of dark brown eyes which looked to him with something that could called concern in a Killers eyes the hero knew instantly he had to get away.

So much rust and iron so real to him still scratching in his nostrils with the images of the dead and their freshly spilled blood all in hues of dark and bright red spattered over the killer did he make a hastily decision. For gathering enough time and air in a large gulp to utter the words did Bruce straighten himself baling his sweaty hands look properly back to his Boyfriend with a quickly etched pretense.

That vision or what ever the hell it was had shaken him and shaken him bad for it was all his dreams coming true to haunt him in the prime of the waking hours of his life and for he would tolerate nor would fight here and now. He couldn't before here now. No. He had to leave this ratty motel room in the dark he had to force himself with willpower of steal to be free of the Joker's hold.

Earlier words of staying were sweet still to his ears. But now all he could do as he looked on back to his watching and waiting lover was see him and hear him bellow out that terrible purest of evil laughter out in the night. Because in truth that was what was happening to him each and ever night as he was so very tired of hearing its echo's and see all the blood on his hands which all his fault.

He needed to run. Get out of this place as fast and swiftly as he could without looking back for if he did arms and hands would reach out to him looking on through those familiar muddy cold eyes.

"I really need to leave as I have an important…meeting" his voice finally spoke up sounding strange even now to his ears the earlier huskiness with such favor gone completely for it was rigged an rough ironed. "Early this morning in which I can not… miss" the short statement ended as he taking a step backwards thinking mentally he may slip in the invisible cover of mixed bloods did he turn his back.

And with that said and done eyes traveling away with him as they bore into him with perhaps a slewer of dangerous things an feelings which wouldn't be whispered out loud did one Bruce Wayne runaway as fast as he could go.

000

Tires spinning wilding across black pavement as a burst of red crashed down the early morning desert blue-graying streets of Gotham did a certain Hero with a clenched jaw an icy hold on the stirring wheel of his monster Ferrari speed-dial a number.

Heartbeat going off the charts while concentrating on keeping his hands steady trying to erase the look on the Killers face as he slammed out of the motels shabby door did Bruce listening to the ring prey to the gods it would pick up. Licking his sweaty upper lip kicking the sports care in to over drive with a click of the gear-shifts was he in a bust of speed an unstopped force.

"Bruce,….?" Finally was the picked up ring inquire.

The sudden innermost feeling of relief and fierce adoration that washed over him at that second of hearing his friends and fellow team member's voice was so strong and shocking that it nearly capsized the Dark Knight indefinitely.

"Selina…?" Bruce whispered his voice thick and clogged as if he were chocking on something as his brown eyes on the road ahead of him wide and dilated moved back and fore looking for a purpose as to why?. "I..I, need to talk to you I'm coming…o-- ove-r" he struggled for a moment with his flattering speech before disconnecting the line.

000

Head bowed low in his hands as he sat hunched back on the soft couch inside the confines of a familiar apartment the spells of candles and flowers swirling all about him did Bruce enslave his mind into trying to detangle the horrid mess inside it. Distant and close pawings on the floor an starches on the couches sides were heard among the cats purring at his ankles while napping beside him.

For as he waited for her to come back this his only place to dwell in quit in his thought Batman struggled to get a hold of himself to get clean for those bloody imaged of before did he realize he couldn't…..

"Bruce are you okay? Selina voice suddenly close by asked he in a snap looking up bleary eyed watched her coming to walk up to him with a cup of hot tea in hand as she touched his shoulder lightly with a small smile on her rosy lips. "Because you look a little freaked out if I do say so myself and it kind of starting to really unnerving me, did something happen?" golden topaz eyes looked on back to his with great searching concern as the hot tea cup was placed in his lifeless hands.

Taking a seat beside him elbow prompted up to weave fingers deep into her short ebony tresses did Catwoman sipping her drink eyes never leaving him waiting on patently for his answer. Thinking. That was what he was doing so deeply when that hand on his shoulder giving his a slight squeeze he barely felt along with the numb were his brainwaves redirected.

"Are you okay?' She breathed.

Was he okay? No. he was the furthest away from it he had been in a long time even with what all was happened around him even with the each night after night rerun of nightmares come true. For he had seen it all happen before him just as he feared with wide open eyes and what was left of him couldn't ponder up and excuse of what to properly call it? What to think of it.

"…Bruce?" She whispered stronger.

He had to answer her. Even with mind far far in a darkness she couldn't even imagine Bruce turning his head ever the slightest her way lips parting for language as his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth did he try to come up with the words. With so many things spring and slicing around in his mind was the in shock Hero finally finding what he needed ready to delver his message.

"Its, just I have……" He began uncertainly knowing full well he must get this heavy burden off his chest before all disappeared but how to do it without give all the sinister and bleaks secrets away? Complicated. "I've been having these dreams…..an I just don't know what to make of them anymore…. as I think I'm losing my mind,….with all the flashes and the….voices ….of everything around me" he told her cupping his chin his gaze falling to gaze at a spot on the white marbled floor.

It was quite. The hand on his shoulder having been rubbing it soothingly comfort halting as the body next to his went still as he could only imagine the look on her face and he hated it. God help him.

"What types of dreams?" Selena asked then.

It was a surprise. He didn't like that fact of what he was doing now coming over to her apart in the early hours of morning to bother her with his troubles were all just growing larger and larger by the day break. But to suddenly just know that what he was saying made any sense to her at all gave Bruce a tiny piece of hope all wasn't blown to hell.

"Nightmares, just….really…..horrible nightmares" he began his voice different yet steadily coming back up to its normal vibe and feeling as he slowly without hardly moving shook his head. "I've been having them now more and more often an each time they get closer and closer to their goal, the violence…the bloodshed, I can keep watching them anymore I just want them too…. end" he sited not motioning they were now nightmares which haunted him in visions of perhaps coming insanity of his own.

"How long have you had them exactly? She questioned eyes tight.

"….Several weeks." He said honestly.

"I see" she sighed looking down to her clenched hand in her lap as she gave his stiff hard shoulder a returning squeeze doing little to nothing to loosen the bunched muscles of flesh and tension. "I had no idea Bruce I'm sorry" she confessed leaning her head down as she rested it on his shoulder as his heartbeat at her single touch began to slow too become less painful.

No he was the one who was sorry. All his secrecy, all the lies, all the sneaking around all of it his was sorry for and yet he wasn't at the same time for some secrets just weren't meant to be told and his were that kind. A day were his relationship with the Joker could be reveled was a day in the future which always seem alit with something of promise but then when it came and went it was snubbed.

"I –I have to get away…." Batman finally spoke up minutes later as his rigged tight hands loosened their hold underneath his chin as he letting out a deep breath closing his eyes mind made up did he finish. "Yes, I must get away from all of it" he intoned brows lowering to form an arch and pucker in the middle of his forehead he's brain feeling melted.

"I'm, not following?" Catwoman mussed looking up at him with a pretty frown of her own.

How do say what he needed to say? all of it was on the edge of his tongue foul tasting like the lingering taste of the Joker's toxic saliva eating away in his mouth as a shocking aftertaste to memory of their destroying lovemaking of earlier gone wrong. Licking at his dried lips rendering those thoughts away in the nest of his wired mind sent to blown did Bruce take the, leap.

"Selina….would you do something for me?" He asked staring right in front of himself without seeing much of anything for a second or two as he turning his face to the right then looked at her perhaps really seeing her for the first time. "A favor….?" He added feeling guilty he had not seen the randent light which was her to begin with too lost in his upturned world.

"Of course anything,….love" she stated softly reaching out her hands to place them both on his in a commonly know gesture as too go on and continue an he did and so much more. "We, are a team now after all so anything you need me for as a concerned….friend….I'm up for the job so shoot what is it you need me too, due?" she asked out right effortle

"I need to leave Gotham for a while." Bruce explained as searching as he know peered into her lovely face seeing her eyes widen the tiniest bit of a fraction of surprise before coming to in somewhat of understanding the corners of her lips twitching. "To, get away to be able to clear my head for I was kind of hoping,…..no…more like preying, you'd be so kind as too giving me the honor of coming along with me as my trusting traveling partner,…partner?" Dawn coming too a raise behind thick moist clouds.

Biting into her lip her molted liquid hazel eyes his face looking for a possible lie or something else he could read Bruce watched as Selina thought to herself in silence to form her answer. Was he mistake to ask her such a thing? No and yes. For in this instant he knew all he wanted in the world was to have her sole company to be able and relish into it selfishly without consequence.

For as he stared back to her desperately hoping like no grown man should did he marveling her face with its slight wrinkled forehead did he in a jolt suddenly witness a flashback of his nightmares hurriedly turned away. Just like before now hiding his eyes behind his hand cached breath example to his distress did he momentarily dwell on the dark be enlighten by the light.

Fingers coming into entwine themselves with his as his hand was lowered did Selina now with shining eyes no questions asked about what this was all about which dwelt no doubt in her heart did she finally speak her answer.

"Where too?" she sided with a coming smile.

He was saved after all. For as the ill omend storm behind them gave out its last cries light of the sun of bright morning doing its best to shined through the drizzle did Bruce Wayne feely very thankful to have Selina Kyle's on his side.

"Anywhere" he let go just as easily as it so seem her breath paused answer had been as that heart of his bruised from the rapid changes it had gone through to night pumped once again renewed with unclogged blood though he wondered if it would last. "I just knew I could depend on you….kitty-S" he smiled small for the first time here.

"Glad to be of service, Batman" she replied with a full fledged beautiful smile now as the sun now breaking through shined rays upon them to warm the cold in sunlight of a new day yet it had already been here. "Yet when are we leaving?" she mussed with a raise of her eyebrow the conjoined hands between them pulsing not so silently in the quake.

"Right now" was the word.

ooo

……Monaco…….

Taking a sip of his drink slowly as he released a deep breath of execration did Bruce Wayne opening up his eyes not gasp an marvel once again at the beauty of the view that out looked him. The French Reverie. Indeed a dream come true with its many white sand beaches, clear warm blue waters, its warm sun which with a cool gentle breeze; make up the perfect picture of bliss in paradise.

For yes he was enjoying himself as there wasn't one thing now he was taking for granted for all of this was what he had happened too begin with and he was not going to waste it's short time. He wouldn't he couldn't do that for going back to Gotham now was not a option as he all but need the spare time for he was glade this whim of a plan to leave had worked out so well.

It hadn't actually a lasting reminder told him for as soon as he had left all his troubles had still come with him and if it was possible he had even more worries and doubts.

In taking this trip half away around the world to this western European island of luxury and wealth what had really been his motives for that was the burning question? What had he been thinking? Well that was simple. He had done all this to get away from it all in Gotham as it was all just for awhile but there had been other things more graying in nature involved.

If he really thought closely about it he could see though he tried not to that all of this was not a solution but an excuse a fat lie so he was able to runaway from his chasing devils at his heels. Damn.

That was the truth was it not? Yes. Those nightmares. He had no confidence in his fear that this small out of the blue vacation of his would work to ride him in only for a short time of his discomforts and rocketing Obligations. But that wasn't that case not even close for its seemed it only made it worse for he was a haunted man never never left alone in peace and, quite.

Dark shades scowling the surface of the shimmering water to gaze upon the man spacious Yachts and tourist in crowds of ants flocking to the ocean did Bruce continue to ponder deeply. White open shirt flapping in the wind against his sun kissed tanning skin did Bruce lowering his drink upon hearing distant footsteps did he cut himself free to pay tribute to the present.

For there watching him as they walked through the open double-doors of the two leveled villa they shared did the relaxed yet un-relaxed Hero watch as a vision of a goddess of old walked up to him in greeting.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the ebony haired woman cooed.

"Nothing much just enjoying the view" Bruce spoke the truth as she smiling brightly the sun bouncing off her white teeth as she took too stand beside him against the cool stone arch of the balcony did Selena suddenly marvel with him. "Its totally clear today not one trace of any clouds on the horizon" he spoke measuring the skies.

"And isn't it perfect?" Catwoman purred.

And as he looked to her now leaned out arms wide spread in happiness to just be here with him in this piece of tranquility away from the hardship of life in Gotham did he have to agree with her full heartily.

"Quite" he smirked.

How easy it was to just be with her. Selina being young a lively was such a carefree sprite despite her second nature as being the known feline masked Hero of home who held a knack for the troublemaking side. For yes Selina was partly naughty Bruce thought back to himself with an egg of amazement for the two of them had their fair share of lecturers over the course of their fast friendship.

Cats it would seem liked shinny things and her being frisky as a cat on some events made that true for Selina's prefaces as he recalled the first time he caught her in the act of stealing precious gems. That was not the first or by far the only time he had caught redheaded stealing but she had an excuse naturally for everything she did as the known Robin Hood of Batman's city.

Even now he couldn't say he agreed with her methods of feeding the poor of Gotham but at least it was something while else he was nothing of that sort. Letting the rats of the underground roam free and plot there attacks in secret while he let one of their greatest twisted evil minds walk free to be hand in hand by his side? No he was nothing like her.

"I was wondering….?" Her voice brought him back.

"About?" he wondered.

"That, tonight we should try out this fabulous place I spied on the boat ride to the,…. villa" Selina toned as she turning back to him her skin glowing in heath just like his but even goldener did she grasp his arm in the climax of her tellings. "For afterwards we can take a little trip to go play some cards and spin some wheels of good fortune?" she giggled short hair flying in the salty air.

"Ah, the casino bug has already bitten you I see" he chuckled on back shaking his head but in good humor as her gold eyes shimmered in the light of the day as he touched her hand lightly with his fingertips. "That didn't take long though I suspected as much coming from you realizing it was just a matter of…time" he took down a large gulp of scotch feeling the burn.

"It's only to be expected, Bruce" the feline tsked with a pout. "We are after all in Monaco one of the wealthiest party island in the world so why not party a little to our hearts contents tonight, hmm? With some good drinks and caviar to our arrival celebration" she laughed on panting a big picture for him he wasn't interlay reluctant to see.

"I totally agree" he called with a raise of his eyebrows taking one last sip of his drink before with flick of his wrist flinging the rest of its contents over the edge was now totally serious. "For as it stands I still owe you for coming here with me in the first place on such short notice so anything you want? It is my treat to be your server as I think I know my way around enough to show you all the knacks of the trade without getting you into to much,…. trouble" he grinned his toned chest gleaming with each heave of his healing heart.

She eyed him at this. Her eyes alit with wonderment and fascination as powerful as his own for in this second the two stood alone among the outlook of the see without a bother in the world. But was it ment to be? Could it last for the days to come they had planed out? He didn't know the answer to that but he hoped so.

"Does this mean you're sort of in my debt?" She asked her lips parting.

"If you say I am" he told with a playful shrug.

"Then yes you are" she within seconds count announced joyfully to the world taking a step backwards as her nails tug into his arm latching onto it tightly but with no pain there was never any…. pain. "Come on then dear we can't be late as you must help me pick out a proper dress for the awaiting events" she an owned out to the day.

ooo

Fixing his cufflinks as he locked downwards in the large mirror did Bruce finish up preparing himself for tonights high in party at the one and only famous, Monte Carlo Casino. The young billionaire looked every bit the handsome playboy he was rumored too always forever be as he was dashing in a designer fitted black tux and tie.

Looking up fleetly to his relaxation to not really see the man in the mirror with perfect gelled rich hair and close shaven face did Bruce quickly looking away deciding to check his watch saw it was early at 7:30 yet affordable.

He was still amazed Selina had picked the most popular of destination for their arrival getaway as he would have thought of doing later on in the days of their runaway together but was decided was decided. For he had after all made a promise to his companion to show here a good time and with that he was going to give it his best all else pushed aside in orders to back her feel happy.

Not giving himself a second glance in the mirror taking a step forward did Bruce seeing it was fit to go check up on his date for tonight's event in stiff elegance and shameful snobbery did he walk in direction of her room. It was upstairs believe it or not as he rose up the large staircase up to the second floor for it had been the proper thing to do hadn't it? Absolutely.

For the situation remained lock solid to him if he were to only lie to himself that his relation with Catwoman was everything professional and up standard to that of a team member on his team of loyal sidekicks which included Alfred and Fox. So when the time came to make preparation for their stay in Monaco he was fool enough not to say the thought of sharing didn't occur to him. It had.

But no. Because like everything between them and those rare moments which were becoming more frequent the attraction between them was too much to stake as he had his barriers and how well she knew it. From that almost kiss not so very long ago to his heart thumping a little louder when ever she drew near to whisper something to him? The longing was there but he would not have it.

Bruce had come here had he not to escape his troubles back home? Dark intaked troubles that hunted him down even here on this Island so far away for it had everything to do with a particular person. It was this person was it not he was running away from?

He didn't know anymore he told himself for even with Selina here safe with him that didn't bring up the crisis the others he loved were at risk back at him either. Risk? Each and every single second of every moment he spent with the Clown was not only a risk to him but a risk to all those around him who called him friend or even adopted son.

All the nightmares of blood and death he had witness night after night lying in bed with the very boogieman of his fears had done something to him he couldn't explain. For all he knew now was Selina was with him and being with him she was strictly not allowed to be anymore then what appeared to be a friend because that's all his mind would expect.

Deep down he knew better though. It was a constant thorn in his side this feeling of uncertainty which bleed him dry for with no acceptation could he afford to allow himself be anything more to Selina then a friend an that went for her as well. He was someone chained to another already for despite that chain having been forced to grow in desperation for space he was still completely cuffed down.

There was no escaping Jack how well he knew but he could pretend if only for a short while as he continued his many frightful theories out of how to break loose from this spell he was under. For he was still the Jokers. Like the devil with the scarred face and power to bend his will was still his for things had to be thought out very carefully before he were to return or else all could blow.

Clearing his throat at finally last clearing his crowed mind Bruce coming up to the bedchambers doors reaching out a hand did he knock once preparing to wait. Looking down to his shined pointed shoes with narrowed chocolate brown eyes did he hearing nothing raising his fist for the second knock did he suddenly pause hearing a voice.

"Come in!" was the cry.

Frowning the slightness now grabbing the knobs did Bruce with a heave pushing open the wooden doors wide look inside finally the furnished confines of Catwoman's living quarters. It was much like his he had to agree with only the slight change for the sexes as the large glass doors and windows were flow upon to the early night with its hanging high white moon.

"Selina….?" Bruce beckoned.

"In the bathroom!" Her voice echoed to him as he chuckling now low biding his time followed her voice in the large maze past the large vases of flowers both tropical and lovely in shades of freshly cut roses. "Come help me I am in need of assistance" Selina sang down the hallway to his right as Bruce with a sigh made a sharp turn.

For coming to a swung upon doorway now which wad filled with bright light did Bruce reading to step on through to see what the fuss was about did he suddenly in a gasp stop dead in his tracks. Heartbeat growing faster his eyes widening to only see on focus did Batman looking straight ahead of him in wonderment question weather he had ever seen such a sight at this.

Standing bent over as she strapped her heel the hem of dress raised up to expose feet of long leg did Bruce eye Selina in the large mirrors face with a agape mouth with swirling eyes which were hard cold stones in a river. Balling his fists at his sides did the Hero sharply pulling himself away from the mere sight of her look on down to the floor.

His presence didn't on notice for long however as he in barked in cursing himself to oblivion his blood warming beyond his control as he looking up hesitantly saw with a intake of breath she had now spotted him.

"Oh, there you are" Selina called fixing her strap at last as she rose now to beam at him were he stood in the doorway of her bathroom as she turning her back to him suddenly did she expose herself. "Be a dear and zip me up would you I can't reach?" she asked of him in the smokiest of voices which lifted him up.

Because now that he understood was he stating at her bare back as the zipper of her garment descended blew not giving much to the imagination as the upper half of her lacy panties showed. He stood rooted to the spot for a long solid second until gathering himself did Bruce beginning to walk up to her in her waiting.

He wondered if this was purposeful. For being a man now who was conscious of the ways his sextralality swung always back and forth one side being the more dominate was Bruce comfortable with saying even to himself he was bisextral. For it was apparent as he slowly now walked up to his best friend who she was now without a question an reached down low for her dresses zipper.

This wasn't right he reasoned with himself as his fingers steadily raising up zipped her in moving up the arch of her smooth back all the way up across the fold of her bra to come to a stop. For as his heart execrated with a feeling long thought dead to him with the female creature did Bruce looking to himself over her shoulder to see his face was he stunned unbelievable at what he saw.

Her dress was stunning just as she was as he noticed for the first time as it flowed behind her in a silken waterfall for it was off shouldered and black cutter v in the front for it fit her nicely. Finishing off the glamour look made for a Hollywood red carpet event was a stunning set of dangling green emerald earrings as the was no necklass adorning her long slender throat yet on her right index did he spy a match emerald ring as big as this island.

She had gone overboard at the borrowed jewelers but he didn't care the slightest as red lips and old style vogue hair finished off the look with a pair of smoky cat eyes. Breathless.

But what was the most extreme thing of all was how the two of them looked together in the mirror with his lips just at the side of her neck almost as if to give it a slow kiss. For they were nice together not that he'd never noticed. That would be something his trust old butler would say not that he hadn't before with spotted pictures of the two of them strolling about in Gotham times and gossip magazines.

This thought imminently as soon as he thought about it with the fuss it had stirred up about questions of weather the two of them are an item or not did Bruce suddenly feel his chest tighten up. He remembered with perfect description many fights with raised tempers he has shared with the psychopath over some of those infamous pictures now.

A chill ran over him to recall seeing one such picture of the two of them on time at the Clowns hide out being of Selina and him walking laughing out of a local bookstore. The picture having snatched it had been riddled with cued langue as his face had been cut out and hers drawn over with that red of a red ink smile and circled dark eyes……

For in the past not so long age he had seen that done before for each picture who ever had the privilege to be donned such had always ended up dead or worse as it was one of the Joker's games of marking his prey. He had warned jack. Warned him still to keep his distance from Selina while keeping his men in check along with him but how much longer could he ask this of him? Before he snapped.

Sickness twisted his gut at the awful thought that he didn't know the answer to that for the Nut's jealousy was growing day by day as it was only a matter of time before something happened. Bruce only prayed he be there when it happened so he could stop it in time from leading to a total disaster but still he had the younger man's word with what it was worth.

"Thank you" came a whisper of breath.

For feeling sweet warmth hit his face now did Bruce moving his eyes to see Selina now smiling to him over her shoulder with dazzling eyes did Bruce suddenly in a resolve check himself.

"Your welcome" he said.

And with that said he backed away from her with a smile that felt all to tight as she followed him twirling around to laugh out as she regard him not feet away with a raised alluring eyebrow. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful. Why did all the woman to have ever held a piece of his heart have to be so innocent and alive yet only later on to be blemished? He loathed it.

"Well, don't we look very James bondage?" she mussed her eyes not lingering from him as he continued to smile in his flattery his for here not even coming up with words. "For how you look in that tux Bruce? I sure you could even give Daniel Craig a good run for his money" she went on to giggle her green gems flashing in the many harsh light bulbs glare.

"Yet he's british" The Hero snorted dryly.

"And your Batman" she covered with a fierce look to her eyes.

"I know" he grinned with a silent batter knowing full well how she looked up to him as a teacher of sorts and at that how there friendship went and would go if things were to ever grow out of his control. "And you most defiantly should be aware as being Catwoman miss Kyle's that we should be on are way to the Casino so we don't want to miss are seats, unrefundable tickets" he shot to tap at his watch which now read 8:20.

"I almost done silly" She smiled slyly turning away.

And with that he watched her finish getting ready with the simplest little things left to do as she snatching up her small black pouch purse which matched her in perfection was she to the end in no time. For eyes not leaving her for a moment's time as the twisting of his gut staped him now painfully did he see her spray her neck and inner wrists suddenly with a light dusting of perfume.

For straightening her back now as she turned on heel slowly now walking to him as she carried the long hem of her dress did billionaire one again find himself struck immobile by the mere sight of her.

"Isn't this wonderful?" she pressed smelling her left wrist with a delightful sigh as she held it up and to him as the sweet floral smell instantly put his senses on high alert as his eyes closed to exhale. "I thought is was nice what do you think?" she asked smile radiant as his eyes popped back open.

"It's perfect for the occasion" He said quickly.

And with that moving aside for her to go did Bruce feeing lightheaded now all because of that damn perfume which might as well be poison with inviting aroma did he nearly stubble. This was humiliating. He wasn't going to let himself be pulled in like this he screamed at himself for he was stronger then this wasn't he? He had with stood her advances for so long no need to break down now.

But the thing was he never before until now had let himself be so vulnerable. For that's what he was asking for with the secret pain that he had just got up an left the Clown like that with not so much as a sorry. Was chased down still by his nightmares of what curtly waited him and his loved once and this very woman if he were not strong enough not to cross that fatal line.

For as he pushed a side his feelings did Bruce turning to her suddenly see her reaching out a hand to him for in a matter of seconds was her fingertip pressed lightly too the hollow of his neck.

"There just a hint to, match" she smiled.

And with that said taking his arm did they together walk out of her room on there way not to one of the worlds most famous Casino's of all time as Bruce might have left his stomach behind him.

ooo

The band in the background in tuxedoes and ties as they blade their music was rhythmic as Bruce sipping a glass of brandy dark eyes sweeping the large royal Casino had to say he was impressed. He had never seen anything like it with its grand chandeliers, gold finish painted angle ceilings, an countless tables fool of happy participants in evening wear of the highest class.

Waiters in bowties and proper wear walked here and about as the guest to Monte Carlo feasted off of the extravagant food tasting their golden drinks of champagne which flooded endlessly this miraculous night. But the Wrath had to say as countless woman eyes him coyly from a distance as he would always greet them with a smile with hardly to any care as the most important thing of all was that of his date.

Selina. Gaining nearly or more admires then himself with how she outshone the ground in her fitting dress and mere presence Bruce had to say the night was turn well as he was a thoroughly distracted man indeed. Through he hide it well his beat in his chest slower now in its dance then from before Bruce's full attention was always on her.

It was easy to squash down his conflicting emotion while here in the hustle of the rich and famous but his feeling would die each and every time here golden colored eyes would sweep over him with a tiny secret smile on her lips. They made small talk here and there with much unsaid on their minds as the evening grew late as he didn't mind it so much.

Because there were things now on his mind which troubled him more then he would ever admit and that was his attraction towards Catwoman tonight as it was turning out to be treacherous. Never thinking their closeness would make things difficult for him on this European getaway in Monaco Bruce rendered himself a complete fool.

Months. For mouths and days had their friendship bosomed into something special the hinging that something more always lingered there in the shadows waiting in all seeing ambush. He knew of it. She knew it. And with that it was only a matter of time before the icy was broken but was it something he wanted? Unsure. Was its something he could fight? Unsure.

So when these thought plagued him as her attention once more drifted over to him as he raised his eyebrows putting down his drink did she leaving in on her elbows green ring flashing in the lights did he prepare himself for the, inventible.

"So tell me about her" Selina asked red lips moving as she took a cocktail from a passing waiter in hand with a nod as her expression changed from excitement to seriousness in a blink of an eye. "I'm just dying to hear" she challenged her tongue reach on out to suck on the tiny straw

as her vibrant red lipstick left two marks.

"What?' Bruce found himself shocked.

"About her" She clarified with an arched eyebrow and pucker of her lips as the ice in the drink clattered nosily together as he found himself looking at it in a sudden trance. "For be honest here with me Bruce Dear the real reason we are here in all this splendor is not only because of your recurring nightmares its also has something to do with her doest it….?" she pondered.

For half a second he was lost. About what she was saying but once his mind clicked together old awkward situations and flashes coming back to mind did his face suddenly go from interested to being wiped clear of all emotion. For what was going to say? lie. He had to lie about "Her" for in truth there was no her but a "it" or a "He" was more like it for every time he thought we was free he was sucked back in.

But what would he lie about anyways? For tensely as he gave her points at being her normal very perceptive self Selina had nailed the nail on the head straight blank without missing a shot. The entire reason he was here was because of his murderous boyfriend in secret and what a large threat he posted not only in nightmares but in real life to all those he cared.

For if he was going to lie he was going to do it the best he could for he realized suddenly that this was exactly what he wanted as he needed to talk about how he felt only he regretted it was a little too soon. The two of them would be in Monaco for a few more days he was sure so why so haste now? Surly they had enough time on their hands to wait to the extreme for later.

"Yes,…its about her too" Bruce said carefully face relaxing now knowing the buff would fit the story he would tell as his heart was suddenly feeling as if it was clenched tightly by a fist his eyes lowering. "It's all about her, actually" he went on taking a big swallow of his drink as he swirled the liquid around in its sparkling glass.

"I see" she chasted her eyes lowering to as they fixed on her hand on the table her dark nails drumming softly on the fabric table cloth as she angling her head spoke once more. "Are you ready to talk about her now then? Or shall we wait a bit longer as I have to say I have the reaming night open up for your disposal lover and the days after that and so on an so,....on" she smiled.

"Talking is good thing?" he questioned.

"Talking is overrated but go, on" she insisted.

He looked elsewhere for the longs moments trying in his mind to come up with the words that would spring to action this conversation which fast coming on the horizon had been for mouths. But somehow he couldn't form anything. He wanted to talk about it yes but that didn't stop his heart from reveling itself so easily.

"It's complicated….." Bruce offered finally answered turning to look back as Selina with his best Poker face for he had to keep this mutual and calm or else he feared he'd dive into deep into the unknown dangerous territory he knew so well. "Very completed" he admitted the pain of it scorching at his insides.

"Isn't ever relationship?" she asked.

"This one's different" Bruce turned as he snatched an other drink from a waiters try as was quick becoming intoxicated a thing he need not normally do but tonight alcohol was his friend. "Not, your average thing…as I don't know.........quite what to make of it anymore as it's just so different from anything I've had…..for its so powerful and griping,…an that frightens me…cause I can't seem to control it anymore like I used too because its out my hands out of my, reach" he stared into his glass.

"Frightening huh?" Selina voice suddenly floated out to him as he looking up to her with shadowed far off eyes she looked on back to him with a sad smile but hopeful look as her fingers stopped the drum rolling "She must be one hell of a loaded pistol to have you saying such things for sudden I'm jealous" she teased with a wink.

He bolted up at this. Jealousy? How he hated that word as he could think of more then a hundred things linked with it and his life as both the caped crusader and as the irresponsible playboy turned secretly Superhero. Selina, meant it to be a joke but he saw through her well enough to no that was a lie for she was jealous of his secret girlfriend of mouths which she knew nothing of…

And that was a good thing. For as it stood she knew nothing of him either. In reality she knew plenty of the Joker and how his gruesome crimes were linked to the downfall and rise of the criminal population in their dim lit city. But how was she to know? That in secret the Clown's knowledge and jealousy of her was ten times more mad and a hundred times more portent in its venom? She didn't.

She was in constant danger. All because of him. All because of their friendship. Because of their growing feelings for each other which didn't go unnoticed to those he card around him and those who were after blood.

"Tell me." Catwoman spoke up his thoughts for the up tenth time this night breaking free from the prison as he looking up saw her now lean over the tale top bat her thick lashes at him coyly in a new attitude. "Do, you dance any Wayne?" she asked her green earrings against the color of her skin still as breathtaking as ever.

"Only, on rare occasions" Bruce found himself suddenly sniggering out to her boldness an act he thought perhaps which was made too ease him out of his corner of solitude back out into the bright lit. "When I've very drunk Miss Kyle's" He said with a pucker of his lips as he downed his glass of liquor twist with lemon.

"And would tonight perhaps be one of those, nights?" she asked toothily.

"I don't know but is offley close," he intoned leaning in to meet her as their faces were now inches apart just like how it had been in her bathroom back at their shared Spanish styled, villa. "But, I suppose I'm up for a bit of a challenge if you are as we do after have the rest of the night to entertain…us" Bruce spoke her eyes sparkling.

He didn't have a head rush yet but he had a feeling he was getting there for to distract him from the drink and most of all his haunting feelings did he feel the need to distract himself. Then again she was more then just distracting was she? He was an imprisoned man on all sides but at the moment not noting right left or backwards he went forward to the hell with it.

"Well I guess that's the best I am willing to bet for tonight" Seline took.

"Take it or leave it's totally up to,…you" he smiled largely.

For seconds after saying this feeling split in the middle did he watch his lowly companion rose from her chair to tower over him in her elegance in the pit of the casino full of cigar smoke and finery.

"Then, take my hand love and lets go dance are harts out!" she said happily her hand outreached for his as he thinking about secondly with a chuckle took hold of it pulling himself up. "For I know how much you love dancing" she winked.

"Lead the way" he drawled her hand now tight in his.

"I always do".

With that said the rhythm of the music behind them the two heroes of Gotham city took to the floor in a dance as the beat went from hyper active to slow as many couples stood up from their seats with laughter. Swaying to the soft music his hand in her's motionless for a few moments did gratitude begin to tighten as she hummed a undone melody near his turned, ear.

Lips pressed to her forehead as he closed his eyes was Bruce Wayne having the time of his life while else inside of him his other half was screaming in silent agony and disgust at himself. For as her hand touched his cheek the tone of the music slowing as her head rose with the smile of red lips so close to his did the Hero feel himself with weakness unraveling to surrender.

ooo

It was dark inside the large bathroom as he stood remarkably still without hardly breathing under the showers water as he switched it back from between cold to awaken himself to scorching hot too burn himself alive. The room of marble was lit only by a few dimmed lights as the sweat of the humidity rose as the outline of his flush nude body could be seen against the crying glass whiles running his fingers through his dripping dark hair to release a deep raged breath.

Chest heaving as he scrubbed at his skin as if infected by some kind of disease and parasite did Bruce closing his eyes with a deep etched frown as he let the water wash over him think on back. Back yes. To the events which had him seeking return or better more a place to hide with his shame back to the events and moment his lips came in contact with hers….

For the still sting was still there. The spark of which past through their bodies at the contact it was all still there and tingling in his limps for though his body related to the feeling his mind rejected it. This was not the first time in his life he had felt this way for it was familiar and powerfully addicting but it too had a downfall affect.

Standing here now in the shower pondering his self loathing did batman question why this was coming with a black as he shacking his head balling a tight fist did he with a growl punch at the marble wall before him. Bringing his fist back the knuckles now bleeding at the force did he in slow motion opening his hand to the spray watch as the blood trickled down the drain.

This wasn't suppose to happen. He had made a deal with himself long ago to not getting involved in this way with Selina and yet here he had been tonight unable to look away from her for a single second. How could he not? When she looked that way and smiled at him in the fashion only for him? It was maddening it was a game of chess.

Flecking his fingers hair falling into his eyes as the mist in the bathroom thickened to be nearly chocking as he looked up in surprise clearing his head briefly of its defects did he take a look about him. For eyes narrowing in the fog as they zoomed in to the shut glass door did he suddenly see something which in the hot water stilled his functioning insides.

A handprint now adored the glass. Finger-trails running down across the smooth glass surface to leave behind smears and patters in the sweat did Bruce suddenly spying kiss marks an little doodles did he suddenly feel himself be captured. For the fog now as the water got warmer and more suffocating did he realize the air around him felt and seemed to be breathing in and out on its own with him like it was alive.

"So, tell me how was it? Came the voice finally. Bruce's heavy breathing hauled to the sound of it instantly recognizing it as a sudden fear filled his heart as it was one of those voice alone which left the Batman paralyzed. " What was it like too kiss…those luscious soft lips finally after so much misery and resistance?....was the cat as tasty as she looks or are we disappointed, ….mmm?... for it's an easy question Batss….easy….so answer it was it worth, it? Did her kiss send you into shivers?….did your skin crawl with Goosebumps at her touch?…..was it exhilarating to kiss her was it?' was the whispered question in the glooming mist.

He was silent. This couldn't be happening to him Bruce's mind told him as he swallowing down hard took a hesitate small step forwards towards the glass wall an door.

"Was it?" the Clowns notes echoed.

"Your not here, this isn't real" Bruce murmured wetly to himself as he reaching out his hand open knuckles under the water did he press his hand to the handprint on the other side which did not fade way.

"I'm real enough" the mist answered.

"No your not….." Bruce found himself answering back as he matched the size of his hand against the other his fingers curling in as if to hold the others but unable too only meeting glass. "You're an illusion of my mind" the Hero brisked.

And how he knew it. His nightmares weren't just that any longer they were in waking hours even there always constantly making him known of his faults and mistakes.

"Was it worth it!" was the sudden booming shout and with a jump back did Bruce suddenly see a hand be smashed up against his the outline of a figure coming into view along with his dripping white painted face. "Tell me the truth!" was the fierce growl of gritted rotten teeth along with the shining red lips as black mad eyes flashed on intently through the steam.

"Your not here," Bruce repeated. Water droplets sliding off his hooded eyelids to dangle at wet dark lashes as his heartbeat picked up a rhythm an beat which was not unknown to him as it twisted his veins to sing a sad song. "Can't be" he finished.

"I, would be if you hadn't ditched me so….ruddily." The Joker called back lines of sweat leaking down now from his palm to ooze down from his fingers as a smiley face with a crazy smile to match the killers own was drawn. "Yes yes….so…so…very rudely it hurt my feelings and you know….I have them….don't you?" the tone grew deep an utterly hollow.

"I needed time….I needed space too, think" The Dark Knight muttered.

"Think….?" The Madman mussed eyes narrowing his wicked pink tongue licking at the glass at the Heroes hand his melted lipstick against a down turned frown leaving a blurring line as the Devils hands thudded down noisily with clawed fingers. "What is there to possibly think about huh? Nothing" The prince of Gotham's underbelly asked outright with a curling of his lip letting out a groan.

"Were in to deep" Bruce said perfectly still once more as his eyes now searched those of the Nut's as they glared balefully back at him through the separating glass the spray of hot water spiting on his skin. "I'm scared I won't be able to pull,…back" it was the truth the full a vulnerable honest to god truth he spoke of.

For he'd asked himself this question before. Way back when this dark desirable thing between the two enemies had started for back then he had been usure of weather or not to start the sweet and sour relationship from hell. But now as he looked at things now was he usure an past reason sure he was capable of pulling away for many different, reasons.

"Then don't" the man with green out-grown curly hair told him. Pulling back that hand was it hurriedly hammered down once more on the glass as a loud crackle sound out the Wrath's pulse going, silent. "I'm, the only one who makes you tremble in fear and lust in ways you will never admit Bat—man,….do not…..replace me with the Cat……don't push me away from you…..keep me in your head always and don't let her sink her claws into you, ….run away…. run away like ran away from, me" the Clown hissed through scared lips.

These angry words were hitting home as before long Bruce felt like a paper man torn all to piece and all by his own doing for bowing his head his hand dropping did the Bat letting out a shaky sight begin shacking his head.

"It's too late" he declared.

"Fight it!" was the sputtering howler.

"I'm trying" he amended

"Was that your way of trying back there at the gambling place then,…nmm? For it seemed you two where having a blast? For come to think if you hadn't pulled away she would have roped you up in her litter-box for,… later" the Nut giggled out but it was bitter with resentment and fumings.

"She not like that" Bruce started eyes narrowing to slits as his fists balled up at his sites as the water hitting him now began to drop an become cool against his side bouncing off his head. "I know her" he whispered fists tightening.

"I, know you know her that's…the…proble-mm," the Clown sited with a droll roll of his eyes as he licked his red lips over twice until with another pound of his hand against the shower door did he add. "That's why you must keep her back,…do it Batts......do it or else you know what will happen for you don't that to happen do you?…no no….you do-n't". the Wacko spelled and with his hand did he scrub out all of the doodles he did to write the single word in the fog "Ha".

"You won't touch her" he swallowed thickly the water now ice cold it sending shot waves of awakeness up his spine the joints of his toes feeling spiked as the digits rose off the floor in coming reality. "I, warned you…..Jack…remember?" he brought.

"Do it!" was the dangerous snarl.

"I…I can't" he said lost.

And with that did the Protector start to find himself pulling out of his stumper as he blinking his brown eyes with a catch of breath eyed the drain he had been starting at for minutes transfixed as the water rushed through its throat.

"Keep me in your head" came the misses farewell as Bruce with a hitch and jump looked on back to the glass door of the shower but only to see whiteness of the Humidity. "Don't forget able me" it faded.

"I haven't" he breathed.

"Do it for us" And the calling was gone.

"Us...?"

For with that ending and last hallucinations of his going wild mind did the vigilant fall silent the trickling of the endless water being the only thing to keep him from his insanity outbreak.

It was only minutes later that his heavy body wrapped in towel walked out into the cool confines of his bedchamber the steam of the longer then necessary shower following on after him like a ghost. Turning a corner as he ruffled his hair almost without knowing it did he suddenly in a halter pause in his step into the main room.

For there sitting on the edge of his bed still decked out in her dress of the night sat none other then the woman single handedly now in grated in his mind who alone was the second ingredient of his eternal, suffering. As soon as her eyes rose to his presence in the hallway did her topaz eyes instantly widen was she suddenly on her feet.

"Oh, I so sorry I thought?….never mind" she said wavering a hand.

She turned away from him quickly. Was she embarrassed he wondered suddenly as his heavy eyelids opened up wider too as he took a considerate step forwards bare feet padding gently on the cool spiraled designed flooring.

"No, no its fine" he was quick to assure her with a small laugher that was somehow stuck in his throat as his chest gleaming in the night sky fell up and down rapidly his abs rippling with the visible atmosphere he felt. "What do you got there?" he pointed out with a nod of his head as he eyed a waiter's tray suddenly curious.

"Some red wine" she quickly gave up as she slowly turning to him smiled sheepishly yet her eyes flashed like that of a tigers his eyes studying the amber liquid knowingly as if he wasn't already practically hung-over seeing the things he did. "You for the two of us" she shrugged her gold tan shoulders lightly with a marvelous smile on her lips.

"Looks good what's the occasion?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing much" she piped reaching on drown with a long arm to grasp hold of one wine glass as she brought it back up to hold out to him as he with a seconds long stop took forwards once more to take her offer. "Just happy is all in being here with you as I appreciate everything you done for me truly Bruce, for he have know idea how much it means too me, for while were at it I just I want to apologize for,...earlier. "She began take hold of her own glass of wine.

"Selina….?" He bemused.

"No listen to me it was wrong of me to kiss you like that, I'm sorry" she held up a hand taking a deep drink of her wine looking on back to him now as her eyes were over shined. "Especially when I know better, for I hate seeing you like this Bruce….? All pent up and sulking with things I can't understand about you and this….woman? Of weather it's a breakup or something more? I Just can't help myself at how I feel at wanting to make it all better some how…" she admittedly stressed.

He smiled. It was a honest smile this time as he stretching out his arm clinked glasses with hers suddenly as her eyes look on back to him in all his mysterious ways, towel in all.

"I, glade to hear of you concern as I appreciate it" he said easily meaning each word as he pulling back without tasting it took down a gulp of the delouse wine as it singed his already singed, senses. "For as it goes I'm really happy to be here with you as well for you don't have to tell me your sorry for anything especially not how you,… feel" he took anther sip.

Looking into each others faces now as those brown eyes caught that of gleaming hazel did something in between the two Heroes finally seem to click and catch fire.

For before long the sounds of breaking wine glasses were heard as they shattered in a spill of red all over the floor at their feet because in a matter of seconds did the feline of Gotham in a burst of feeling launch herself at the, Batman. Because as she crushed her lips and body to his melting internally with him was this the nights second long lasting kiss goodnight.

**Phew!!:D Hello dear readers. I am so sorry for not updating for a few mouths its just I got carried away by the sea of other random fandom's I so deeply get carried away with. Anime is really my weakness people so blame that and Naruto!! For stealing me away for so long as it is so additive too write about if you're into that type of thing, Sasuke-kun rocks!! Hehehe. Anyways yet again sorry this chap is sooo long but I needed to get it all out and about as there much more to come…….**

**Batman is slightly nuts in this chapter. Wonder why??? Duh, he's dating a hawt serial killer. I really wanted to get down how interlocked the Batman and joker relationship is getting and how it's compared to the getting steamy Catwoman/Batman one. Bruce's attraction to Selina has hit rock bottom for things are going to get damn right dangerous from here on out. I took inspiration for Selina Monte Carlo casino look for what Angelina Jolie looked like on the night of the 2009 Oscars.**

**I've never been to Monaco so please do not take it all seriously for all I know is that island is rich rich rich!!! And its princes are mega hotties for I would love to go there.**

**Sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Next update will be sometime within the next mouth kay. But no guarantees for yes I am an evil person Mawhaha!! No I'm not really I swear to it though some family members would say otherwise. What gave me a jump start though back to this monster fic was the goodness of all the Yaoi Batman/Joker pics on ! For honestly for real some of them had me falling out of my chair with their sexyness ::Causing tears of joy and perverted fangirl nosebleeds:: haha.**

**Ice-cream for all!**

**Review please. **3333333


End file.
